


Married To My Assistant

by Lishah21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clarke/lexa - Fandom, clexa fandom
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Humor, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Artist Clarke Griffin, Assistant Clarke, CEO Lexa, Car Accidents, Clexa Endgame, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is a sappy mess, F/F, F/M, Fights, Finn is a problem, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Clarke, Las Vegas Whim, Lexa has a secret, Lexa is a skilled fighter, Lovable Clarke, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married by mistake, Nia is a bitch, Pain, Raven is into pranks, Romantic dates, Sassy Raven, Torture, Underground Dueling, Underground fighting world, Wingman Anya, Wingman Octavia, domestic life, titus is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 123,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke and Lexa get married on a drunken night in Las Vegas where they attend Raven and Anya's wedding. But the two of them can't seem to remember what happened the night before and they dismiss any of it, thinking that they slept with prostitutes instead. 6 months later, Clarke is in need of a job as her line of work as an Artist isn't going so well. Anya then offers Clarke to work for Lexa as her assistant knowing that Lexa is in need of one but that just makes everything worse as Lexa can't be married for some ungodly reason. Can Clarke find out why or will their status as a married couple draw unwanted attention that could cost them everything? Even their own life?





	1. Chapter 1

The room as dark. The curtains were shut. Everything was a haze to Clarke’s mind. She couldn’t remember what exactly happened the night before. All she remembered was being there for Raven and Anya’s bachelorette party drinking and dancing with until her heart’s desire. Did she pass out somewhere? Did she sleep with someone? Oh shit. Clarke sat up straight, her eyes wide open. She was clearly naked. Very naked. But what drove her head to the side was the other woman sleeping naked beside her.

 

Clarke couldn’t believe it. She had always known herself to be bisexual, but never had she thought of sleeping with a woman. She had dated woman before, but she never actually slept with them. Her brain was still fuzzy and lost in her own alcohol swimming mind that she couldn’t care less. Clarke assumed that in her drunken stupor, she had slept with a hooker. Hey, it was Las Vegas after all.

 

A certain buzzing sound came from behind her and Clarke dragged herself out of bed to follow the vibrations that came from the buzzes. Clarke realised it was her phone ringing and she immediately answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clarke? Where the fuck are you? Raven is getting married in two hours and you have been MIA since last night.”

 

“I.. Uhhh.. I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

 

“Hurry up.”

 

Her friend Octavia hanged up the phone before Clarke could even reply. Clarke rummaged around the room for her belongings, putting on her dress that she had used last night, not even looking at the prostitute that was sleeping in the bed. Clarke remembered sure as hell that this wasn’t her room. Once she knew her items are all stuffed in her bag, Clarke slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway.

 

Knowing she had to be there for her best friend’s wedding, Clarke ignored the thought that she couldn’t remember lasts night event and made her way down to the hotel lobby.

* * *

 

 Lexa groaned as she stirred from her dreamless sleep, cursing under her breath at the throbbing headache that hit her like a brick as she awoke. What the fuck happened last night? Her phone was ringing and she groped around the nightstand looking for her phone. Her room was dark and the curtains were closed and she realised she was completely naked.

 

“Shit.” Lexa breathed out, finally grabbing her phone off the counter and picking up the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jesus Lexa. You sound like shit. Where are you? Your sister’s wedding is in two hours. You and Clarke are hopeless.” Octavia scowled as Lexa heard her drop the phone.

“Who is Clarke?” Lexa asked in her groggy state.

 

“Raven’s best friend remember? The girl who flirted with you at the bar last night? You were eye fucking her?”

 

“I don’t remember what happened last night.”

 

“Well shits for you. Get your ass over her. Your sister needs you.”

 

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

 

“Hurry up.”

 

Lexa hung up the phone, throwing to the ground as she rolled over to lay on her back and massage her throbbing head. She couldn’t believe that she had gotten so drunk last night that she couldn’t remember exactly what happened. She of course assumed that she had slept with someone, who, she couldn’t remember and she was just wanting to get through the next few days without any problems.

 

She was due for work by tomorrow but had to put it off in order to survive another night of her sister and sister in laws crazy wild parties. Begrudgingly getting up, Lexa walked into her bathroom, popping a pill into her mouth and sucking down a glass of water before jumping in the shower.

* * *

 

 “Clarke! You made it. How do I look?” Raven squealed as she pulled her bridesmaid into a tight hug.

 

“You look beautiful Raven.”

 

Clarke smiled as she took a seat beside a smirking Octavia, who was gleaming at the fact that she had to wake he friend up.

 

“What?” Clarke asked sarcastically as she sat down.

 

“Who was this mystery woman you slept with. Was it Lexa?” Raven perked her head around the mirror as she eyed her friend who was moving her eyebrows up and down as she looked at a groaning Clarke.

 

“Okay seriously, who is Lexa?”

 

“Jesus Clarke. It’s Anya’s sister. The one where you kept flirting with last night, touching her and I think you kissed her while you two danced.” Raven clapped happily as she heard her best friend talk about Clarke’s crush.

 

“I don’t seem to recall any of that. I swear to god I don’t remember what happened.”

 

“You suck Clarke. Anya sure as hell must be gloating about the fact that her sister and you finally got together.” Raven smirked as she pulled her dress up to step into her shoes.

 

“Please. I don’t even remember talking to her. Let alone kiss her.” Clarke defended herself. She didn’t even remember a conversation between her or Lexa, the mysterious girl that her friends talk about with ease.

 

Sure she had heard about her from Anya when they hung out, but she had never seen the woman before. Anya always said she had excuses to not go out with her friends for she was a workaholic who worked at her office day and night. Well from what Anya said, she was the CEO of her own company and no doubt the woman was busy. Clarke herself wasn’t ready to date anyone. She had an abusive relationship with her ex boyfriend that it scarred her until today. She had a pretty bad downfall after breaking off with him and that he still tries to get back in her life. Good thing her father was around to kick his sorry ass.

 

“Earth to Clarke. Time to go princess. Fuck with Lexa in your mind later.” Octavia nudged her out of her long string of thoughts, all three girls hugging each other before they left the room.

 

Little did Clarke know, her amnesic night was the thing that would change her life forever.

* * *

 

 “So tell me sis. Did you sleep with Clarke last night?” Lexa was drinking her glass of champagne when she spat out at the thought of her sister joking with her about having sex.

 

“Fuck sis. Who is this Clarke?”

 

“You don’t remember? She was dancing with you, flirting and laughing when you two horny asses kissed while dancing?”

 

“No I don’t remember any of it.”

 

Anya smirked as she tugged on her jacket, straightening it before placing a flower in the pocket. Lexa was wearing a woman’s tuxedo, a black tie to go along with it as she moved over to help her sister with her own tie.

 

“You sure? I would have thought the two of you fucked one another already. She’s a beauty no doubt. About time you went out and start seeing someone again.” Lexa rolled her eyes as she smoothened out the tie.

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

“You can’t or you wont?”

 

“I can’t. Not after last time. I have enough pain to last me a lifetime.” Lexa finished her work, moving away from her sister in order to avoid having to make eye contact with her older sister.

 

“That’s just an excuse Lexa. It wasn’t your fault. I’m still surprised that you hadn’t left the place even after everything that happened. Are you sure you don’t need me to come over and get you out? You can just tell me to bust the place open and we can arrest everyone in there right? It’s bad enough I have to find you in a ditch somewhere with Nia…..”

 

“Don’t Anya. Not today. Just don’t. It’s time to go.” Lexa smiled as Anya smiled back, giving her a nod as they embraced each other in a hug.

 

Little did Lexa know, a certain blonde had made her way into her life and it would send her on a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

 

 The ballroom was bright, guest seated around and everything was just perfect. Clarke looked around as she saw her parents waving at her from the crowd and she smiled back at them. They were such nice people that it was a blessing to her that her parents had been supportive of her decisions in life. Just then, she felt herself turn to look over at Anya, who was clearly nervous and she chuckled to herself.

 

She would know one day when she gets married, the feeling of how it felt like to be married, but then again, she didn’t want to for she had a fear of falling in love again after what Finn had done to her in the past. She was always afraid that if she fell in love again, she would be treated the same way Finn had treated her. But as she looked at Anya, she noticed a certain brunette standing behind Anya. And that was the reason why her friends had claimed that she was flirting with the woman.

 

Her beautiful brown locks of hair that were pushed to the side, her killer jawline that came along with the emerald green eyes was a sight to die for. Although she had a stoic expression that lasted until now, no doubt the woman was a goddess. Lexa Woods. Her body looked toned to perfection even with the woman tux that she wore. And Clarke suddenly believed that even in her drunken state of mind, she would have flirted and most likely kissed this woman.

 

Clarke was pulled out of her train of thoughts when the music began to play, her best friend Raven Reyes emerged from behind the door, as she walked gracefully down the aisle. The guest in the room stood up, and the ‘oooohs’ and ‘ahhhhhs’ that came along was no doubt music to Raven’s ears. She looked stunning. But not as stunning as Lexa. Okay Clarke stop it.

 

“I can see your pussy throbbing for her Clarke.” Octavia whispered from behind her, making Clarke elbow her friend in the stomach to behave.

 

Clarke noticed as well that Lexa had her eyes on Clarke, and for a moment, they locked on to each other, letting green stare into blue. Once Raven had reached the alter, the priest immediately cleared his throat, causing both Clarke and Lexa to avert their gaze from one another and concentrating on the couple about to wedded.

But Clarke couldn’t help it. Her eyes darted back to Lexa, whom was staring at Anya before her eyes had shifted back to Clarke. Raven and Octavia was right, the two of them were eye fucking one another. The two of them were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t know time had passed and Raven was whispering to Clarke.

 

“Clarke. The ring.”

 

Lexa was in the same position as her, Anya having to wave a hand at Lexa’s face in order for her to snap out of her own trance.

 

“Lexa. The ring.”

 

Both woman struggled to gather themselves, a blush forming on both woman’s cheeks as they received smirks from the couple and a very very big smirk coming from Octavia.

 

Knowing that Clarke had to avoid staring at Lexa again, she darted her eyes over to the priest as he said the final words.

 

“By the power invested in me by god, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss.”

 

Anya grabbed Raven by the neck and brought them into a kiss, the crowd goes wild cheering and clapping as the two woman kissed passionately. Octavia was crying as she watched their two friends kissing passionately, so in love. But what Octavia saw was that Clarke and Lexa were staring at each other again. They were smiling at one another, and Octavia knew that this was love at first sight.

 

Lexa walked over towards Clarke, stretching her hand to shake Clarke’s and the two woman stood there awkwardly before Raven and Anya separated the two and gave them hugs. Clarke made it a point that she would talk to Lexa at the wedding reception.

 

Or maybe, the other way around.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love does exist.

Music played softly in the background, people lounging around, talking, laughing, smiling. It was the perfect scene for a wonderful wedding reception. The cake that had 3 tiers to it, white as a swan, sat to the corner of the room. The food table that was laid out exquisitely for the guest to pick and choose was ever more fulfilling. Clarke enjoyed such happy things in life. She always had this dream since young, that one day she would have the wedding of her dream, with the love of her life, somewhere in a beautiful garden with just her close friends and her parents, and nothing more. She watched from the bar as Raven and Anya talked to her parents, receiving the talk that her parents would always give to a married couple and that one day she too would receive that talk.

But it was all just a fantasy at the back of her mind. After everything that she went through, she couldn't let her heart be vulnerable again. Not again. But there was still something that sparked in her heart when she looked at those green emerald eyes earlier that morning. Something in which she had never ever felt before in her life. The feeling of warmth, safety, love. It was crazy to say the least. She felt like those eyes could see right through her soul. And it was scary. She thought she had the ability to hide her feelings, her pain, but somehow or rather, she couldn't from those green emerald eyes. They were stunning. The woman her friends had talked about who was a mystery to her.

Yet she couldn't remember when and how she met that goddess the night before at the bachelorette party. She only remembered being introduced briefly before everything became a haze and then pitch black. She blamed Bellamy and his Boyfriend Murphy for giving them such horrible drinks to the point she couldn't remember anything at all. But at she least she knew she must've had a good time if she woke up besides a prostitute.

“Still thinking about hot stuff Woods?” Octavia takes a seat behind Clarke, who was lost in her own thoughts.

“You mean how happy I am for Anya?”

“Ah ah. Don’t change the subject. Anya is married to Raven. Her sister however, is the richest woman on the planet with dollar dollar bill yo and a hot sexy ass to go along with it. Not to mention a killer jawline and sparkling green eyes to die for.” Clarke laughed as Octavia rapped the words out.

“Seriously O. Maybe you should just date her instead.” Clarke nudged her shoulder as Octavia laughed along with her.

“Come on Clarke. You know I’m straight and I don’t click with her like you do. You two were eye fucking each other at the ceremony that Raven had to whisper to you countless times before you snapped out of it.”

“I was tired and zoning out. Still am from drinking too much.”

“Stop making excuses Clarke. You like her. Sooooooooooooo….. Move your cute little butt over to the bar and talk to her.” Octavia placed her hands on Clarke’s head and turned it in the direction of the bar, where Lexa was seated alone.   
Clarke was smitten by the view before her. Lexa had changed into a black short dress, her hair glorious brown locks of hair pushed to the side and her legs were crossed, showing of its tone muscles that ran down her leg to her high heels. Clarke’s jaw immediately dropped.

“No way O. I’m out of her league. No.” Clarke turned her head back to the table in front of her, where her other friends were laughing and talking.

“Don’t make me drag you over there unglamorously.”

“Yeah Clarke.” Anya popped up from behind them, grabbing both the two woman’s shoulders, having heard the conversation from behind.

“Okay seriously Anya, I’m not going to chase your sister. She looks like a secret vampire ready to go on the hunt.” Anya smacked her hand across Clarke’s head, making Octavia burst out laughing.

“My younger sister is not a vampire and she doesn’t kill people for blood. So, to make sure I win my bet tonight, you better scoot your butt over and talk. Not drunken talk. Go!”

“You guys betted on me?” Clarke gave a shocked expression as she looked at a guilty looking Anya and Octavia.

“Just go.” Anya pushed Clarke onto her feet, nudging her forward so that Clarke could walk over towards the bar.

She tried to calm her racing heart, which was pumping faster and faster as she took each step towards the bar. She didn’t know why she was so attracted to the woman. She breathed in an out making sure her legs wouldn’t buckle down as she got nearer.

‘Okay Clarke stop it. Stop freaking out.’ Clarke scolded herself. Like a crazed woman, she stopped in front of a wall which had a mirror, adjusting her hair like she was about to meet her first crush. She covered her mouth slightly, smelling her own breath and adjusting her blue dress, straightening it out, and touching up her make up.

‘If my friends saw me like this now, they would definitely laugh at me.’ Clarke spoke to herself again as she checked herself again one last time. She assured herself again, turning around to the brunette that was back facing her and she walked over towards the bar. This is it.

Reaching the bar, Clarke took a seat beside Lexa, immediately ordering a drink before turning to look at Lexa. She was twirling her straw around, penetrating the lemon that was in her glass. She was clearly ignoring Clarke, making her disappointed somewhat, but Clarke decides to say the first words.

“So you’re the one my friends have been talking about all day and night.” Clarke smiles at Lexa who was still concentrated on her drink before a small smirk forms on her lips.

“You’re the one whom they have been trying to set me up with.” Now Lexa had her eyes turned to Clarke as she took a sip from her drink. Clarke gulped down hard as she watched those green eyes dance with hers as she placed her drink down on the counter.

“Well, my friends are dickheads to say the least.”

“Along with my sister who is an asshole as well whom she betted on us hooking up. Do you know about that?”

“Well of course. They can never keep their mouth shut. Neither your sister. So I’m doing this for their sake.” Clarke smirked, knowing that her game was on. Although she didn’t know what game they were playing.

“Well played indeed. Using your friends as an excuse I see?”

Clarke immediately dropped her jaw. She never expected a reply like that from Lexa. The woman was smirking again. Cocky she is no doubt.

“Then what about you? Using your sister as an excuse?” Clarke bit back.

“Now now. I only asked if you knew about it. Tell you what, I’ll cut you a deal.”

“And what deal is that Ms Woods?”

Clarke wanted so bad to wipe that cocky smirk off Lexa’s face. She was offering her proposition.

“Well, we could piss your friends off, and we could make it look like were already hooked up on each other, kiss and pretend for the night, and afterwards, we can watch the view of their faces losing the bet. What say you?”

Now Lexa’s smile was genuine. She wanted her friends to shut up about it, and she knew Lexa wanted her sister to shut up too. Clarke stuck her hand out, waiting for Lexa to shake it in return.

“You have a deal.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

After their hand shake over an hour ago, Lexa and Clarke have been extremely clingy to each other. More often times than not, Lexa or Clarke would wrap their hands around each other’s waist, sneaking small kisses on each other’s cheeks and many times over, their friends would be passing cash over to each other. Some were losing, others were winning. The two woman were enjoying themselves teasing their friends so much that they didn’t realise that they were actually attracted to one another.

As the night began to grow old, Lexa brought Clarke out onto a balcony, both of them having drank a little too much champagne and they laughed and smiled and giggled like young children on their first bus excursion.

“Oh my god. You should have seen the way Raven cursed when she lost the bet that we weren’t going to kiss in front of them. My mom went ballistic at her for cursing on her wedding day.” Clarke laughed as she gripped onto Lexa’s shoulders who was staggering herself and laughing along.

“I got to agree that your mom is so cool. For once someone got to shoot Raven’s ass down since she’s always claiming to be the sassy and cool one. Now, I agree that your mom is the one for the title.”

Lexa smiles and they continued laughing as they sat down on the ground, letting their backs rest against the railing while Lexa took another drag from her champagne bottle. She handed it over to Clarke, who took another drag.

“You know Lexa, your sister and my best friend is so disgustingly cute, I can barely stand to watch em.”

“Oh please. I hate that every time I come over for dinner, the two are always fucking in the living room, I almost threw up my dinner. And the food was good at the events I attend.” The two of them started laughing again.

“Are you always the rich kid who attends such high life events and never spend some low life events?” Clarke then realised she shouldn’t have said those words. The sad smile that formed on Lexa’s mouth and the sadness in her eyes that came about was clearly shown.

“I used to enjoy the simple things in life. Going for movies, playing at the arcade, getting in trouble with the law. Hahaha… Those were the good days. After I lost the woman I loved, I decided to start my own company and I just kept working. Anya would ask for my help once in a while and I would help her anyway I can.”

“What happen to her? The woman you loved?” Clarke felt sad that Lexa had to lose someone she loved and held dear to. It must have been the worst feeling in the world.

“She died.” Lexa said flatly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. I always tried to live every day of my life without having to think about it. Work and just try to survive on a daily basis.”

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t you think we deserve better than that?”

Their eyes met again. Clarke could see the green staring straight through her soul, pain and suffering, understanding and loving emotions that swirl around in those green eyes. They were magnificent. Beautiful. Clarke was so caught up in those eyes, that the response that came from Lexa startled her.

"Maybe we do."

Clarke felt Lexa's hot breath almost touching her lips. This wasn't just an agreement they made. This was real. This was something that they wanted in their hearts. Love. Clarke took the first step into pressing their lips together. It was soft, the lips that touched hers, and it was slow yet passionate. Clarke was so intrigued by this woman before her, that the whole evening spent together, she knew nothing about her. Clarke had been talking so much about herself that she didn't know who this woman kissing her was.

But it felt so right. She felt so loved by this stranger. She told herself that this stranger was the one for her. That in the entire dew hours spent together, this was her one true love. Clarke ran her her tongue along Lexa's lush lips, seeking entrance to the brunette’s inner beauty. Accepting it, Lexa opened her mouth and it was a battle of tongues wanting to dominate one another. But to Lexa she felt right as well.

They were so caught up in their kiss, that when Lexa's phone started ringing causing Lexa to groan and separate from Clarke.

"Hello?" Lexa seethed through her phone, causing Clarke to grab her her hand rub it soothingly to calm the brunette down.

‘Your needed back at the ring back home Heda. Nia wants to see you as soon as possible. And she is very impatient.’

“I'll leave tonight.”

Lexa hung up the phone before receiving an answer, turning to look at Clarke, giving her an apologising look.

“Sorry Clarke. I have to go.”

“I understand. Work calls.”

“Yeah. This….. this was nice. Thank you. For tonight.” Lexa smiled again, before leaning in to give Clarke another soft kiss on her lips.

"Can i see you again?" Clarke asked abruptly as she stood up along with Lexa. She didn't want to let the girl go. Not ever.

Lexa took out a small piece of paper from her bag, writing down her number before passing it to Clarke. Clarke took it with her, shoving it into her own purse before looking back to Lexa.  
“May we meet again.” Lexa said before turning her back to Clarke and leaving the her at the balcony.

“May we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. So we are going to jump foward 6 months and things aren't so nice as we thought eh. See you guys soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly as planned. Or do they?

6 months later…..

 

Clarke was sighing loudly to herself when she looked at the letters stacked on the table before her. She was really having a very bad day. For starters, Clarke had taken a morning walk around the bustling streets of New York, letting the fresh air get to her brain, only for someone to knock into her and spill coffee all over her favourite jacket. Secondly, while trying to catch a cab to go home because of the coffee stain, a passing car was going a little too fast and went over a big puddle of water, causing it to splash onto Clarke and drenching her in in complete water. That made her very irritable. Last but not least, she has been overdue on her rental payment and was desperately needing a job to cover the rental.

 

Clarke could no longer depend on her artwork at the moment to earn her cash, for her luck in getting her artwork known had left the building a few months ago. And then there was another miserable stupid mistake of a problem that she still kept in her heart from the time her best friend got married. Clarke was really really not in the mood. Living alone was a tough deal, and she didn't want to burden her parents at all by moving back in with them. Although many times over she was asked to come live with them, Clarke always rejected saying she was doing fine and that she needed to live on her own to find herself. It was already 6pm in the evening and she was exhausted to say the least. Her job as a babysitter paid too little for the shit that she was put through, Clarke had called it quits. Just then, the doorbell rings.

 

“Great. Must be Mister Jaha with his lava head.” Clarke mumbled to herself in annoyance knowing her landlord has been chasing her for rent money. Clarke looked through the peeping hole, only to find the 3 familiar faces smiling back at her.

 

“Hey there Clarkey. Missed us?” Raven was the first to chirp when Clarke opened the door, letting out another groan as they stepped into her apartment. Anya came in with boxes of pizza and Octavia was the last to come in with two bottles of coke.

 

“You know how I hate you guys calling me Clarkey.”

 

“Boohoo, the princess is all pouty and whiney. Awwww, did someone break your heart? Oh wait, did you break someone's heart I wonder.” Octavia teased her as she moved towards the kitchen, pulling four glasses to pour the coke in.

 

“I'm not having that conversation again.” Clarke warned as she moved into her living room and flopped her butt down into one of the chairs.

 

“Well, after you broke my sisters heart Clarke, I can't say I forgive you for that.” Anya smirked before taking a seat on the couch.

 

“Okay first of all I didn't break her heart. I just didn't have the guts to text her after she left and that I went out with that lady at the bar and I feel guilty about it until now. So please, just leave it at that.” Clarke groaned as she pushed herself back into the chair, trying to avoid contact with Anya.

 

“Well idiot. You, should've text her and now, she's worse than she was before.” Anya said as she passed her wife a slice of pizza before grabbing a piece of her own.

 

“I chickened out okay. I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't say sorry to me honey. The woman who works 24/7 is the one you should be apologising to for not texting her after you two kissed on the balcony that night.”

 

“Okay you know what, lets just skip this topic and pretend we never talked about it. How are you guys doing anyway?” Clarke said, trying to change the subject about the certain brunette that she still loved so dearly from the day she met her.

 

"Were doing good. Anya was just promoted in the FBI which means she has bigger cases and a bigger workload but still comes home at the end of the day to see me still.” Anya kisses her wife, smiling as they feed each other pizza, Octavia showing a look of disgust.

 

“So Clarke, how's life for you? In general?” Octavia decides to ask while the other two idiots feed one another.

 

“It's fine.” Clarke lies knowing her friends would want to give her cash and what not that she refuses to take. She didn't want to burden anyone.

 

“Bullshit. I can tell when your lying Clarke.” Anya smirks and Clarke realises you can't lie to an FBI agent at all.

 

“Fine. My job sucks and doesn't pay well, I have late payment dues to my landlord and my art ain't selling at all. I've literally reached the stage of mid life crisis and I’m as good as being broke. Unless I can find a high paying job, then I'm screwed.”

 

“You're as dramatic as my sister Clarke. But what if I told you, you can make $9000 for working at Polis Enterprise?” Clarke perked her eyebrows up at Anya, who was helping Octavia to refill her glass.

 

“You can work as an assistant to the boss. It's good money people will die for and with the cash, you can do your art without having to worry about you going broke. I say you should go.” Octavia supported Anya, in which they quietly high fived under the table in order to avoid Clarke growing suspicions on them both.

 

“When is the interview?” Clarke grabbed a slice of pizza and chowed down into it.

 

“Tomorrow. And don't worry. I'm sure you will get the job.” Raven smiled innocently.

 

“Okay what am I missing here?” Clarke eyed her friends.

 

“Nothing why?” All three said in unison.

 

“Hmmmmm nevermind. Thanks anyway for letting me know about a high paying job.”

 

“No problem Griffin. Anything to help out our friend.” Octavia smiled before they continued on with the rest of the day, chatting and laughing as they watched Netflix.

 

Little did Clarke know, her friends had set her up with the one person she never thought she would see again, and that she was in for the ride of her life.

* * *

 

 Her chest was burning, her lungs were screaming for air as Lexa ran along the edge of a big lake near the edge of the city of New York. She always enjoyed taking her morning run, going a long distance to help increase her stamina when she was limited on time during the work week. It was cold for that time of the year as she ran, wanting to push herself as much as she could. She always enjoyed challenging herself. But sometimes, it cause her back to hurt from a previous injury she had years ago.

 

She had a quiet weekend, no events that needed attending for and she just had it all to herself. But somewhere in her heart, she just wished that she was with someone, to keep her company. She has been alone for years ever since… No. she wasn't going to think about it. But then the blonde that she met at her sisters wedding still burned in the back of her mind. She wondered though, what did she do wrong six months ago that caused the blonde to not even call her or text her. What broke her heart even more was that she found out from her sister that Clarke was dating someone else.

 

She cried yes. She hurt yes. Something that scared her for she never felt that way in a long time. But then two months ago, Anya had told her that Clarke was single again and that she should try and talk to Clarke. But she couldn't. She thought that maybe Clarke just used her for that day, and didn't want anything more than just a façade to fool her friends. She felt hurt from that. It really did. But even if it hurt, she still felt that spark from her. That feeling that swirled in her stomach when they kissed. She wondered if she still felt the same as what Lexa felt. Just then, her phone rings, making Lexa come to a stop from her run.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey there sis! How's the run going?”

 

“Usual. Ran longer than I expected.”

 

“Ah. Always in for a challenge. Anyways, I found someone good enough to be your assistant.” Lexa sighed.

 

“Anya, we talked about this. I don't need one. And I can handle things on my own.” Anya huffed in annoyance.

 

“Don't be stubborn Lexa. I found someone who you will like working for you, and to look out for you. Just take the offer will ya?”

 

“Fine. Only because you insist and yes, I do need someone around to help. Working with the CIA and the FBI is tiring me out. Let alone run a company. How are things progressing with Nia?”

“Nothing for now. Unless you can win the fight next week Sunday, maybe then Nia would trust you enough to let you in on her dealings. Are you able to get records on the funds that you transfer to her account?”

 

“No. She's smart at covering her tracks. So yeah. I can't do much for now. I'll let you know if anything comes up. And that Assistant that you so casually helped pick for me better be in my office on time.” Anya snorted over the phone and laughed.

 

“Says the one who was almost late for my wedding when she had such glorious fun the night before when she couldn't even remember what happened.”

 

“Yeah yeah smarty pants. See you this Saturday. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Lexa let out a heavy sigh, finally being able to have someone around to help around the office when she would be out on other business issues and her illegal issues at night. She had a fight tonight and she was certain she could win the people over by winning. But then again, she wasn't afraid of winning. She was afraid about having a new assistant. She didn’t know why. She had plenty of assistants before.

 

Nonetheless, Lexa ignored the thought and continued on her run. But little did she know, the trouble that would come along from her new assistant, and that it would be the best thing in her life.

* * *

 

 ‘Okay Clarke. You can do this.’ Clarke walked in to the building, a high rise building that was just blend and black and silver walls. Clarke adjusted her glasses, trying her best to look like an assistant that was worth a shot at a high paying job. She wondered why though, for the job as an assistant, they were paid so much to help a CEO out. Wait, this wasn’t just any CEO, this was the most infamous one in town.

 

Yeah, she did her research. It was a woman no doubt by the name Alexandria. But her last name was a mystery. Clarke thought it was cool. She ran a thought through her head, thinking that this woman could be a Russian or maybe like those movies where she was an American spy working as a Russian spy.

 

‘Too much movies Clarke. Stop it.’ Clarke scolded herself as she waited at the lobby. Came 9 am sharp, someone exited the elevator and he looked directly at Clarke. He was dressed in a nice suit, tall and buff, a shiny bald head with the brightest of smiles.

 

“You must be the new assistant right?” He still kept his big smile on and he walked over to Clarke, shaking her hand.

 

“Uhhhhh I was told there would be an interview?”

 

“Well boss says your hired. Just come with me and I’ll take you to her. She needs an assistant bad. I’m tired of having to run errands for her. Although I am her driver.” He smiled again. Clarke thought it was nice that this guy had taken a liking to her already, but she didn’t know what her boss to be would be like.

 

“Glad to know I’m hired.” Clarke laughs as they exit the elevator only to be brought by screams and arguments. It was only one voice, but Clarke could tell her boss was pissed talking on the phone.

 

“Well a heads up for ya, she gets really mad when something goes wrong. So if she starts screaming, best is you grab her a cup of ice mint tea. It calms her down. So do that after you see her. Gotta go.” Lincoln runs first, leaving Clarke standing there gaping, and confused.

 

Clarke decided she would wait until the screaming and shouting stopped before she would knock. After a while, she heard something being thrown and Clarke decided she better knock to avoid having to find a dead body before she even starts her job.

 

“Enter.” The voice came before Clarke pushed open the door.

 

That’s when Clarke gasped in shock. She hasn’t seen those beautiful green emerald green eyes in a long time, and now she was staring directly at them. Those green eyes too were staring back at hers and she saw the phone slide off from her hand and to the floor.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Lexa? You….. You’re the CEO?”

 

“Yes. What are you doing here?”

 

The two of them looked at each other in shock. Both of them never thought that they would ever meet again.

 

“Anya…. Anya told me… That your company was hiring and I came for an interview.”

 

“And Anya told me she got me an assistant. Fuck. I see where this is going. Anya set us up.” Lexa tore her eyes away from those ocean blue eyes and bent down to pick up her phone before running her hands through her brown locks of hair.

 

“Look Lexa, about last time…”

 

“Save it Clarke. It was the past. Don’t dwell upon it. Move forward.” Lexa said in an icy cold tone.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. Like I said it was the past. However, I do want to kill my sister right now for setting us both up.” Lexa was moving her papers around, clearly a mess as she moved around her work space.

 

“Can I be the one to kill her too? Because she was supposed to be helping me but only made things worse.” Clarke sighs as she shifts uncomfortably in her position.

 

“Be my guess. Just send her head to my office when your done. Need weapons for that?” Lexa pulls a small cocky smirk as she continues adjusting her things, but it makes her even more frustrated.

 

“I have a proposition.” Lexa immediately stops what she was doing.

 

“Oh. So were playing the proposition game now I see Ms. Griffin?”

 

“Yup. And it will be quite the fun. We both hate Anya for setting us up. Including Raven and Octavia, so, how about we pretend that today went well, I work for you and in return, we show our idiotic friends and your sister that they can’t keep betting. I know they have high bets going on. So you in or out?”

 

Lexa taps her fingers on her chin, her eyebrows twitching as she stared at Clarke.

 

“Okay I know there’s more to it than that? What’s going on?” Lexa seemed to see through that Clarke wanted something more than what she proposed. Clarke couldn’t tell what Lexa was thinking for her stone cold face made it hard to see through her.

 

“Okay fine. I’m about broke. I need a better paying job than a waitress because my art isn’t selling and I’m really in the shits with my landlord because I owe him months of rental pay. So please, I need a job. I’ll do anything, run and get everything you need. Be on call 24/7 for your needs. Just give me a job.” Clarke said everything out like a bullet train, Lexa was stunned to say the least.

 

“Ummmmm wow.”

 

“Okay. I’m just gonna go. Sorry This happened.” Clarke was about to turn and walk out the door when Lexa stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

 

“Wait. I can offer you something that will help.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I’ll let you work for me as my assistant, because I need one, and in exchange, we can show our idiotic friends that we are getting along and I will pay for your dues to your landlord. And I also would need you along to events that I have to attend. As my date. Only for functions. Fair enough?” Lexa looked like a small child, thinking that this was a bad idea but she really needed the help.

 

“You have a deal Ms. Woods. When do I start?”

 

“Now.”

 

Both woman shook hands to the agreement, and they sat down at the table, Lexa filling in Clarke all the details. This was going to be a long day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So yeah, things aren't as what you thought. That they should be together but of course Clarke has a history and that it will be told throughout the next few chapters as to why she never dated Lexa or called her like she should. And yes, Lexa works for the CIA as an undercover. Hope you guys like it so far. I promise that I will let things out chapter by chapter. Let me know if you guys want this to be a slowburn love between Clarke and Lexa or fast falling in love story. Let me know in the comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date or No?

“So you have a meeting later at 4. Then you have to proceed to the event venue by 6. Mr Jaha expects you to be there to address the event. And also, one of your ambassadors from Floukru Holdings is coming over in two hours’ time. So you have to be in the meeting room by 2.”

 

Clarke spoke as she typed at the Ipad as Lexa typed away at her laptop. It was Friday, her fifth day working for the brunette and she was pretty good at it. Lexa was nice to say the least. She had her usual temper outbursts over the phone with certain people, but never once has she snapped at Clarke. Clarke was looking over at Lexa, who was dressed in a blue blazer that clung tightly to her arms and shoulders, her grey singlet that showed a slight amount of her boobs and when Lexa was standing earlier, her dark blue pencil skirt made her legs look ever sexier.

 

She was a young CEO full of power, her smokey eye make-up made her green forest eyes stand out even more. She was a work of art that the gods had sent down to this earth. Clarke was caught a few times staring whenever Lexa walked in and out of the meeting room, and she knew Lexa had swayed her butt harder every time she caught Clarke staring at her ass.

 

“Clarke, Your staring again. My face doesn’t have the words written ‘stoning’ on it.” Clarke was immediately snapped out of her trance.

 

“Uh… Sorry. Had a long night last night. That’s all.”

 

“You know; your lying sucks half the time. What’s eating you?” Clarke saw Lexa shift her eyes up from her computer screen to look at Clarke before returning them to the screen.

 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just some art’s stuff. Nothing for you to be concern about.” Clarke mumbled as she stared at the table, trying to avoid blushing in front of her boss.

 

“What about your art? No ideas?” Lexa sounded as she focused her eyes on the screen, not wanting to make things awkward with the blonde.

 

“I…. Uh… Yeah. No ideas. So yeah it’s frustrating to say the least.” Clarke rubbed her neck, trying to avoid where this conversation was going.

 

“Clarke, do me a favour, cancel y meetings for this afternoon. Tell them that I have somewhere important to be. And that I will see Jaha this evening at the event.” Clarke was stunned. She wondered why the sudden change of plans.

 

“Right away.”

 

Clarke stood up from her seat and made her way outside the room to her desk. Lincoln was seated at the couch that was there, swinging his keys around as he stared at the ceiling, getting bored.

 

“You that bored already Lincoln?” Clarke smirked as she looked over at the gentle man who gave her a big smile.

 

“Well, ever since you came in, I have a lesser work load and that I am just trying to adjust myself from having to do all the work now that you do.” He smiled brightly again, digging out a small bag and throwing over to Clarke’s table.

 

“What is this?” Clarke picked the bag up and opened in, only to gasp in shock.

 

“Haha.. Thought you might like it. Gummy Bears. Also, boss favourite. She comes looking for me when she needs a breather and she steals some from my pocket.”

 

“I didn’t know she liked these kind of things.”

 

“Trust me. I’ve known her long enough. Sometimes when she has to stay late at the office, she would make me go out and buy pizza and she likes peperoni ones a lot. And we would sit in her office and talk. She’s a good friend.” Lincoln smiles as Clarke chows down on the Gummie Bears.

 

“But she looks so uptight and cold most of the time. Like she has walls that nobody can see past it you know. I mean she doesn’t treat me like most bosses do who are usually assholes to me. But she has this thing in her eyes. Like sadness, and loneliness.” Clarke thought as she stuffed another gummie bear in her mouth.

 

“Yeah. I see that too. But I know she will be alright. She has you now. Take care of her for me will ya? She may be a bull head, but she looks at you differently.”

 

“Hmph. Yeah right. I bet after last time, I doubt she would ever look at me the same way.” Clarke shakes her head after she sent out an email to the boss of Floukru Holdings.

 

“Well she told me about it. You were a dick no doubt. But but but, Lexa is not the type to move on and find someone else. When she likes someone, she likes them and perhaps loves them forever. And if you try hard enough, you can win her heart over again.”

 

Lincoln walks over to Clarke’s desk and takes a gummie before winking and walking into the elevator doors. Lincoln was right. She felt that connection to Lexa that night in Las Vegas, when they kissed and that she never would like to admit, but she was still in love with Lexa. Just before she could do anything else, Lexa walks out of her office, her bag in hand and switches of her office lights.

 

“You ready to go?” Clarke looks at Lexa with a dumb look. She asked her to cancel her meetings, and now she wants Clarke to follow her. Clarke may have followed her to meetings but Lexa would always tell her.

 

“Uhhhhh where are we going?”

 

“Get your stuff and let’s go. You’ll see.” Lexa smirks, walking over to grab the bag of guummies, shoving each one in as she smiles before walking over to the elevator doors.

 

Clarke laughed and stood up, switching her laptop off and grabbing her bag, before running into the elevator, smiling like a little child.

 

“Oh and Clarke, one more thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t make me wait. I hate waiting.”

 

“Sorry.”

* * *

 

 Lexa was nervous to say the least. She had cancel her plans for that they to help the struggling artist. She hasn’t spoken about personal things to Clarke ever since she started on Monday, reason being that this woman had the power to soften her. Clarke had this certain feeling around her that made her heart beat faster, make her legs go numb and incapable of moving.

 

It was toxic. Just like that night in Las Vegas. How her lips burned as Clarke kissed her. She wanted to do so the minute the blonde came in through the front door of her office on Monday. She missed her. But she was always afraid. Afraid that Clarke wouldn’t text her again. Wouldn’t want to see her again. She was still hurt from that time. But she did notice that the blonde had been staring at her more often times than not and it wasn’t just a coincidence.

 

So Lexa decided that she would take Clarke out, and see whether the blonde still had feelings for her and that if she did, she would eventually let the blonde into her heart. Clarke looked out the window as they drove out of the city. Clarke was like a small child on her first field trip, never once looking at Lexa as she looked at their surroundings. Lincoln turned on the radio to entertain himself, as Lexa had enjoyed the new tunes that were played on the air.

 

They reached the corner of an old looking building that were made of bricks, and Lincoln came to a stop to park the car.

 

“Were here.” Lexa spoke up so that Clarke would know if they needed to get out.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke exited the car, and watched as Lexa removed her jacket, revealing a tattoo that encircled her arm. Clarke stared in awe as she scanned Lexa’s arms that were really toned and her hips that curved along.

 

“I suggest you take off your blazer as well Clarke. You will regret it if you don’t.” Lexa smirked before grabbing a black bag out of the trunk and telling Lincoln that she will call him when they were ready to leave and he was free to do anything he wished.

 

“Seriously Lexa. Where are we going? If you want to kill me for doing a shitty job, I suggest you do it privately. Doing it in public is a bad thing.” Clarke looked over at a smirking Lexa who brought them over to a wide open space, before taking a left to the corner of a street.

 

Lexa stopped at the entrance of the street and pointed towards the front, Clarke wondering why and then her jaw dropped at the sight. It was a bustling street, food stalls and other artsy stalls that were located along the way. The walls were covered in art paintings and graffiti, making it look like rebel artist would come here for illegal gatherings. Clarke didn’t snap out of her trance until she heard the sound of a camera click and she turned to look over at Lexa who took a picture of her shocked face.

 

“Now, this face belongs in an art museum.” Lexa laughed as Clarke growled and chased her into the street.

 

“If you weren’t my boss, I would seriously consider killing you right now.” Clarke was out of breath chasing Lexa into the bustling street before coming to a stop to catch her breath and looking at a smirking Lexa who had stopped in front of a wall.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I am. So, instead of you complaining, how about you join me and start spraying?”

 

Lexa placed the black plastic bag on the ground and opened it up, showing spray cans. Clarke caught on and realised that Lexa wanted her to spray paint the wall. Clarke had spoken to her about her art, not being able to find inspiration and Lexa had hoped by doing this, Clarke would find something to inspire herself about.

 

“Is this even legal?”

 

“Yes. I paid for this wall. Since I have been so busy, I never got to finish it. I was an illegal brat when I was younger in high school, and would spray paint the walls. But after I started my own company, I had all the cash to buy the wall. So yes, its legal. Now, lets have some fun.”

 

Clarke saw that smile in Lexa, the same one that wasn’t forced the night they kissed and that she knew this was something that she had always enjoyed. Clarke picked up a spray paint can, and immediately started spraying. Clarke looked over at the other spaces of the wall and saw the cute drawings, never expecting that Lexa was an art person. This Lexa that she saw wasn’t the busy CEO that she saw the whole week at the office. This Lexa was a free spirit, free from everything in the world.

 

They laughed and smiled as they made weird shapes and drawings, filling up the spaces that were available on the wall. Lexa would sometimes take a step back, just to look at the bright smile that was on Clarke’s lips. She was happy that she could put a smile on the woman’s face. It made her happy that Clarke was happy. And she hasn’t had this much fun in a very long time. She felt free. Free from her duties, her work, her life in the CIA. Free like she used to be.

 

Lexa had been staring and she didn’t realise that Clarke had quietly snuck up to her and dragged her blue spray paint across Lexa’s grey tank top. Lexa immediately looked at her now blue streak and turned to look at a giggling Clarke.

 

“You did not just do that.” Lexa glared at Clarke who’s facial expression changed to a worried looking one.

 

“Oh my god Lexa. Okay I’m sorry. I thought it was funny but I swear I’m so sorry.” Lexa walked up towards Clarke and sprayed her green spray paint across Clarke’s chest, making an X, and Clarke gasped in shock.

 

“Lexa!! I’m supposed to use this tonight.” Clarke squealed in shock.

 

“Too bad.” Lexa smirked and Clarke went over to the spray paint bag, grabbing another can in her hand.

 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa immediately back away, looking at the now smirking Clarke.

 

“I’m going to have my revenge.” And the liquid came flying towards Lexa, who screamed, running around trying to avoid Clarke.

 

Clarke was laughing as she chased the brunette, taunting the girl, as they continued to run in circle’s. Lexa laughed as her clothes began to stain with paint, and before Clarke could get her good in the face, Lexa side stepped and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, laughing and carrying her up, twirling her around as Clarke laughed and begged to be let down.

 

Lexa came to a stop, tired from carrying the blonde, as they laughed together, trying to catch their breaths. Lexa let her grip loosen around Clarke, and Clarke turned herself around to look at Lexa in the eye. Lexa saw the lust and passion that swam around in Clarke’s eyes, and their eyes shifted from each other’s lips and back to looking into each other’s eyes. Clarke’s heart was beating rapidly just the same as Lexa’s.

 

Clarke then made the first move, placing her lips on Lexa’s, savouring the taste of those soft puffy lips that she had tasted when they were on the balcony. Lexa’s head was spinning wildly as she remembered the blonde’s lips on hers, letting the connection that was lost months ago, make its way back. The kiss was soft and sweet, letting Clarke speak those unspoken words of sorry’s that she wanted to say when she came in to the office.

 

Clarke then ran her tongue along Lexa’s lips, seeking entry into the mouth that she once explored and missed. Lexa didn’t hold back and she opened up, letting Clarke in. The taste of their tongue’s touching made the rest of the world fall silent, just the two of them savouring each other’s presence. They were alone. They were so caught up in their own world, the people passing by them let out comments of how in love they were or how sweet that they looked together. But the two woman heard none of that. It was just the two.

 

Just then, they heard squeals and shouts coming from the most annoying people on the planet. Lexa and Clarke immediately separated to stare at Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, who had their phones in their hand and smiling happily.

 

“Oh My God! What are the chances that we meet?” Raven blurts out, her eyes glittering at the sudden revelation that their Clarke Griffin was kissing Lexa.

 

“What are you two assholes doing here?” Clarke was fuming that her moment that her moment was ruined and Lexa was trying to straighten herself out.

 

“Oh we were just walking around the stalls, since were done with our work shit and we saw you two lovebirds making out.” Octavia smirked, Raven walking over to her sister in law.

 

“Not bad sis. Who made the first move?” Raven teased as she nudged Lexa’s ribs, only for Lexa to groan and place her hands on Raven’s face, pushing her away, causing Octavia to burst out laughing.

 

“Ummmmm Lexa, it’s already 4.30, we need to get changed and head over to the event tonight. Or we will be late. So we better go.” Clarke was trying to make a quick getaway from their friends questioning any further and they grabbed the spray cans, dumping them in the bag before Clarke flipped her friends off as they laughed.

 

“Nice to see ya Lexa.” They shouted, as Clarke dragged Lexa through the crowd by her wrist, and back over to where Lincoln had parked the car. He had an eye mask on, and was snoozing as he sat in the driver’s seat.

 

“Sorry about my friends Lexa. They are assholes.”

 

“I know. They hang with me when I meet up with Anya.” Lexa gives Clarke a sly smile before the two got into the car, causing Lincoln to jolt up and knock his head on the roof of the car.

 

“Sorry Lincoln.” The two woman said in unison before looking at each other.

 

“No worries ladies. So where to?” He smiled a sleepy smile as he looked back at Lexa and Clarke.

 

“My apartment. Need to get showered and changed.”

 

“Alrighties.” Lincoln smiled again, driving off and back towards Lexa’s apartment.

 

“Lexa, you could just let me catch a cab and go home to change.” Clarke said softly, her mind still reeling from the events that happened earlier.

 

“Relax. I have some extra dresses that would fit you. Besides, you will be late if you wait for a cab, go home and change and head to the venue. I hate waiting for people. And people never wait for me.” Lexa smirked, causing Clarke to laugh.

 

“You really are a pain in the ass Ms Woods.” Clarke laughs as she settled herself back into the seat.

 

“Like wise Ms Griffin.”

 

The two woman ended up laughing again, Lincoln smiling as he looked into the rear view mirror and watched how the two women looked at each other in the eye with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are getting good for the two lovers. Well, don't worry, next chapter will be full of jealousy but I think you guys would like the outcome of it. Because I love those two too much. And I'm a sucker for love. So its decided I won't make this a slow burn. And in the chapter's to come, I might just reveal when they find out that they are actually married. Just hold your horses people. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full confrontation and words are spoken.

“You know, I don't get you Anya.” Raven asked questioningly.

“Why? What did I do?” Anya stopped her work, looking up from her computer to look at Raven.

“Why did you let Clarke walk back into your sisters life after what she did? I mean, for someone like Lexa, who lost everything, you still let Clarke work with her. Why? If I was Lexa's flesh and blood, I would be hell bent on making sure Clarke stays away from my sister. What's your game her Anya?”

Anya sighs as she leans back into the couch, letting her thoughts settle as she runs her hands back through her hair.

“I may not have shown my anger towards Clarke. But I do know that Clarke does feel genuinely for my sister. Lexa was hurt yes, came crying to our door months ago because Clarke was dating someone else, and yes I do hate Clarke for doing that to my sister. But when I was running background checks on Lexa so that Nia doesn't get suspicious, I found something that sent me fuming through the roof. And I know I should be blaming Clarke, but I fell that she could be the one to save my sisters heart from breaking again.”

Raven looks at Anya with questions running through her eyes

“What did you do Anya?”

“I did nothing. Lexa and Clarke did. They got married.” Raven all but dropped her jaw in shock.

“How? They haven't seen one another in 6 months. How is that even possible?”

“The night before we got married, they took off together didn't they?”

“Yeah?”

“Well reason why the two idiots couldn't remember anything because I assumed they were so drunk that they married one another by accident. I had to hide the file away just in case Nia decides to go breaking into the system because she did once and that's how Costia died.”

“So you're telling me that this gang leader Nia, can hack into your system and dig for information? Are fucking with me right now? It could blow Lexa’s cover and it can put Clarke in grave danger. Yet you still haven't told your sister about it and that we set them up for Clarke to work with Lexa? Are you even sane Anya?”

Raven was pissed now. Her wife that she married, had just put both her friend and sister in law in danger because of her selfish needs and she can't even understand the reason why.

“Look. I know it could cost them their lives. And don't think I haven't consulted with my boss about it, but it could be to our advantage.”

“Anya, are you even hearing yourself right now? That's your fucking sister. Your flesh and blood. Are you crazy?” Raven was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Look Raven, I know what I've done wrong. Okay? It's eating me alive that I kept this from them both for this long. But its not simple as 1,2,3 that I can get them divorced. Court law states that they have to be living with each other for at least a year before they can ask for a divorce. So technically, they don't even remember and going to the court will only make them stay with each other for a year. Which means, if I tell them that they are married, they are still in the shits. And the fact that the two still love each other, I wanted them to be together.”

“Anya. Your not even listening to what I'm saying. Lexa could be compromised. Clarke could be in danger. And by you setting up the two of them, that's just even worse. And the fact that Nia hacked into the fucking FBI system, that's just wrong. You know, I didn't marry you so that you could play these kind of games Anya. Lexa has that big fight this weekend. And if they find out that you're sister is fucking married, her head is on you. Clearly you don’t know Lexa like I assumed you did. Because she has enough pain from her last, she doesn't need another pain from Clarke if she's compromised.”

Raven gets up to leave, walking into the bedroom, slamming the door along with her. Raven was right. She put her sister and a person she called her friend in danger. She knew it was her mistake. But she was selfish. She saw the way the two clicked. She knew it was love. And that she wanted Lexa to understand that love isn't weakness. That hardening her heart will only make her stay in that ring longer. They had a job to do. But that doesn't mean she could live alone for the rest of her life.

She wanted her sister to live a happy life because she saw the destruction that was left in Lexa's wake when Costia was compromised. She knew her sister had watched the woman she love beheaded right before her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch her sister go in and out of the ring, beaten and battered every time she came out of it.

Anya just prayed that everything will be alright and that her selfishness wouldn't put her friend and sister in danger. But she knew deep down that she just did.

* * *

 

Clarke looked around Lexa's apartment, the clean and spotless place was amazing. But the one thing Clarke realised was that the apartment didn't have any pictures. It was as if Lexa didn't meet anyone in her life and that she didn't want visitors to know about her personal life. Maybe she just didn't like the idea of having pictures but Clarke just put it back into her mind. She still had to talk to Lexa about why she didn't text Lexa months ago after the brunette cut her off on Monday, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

They too haven't talked about that kiss that they shared earlier that afternoon because she felt guilty after what happened. She didn't want to hurt the girl and that she wanted to stay with her this time. To be there for her. And promise her that she wasn't going to leave her hanging like she did.

“Your dress is my room.” Clarke snapped out of her thoughts to find Lexa drying off her hair. Clarke had taken a shower first before Lexa did.

“Thank you. Lexa, we need to talk.” Lexa stopped drying her hair to look at Clarke.

“There's nothing to talk about.” Lexa said coldly, going back to the stoic woman that she sees at work.

“Lexa. We can't just simply ignore what happened earlier.”

“Well if I remember correctly, you did that the last time and you didn't even text me after.” Lexa turned to walk away when Clarke came up to grip her wrists.

“I'm sorry. Okay. I'm really sorry.” Lexa was angry now. She turned to look at Clarke, who was on the brink of tears as she looked at Lexa in the eye.

“You're sorry? Did you even think about how I felt? How I spent every day of my life, waiting. Waiting for that number to come through and say hi? How it broke my heart so much to think that maybe, just maybe, I could let myself love again? Tell me Clarke, was it just some fun time for you? To lead me on that night, when I was drunk, letting my guard down for you because I felt something for you. Did you?” Lexa had raised her voice considerably as tears continued to stream down her face.

“I made a mistake Lexa. I…. I was so afraid. Afraid that you would leave me if I took a chance. That you wouldn't love me back the way I loved you. I do love you. But I, I had some bad relationships in the past that scarred me and I thought you would do the same to me. Because I was abused by the man that I fell in love with and the woman I went out with when I didn't text you was just for sex. I…. I couldn't love her like I loved you. I'm sorry.”

“So you just assumed, that I was abusive. That I would leave you because of what happened to you? Really Clarke? Is that the excuse you're going to give me?” Lexa was still flaring as Clarke dropped to her knees, crying so hard.

“No. Please Lexa. I'm sorry. I know I was wrong and that I don't deserve your love or anything from you. Please Lexa. Just please, don't go. Let me show you that I was wrong. Because i….. I love you. I have been since the night you left for work. And I will do everything to earn my place in your heart again.”

Lexa was in tears. She was hurt. She still was. But the woman on her knees who just confessed everything to her was begging for a second chance. Lexa still had feelings for her and that she didn't want to lose the blonde a second time. Lexa let her tears fall before she calmed down and bent down on her knees.

“I can't forgive for what you did. And that maybe I never will. But what I do know, is that I still feel the same way about you. And that I have been in love with you. So I’m going to give you this last chance. If you do walk away from me again Clarke, know this, I will never ever forgive you for doing that. Because I had enough of having my heart broken over and over again. You hear me?”

Clarke looked up at Lexa, her eyes puffy and red, nodded her head as Lexa nodded hers.

“I'm sorry.” Clarke whispered again as she looked back down to the ground before Lexa cupped her face and pulled it back up.

“Come on. Let's get you ready.” Lexa smiled softly, wiping the tears off using her thumb and pulling Clarke back up onto her feet, so that she could get Clarke dressed and ready to go. Clarke was quiet the entire time as she got changed and Clarke allowed Lexa to do her make up, knowing that guilt still resided in her heart from their argument.

“His name was Finn. Finn Collins. He came home drunk every night, scolding me for making him that way. He would tie me to a chair a beat me. Calling me names. Saying that every person I ever love will leave me. And that he was the only one good enough for me. That he will be the last that will ever love me. So one day, my parents came over to visit, and they saw the bruises on my arms and my face, so my dad waited until he came home, and he beat the hell out of him. Told him that if he ever came near me again, he would make sure he never left that apartment alive.”

Lexa stopped drawing Clarke's eyes, looking at the broken girl before her.

“I was lost. My mum sent me to a psychiatrist to get me out of my hole. Octavia and Raven were by my side all the time. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep, thinking that his words were so true. But then, I met you. The way you treated me like a real woman. They way you looked me in the eyes. You saw right through me. And I couldn't believe it. That's why I never texted you. Because I was afraid that if I did, then that fantasy would dwindle away. And I didn't want that. But I didn't know I hurt you by doing that. Anya kept quiet for a month, she never said two words to me and I knew then I fucked up. Yet I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid.”

Clarke couldn't look up into Lexa's eyes, afraid that the brunette would reject her. But she didn't. Lexa placed her hand under Clarke's chin, tilting it up to face Lexa, whom she saw love and understanding.

“Remember what you told me that night on the balcony? That life should be about more than just surviving? Do you remember that?”

“Yeah.”

“I believed those words that came from you. I really did. Because of all that we've been through respectively, you were the one who told me that we deserve more than that. So now, I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself because we can't change the past. We can only look forward to the future. Life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?”

Lexa plastered a genuine smile to her lips, and Clarke began to laugh. She laughed breathlessly as she smiled back at Lexa. Lexa finished up Clarke's make up before the door bell rang, signalling the time for them to go. Lincoln had arrived to take them to the event in order to make sure that they were there on time before Jaha screams his head off that Lexa arrived late. Lexa always had a reputation for being on time and that she has always lived up to it.

“Ready Ladies?” Lincoln always had a big smile on his face when he was with them, and Lexa smiled softly, giving him a nod as both her and Clarke made their way towards the car which was parked in the parking lot.

Both girls hadn't said two words to each other, knowing that both needed the space to process their thoughts that were still reeling from earlier. They did reach the event on record time, and both woman put on a smile, knowing it was needed for the event.

* * *

 

About two hours into the event, Clarke found herself standing to the side, watching as Lexa made the grand opening speech and addressed the crowd, the people who attended would casually stop Lexa for a small talk after she was finished on stage. Clarke smiled from time to time, watching the way Lexa moved, her face upholding the same strong stoicism as she moved around with the other attendees. But there was one particular woman from the crowd that Clarke didn't like at all.

Echo Chambers. Lincoln had told her about how Echo enjoyed flirting around with Lexa and would casually run her fingers up and down Lexa's arm as she watched the two woman converse with each other.

“I can see your eyes burning a hole through the back of her head.” Clarke jumped slightly, Lincoln startling her as he placed a glass of champagne in front of her.

“She's infuriating to watch honestly.”

“Well, that woman has been trying to win Lexa over, in terms of heart wise of course, but Lexa doesn't give any advances. Wait a minute? Are you jealous?” Lincoln smirks as Clarke scoffs, before taking a long drag from her glass and finishing in one go.

“No I'm not.”

“Yes you are.” Lincoln smiles again, nudging Clarke in the arms as he takes a sip from his glass.

“No. She deserves to flirt around because she's my boss and she is a grown woman. So I'll just let them be.”

“Buttttttt, you want to be hers. Come on Clarke. A nice song is playing, people are dancing, go ahead. Win your girl over. Ask her for a dance.” Lincoln smiles smugly at Clarke, watching the blondes head working as the screws continue processing.

“No. I'm not going to.” Clarke replies snappily.

“Ive seen this too many times. Echo will ask her for a dance. Lexa hates it. But she likes you. And because you screwed up the last time, you shouldn't screw it up now. Soooooo, go over there and ask Lexa to dance. Go!”

“Alright alright. I'll go.”

Clarke takes Lincoln’s glass of champagne and downs all it's content, before touching up her lips and braves herself, walking confidently over towards Lexa. Lexa notices Clarke approaching and perks and eyebrow up as to why Clarke would come over.

“Excuse me, Ms Woods? Would you care to dance with me?” Clarke raises a hand towards Lexa and the woman Echo, looked over at Clarke and laughs.

“Please. You think a woman like you could get a dance from a woman like Alexandria. You wish blondie.” Echo laughs, but Clarke doesn't back down.

“Well Ms Griffin, I would like to dance with you of course. You are my assistant. A very good one indeed. Shall we?” Lexa grabs Clarke's hand and leads them over to the dance floor, leaving a shocked Echo standing there in disbelief.

Once reaching the middle of the dance floor, Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa's waist, holding the other hand up with Lexa's and they started swaying to the music.

“So tell me Clarke, why the sudden urge to ask me for a dance?” Lexa pulls her lips into a small smirk as they danced slowly, eyes never leaving each other's.

“Well you look like you needed saving from that snarky bitch over there, so I sorta intervened and saved your life.”

“Saving my life or is that the jealous side of you talking?” Lexa's smirk grows wider and Clarke all but blushes and clears her throat.

“Well maybe a bit of both. Honestly.” Clarke smiles and Lexa all but chuckles.

“Well well well. Clarke Griffin is a jealous woman after all. I was wondering how long it would take for you to make a move. I was getting bored waiting for you all night.”

“Oh really?” Clarke smirks at Lexa who only smirks back harder.

“You worked for me for a week. You should know by now that I'm a woman who hates waiting.” Clarke wanted so bad to wipe that smirk off her face and Clarke found the right answer to retaliate.

“Well then, since you hate waiting……” Clarke moves her head closer to Lexa, immediately whispering into her ears. “ How about we leave this place and I can continue with you back at your place? You think you can wait any longer for that?”

Lexa's breath immediately hitches as she felt Clarke's hot breath tingling her ears and causing the brunette’s stomach to churn violently in hunger. Indeed she had been waiting too long for this. She wanted Clarke. Bad. Even after their fight a couple hours ago, Lexa would forsake that and she wanted what was hers. Clarke.

“To the car. Now.”

Clarke smirked knowing she just hit Lexa on her home turf, both woman making their way out of the event venue and Lincoln was trudging along behind the two as he noticed that Clarke had somehow made her move on Lexa. He was happy to say the least and that he would have the conversation with Clarke later about his boss. But for now, he had to drive them both back to Lexa's apartment.

* * *

 

Once Lincoln parked the car, Lexa was the first to thank him for driving them tonight and she exited the car first before Clarke followed along. But before she could, Lincoln stops her by grabbing her hand.

“Hey Clarke, don't break her heart again okay? She's letting you in. Don't make the same mistake as last time.” He smiled, knowing that he was just reminding Clarke that she knew about the outcome if she were to leave in the morning and not say a word, she would never get Lexa back again.

“I promise Lincoln. I won't make the same mistake twice.” Clarke smiled at him reassuringly and he gave his big smile back.

“Alright. Goodnight and have fun.”

Clarke smiled and left the car, following Lexa who was already in the doorway of the apartment complex. As the elevator doors opened, Clarke pushed Lexa into it, pressing the button to her floor and she immediately backed Lexa up against the wall. Their lips crashed together hungrily, Clarke biting onto Lexa's lips as she pinned the brunette's hand up above her head. Clarke made her way down to Lexa's neck, biting it and sucking on her mark, wanting to show everyone that Lexa was hers.

When the elevator stopped at Lexa's floor, they begrudgingly pulled one another, lips still connected to one another as the sloppily made their way over towards the door of Lexa's apartment, Lexa struggling and fumbling trying to open the door. Clarke was dominating to say the least. After getting the door open, Clarke pushed Lexa in, slamming the door and locking it before moving over towards Lexa, pulling down the zipper of Clarke's dress and removed it roughly, letting it fall to the floor. Lexa did the same thing, stripping the blonde down and unclasping the hook of Clarke's bra as they moved around aimlessly until the reached the bedroom. Lexa decided to take over, and switched them around, pushing Clarke onto the bed before crawling up on top of Clarke and biting onto Clarke's pulse point.   
She had been waiting far too long for this. She wanted it badly. And tonight, she was going to make love to this body for the very first time in her life, making sure that she could savour every last bit of the blondes body before she looses it forever. Clarke dug her nails into Lexa's back as Lexa peppered kisses down the middle of Clarke's chest and to her breasts, sucking and nipping at her nipple while Lexa used her hand to twirl the already hard nipple that look so good. Lexa sucked harder and Clarke released moans of pleasure, swear beginning to form on their bodies as Lexa placed kisses on every inch of Clarke's body. When she was done teasing her swollen nipples, Lexa made her way down to Clarke's navel and reaching Clarke's panties, placing a kiss just above the panties line and leaving a bit right there.

Lexa took a moment to look at the already soaked panties, looking at it before looking back up to Clarke as Clarke nodded in approval to allow Lexa to pull her panties off. In one swift motion, Lexa sent Clarke's panties flying to the ground and Lexa smirked as she pried her legs apart, watching the sweet juices of ecstasy flow from the already throbbing center.

“God you're so wet.”

“Please Lexa.” Clarke moaned, wanting the brunette's mouth at her pulsing clit as she moaned out her words.

“Tell me want you want Clarke.”

“I…. I want you.”

“Where do you want me Clarke. Tell me where you want me.” Lexa said seductively, dragging her tongue upwards along Clarke's opening, licking all the sweet nectar she could get as it came flowing out continuously.

“I… Fuck Lexa. I want you in me. Please.”

“That a girl.”

Lexa waited no more, and she slid her tongue into Clarke's wet folds, twirling her tongue around and sucking hard on her clit, making Clarke grip onto Lexa's hair as Lexa attacked her inner walls with her experienced tongue. Lexa sucked as much cum as she possibly could, tasting the sweetness from it as she twirled Clarke's clit around, sending the blonde into a hot mess as she panted harder and harder. Sending her tongue into Clarke's inner walls, she could feel the tightness around her tongue, knowing the blonde was getting very close to reaching her peak. So Lexa decided to add her 3 fingers in, sending Clarke screaming her name at the top of her lungs as Lexa pumped her fingers in and out of Clarke at a fast pace.

“Let go for me Clarke. Let go.”

“Fuck… Lexa don't….. stop. I'm so close.”

“Come on. Let loose for me.”  
Lexa pressed her thumb onto Clarke's already swollen clit and it drove Clarke into the blissful depths of her orgasm high. Cum came flooding out of her walls, Lexa having achieved her goal of making the blonde cum so hard on her fingers and Clarke only saw stars swirling around as she screamed Lexa's name. Lexa continued pumping her fingers to help Clarke ride out her orgasm and when Clarke finally settled down, Lexa removed her dripping wet fingers and sucked them dry, before making her way back up to Clarke's swollen lips, kissing her with all that she had and allowing Clarke to taste herself.

“Fuck. That was. So. Good. Lexa.”

Clarke said in between kisses as she tried to catch her breath. Lexa smiled into their kiss, knowing she had done a good job at satisfying the blonde and Clarke took this as an opportunity to flip them over.

“Now its my turn.”

“Mmmmm you better. I'm a woman who hates waiting.”

“Then I'll just have to make you learn some patience Ms. Woods.”

Before Lexa could reply, Clarke places her mouth back onto Lexa's, silencing the brunette as she started to remove Lexa's bra but notices that tears were rolling down Lexa's eyes. Clarke hesitates and she stops what she's doing and cups Lexa's face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just…. Im afraid. Afraid that when this is over, you would be gone again. And I don't know if I can ever live with that.” Lexa starts sobbing and Clarke immediately sits up and pulls Lexa up into a hug.

“I don't know how many times I can say it to ever tell you how sorry I am. I hurt you so much. But I promise you Lexa, I will spend every waking day of my life, to be there for you and to love you with all my heart. I promise.”

“How can I trust you?” Lexa sobs as Clarke felt the fresh warms tears pierce her skin like kryptonite.

“Because I love you. And I don't ever want to lose you again. I swear fealty to you Lexa Woods, to treat my needs as your needs and my heart for your heart. Even if you want to leave me, I will never stop you. Because I hurt you.”

“If you ever leave me again….”

“I won't.”

“Okay.”

“I love you Lexa Woods. With all my heart. And I will never stop until my dying breath.”

“I love you too Clarke. I always have.”

“Shhhhhh come on. Let's just sleep tonight okay?” Clarke cradles Lexa in her arms, stroking the beautiful brown locks of hair as she lays them both back onto the bed, Clarke spooning Lexa and wraps her arms around Lexa tightly.

Clarke made a promise to herself that night. She wasn't going to let Lexa go. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So yes. Clarke did hurt Lexa very much and no matter how many sorrys there are, Clarke will have to show that she does really and truly care for Lexa. Things will work out eventually but maybe not. Who knows :) see you guys soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks and just talks.

The sun was shining through the window of Lexa's bedroom, the curtains had been pulled open and Lexa groaned. She was a morning person no doubt but she couldn't stand the morning sunlight shining in her face. Lexa pried one of her eyes open to look at the time and she realised it was already 10am. She had missed her morning run timing and she hated herself for it. Ever since Clarke walked back into her life, this was the first time she ever woke up that late. Then the sudden thought hit her in the head. Clarke. They had sex last night. No wait, she did Clarke. Oh shit. Lexa immediately pushed herself up from her bed. She was still in her bra and her panties and she couldn't care less because she realised that Clarke wasn't in bed beside her.

It was stupid to think that she could let Clarke in again. The woman was a runner. She did it to her before. She went away with someone else. Lexa remembered when she was over at Raven’s and Anya’s place one night and Raven opened her mouth to blurt out that Clarke was seeing another woman. She went home. She cried. She drank. And went back to Anya's place in the middle of the night broken and hurt. Raven was rubbing her back the entire time. But she made them promise that they wouldn't tell Clarke about it. She made them promise to act normal in front of Clarke.

She made them promise to let her be on her own deciding her own life. Hurt again, Lexa didn't think to wear any clothes knowing that she was alone anyway and she walked out her bedroom door, and she stopped dead in her tracks staring at her kitchen. There by the stove was Clarke, dressed in one of her white shirts as she made herself busy. She had her phone in the docking system and the music played softly as she swayed her hips. Before she can turn around and go back into her bedroom, Clarke turned around with a plate in hand and saw Lexa, standing in only her bra and panties.

Clarke was stunned. She assumed the brunette would at least be wearing clothes but this, this really made her morning. The two stood there in silence staring at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

“Uhhh morning Lexa. I uhhhh….”

“Ill just go back and wear a shirt or something.”

“Yeah sure.”

The awkwardness between the two was inevitable. I mean come on, they were practically naked and having sex. Well one of them of course and now it was just pure awkward. Lexa emerged a minute later and a pair of shorts and a worn out Army t-shirt.

“Good morning.” Lexa said again.

“Yeah good morning. Sorry I stole your shirt. I didn't exactly bring extra clothes. Ill wash it and give it back to you on Monday.

“It's okay. Just take your time.” The smile that came along with it made Clarke's heart melt and she smiled back.  
“I sorta woke up early and didn't want to wake you. So I made us some breakfast. Omelette good for you or do you need a protein shake?” Clarke smirked trying to tease the brunette. Lexa laughed and shook her head.

“Well first of all, I don't drink protein shakes. Secondly, I do like omelettes and I also snack on junk food in the morning too. So it's fine.”

“My oh my. The great Alexandria Woods snacks on junk food only in the morning? Your kidding me right? I mean come on, your body is perfect. How can you snack and not be fat?”

“Well Ms. Griffin, I have a morning routine of jogging around New York City and I do yoga as well. And I do sparring at times. So yeah.” Lexa blushes as she takes a bite out of her omelette and Clarke sits herself across from Lexa. Lexa tried to hold back the moan after taking a bite of omelette but she couldn't resist.

“Enjoying yourself Ms. Woods?”

“God. These are so good. The best I've had in a very long time.”

“Well, I'll be honoured to tell my mom that her recipe does work miracles.” Lexa perks up and eyebrow at her.

“You mean this is your mom’s recipe?”

“Yeah. She thought me how to cook before I left for college. Afraid I would drown myself in takeouts and die of a heart attack. She is a doctor so she thought me how to cook some things at least so she doesn't find my decaying body when she comes to visit.” Lexa laughs as she continues to have her breakfast with Clarke.

“So, you live alone or with Raven and Anya or what?”

“I live alone remember? You helped me pay my bills?”

“Right sorry. I forgot.”

“Its fine. You live alone as well I see.” Clarke smiled before Lexa gave her a small nod.

“Anya used to live with me before she moved in with Raven. And so yeah, just me. Was thinking to rent out my other room over there but of course, work is always a priority for me and I just turned it into a storage room afterwards. So yeah.”

Clarke was happy to say the least. They were having small talk and it was making progress to say the least. She wanted to talk about the event that happened last night yet she was afraid. Afraid that Lexa would shut her out and that they would be back to square one again. But she also knew that she had to apologise again.

“Lexa. About last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into it. Or even try to you know make you do it. I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry Clarke. It wasn't your fault. I was just…. I don't know. Overwhelmed. And that I should be apologising for it. I…. I'm just afraid that if I slept with you and that I was afraid that I would wake up to you running away again.” Clarke got up from her seat and moved over towards Lexa, standing in front of her and cupping her face.

“I am sorry for what I did. But I'm not going to make that mistake again. It was stupid of me to not have texted you back and I know I made assumptions that I shouldn't have done. But I'm not leaving. And I never will. Well unless I need to go home to my apartment of course I have to leave you…” Lexa laughed breathlessly before nodding to look up at Clarke. “But I promise for the rest of my life, even if you want to leave me, I will always love you from the side and I will never stop. I fell in love with you that night and it's safe to say I do love you still.”

“I do trust you Clarke. And I want a chance at us. But that feeling of you walking away still resides in my heart. I need you to understand that. So, it will take me sometime to adjust but I just need time to think about it. Just give me the weekend and I'll let you know by Monday okay?”

“Take all the time you need. I'll always be waiting. And if you need space, I'll give it to you. All the space that you need.” Clarke gave her a reassuring smile and Lexa smiled before leaning in to give Clarke a soft kiss.

“Thank you Clarke. And thank you for breakfast. I'll drive you back to your apartment.” Clarke smiled and moved away to allow Lexa to stand up. But what surprised Clarke the most was that Lexa pulled her in for a hug.

It was comforting and reassuring that Lexa would get back to her and that Clarke was hopeful. She was willing to do anything for Lexa, even if it meant having to give her space and time. She was earning the brunette's trust and she wanted her to be comfortable with them seeing each other. Lexa pulled away and smiled again at Clarke.

“I'll get you some clothes. Can't go home looking like that.”

“That would be great. Oh umm, I'm not going back to my apartment. I'm going over to my parents place. I usually stay over there on the weekend. But uh you don't need to take me if you don't want to. I can go on my own it's fine.”

“It's okay. Ill drive you up there. Just let me get your clothes and we can go.”

“Thank you again.”

“Your welcome.”

Lexa then moved away to walk into the bedroom, retrieving some clothes that would fit Clarke and she silently got dressed before following Lexa out the door to the garage.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful neighbourhood and Clarke always enjoyed the little suburban area out of the city. It gave her a sense of calmness and peace looking at the flowers that were filled around the area along the driveway of people's houses. It was a simple lifestyle. A family neighbourhood. But of course, Lexa drove her to her parents house in a black Ferrari, nothing new from a CEO who has oodles of cash to say the least but it was exciting as it was her first time.

“Well were here.” Lexa says as she stops the car, pulling Clarke out of her thoughts.

“Thanks for the ride. And the clothes. So I'll see you on Monday?”

“Yes Clarke. And don't be late for work.” Lexa gives Clarke a small smile but not before Clarke leaves the car, she gives Lexa a kiss on the cheeks before leaving and shutting the car door.

Clarke waits for Lexa to turn around, waving at her as she drives off before turning around to find both her Father and Mother standing on the porch smiling like small children when they saw their daughter leave a Ferrari.

“Hi mom. Hi dad.”

“So who was the lucky one your seeing this time Clarke?” Abby smiled as she pulled her daughter in for a hug and then hugging her father.

“It was Lexa.”

“Oh so you two finally got together then? Did you guys go on a date yesterday?” Clarke groaned as her father started questioning her about her whereabouts with Lexa.

“No dad. We didn't do much. I stayed over at her place for the night and that's about it. We talked and that's all.”

“So you finally had the guts to talk to her and apologise. Now that's the daughter I raised.”

“Dad seriously?”

“Well you're father is right dear. She was such a nice young lady, so proper and polite and you threw it away for that bartender lady. Oh what was her name?” Abby tapped her chin trying to remember.

“It was Niylah love.”

“Right. I never liked her. But I'm happy that you and Lexa are finally dating.”

“Mom. We are not dating. Lexa wants some space and time to think. So I'm giving her all the time in the world and all the space she needs. So please. No more questions.” Clarke sat down on the couch, putting her legs up on the table only for Abby to seat her daughters legs.

“Manners Clarke.”

“Well kid, you did hurt her. So it's good that you're giving her space.”

“Yeah. I was expecting worse actually. For her to shut me out and just ignore me completely. I mean, she's so reclusive that sometimes I can't see through her you know. She makes me feel alive, that she knows everything about me. But I don't know anything about her.”

“Give her time kid. I can tell that girl has been through a lot. And that she might not be used to having someone around her. A CEO of a company is a stressful job and I understand her reasons for being reclusive. She has a troubled past no doubt when Anya talks about her and the walls she's built around herself. But in time, she will let it down. Just support her in anyway possible. And be patient Clarke.”

Clarke nods her head at her Fathers words, knowing that they were wise words of advice. And Clarke understood it. But what she didn't know was that once those walls were brought down, the secrets that would come out could be the end of her and Lexa. Or, it could be the strength that both woman would need in their life together.

* * *

 

"Are you ready for tomorrow's fight?”

Marcus Kane, director of the CIA sat at his desk as Lexa crossed her leg and looked at her boss. Lexa had made her way over to the office after dropping Clarke off at her parents place and she admired how Clarke was being patient with her and her decisions. She needed time to think and she knew she had other important matters to settle before she could given Clarke an answer on what she wanted them to be.

Her job was a priority at the moment and it was the only reason that she had asked Clarke to give her time and space. And she knew the blonde would wait for her no matter what. She could guarantee that. But with her fight the next following night, she had to push aside her thoughts on Clarke to the back of her mind in order to concentrate on the task at hand that was far more dire than her personal life.

“I am prepared. Once I win, Nia Queen will automatically trust in my skills and she would let me in on her shady dealings that has been going on for years. Of course Roan Queen will be outcasted and exiled from the underground fighting ring, but nonetheless, he is willing to assist me in taking his own mother down in exchange for freedom.”

“You trust him?”

“He is actually a good man Marcus. He was the one who found out I am working undercover months ago when he followed me to the FBI office. So he made a truce with me. He will assist however he can and in exchange, he wants to disappear off radar when we have his mother in our custody.” Marcus rubbed his chin before letting out a long sigh.

“Very well. I trust you as you are one of my best agents in the field. Also, you have to be prepared to be questioned and beaten by Nia when she takes you in. We have reports that she will try to break you just to make sure you aren't an undercover agent. Are you prepared?”

“Whatever it takes to bring her down, I will do it. Just have Anya on standby and to wait for me.”

“Very well. You are dismissed and good luck.”

Lexa nodded before leaving the office and making her way towards the parking lot. She had been ready all her life for tomorrow's fight. She wanted Nia dead so badly because the love of her life was murdered in cold blood. She wanted to kill Nia so badly. But she had to work her way up in ranks in order to achieve that. To be Nia’s most trusted and reliable asset. Roan was working with her tomorrow night and that he would back off slightly so that she could have the upper hand in winning so that she could be on his mother's good graces. She was a wanted woman. Nia had been the CIA’s most wanted list and that her shady drug dealings had been hard to bust. Every time they received a lead, the trail would end.

And now that Lexa was so close to getting there, Clarke just had to walk back into her life. She wondered to herself why she even bothered with the blonde. But she had feelings for her. Feelings in which could put both of them in danger. Yet, she took the leap to do it. To fall in love with her. Lexa couldn't think properly. She did have feelings for Clarke. Yet she was afraid that if she acted upon her feelings, she would put her in danger. Could she risk it? Could she risk loving someone without the fear of having to lose her?

Lexa didn't know. She couldn't trust herself with her own decisions now. But one thing was for certain. She would die protecting Clarke. And eventually and hopefully, Clarke would understand her job and her decision one day and she prayed that Clarke wouldn't leave her like she did 6 months ago. And she made the rash decision in her head, that she would give their love a shot.

And she would die having loved her.

* * *

 

“Have you talked to your sister yet?”

Raven asked as she walked into the apartment that she and Anya were living in. After their fight the other night, Raven knew the consequences of the choices her wife had made, and when she thought over the fact that Lexa could use someone like Clarke in her life, she immediately dropped her anger at Anya and told her that her sister and Clarke deserved the right to know about them being married.

“No I have not.”

“Why?”

“Lexa is having the fight tomorrow night and if I were to tell her about it now, Lexa would lose her concentration and that it would be a waste of effort for Lexa. She has been working her way up in the underground ring and I'm not going to let her emotions run wild when she has to focus on her main goal at hand. So once the fight is over, I'll visit Lexa at work on Monday.”

Raven makes her way over to the couch where by Anya was filling in paper work and shut her laptop as her wife sat down beside her to give her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

“I'm just worried for them both. And I don't know how Clarke would take it when she finds out Lexa is undercover as a CEO working for the CIA.”

“I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean the two no doubt have feelings for one another and I doubt Clarke would make the same mistake twice on leaving Lexa. We just have to wait and see what the two will say and what they would do.”

Anya sighs as she lays her head down on Raven’s lap.

“Your such a fucking sap you know that?” Raven smirks as she plays with her wife's hair.

“And this fucking sap is sorry for everything.”

“I know. But when it comes to that point, you must promise me that Lexa and Clarke are safe okay? Their family too.”

“I know. I promise.”

“Anyways, I bought Chinese takeout. And I have egg rolls too!”

“Damn woman. It was a good thing I married you bitch.”

The two woman smirked and laughed as they made their way to the kitchen, having already gotten over their argument a couple nights ago. Anya did in fact apologise and she made sure when she went to work, she placed out all the options available before her in order to protect her sisters secret of being married and that she promised Raven she would inform both Clarke and Lexa about what happened between them.

She made it her top priority to keep them safe, and she hoped that Clarke would believe her that Lexa was an undercover agent. She prayed as well that Lexa would seal the deal and walk out of the ring alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated. Ive been working on my other fic Cupcake Loves since I've almost finished that story and hence slow updates on this story. Sorry for any mistakes on this one. And sorry again for the lack of action. But I promise lots of it next chapter and onwards. Love you guys alot. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has her fight!

Clarke was lounging in the living room with Octavia and Raven, who had stopped by every Sunday to her apartment for their day off work. Anya would usually join them but apparently Raven said she had to work today for some ungodly reason. Clarke was still reeling from the thought when she had talked to Lexa yesterday and how much she had hurt the brunette. So Clarke did the thing she should have done a long time ago and she texted Lexa, ignoring her friends talking in the background.

 

Assistant: Hey. Thanks for the ride yesterday :)

 

Clarke knew it was a stupid way of saying hi in the first place and she cursed herself for being such a dork. Raven immediately nudges Octavia, and the both of them looked over at the blonde who was staring directly at the phone screen.

 

“Alright Clarke. Spill. You look like you’re in the middle of a mid-life crisis with your phone?” Octavia jokes, receiving a high five from Raven.

 

“So what did you and commander heart eyes do yesterday?” Raven moved her eyebrows up and down at the blonde.

 

“We did nothing. We just talked and that’s about it. I went over to my parent’s place and she went home I guess. There’s nothing really.”

 

“Then why are you holding your phone and staring at it, trying to burn a hole through it?”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Clarke, we know you all too well. You texted her didn’t you? You’re afraid that she won’t text you back because of the mistake you made back then. Am I right?” Her friends were right. They saw right through her.

 

“Yes. I did. It’s just that I don’t want to lose her again. She makes me feel alive. Happy. Like the way she stares me in the eyes. How she looks so beautiful. Getting lost in her green forest looking eyes.”

 

“Oh god stop Clarke. Stop your poetic shit. Gives me fucking goose bumps. Yuck.” Octavia laughed as she Raven feigned throwing up. Just before Clarke could retaliate, a message came through her phone.

 

Boss: Your welcome. :)

 

Assistant: Free tonight?

 

Boss: Sorry I can’t. Made plans tonight to go somewhere. Maybe next weekend, let’s say, Saturday?

 

“Clarke. Just because you have a new lover girl doesn’t mean you ignore your friends completely.” Octavia teases again, having a kick out of teasing their friend.

“Don’t be assholes guys. I’m trying to woo my crush here.”

 

“Jesus. There she goes again.” Raven huffs in annoyance and stands up to walk into the kitchen to retrieve bottles of beer for them to have.

 

Assistant: Saturday sounds great. Your pick on what you want to do ;)

 

Boss: Seriously Clarke? You ask me if I’m free tonight then you turn around and tell me it’s my pick next weekend? What happen to you taking me out first ;D

 

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa’s sudden teasing. Lexa never teases. Well maybe she did once when they were on a so called date at that street just two days ago. Where Lexa had cancelled their outings for that day, and brought them out. Clarke really enjoyed that very day. She was ecstatic.

 

Assistant: Forgive me ma lady. I must’ve forgotten my manners. Ehem, Ms Woods, would you care to go out on a date with me next week Saturday?

 

Boss: I’m impressed Clarke. Very smooth indeed. I must say I am rather fond of your words :)

 

Assistant: Is that a yes then ma lady?

 

Boss: Yes. See you on Monday Clarke.

 

Assistant: See you Lexa. And don’t kill yourself in that awesome car of yours.

 

Boss: I won’t. Bye :)

 

Assistant: Bye <3

 

Clarke immediately groaned after sending the heart shaped emoji to Lexa. Raven and Octavia only shook their head in annoyance because when it comes to matters of the heart, Clarke was such a failure at it. Clarke didn’t know what was up with Lexa, but the brunette was never like that in her messages. So she just assumed that maybe she was having a good day. Or was she seeing someone else? Or did she meet someone at that point of time and Clarke was just a friend to her?

 

“Clarke, will you stop sending your frustrations out to the rest of the world. Clearly she’s into you still and agreed to go on a fucking date with ya. So calm your tits before I punch them.” Raven snapped at Clarke who was taken by surprise.

 

Even Octavia was taken aback by it. Raven was never snappy or angered easily.

 

“Yo, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird lately. Care to share why?” Octavia asks softly before turning to glance at Clarke before looking back at Raven.

 

“Me and Anya have been quarrelling lately and that’s about it. I’m sorry I snapped. Just need Anya to get her shit together.”

 

“Well, she works for the FBI Raven. Her job is dangerous. So all you can do is just support her and wait for her to come home. Maybe instead of picking a fight and letting your brains out at her, calm down and work it out with her. Work together. Now before you get sarcastic at me, these are words from my mom.” Clarke says immediately, fearing that Raven would make fun of her.

 

“Well, if you were really saying those kind of words, fuck I would have flipped at that. No way in hell fucking Clarke Griffin would say something to me like that.” All three ladies laughed.

 

“Alright. Enough cheesy shit. Let’s eat our food and watch this show.” Clarke smiled before all of the three ladies laughed again and concentrated on their show.

 

Little did Clarke know that Raven was keeping a secret about her being married to Lexa for 6 months already and that it would be a disastrous situation if Raven spilled the beans on them being married. As Anya had spoken to her about that afternoon before she left to Clarke’s place, they were to confront the couple on Monday after the fight to ensure that Lexa doesn’t lose her concentration.

 

Her only job that evening was making sure Octavia doesn’t switch on the live stream of Lexa’s fight from the illegal website that broadcasted the fights. But Raven clearly forgot, that Clarke was going to work the next day, and she would see the destruction that was done to Lexa during the fight.

* * *

 

 The sounds of the crowd cheering and shouting drew Lexa out of her thoughts. She was elated when she received the text message from Clarke, and would have jumped at the opportunity to go out with Clarke that night. But she had a job to do. It was the moment she had been working with her whole life. She was going to win and she was going to be accepted into Nia Queens little underground dealings. She was going to put the woman away for good.

 

Nia’s most trusted advisor and confident, Titus, was seated on the stands beside Nia who was speaking to her son, Roan Queen, who was only in his shorts. He had shoulder length hair and his face was covered in white streaks of paint. Lexa on the other hand, had black paint which was drawn into a tribal design around her eyes, for she was famously known as The Commander. She was given the name because she was unstoppable. Her skills had bested everyone in the ring and tonight, she was going to claim the title.

 

Lexa was only in her sports bra, FBT shorts that allowed her space to move around the ring with ease and manoeuvre from attacks. But it also leaves openings for when the fight starts to get dirty. Lexa had braided her hair backwards, ensuring that hair didn’t cover her face and annoy her. She made her way out of the room and towards the ring, the crowd cheering loudly for her as she made her way up the ramp and climbing into the ring. Roan was already waiting for her on the opposite side of the ring.

Roan’s staff was leaning on the side of his shoulders as he pulled his gloves on. Lexa counted the numbers starting from 1 and onwards. She was trying to calm her heart. The rules didn’t apply in the ring. Two would continue fighting until one grows tired and beaten to the brink of death or whoever gives up first before the fight will end. Most fighters in the ring would rather be beaten until the edge of death so that they may keep their pride for when they lose. Lexa had finished putting on her gloves, having noticed Anya standing in the crowd with two other officers, Bellamy Blake and John Murphy.

 

They were there to pull Lexa out in case something goes wrong. The three of them have been working for the FBI for a while, but not as long as Lexa did. She was at least a good three years into her work with the CIA before Anya joined the FBI and her two other partners working with her was Bellamy and Murphy. Of course the CIA worked under the shade in many deals, some of which Anya never knew about. Not that she didn’t trust her sister, but that some of the cases she handled went against the morals that human nature had established and Lexa herself refused to talk about such incidents to Anya.

 

“Ready to begin Alexandria?” Roan had stepped forward to the center, Lexa had somewhat unconsciously walked over as well.

 

“Remember the deal. And all of this would be over.”

 

“I know. But my mother expects a challenge my dear. That if I do not accomplish, not even you can guarantee your promise to me for I will be dead.”

 

“Fine. But you better know your place after this fight ends Roan.” Lexa glared at him before taking a step back and arranging her position, her feet on the ground, her staff between her hands and held up in a defensive stance.

 

Roan does the same, but only that he held the staff in attack position where it was placed slightly higher above his head, ready to come down and strike her dead. Lexa drowned out the sounds of the underground shouts, her eyes closing as she focused on her breathing, letting the darkness engulf her. When the sound of the whistle blew, Lexa’s eyes flicked open and she moved herself out of the way, striking Roan in the back with a hard blow, causing the crowd to cheer and shout harder. Lexa’s mind was working fast to strike a second time, however, Roan was fast enough to recover and her sent his staff flying across Lexa’s face. The taste of iron immediately filled Lexa’s mouth as she spat out blood from being hit.

 

Roan came full force at Lexa, swinging his staff down hard onto hers, the sound of staffs clicking and clacking back and forth as they manoeuvred around each other skilfully. Lexa could tell Roan was trying to hold off as much as he could without making it obvious in front of his mother. Sooner or later, Nia would find out that they were going nowhere in their fight and Lexa decided to give in slightly to Roan. She slipped to the ground and Lexa felt the air escape her lungs as Roan sent his staff into Lexa’s ribs, and clearly she felt something crack, most probably a rib and then another to more hits to her face and the other to her neck.

 

Lexa fell backwards onto the ground, her head ringing and her body throbbing in pain as she watched Roan walk towards her, his staff spinning around, going into the final blow mode. Lexa shifted her eyes to look over at Nia, her eyes gleaming with pride and power. She watched her son make his way over, standing in front of Lexa, his staff ready to come down to her chest. Lexa tilted her head over to watch as Anya stared hopelessly at her sister. Lexa turned her head back up towards Roan, his staff coming down on top of her. Before the tip of the staff could touch her, Lexa rolled out of the way, sending a kick into Roan’s ribs as he doubled over.

 

In lightning speed, Lexa stood up, ignoring the pain from her ribs, immediately grabbing her staff and bringing it down onto Roan. He grunted in pain as the staff hit his back and he fell backwards onto his back, gasping for air. Lexa didn’t wait for the chance and she sent the tip of her staff onto his chest, signalling the moment that he was dead by the stab through the heart. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts of happiness that Lexa had won. Nia looked at her son in disgust, leaving the stand along with Titus. Four guards came into the ring, two walking over to tend to Roan, while another two came over to Lexa and punched her in the stomach before dragging her out of the ring and towards the direction of where Nia had gone too. She had earned her way in.

 

Lexa was dragged down the hallway and into a room whereby only the light was shining on the chair that was placed under it. Lexa was placed onto it and her arms were strapped down.

 

“Well well well. Congratulations on your fight commander. I believe the people would see fit to following you. You are their hero anyway.” Nia emerged from the shadows an into the light, the evil smirk plastered to her lips.

 

“Well thank you Nia. Such kind words of you.” Titus immediately appears and punches her in the stomach.

 

“I know who you are Alexandria. Your company has been very kind to provide us with information on the FBI and also funding money to one of our underground corporations. Tell me, why did you do such a thing?”

 

“To fight in the ring, and to earn your trust on the goods.” Nia didn’t believe the words Lexa said and threw a nod at Titus, punching Lexa across the face and then another to her ribs. Lexa coughed out blood and panted hard from the pain.

 

“Don’t lie to me Lexa. Your little stunt with your ex girlfriend who was working for the FBI put me in a position whereby it makes it hard for me to believe whether or not you are telling the truth or lying.” Lexa struggled not to lash out or breakdown at the memory of her ex, and Lexa looked up to eye Nia.

 

“She betrayed me. She worked for the FBI and she was about to take my company down. So, I started funding your underground rings. To fight. So I won’t have to live in the shadows of a betrayer. I would serve you if you let me.”

 

Nia was silent for a moment. She looked at Lexa from head to toe, contemplating on whether to trust the woman and her story. Immediately, Nia snapped her fingers and the two guards who had pulled her in earlier, removed the straps from around Lexa's arm and lifted her up.

 

“Welcome to the underground world Alexandria. I look forward to your services in future. But know this, if I ever find out that you are working with the FBI, then you best better be sorry. Because then I'll be sure that you never leave the ring. Ever.”

 

With that, the guards punched Lexa in her ribs again, dragging her along through the hallway and up the stairs towards the backdoor. They threw her out, along with her belongings and bag, in the cold rain and shut the doors one her. She felt relieved yet at the same time alone. She wanted Clarke. The blue eyed blonde who was funny and had a smile that could light up the dark night sky.

 

She missed Clarke.

* * *

 

 “I feel like we need to call this in.” Bellamy said as they exited the venue after witnessing Lexa being taken away.

 

“No we do not. If we call it in, it would blow her cover. Or they will be suspicious of her. She may be CIA but we as the FBI work under her. So I say we wait.”

 

And wait they did. Murphy sat in the front seat with Bellamy in the driver seat, Anya scanning the streets for anything unusual. Truth be told, Lexa gets thrown out of the back door of a building, falling to the ground hard. Anya immediately gets the boys to stop and she bolts out the door, running to her sister.

 

“Oh my god Lexa. What did they do to you?”

 

Anya wraps her arm around Lexa’s waist, pulling the girl up to stand, the grunts and groans coming along clearly indicated that Lexa was bruised and battered on the inside.

 

“The deal is done. She accepts my reasons, and she would call me when she needs me. I’m in.”

 

“That’s great. But of course I do wish that it wasn’t you getting busted up for this.” Anya swings one of Lexa’s arm over her shoulders, Murphy running towards them, grabbing Lexa’s stuff and taking her other arm, swinging it over his shoulders.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Were taking you to the hospital lad. You’re bleeding and we need to get your ribs checked out as well.” Murphy suggested and Lexa obliged to it.

 

Little did she know that she would be seeing a certain doctor with the same smile as Clarke’s. Only thing is, she’s older.

* * *

 

“Dr. Griffin, your needed in room 402. Patient just came in. Looks like she got beaten and mugged out in the middle of the night. And two FBI agents are with her.”

 

Abby sighed and nodded her head. She took the clipboard from the nurse and walked down the hallway. If FBI agents were around, definitely an undercover operation went wrong. She knew all too well from her years of working in the hospital and if the CIA or FBI was there, one their agents were hurt.

 

Abby reached room 402, knocking on the door before she entered and there, seated on the table, was Alexandria Woods. Her daughter’s boss and perhaps lover.

 

“Mrs Griffin?”

 

“Lexa? What happened to you?”

 

Abby stared at the girl before her. The bruises that covered her side and abdomen, her busted lip and the small cut above her eyebrow gave it away that she had been in a fight to begin with. Her cheeks were heavily bruised, as if someone had hit her with an item, and Lexa was clutching her arm around her ribcage. Abby immediately started off there.

 

“Well, I would say what happened but then again, I was undercover and things went a little south.” Lexa kept it brief, not wanting Abby to know about what happened.

 

“I’m a doctor Lexa. You can’t lie to one. And I won’t tell Clarke. I promise. Doctor to patient rule.” Abby winks before walking over to the counter and starts pulling out items needed to fix her up.

 

“It’s an underground fighting ring. I fight my way up the ladder to be in the leader’s good graces. And I managed that. Of course, a drug lord never makes things easy.” Lexa explained and Abby nodded her head as she cleaned up the blood.

 

“You know, as a doctor and a mother, we hate to see you agents being pulled in on the brink of death because of a plan gone wrong. I understand your cover up of a CEO Lexa, but have you ever considered not working for the government agencies?”

 

“I wish I could Mrs. Griffin. But I can’t.”

 

“Firstly, just call me Abby. Secondly, you can’t or you do not want too?”

 

“I…..I…. I killed someone I loved. Because of my job. And the drug lord made me do it. If I didn’t prove my worth, then all the work we have been doing would have been compromised.” Tears filled Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Oh honey. I know it hurts. And even I can’t tell how much pain you have gone through, but understand this, you are not the bad guy. You did what you thought was the right thing to do. Let yourself love Lexa. You’re not alone in this world. And if you’re going to date my daughter, she deserves the right to know.”

“I’m sorry Abby. I truly am. She doesn’t deserve me. I shouldn’t have forgiven her. She would have stayed away.” Lexa turned her head away from Abby’s eyes.

 

“Lexa listen. Love is love. You don’t choose to fall in love. It comes whenever it wants to. And I know that you do love my daughter. Even after her mistake. And I know my daughter loves you back. Don’t let the cruelness of the world destroy what’s left in here.” Abby placed her hand over Lexa’s heart.

 

Abby continued patching Lexa up in silence. She wanted Lexa to think about the words she said. When Abby moved to strap Lexa’s broken ribs, she cried out in pain, breathing heavily and a nurse was brought in to hold her. Abby felt sorry for the girl. She can tell by looking at the woman’s eyes, she was suffering in pain.

 

And she hoped that Lexa would open her heart to loving Clarke, because everyone deserves happiness. Even the broken ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry took so long to update. Was busy and stuff. So here's my action for today. Lexa all heroic and winning. Hopefully if I don't get too busy with life, i'll be able to update regularly. Hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter will be the big reveal and we will be a shit storm between Lexa, Anya, Raven and Clarke. See you guys soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the big reveal!

6 months ago…

“You must be Alexandria Woods. Anya’s younger sister.” Abby shakes Lexa’s hand as she smiled at the shy but humble girl.

“Dr. Abby Griffin. One of the best surgeons in town and the sweetest of mothers as what I heard from Raven.”

“Oh don't need to put me so high on the pedestal dear. I'm just a regular surgeon doing my job.” Abby smiles to Lexa, who nodded her head with a small smile before excusing herself to the bar.

Abby was somewhat intrigued by this girl. She didn't mingle much with anyone, casually talking to a few relatives and friends for a little bit before making her way over to the bar. Unlike her own daughter who was laughing and having fun around with her set of friends, Lexa was always on her own. Sometimes the young woman would let her shoulders fall forward into a depressing state, but when someone comes by to talk to her, her body language changes to one of a business woman.

“Who are you staring at honey?” Jake comes walking to her with a glass of Long Island Tea in hand.

“You remember Alexandria Woods? Anya’s sister?”

“You mean the hot looking chick who is all mysterious and sticks to herself?”

“Yes that one. She seems so lonely. So sad. You can see it in her eyes. I can tell this girl has been through a lot.” Jake turns to look over towards Lexa, drinking alone at the bar.

“I agree. Can tell in the way she carries herself. Maybe we should talk to her? After seeing our daughter having a full make out session with her in the hallway last night. I would have thought I raised her better than that.” Abby sighed.

“Oh relax honey. Clarke is a big girl. She can handle herself. Come on. Let's go have a chat with Clarke’s mystery girl.” Jake gives his wife a toothy smile and pulls her along.

Abby and Jake made their way over to the bar, wanting to buy drinks and at the same time, strike up a conversation with the young woman. They knew their daughter wouldn't be so apt to open herself up in just one night. Kissing and making out shamelessly in the hotel lobby. Abby wanted to scold her daughter for it but of course, Jake had insisted that she let her daughter settle her own affairs with the girl.

“Well hello dear. Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too Mrs. Griffin.”

“Lexa dear. Just call me Abby is fine. Why aren't you having fun with your friends?” Abby asks soothingly, wanting to probe the girl for answers but at a slow rate. She wanted to know why her daughter would be so interested in a girl like her.

“I don't have friends.” Her tone was somewhat sad but in a way she deserves to be without friends.

“Oh come on kiddo. Everyone has friends. You just gotta shake your booty and slide your way in.” Jake winks at Lexa, causing her to smile and laugh slightly.

“I wish I could do that sir. But my line of work forbids me from having friends. And I work too much.” Lexa turns her eyes away from the sweet couple before Abby reaches her hand out to touch her shoulder.

“I'm sure everyone in this world needs a friend or two. Maybe a loved one around to keep you company? It’s better to have someone than to spend every waking day of your life alone.”

“She's right about that kiddo. Now we’re not trying to sell ya to go on a date with my daughter now. That's her own issue. But take it from the two of us. Love is the greatest feeling in the world. It makes you feel alive and it gives you a reason to come home every day. Not that you're going off to war or something. Man I'm getting cheesy.” Jake smiled as Abby playfully smacked his arm.

“What he's trying to say is that, you need to be happy. To put it simply. Now I know we haven't met before but we have now, you can stop by our place anytime if you need a shoulder to cry on or that you just need some home cook food. Of course your parents come first.” Abby smiles but the sadness that appears in Lexa’s eyes made Abby take back her words.

“My parents are gone.”

“We're sorry to hear that kiddo. We didn't mean to say such things.”

“No it's okay. It was a long time ago. But thank you. It would be nice to visit you sometime.” Lexa smiled, not wanting the older couple to feel uncomfortable for saying things about her parents.

“Well like I said, if you need someone to talk to or advise, just come by and visit us okay honey?” Abby smiled and Lexa smiled in return, nodding her head before coming to give both Abby and Jake a hug.

Lexa went back to drinking and the couple decided to leave her alone. Abby wondered how Clarke was going to deal with someone as fragile as her. Losing her parents, a job that forbid her to make friends. She wondered what kind of life did this poor soul live. She could tell the girls eyes lived in regret, hate, pain and suffering and she felt that this girl needed someone to be there for her.  
Her daughter was the total opposite of this fragile woman and she didn't want to believe that Clarke would be heartbroken by the girl for rejecting everyone in her life. But if only she knew, Clarke was the one to go breaking the girls heart ever so badly, she would have made sure Clarke didn't make that choice.

* * *

 

“Okay Lexa. Your good to go. As your doctor tonight, I suggest lots of rest, take these painkillers, strong stuff. Should help you sleep and go easy on the movements. You broke a rib on your left and two more on the right. As much as I suggest for you to stay in the hospital for a few days, your colleagues and that stubborn headed sister of yours insist you go home.”

Abby was writing down the things Lexa should do when she took a meds and passed it to her, helping Lexa to come down from the surgical bed, gripping onto her side with one arm due to the pain in her broken ribs.

“Thanks Abby. Much appreciated. And thank you. For keeping what we spoke about confidential.” Lexa smiles but was stopped by Abby who placed a hand on her shoulders.

“Lexa….. You’re not alone. I know you and Clarke patched things up. But you have me as well if you need to talk. And you know where to find me if you need somewhere to go. Just take it easy okay?”

“I will. See you Abby.”

With that, Lexa gave one final smile before closing the door behind her. This girl is mad. Abby said to herself. She didn’t work for the FBI. She is a CEO isn't she? Who was she? Does Clarke know about her whereabouts besides when she is in the office? A CEO by day, a fighter by night? Abby was confused by everything.

Maybe that was the reason why this girl was always on her own. She has secrets to be kept within her own heart. She won’t be able to be there for people like she could because of the decisions she made. Because of the trouble she’s in. Maybe. Abby didn’t know. She left the room that she was in and spotted Lexa standing near the entrance of the hospital door, her sister Anya standing there and talking to her in an angry tone.

Lexa was clearly uninterested in the conversation that was currently on going, and the poor girl was still in pain. Abby watched quietly as the two woman exchanged harsh words towards each other, noting how their facial expressions would change from annoyed to full out anger. Then suddenly, Lexa storms out of the hospital, Anya just slams her hand into the wall before walking out the door.

Abby just sighs and goes back about her business, hoping that at least they would be okay. But of course, nothing is ever okay.

* * *

 

“Lexa, we need to talk. You need rest and I suggest that you take the next few days off.” Anya stood there with her arms folded. She wanted to tell her sister about her marriage to Clarke, she wanted to inform her that Marcus Kane, Lexa's boss would be coming to her office tomorrow and that it would be a disaster to tell her with Marcus around. But she also knew her sister needed rest as well.

“There's nothing to talk about. Job is done. Go home.”

“Lexa stop. It was fucking reckless of you to make such a deal with Roan. He almost killed you in there. He didn't even take it easy on you. Hell broken ribs Lexa. You think I don't worry about that? Fuck sakes Lexa. I know it's your job, but this has to stop.”

Lexa's eyes turned to one full of anger.

“My job is none of your concern. Neither is my life. Don't think I forgot what you did to me Anya. When I needed back up. Where were you? I did the unthinkable and when you eventually walked in, all you said to me was that love is weakness. Yet, you went and married Raven anyway.”

“Don't pull Raven into this. Don't you even dare. I cared for you. I watched out for you. And now all I ask is to pull the plug out of this case. Please Lexa, I'm begging you. Tell Marcus tomorrow that you’re done. Please. For your sake. For your future.”

Anya was reduced to begging. She cared for her sister so much. She knew the choices she made in the past caused Lexa to take up position in the CIA. She left the FBI because she was so hurt. Only reason that they were on the same team was because director of the CIA Marcus and director of the FBI, Indra Porter were caught in a crossfire with each other on the drugs case about Nia, that they agreed to get Lexa to do the job because of her want for revenge.

“For my sake? Well if you really did care about me Anya, you wouldn’t have even asked me to take up this case to begin with. You would not even have persuaded Indra or Marcus to make me take the case. Because of you, the one person I truly held onto in my heart was killed by my own bare hands.”

“I’m sorry Lexa. I truly am. But please, please Lexa, don’t continue down this road. I love you as my sister and I don’t want to lose you.” Desperation filled Anya’s eyes. Tears were wanting to spill from her ever sorry eyes.

“I’m sorry Anya. I already forgave you for everything. But I will not stop until the job is done. Don’t even think to try and stop me. Because if you do Anya, I will never forgive you for that ever.”

With that, Lexa turned and stormed out the door. Anya was frustrated. She slammed her hand into the wall and let out the tears in her eyes. This was all her fault. She didn’t help Lexa when she killed the love of her life then. She and Raven had planned for Lexa to fall in love with Clarke. She had gotten them together but now everything was spiralling out of control. She had wanted to tell Lexa about her being married to Clarke. But no. she felt stupid for getting into a heated conversation with her sister.

Her stupidity and ignorance, along with her stubbornness caused all of this. She had to stop Lexa tomorrow. She knew Marcus and Indra had found out about her marriage to Clarke. They had found the file unwillingly while checking through her records like they usually do every 6 months in order to ensure that their agents were safe. Her only fear was that if they told Lexa, Clarke would have to know about everything that has been going on.

Not that it was a bad thing, but if Clarke were to leave, Lexa would be broken. And a broken Lexa is a reckless one. She got off lucky tonight. But she still has fights every two weeks for she is the campion of the ring. Her body would break if she returned to the ring with her battered and bruised body that will take a while to heal.

It was also the company’s marriage policy. By marrying someone, they would be informed on their spouse’s whereabouts and position in the CIA. The case that they undertook. Anya didn't know what Clarke's reaction would be. By letting her know, it puts her in danger. And that will be the end of Lexa's heart if Clarke doesn't wish to stay by her side.

* * *

 

Lexa leaned against the bathroom sink in her apartment, her ribs aching miserably. It was already 6 am in the morning, and she was due for work by 9am. Marcus and Indra was making their way over to the office by 10 after she had filled them in on the events that happened the previous night. She knew something was really off.

Firstly, her sister never one had begged her to stop being part of a case. Secondly, Marcus and Indra would never come down to her office to speak with her. She knew that very well. She had gotten into Nia’s good graces, did her job even with the bruised and battered body that she had now. She never asked for more. She only asked that she could have her revenge on the woman who destroyed her and make the arrest. Now she had so much more rubbish to deal with in her life.

Lexa stared hard into the mirror, her busted lip, the cut above her eye that was stitched wonderfully by Abby Griffin. The bruise on her left cheek that was still sore. She didn’t need to look down to her body. The cuts and bruises that existed under the bandages and the wrap that Abby had done for her the night before covered it. The physical pain on her body was only somewhat mild. But the pain in her heart emotionally was worse. But it was manageable now. Because of the person who works for her.

Her assistant. Clarke.

A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the memory of their lips crashing together on Friday. Just the two of them, without a care in the world. And the way Clarke had kissed her was of pure bliss. It was serenity. But now, she dreaded what Clarke would see of her when she entered the office. Clarke would definitely question her. Ask her what was going on. But she couldn’t say it. Her bosses wouldn’t allow it. Ever.

‘To be the best, you have to accept that love is weakness….’

Those words rang in her ears. It was pounded into her head and her head. She joined the CIA because she wanted to be the best of the best. And she was. But it cost her everything. Love, family, friends. A tear slipped from her eye, and she watched it roll down her cheeks. Her emotions ran amok. She felt lost.

But she felt safe. Loved. Alive.

Because of Clarke. And she pushed aside all hopelessness and got ready for work. She was indeed in love with her. And she promised herself that she would not let the chance go. She was tired of living alone. And if she had to break the rules to be loved, and be in love, then she would do it.

* * *

 

Clarke got out of her car, smiling and whistling away. She was excited to see Lexa at work today. After the teasing texts Lexa had given her, she knew the older brunette was opening up to her. She skipped her way over to the elevator, humming a song as she waited patiently for the lift to arrive.

“Someone is in a good mood.” Clarke immediately snapped her head around to see Lincoln smiling gleefully at her.

“Jesus Christ Lincoln. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Oh relax. Never seen you this happy before. You and Lexa dating already?”

Clarke immediately blushed and entered the elevator as the door opened.

“We sorta talked it out. And I asked her out on a date next week Saturday, so were making progress. I admit I do love her, ever since we first met and I know my mistakes. So I’m going to try my very best to be there for her no matter what.”

“That’s my girl. Finally, well if you need an extra wingman, you can always count on me for help.” Lincoln gave his big smile and nudged her lightly.

“Where’s Lexa anyway? I thought you usually picked her up?”

“Not today. She insisted that she would drive to work. I insisted but she just said she was fine. Her voice sounded like she was sick or something. Or in pain. I don’t know. Don’t wanna get fired by being persistent.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

Clarke wondered to herself. Lexa always had a strong demeanour to her, always carried a strong commanding voice, her face void of expressions. And if Lincoln said she sounded off, then she knew Lexa was sick. Clarke made it a point to enter the office immediately and see if Lexa was fine.

So, when the door of the elevator opened, Clarke immediately dropped her stuff on her desk out front before knocking on the door and entering Lexa’s office. There Lexa stood, her shoulders hunched forward, on hand wrapped around her waist, her cheeks bruised as she talked on the phone. Clarke wanted to run up to her and ask her what happened, but at the same time, it would have been rude to ask while she was on the phone.

Was she mugged last night? Did she have an accident? Why didn't she allow Lincoln to take her to work today? Shouldn't she call in sick in the first place? She's the boss, she can take time off anytime she wants.

“Clarke….” Clarke snapped out of her mind, Lexa's soft voice calling her out of her thoughts about her boss.

“Lexa? What happened to you?”

Clarke immediately moved to stand in front of Lexa. She saw the cut above her eye. Her lip was busted. She looked more like she had been in a fight. A bar fight perhaps. Clarke didn’t know.

“I… I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

“Lexa……” Clarke was desperate. She wanted to know why. Lexa could only look the other way, as if she was ashamed from looking as such. Clarke brought her hands up to cup Lexa’s face, pulling it to face Clarke and both green and blue met, letting emotions run wild. Lexa closed her eyes and allowed herself to lean in to Clarke’s soft and warm hands.

She felt like home. Just then, she felt Clarke’s lips touched hers. The same spark came the first time they kissed 6 months ago and it felt so right. But Lexa couldn’t tell Clarke her secrets yet. Not yet.

“I can’t Clarke. Not yet. I can’t tell you yet.”

“No worries on that Lexa. Your assistant here needs to here this. And we can tell her for you.” Indra Porter had walked into the office, along with Marcus Kane, both of them smiling playfully and Clarke immediately let her hands fall.

“I must say Alexandria; your assistant has got quite the name around your office for a week plus. No matter. We both have something in which you need to know beforehand.” Indra smiled again after Marcus pulled a smirk and Clarke just kept her mouth shut and looked between Lexa who looked at her before looking back at the two people in front.

“What is it that my assistant needs to be present for this meeting?” Lexa let out a confused tone, not understanding why Clarke needs to be here.

“Well, you married your assistant.” This time, Indra spoke up, but her tone was dead serious.

“What?” Clarke was beyond shocked. She turned to look at Lexa who had gone completely white, her mouth dropped open.

“I married my assistant?”

“Yup.” Marcus confirmed with a serious tone as well.

“Oh my god. I’m married to my assistant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about this chapter. I feel like its been real shitty on my storyline up till now but I'll try my best to get things clarified and how all these sudden revelations come to be. Hopefully i can improve on it as i go along. Sorry for any mistakes and hope to see you soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a decision to stay and Anya begs for forgiveness.

“Raven hurry up. We have to get to Lexa’s office. I have to persuade her to quit.” Anya dragged Raven along, making their way across the busy New York street, making their way towards the office building.

“Anya! Have you lost your mind? You know Lexa won’t listen to reason. Your bosses know about Lexa being married. So isn’t it her time to decide what she thinks it’s best for herself and for Clarke?” Raven was growing annoyed with her wife by the second.

She understood the need to protect her sister. But this has gone too far. First Anya attends the underground fighting ring, in which she is not supposed to as it could cause Lexa to be compromised and taken out. Also, Anya kept insisting that she had to inform Lexa about her being married. What is going on. Something is up.

"Okay Anya stop. What is going on? Why are you so crazy over this? What is going on?” Raven stopped in her tracks.

“I never told my bosses about Lexa being married. I never told them that Lexa had killed an FBI agent and I changed the report. And if Lexa finds out I have been hiding files from our bosses, she would have my head over a stake and worst of all, a sister who would never forgive me if she is thrown off the case. So I really need to get to her asap.”

Raven groans as she runs along with Anya towards the elevator. This was a big ass complicated mess. Raven made it a point in her head that she would scream and holler before talking some sense into anyone. Her wife was a fuck up, her sister in law is a reckless asshole and her best friend was just a dick.

Anya dragged Raven into the elevator, tapping the top floor button continuously as if the elevator would go any faster. Raven just glared at her wife for dragging her into a messy hole. Eventually they reached the top floor, only for Anya to stop in her tracks, having saw Indra’s head through the glass door to Lexa’s office.

“Oh fuck.”

“No shit.” Raven replied sarcastically. Anya turned pale, the muffled sounds of four people talking in the room.

Raven dragged her wife over to the couch, sitting her down and sighed heavily. Her wife was screwed now. She was in deep shit and Lexa was going to scream at her and most probably throw her out of her life for good. She made too many mistakes and she had to beg for forgiveness one last time. She had too.

That’s what sisters are for. And she failed miserably at that.

“It will be fine Anya. I’ll be there. And Clarke too. She might not take this lightly but if she’s willing to listen, then it will be fine.”

“I hope so. I really hope so.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god. I married my assistant.”

Lexa didn’t know if she was having a heart attack or that she just couldn’t breathe. The sudden topic had come forward to light by her two bosses and she knew Clarke was having a hard time as well reacting to the news.

“That’s not possible. We haven’t seen each other in 6 months and that we only met the day of the wedding which was May 21st. There’s no way in hell we got married.” Clarke was sitting down on the couch that was located near the window, her mind running wild from the sudden news.

“Well, on your marriage record, it states here that you two got married on 20th May at ‘Love is Strength Chapel’ in Las Vegas.” Marcus took out the marriage certificate and handed it to Clarke.

“And if you’re asking if this is legal, it is.” Indra added and Clarke just stared at the paper in her hand.

Clarke was shocked no doubt. But there also was a part of her that she enjoyed being married to Lexa. Although she was her boss, she definitely thought that this was a great opportunity for her to get to know her wife. Oh god. Clarke thought. She never thought she would be married. Let alone to Alexandria Woods. Hottest boss and CEO of the century.

“I can’t be married Indra. If Nia finds out…” Marcus immediately cut her off.

“You can be married Lexa. We have your file stored away for safe keeping. You are untraceable as of now. The two of us have been speaking and we need you to take it easy on your fights for now. We read your report along with Anya Woods, we understand that Nia Queen has accepted you into her good graces. A job well done indeed. But as your superiors, we need to ensure that we look out for you. So this is where our proposition comes in. That’s if your wife agrees to it.”

Marcus gives Clarke a smile. Clarke was still trying to understand what was going on. She didn’t know what was going on at all. She gave them a quizzical look.

“Forgive us. We forgot the formalities of course. My name is Indra Porter, Director of the CIA and this is Marcus Kane, Director of the FBI. Alexandria Woods has been one of our best agent in the service, graduated at the top of her class and has completed a lot of cases that we have given her. And she is no CEO. She is under the disguise as one.”

Clarke shifted her head over to Lexa. Now she understood why she needed an assistant. Lexa was busy out trying to catch bad guys and she couldn’t get herself organised for the things needed in the office.

“Lexa has been undercover on one of the cases that we had given her a few years back, and hence has been making progress. Lexa is a CEO of this company that we created so that she can make her way into the shady business world. Nia Queen, is a drug lord in the underground ring, a place whereby the best of the best fighters meet to fight it out and claim the title as Commander of the ring. Nia has been selling drugs to multi corporations that are buying drugs and selling it to the public. And because you two are legally married, you as her wife would have to know about her line of duty and the risks there are when being married to an agent. We are not going to lie to you Ms Griffin. There are a lot of risks involved and because you married her, you would be well aware that she and you are at risk of being in danger.”

Lexa had stood there silently listening to her bosses talk to Clarke. She didn’t know what was worse. Clarke finding out about her being an undercover agent or that her bruised and battered aching body was crying out in pain for rest.

“Before you both continue, can me and Lexa have a word with each other please? If that’s okay?” Clarke needed to talk to Lexa.

“Of course.” Both Indra and Marcus nodded their heads and exited the room.

Both woman stood there in silence. They didn’t know where to begin. Or even try to begin. Lexa was just accepting the fact in her heart that Clarke was going to walk away. She knew this day would come. Not the married part of course. But the part whereby Clarke would not see her again just like she did 6 months ago.

“I’m not leaving.” Clarke finally decides to speak up.

“It’s not safe for you Clarke. I’m a danger to everyone. To be Commander is to be alone. If I die, I die alone.” Lexa said, her tone unwavering. She knew she was right.

“No one deserves to be alone Lexa. Not even you. I understand why you couldn’t tell me. Because we weren’t married. And I know this is a lot to take in all at once for me, but I’m not walking away from you again. I made that mistake once. I don’t want to lose you again.” Clarke was already standing up to walk over to Lexa.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. I can’t do that Clarke. I can’t hurt you.” Lexa was so vulnerable now. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

“Then tell me why. Because I’m not leaving you Lexa. I can’t and I won’t.”

Lexa takes a deep breath, adjusting herself to a position which was more comfortable before daring her teary eyes to look up at those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

“There was someone I used to love. Her name was Costia. She was my partner in the FBI. The current case I’m working on was one which she had been by my side the entire time. We were so happy. We thought we were going to bust the underground dealings that night. But it all went south.” Lexa tried to choke back her sob but she couldn’t.

“Costia had been compromised and Anya was outside with the other agents. Nia caught me and Costia and dragged us into a room. Nia thought that I was part of the FBI with Costia, but Costia told her only she had betrayed me by working by the FBI. And then….. then Nia she….. she made me shoot her in the head to prove that she was telling the truth. She looked me in the eye and told me it was okay and that she would always love no matter what. And I pulled the trigger. The look in her dead eyes…..”

Clarke was already rubbing Lexa’s back, holding on to her tightly, giving her all the space she needed and letting Lexa rest her head on her chest. Clarke never knew how broken the girl was in front of her. And now she felt the guilt in her chest rise again. She didn’t know how much this woman was hurting and she knew she made it worse by not calling her back. So Clarke made the decision in her head there and then.

“Lexa. I’m not leaving you ever. I…. I love you. And no matter what happens, we will get through it together. Even if I have to go to hell and back to bring you back, I would. I’m not running anymore.”

Lexa moved her head up to look at Clarke in her eyes. She saw nothing but love and understanding, protection and happiness in her eyes.

“I promise Clarke. I’ll keep you safe. And I will let you go to hell and back for me. And I would do the same for you. I love you Clarke. I do. And I forgive you.” Lexa pulled a small smile and Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa.

Passion and lust encircled their kiss, saying that they really do feel love for one another and that they would never let each other go. Just as Clarke grabbed Lexa’s waist, Lexa winced in pain and immediately Clarke moved away.

“Sorry Clarke. I’m still sore.” Lexa gave Clarke and apologetic look before grunting to stand up.

“How much are you hurting Lexa?” Clarke asked as she moved to help Lexa shift to her chair, sitting her down as gently as possible.

“I’ll live.”

“Well as your assistant, after your crazy meeting with your bosses, we are going home. And I’m making sure Lincoln drives you home. What were you thinking to drive to work?” Clarke was nagging at Lexa now.

Lexa had nothing to say back, knowing the blonde, no wait, her wife was worried as hell for her. And she enjoyed the feeling. That there is someone who cares.

“Im sorry love. It won’t happen again.” Lexa let out a sigh.

“It better not. Now, can we get your two lovely bosses in and finish this so we can go?”

“Yes honey.” Lexa playfully smirked and Clarke all but laughed, knowing Lexa was teasing her even in her current state.

* * *

 

“Anya, we are well aware of what has been going on and we understand that you do care about your sister. But she knew the risks and the danger when she joined the company in the first place. You may be working on the regular cases but as of now, Alexandria is the only one who has managed to get this close and trustworthy of Nia Queen. Most of our agents who undertook this case were compromised. Including agent Costia Summers. She was very attached to Alexandria that she saved her life in order for Lexa to complete the mission.” Indra sat across from Anya who looked as if the whole world was crumbling down to the ground.

“I guess I have no say anymore then. If Lexa wants to finish this, then I’ll be there for her.” Anya finally sighs and exhales.

“Maybe Anya, instead of worrying so much, support her. You guys are her main source of help. We have seen her report. You and Agent Blake, along with agent murphy got her to the hospital last night. We know. And we know as well you changed the report of Costia Woods death. We will not take action on this. However, we wish that it would not happen anymore in future.” Marcus says before Clarke opens the door, drawing everyone’s attention.

“We are ready to listen.” Clarke says.

She sees Raven and Anya sitting there on the couch, knowing that they came down to see Lexa. Everyone makes their way in, including Raven and they sit around the couch and the table that were in Lexa’s office.

‘I believe both of you have spoken to one another then?” Indra asks and Clarke and Lexa nodded their heads.

“Well then, down to business.” Marcus says.

Raven was trying her best not to laugh because since the time they were talking, Indra would speak first before Marcus did and that Indra would speak again. She didn’t know if they knew they were taking turns to speak and how they knew what to say one right after the other. But it was hilarious.

“Ms. Griffin, we would like you to become one of our spies in the underground ring. You won’t be fighting or anything else. Just going around and finding out information while Lexa keeps things busy in the crowd. We would like to assign you someone who can keep an eye out for you as well so that Lexa here would not have to worry as much while in the ring.”

“Also, Lexa, you will have to try your best to find out what exactly is going on with Nia’s dealings with Mountain Men Organisation. We received a tip off that it is doing business quietly and the money transfers that have been going on involves terrorists in Afghanistan. As what we received it from.” Marcus spoke as he passed the file over to Lexa, who groaned as she moved to pick up the file.

“Cage Wallace?”

“Ah so you do know him.” Indra looked over at Lexa, and everyone else shifted their eyes to her.

“We met at one of the events 3 months ago that his father was having. We got carried away. But there was no evidence to support that he was in on a deal with Nia.” Lexa explained as she placed the file back on her table.

“Indeed. There is where you must find out your search. Clarke will remain as your assistant, and also your eyes. In return, we will grant you anything you wish.” Marcus finished off, leaving Lexa to decide the rest.

“After Nia I arrested, and everyone who is in the business is arrested, I want out. I’ve worked long enough and I think it’s time for me to live my life. And also, I want full protection on Clarke. Whenever we go undercover, I want someone with her. I don’t care what it takes. She is to have full protection. When things go bad, she gets the first priority out. You understand?”

Lexa’s tone was dead serious, causing both Indra and Marcus to shift uncomfortably in their spot. Anya stared at her sister, not daring to say anything for she was already in the wrong to begin with. Clarke was beaming with pride that her ‘wife’ was going all the way to ensure her safety. No doubt she needed to because she wasn't trained like Lexa was. She could barely lift her bicycle onto the shelf in the garage at her parents place, let alone punch or fight.

“Very well Lexa. We have a deal. We will let you know if anything else comes up and keep us updated on Nia or anything else you do find out.”

With that, Indra and Marcus stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Raven, Anya, and Clarke along with Lexa, sitting in silence.

“Well. That was refreshing.” Raven commented with a smug smile and Clarke huffed out in annoyance. Anya all but rolled her eyes, before settling them on Lexa's. Lexa's eyes were fuming with anger and hate, and Anya was all but prepared to receive her wrath.

“Lexa…. I want…” Anya began as she moved up from her seat but Lexa slammed her hand down on the table.

“You don't get to say anything to me Anya. You made a lot of mistakes. And yet, I still stood by you at your own fucking wedding. Did you stand by me by lying to our bosses about your reports? It’s a good thing they didn't fire us for it. How many times more are you going to be reckless?”

“Lexa I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again.”

“Oh really? Tell me Anya, did you know about me and Clarke being married?” Lexa was standing now, walking to stand in front of her desk, her arm wrapped around her ribs.

“Yes. And Raven scolded me for not telling you and Clarke. And Clarke, I'm sorry as well. For not telling you. For swindling you into working with Lexa and now your dragged into this. I'm sorry.” Anya was looking down at the floor, knowing that she fucked up badly on other things as well.

“Well Anya, you are my best friends wife. And you are my friend too. Let's just say it's a blessing in disguise. And I accept your apology.” Clarke smiled before turning to look at Lexa.

She was in terrible pain. And she needed rest. So Clarke eyed Lexa to say what she needed to say before she nodded back at Clarke. Lexa walked up towards Anya and wrapped an arm around her sister.

“No matter how many times you fuck up, I'll always forgive you. Although I wished that you could have acted better than what you are then. Just please, think before you act.” Lexa was leaning into Anya and Anya had to lift her up slightly.  
“Alright guys. Now that we have established that were no longer assholes and that all are forgiven, can we go eat lunch? I'm starving.” Raven complained and Clarke smacked her head.

“For once stop thinking about food. My god. I'm taking Lexa home. She needs rest before she dies on her office floor than I will have a hard time trying to bury my boss in the dirt.” Clarke smirked as she walked over to Lexa and held her arm.

“Wow. So much for being my wife. Thank a lot babe.” Lexa teased but rolled her eyes as she mived back over to her desk.

“Oh Jesus Christ. You guys just found out your married yet you two act like you've been married longer than me and Anya. Fuck sakes.” Raven groaned before walking out the door.

“Take care of yourselves you two. I'll see you two soon. Anything, give me a call.”

“Thanks Anya.” Clarke smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

“See you sis. Remember what I said.” Lexa eyed her before nodding her head and Anya bowed to Lexa before leaving the office.

"Time to go home boss." Clarke packed up Lexa's stuff and smirked as she held Lexa's arm and walked out the door.

“I'm driving.”

“No you are not.” Clarke glared.

“I'm not letting you drive my Ferrari.” Lexa argued.

“And I’m not letting you kill us with your injuries.”

“Your stubborn.”

“So are you.”

They had reached the carpark, and found Lincoln wiping down the company car as he smiled seeing the two ladies walking up to hm.

“Hey you two. Where we going?”

“Lexa’s apartment.” Clarke smiled as she led Lexa into the car.

“Okey dokey.”

Clarke got into the car and Lincoln drove off, going slow as to not make the car jerk as much in order to give Lexa a smooth ride as much as possible. Clarke suddenly hit the thought of why she and Lexa never remembered themselves getting married. The day her friends told her how they watched her and Lexa going crazy over one another made Clarke think back hard.

“Your brain is radiating throughout this car. What are you thinking?” Lexa spoke up.

“Do you remember anything from the night before Anya’s and Raven’s wedding? I mean I only woke up the next day next to some random woman with a back tattoo. I assumed it was a prostitute.” Clarke tapped her fingers on her chin.

Lexa’s face went pale and her eyes went wide. She had a back tattoo. And if they did get married that day in which they did, Clarke must have known that she woke up next to Lexa.

“I have a back tattoo.” Clarke turned to face an already embarrassed Lexa and the thought hit her again.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry. Lexa I didn’t mean to call you a prostitute. Oh god. I’m such a dick.”

“Clarke….”

“I knew it would have been you since we got married by accident and all and god I’m so sorry. Shit shit shit….”

“Clarke!”

Lexa hollered and the blonde immediately shut her mouth up. Lexa released a heavy sigh, letting her head rest against the seat. She was exhausted. Only a couple hours of sleep, maybe 2-3 hours and that’s not all. Her ribs ached horribly and her head was throbbing along with fatigue taking over her.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just…. Let’s talk about this later yeah?” Lexa gave a hopeful smile, that maybe after she got some sleep, she wouldn’t be so agitated and maybe have some sense of everything that went on that day.

“I look forward to it.”

And Clarke smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So i wanted Lexa to forgive Anya because they are sisters. Sisters always forgive each other no matter how shit or hob things go. Don't worry, there will be moments in the story as i go along that Lexa will lash out at Anya for somethings but i wanted to tone down the drama for now. And yes Clarke will stay and love Lexa. So next chapter will be pretty sweet and show a really domestic married life between the two :) even if they just knew they got married. Also, as the story progresses, all those things said in this chapter will come out to play. Your just gonna have to wait for all the revelations and the action because sweetness and fluff is here and now for the upcoming chapters. See you guys soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night it all began.

_20 th May 2016, Las Vegas….._

_“Good evening bitches!” Raven hollers as she drags a somewhat drunk Clarke along towards the table whereby Anya, Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy sat. They had been laughing and drinking all the while, they failed to notice a tipsy Raven pulling an almost drunk Clarke along._

_“Yoohoo honey bunny.” Anya giggled as she kissed her wife to be._

_“Where did Lexi go?”_

_“She went to buy drinks. Will be back shortly.”_

_Clarke smiled at the name mentioned. In her haze, she thought Lexi was a cute name. A cute name for a dog. She wondered, why was a dog buying drinks? I thought animals weren’t allowed to be in a club? Oh shucks. How dumb. Lexi must be a guy that they brought along so that Clarke could hook up with. Smart of her friends._

_“Awwww, looks like Clarkey is thinking about meeting Lexi again.” Octavia cooed before laughing hysterically, clearly drunk out of her mind. Clarke groaned as she pushed herself into the seat, elbowing Octavia on purpose._

_“Clarke oh Clarke. Lexa will be your dance partner tonight yo! Bellamy has Murphy, O has some guy waiting for her outside the bar so she’s going to dance with him. So your stuck with Lexa.” Anya smirked as Raven high fived her, along with Octavia._

_“Who is Lexa? Or Lexi?”_

_Her friends burst out into fits of laughter, clearly amused by Clarke’s drunken state. Clarke hadn’t recognised anyone else that she didn’t know about from her group and she gave a confused look._

_“Okay guys. Drinks are here.”_

_That’s when Clarke turned her head to look at the most beautiful thing in the world. Brown locks of hair pushed to the side, fell beautifully down the side of her shoulders. Her green emerald eyes that sparkled when a light beam crossed her face in the dark made her ever more enticing. Her plump lips that were full could make every person on earth scream and beg for her to kiss them._

_They were stuck in a trance, blue and green travelling through their minds and soul. Clarke looked down, tracing every inch of the woman’s body and she was mesmerised. Her jaw was of perfect symmetry, her boobs were perfect for touching and sucking all night long. Her abs that were hidden under her black short dress made Clarke bite her lips before shifting her eyes back up at Lexa._

_Suddenly, Clarke was pushed forward, and stumbled forward, only for warm hands to catch her and steady her on her feet. Again, green met blue. Apparently, Octavia saw the exchange between the two woman and pushed her forward to make it look like it was a joke and that Lexa would eventually catch her. And of course, she did._

_“Hey there pretty angel. Why did god send you here?” Clarke said and cursed herself in her mind for starting a conversation as such with the woman before her. Lexa._

_“Uhh… he did not send me here as I was born on this planet. Do you need to sit down?” Lexa wasn’t drunk yet to say the least. She was tipsy yes from taking shots with Bellamy, who had dared her to arm wrestling. Of course she was laughing too much because of Octavia’s witty comments and she had to down shots for losing._

_“I actually wanna dance. Do you want to dance with me angel?”_

_Holy shit! Lexa thought. This blue eyed blonde beauty in front of her was flirting with her. Even drunk people never ever flirt with Lexa. Either maybe because she was too ugly or that simply she passed off as unfriendly to be approached._

_“Sure.”_

_“Oh hang on you two. Lexa, you still have to down 5 vodka shots bitch. You lost to Murphy too. Don’t you fucking dare run with your new girlfriend!” Raven smirked as she pulled Lexa into the booth and sat her down in the spot where Octavia just sat. Clarke slid her way in beside Lexa and placed her head on her hand, her head tilted to look at Lexa who was shifting uncomfortably._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lexa asks, feeling creeped out by Clarke's constant staring._

_“You’re an angel Lexa. A very pretty one. Do angels have green eyes? In heaven?” Clarke was cursing herself. She couldn't control the words that were coming out of her mouth._

_“Again I'm not from heaven and there are average people with Green Eyes.” Lexa smiles, entertaining the drunk blonde who was clearly hitting on her. Lexa was clearly amused by the blonde’s choice of pickup lines._

_"Huh. I would have thought I got lucky with an angel. Pretty and smart with a smile that can light all of New York city. I like you Lexa. Can I kiss you?” Lexa almost choked on the shot of vodka she was downing. Clearly the rest of the group was drunk and they kept talking and laughing about nonsensical things and clearly ignoring Clarke and Lexa altogether._

_“Ummmm we barely know each other. So maybe we shouldn't kiss.”_

_“But you're an angel. Angels give good kisses.”_

_Lexa feels her head starting to run wild. Her heart began to pump furiously. The alcohol was beginning to sink in. She didn't know if it was just her drunken mind talking or that she actually wanted to kiss the girl as well. The way she would stare, her voice that was so cheerful and filled with lust after made her stomach churn. Lexa didn't hesitate and she kissed Clarke, forcing the blonde out of her seat and pulling her towards the dance floor._

_Raven, Anya and the other 2 boys laughed and clapped as they watched Clarke and Lexa force themselves on each other, Clarke gripping Lexa's ass as she swayed her along with the music. Alcohol controlled their choices and their actions and both Clarke and Lexa couldn't be bothered about what they were planning to do. As they made out on the dance floor, Clarke started to cry. Lexa felt tears running down the blonde’s cheeks and in her hazy state, Lexa pulls her out of the club, not even bothering to tell the others about where they were headed._

_Lexa took a crying Clarke out to the streets of Las Vegas and sat her down near the side walk for the blonde to catch her breath and let out her feelings._

_“I'm sorry. I'm such a mess.” Clarke cried as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Lexa sat there quietly, rubbing the girls back as she tried to console the girl._

_“Hey. You're perfect. Anyone would die to be with a woman like you.”_

_"I hate my love life. I'm afraid to love because of my stupid fucking asshole of an ex.” Clarke cried louder and harder. People walking by just stared at the two and ignored them as Lexa let the blonde clear her emotions out._

_“May I ask what did he do?”_

_Clarke started laughing whilst crying. She took out a small canister and took a swig from it before handing it to Lexa. Lexa felt the alcohol burn down her throat and her brain began to swirl around further._

_“My ex boyfriends name was Finn fucking Collins. He was sweet and nice and handsome. Perfect guy that any girl could ever ask for. So one day he proposed to me and I said yes. But things weren't always as perfect. He started hitting me, beating me with his belt. I couldn't leave the house because he was afraid that I would see another man. He was relentless. And then, my parents came over and saw me being beaten by him. So my dad gave him one good punch in the face and said that if he ever came back, he would never see the light of day ever again.” Clarke cried again before taking another swig of her alcohol._

_“I'm sorry that happened.” Lexa said honestly. Although she felt herself going in and out of her mind from the alcohol, she tried not to laugh at the girl._

_“I remember he told me that no one will ever love me like he did and that I would regret leaving him for the rest of my life. So I got into seeing a psychiatrist and what not to get myself back up again and marry someone to prove him wrong. But then, I hit rock bottom again and I couldn't love at all. I didn't want the same thing to happen twice. So I just never loved again.”_

_“Maybe there are people out there who are really worth loving Clarke. You just have to let people in. Don't keep fighting on your own forever. It's a very lonely road.” Lexa sighs as she stares at the passing cars, letting the blonde calm down on her own accord._

_“I just wish that wishes come true.”_

_“Wishes do come true Clarke. You just have to make it happen. Go all out to earn it.” Lexa smiled before Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa again. Alcohol breaths clashed together, and the people walking by looked over in disgust for some, while others just smiled and let the two of them be. There will always be haters._

_“Marry me Clarke.” Lexa breathed out as she placed her lips against Clarke’s._

_“Really?”_

_“Everyone deserves love Clarke. Even you.” Lexa smiles into the kiss._

_“I don’t know. What if I can’t because I can’t love as much?” Clarke breaks away with tears in her eyes._

_“I promise Clarke. I will never ever treat you as such. I will take care of you and your heart. I promise I will always make you happy even if I do die early for unforeseen circumstances, but I will never stop loving you. So what say you?”_

_Clarke feels her drunken heart melt and she immediately smiles and kisses Lexa again. She didn't know what she was thinking._

_“Yes. I'll marry you. You promise me you won't ever hurt me or hit me? Because I don't like people like that. It hurt me so much I still have nightmares once in a while.”_

_“No honey. I won't. I never ever will.”_

_“Okay let’s go!”_

* * *

 

_Clarke and Lexa kept laughing and smiling as they entered the small chapel that they found. Before they made their way in, they purchased drinks at a liquor store nearby, almost getting into an argument with a kid and leaving the store. Lexa was a goner along with Clarke. They had no sense of what they were doing, they just went on with the night. They even bought $5 rings on the side of the road, a pretty plain looking ring that had tribal engravings all around the ring. But of course they fucked each other's minds out in the alley nearby where they bought their rings, knowing that it was the alcohol talking and controlling their wasted brains._

_They thought it was the coolest thing in their drunken stupor and they stumbled in towards the chapel. Apparently the lady at the front desk allowed them in to be married for that you didn't need to be sober in that chapel to be married. Slurring their lines and their continuous laughter, the priest just hurried through the basics, managed to get them to exchange the rings before stating that they may kiss. It was pretty fast to say the least. After they received their marriage certificate, they stumbled back out onto the street, kissing and attacking each other's necks as Clarke pinned Lexa against the wall, sucking on her pulse point before pulling her along towards the hotel. Clarke was holding on to the piece of paper of their marriage certificate when she stumbled and knocked into Lexa, sending the two flying to the ground in the bushes, laughing hysterically._

_The piece of paper flew out of Clarke's hand and it drop nearby in the dirt. But she didn't realise it and stood up, yanking Lexa up along with her and they continued on along towards the hotel. The piece of paper was left there, totally forgotten by the drunk lovers._

_“I'm going to make love to youuuu alll nighty baby!” Clarke slurred her words as she pushed Lexa into the elevator of the hotel, pinning Lexa's arms above her head as Clarke bit Lexa's soft skin that showed on her neck. There were plenty more hickies that were left on Lexa's neck from earlier, and it turned Lexa into a Leopard._

_“Oh fuck Clarke. Take me my wife.”_

_“Your room peaches. Let's go.”_

_Their lips still attached to one another, they dragged themselves out of the elevator and down the hall, passing Clarke's parents who were staying on the same level as Lexa, and they watched as their daughter made her way into Lexa's apartment with looks of horror on their faces. Clarke didn't even realise that her parents were there and nonetheless, she was too focused on fucking with the woman kissing her now._

_Once inside, Clarke strips herself down, leaving nothing on as she undid her hair and let it flow down, before turning to watch Lexa strip to nothing and she bit her lip as she saw those perfectly toned abs and legs that were built to perfection. She was beautiful. She was a work of art. If only I wasn’t drunk on her and drunk from alcohol, I would definitely draw her right now. Clarke thought to herself. She was an angel no doubt. A fucking gorgeous drop dead angel. After staring at one another for a while, Lexa took a step forward, cupping the blondes beautiful face and joined their lips together as they mended into each other. Clarke didn't wait to run her tongue along Lexa's swollen lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Lexa gladly accepted, tongue and tongue clashing and fighting for dominance. Eventually Lexa gave way, allowing Clarke to take control as Clarke never broke their kiss and pushed Lexa backwards towards the bed._

_Once her legs touched the bed, Clarke pushes Lexa down onto it roughly, immediately straddling her hips as Clarke pinned Lexa's arms to the bed and began sucking on her hard erect nipples that were all too inviting for Clarke. Clarke began grinding against Lexa, as she sucked and licked around a nipple, making pop sounds as she went along. Lexa was sweating as she gripped onto Clarke’s hips, digging her nails into her flesh as the blonde continued grinding down onto her and letting her wetness drip along Lexa’s abdomen, staining the sheets as well. Clarke could come right there and then just by doing the gorgeous brunette or should she say, her wife._

_“Sit on me Clarke.” Lexa panted as she looks at those blue eyes that were covered with lust and hunger._

_Clarke didn’t say anything more and they both shifted their positions, Clarke having her throbbing wet sex on Lexa’s face and she gripped the head board to keep her steady. Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa’s tongue lapped at her throbbing wet clit, sucking and twirling her tongue around as Clarke closed her eyes, gripping the head board so hard her knuckles turned white._

_“Fuck Lexa. Don’t… stttooop.”_

_Lexa stuck her tongue into Clarke’s walls, that were warm and wet, causing Lexa’s own throbbing sex to throb and slick wetness poured out and drip onto the bedsheets. Clarke was panting hard and she knew she was on the verge of release soon. Clarke never felt like this ever before. The fact that Lexa’s tongue working on her swollen clit made her spirit run wild. No one has ever made her feel as such before. And before she even knew it, Lexa took once last flick at her clit with her tongue and Clarke screamed Lexa’s name._

_She screamed as if it was the last time she would ever see her. Clarke was drained and before she could collapse onto Lexa, she moved out of the way and landed beside Lexa, trying to catch her breath. Sticky sweet cum left on Lexa’s mouth and cheeks were wiped off by her own hands and she licked it all, savouring the taste of her wife._

_“Fuck. That was sooo fucking aamazing.” Clarke breathed out, still trying to catch her breath before Lexa moves on top of her to kiss her deeply, letting Clarke savour the taste of her own sweet juices._

_Clarke finally catches her breath and turns to flip them around, placing Lexa under her and traps her hands down._

_“My turn.”_

* * *

Lexa jolts awake, cursing under her breath as she grabbed her ribs that were hurting. Lexa had fallen asleep on her couch, after Clarke had brought her home and she laid down to rest on the couch. Lexa let a single tear drop from the throbbing pain in her sides and any sudden movement made it worse. She scolded herself for even driving to work that morning. Then, the smell of chicken soup filled her nose and she turned to look over the couch.

 

There she was. The woman she asked to marry on her drunken night of fun in Vegas. Clarke was only wearing a simple t-shirt along with sweatpants that showed off her butt and she thought it looked smoking hot. Lexa realised that while she was asleep, she had remembered exactly how they ended up married. And she wondered why Clarke kept using similar words to her.

 

To tell her that she deserved to be loved. Because in Clarke’s subconscious mind, she may have heard it from someone and that, that someone was Lexa herself. Clarke just couldn’t remember. They were so drunk and she wondered why they decided to get married.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa spoke up as she moved off the couch, struggling to walk over to the kitchen before the blonde gripped her arm.

 

“Hey, you should be resting boss. Not walking around.” Clarke smiled as she helped Lexa over to a chair in the kitchen.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologising? I’m just stating facts. Hey you okay? You look really pale?” Clarke began touching Lexa’s forehead and found that she was having a fever. Not just that, Lexa’s face looks flustered.

 

“I remember.”

 

Clarke stopped moving and looked at Lexa with wide eyes.

 

“Remember what?”

 

“How we got married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. So I decided to write about how they got married. It was a fun night I have to say. Well, as promised next couple of chapters will be fun ones and domestic life of Clarke and Lexa and how they become so helplessly in love with each other and how they move forward after finding out about their drunken night in Vegas. See you guys soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a worried wife and Lexa is being adorably cute.

“How we got married?”

Clarke looked at Lexa with wide eyes. For 6 months she didn’t even remember how she ended up in bed with Lexa the morning after her night of blacking out. She remembered a few times during her college days, she would black out from over excessive drinking and ended somewhere she didn’t recognise. There were times she remembered but mostly in a drunken haze.

“Yes. It was ummmmm…” Lexa blushed hard even with her face looking pale and her temperature shooting through the roof with her fever.

“Oh my god. This is… this is… embarrassing. What did we do?” Clarke was losing all sense of calmness. Fuck! Lexa remembers and she couldn’t even try to see what happen that night in her brain.

“You might want to sit down. My ribs are broken so catching you would be an issue.”

“Ok.”

Clarke sat down, her eyes glued to Lexa’s as Lexa started off from where they met at the club during the bachelorette party. She explained that Clarke was drunk and kept flirting with her, calling her an angel from heaven with green eyes and it escalated from there. They were shamelessly making out on the dance floor, fingering one another as well she thought and then Clarke started crying. So Lexa explained how she brought her outside and talked about her abusive relationship with Finn Collins and that’s when Lexa asked her to marry her so that she could take care of her.

Clarke just dropped her jaw at everything that Lexa was explaining to her. Lexa had kept her voice soft and calm, hoping not to cause the blonde any uncomfortable moments about her abusive relationship as she could understand someone as Clarke could have nightmares or worries about the issue. She continued on about them getting married and that they went to sleep in her room. Lexa had purposely skipped out the part of them having such god like sex in every place they could find in Vegas for the blonde’s face was already red like a tomato and her face was flustered.

“So yeah. That’s what I remember.” Lexa bit her lips, not sure what else she was supposed to say.

“Wow. Ummmm….. I.. I don't know what to say. I mean okay. Did we you know, do anything else than what you just told me? I mean not that I want to ask but uh…. Okay forget it. Just pretend I said nothing.” Clarke was embarrassed and her cheeks were still red as a tomato.

“If you’re asking if we did have sex, well….uhhhh…. we did. But I uh won't go into detail on that.” Lexa darted her eyes elsewhere, knowing this whole situation was awkward to begin with. But Clarke had the right to know.

“Yeah um okay I guess. Uhhhhh so what do we do from here? I mean do you want a divorce or I could file for it so you can concentrate on work and stuff. I mean I'll still help and all being your assistant and stuff like that if you like.” Clarke was mumbling to herself.

Lexa knew what that meant. She may have only known her for a week plus, but she was certain that Clarke didn't want to get a divorce. And Lexa didn't want to either. The fact that they had already established their feelings for one another and all, she didn't want to divorce her. Ever.

“Clarke….. I…… I don't want to get a divorce with you. I love you.”

Clarke's eyes darted up to look Lexa in the eye. Fear and worry settled in those green orbs and Clarke felt somewhat happy that Lexa didn't want them to get a divorce. She couldn't risk losing the brunette again and she wanted so much to remain married to her.

“I love you too. And I'm glad you don't want a divorce. Because I too want to stay married to you. Because I trust you. And I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. We may have only been brought together over a week, but I do want to be there for the rest of my life.”

Lexa all but relaxed, letting out a breathy sigh of relief. Lexa looked up towards Clarke, her bright blue eyes sparkling, for she was on the verge of tears spilling from her beautiful eyes. Lexa was elated to say the least. Even after everything that happened that morning. She felt that this was the right thing to do and it was the best decision of her life. She didn’t feel a pang of regret. Not at all.

Lexa moved up from her spot on the chair and moved across, getting down on her knees and cupping the blonde’s face. No matter how painful her ribs were and her abdomen was from the punches and beating, she fought through it and pulled Clarke into a kiss. It was soft and passionate, letting Clarke know that she was here for her, that she wanted to be with her and that the mistake she made 6 months ago was forgiven. Clarke placed her hand behind Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer to savour the moment of their first real kiss as a married couple. Although they were married 6 months ago, this was the most breath-taking moment in life.

Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa’s soft plump lips, requesting for entry. Lexa granted immediately, feeling Clarke’s warm breath enter her mouth along with her wet tongue that turned her on just by her tongue exploring her mouth. Just as things started to get heated, Clarke accidentally gripped Lexa’s waist and caused her to grunt and pull away, gasping as the sudden pain jolted in her bruised side.

“Oh my god Lexa. Shit I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Fuck.”

“Its okay Clarke. It’s not your fault. I’m still in pain and I should have told you.” Lexa gave her a small smile, ensuring Clarke that she would be alright.

“Do you need me to call a doctor? I mean, my mum could come over. She’s a doctor and she is off shift today. So she can come over and help if you want.” Clarke helped Lexa back into the chair and realised that she had forgotten about Lexa’s ever growing fever.

“Actually, I already saw your mum last night. She was the one who got me cleaned and wrapped up.” Lexa grinned amusingly as she watched Clarke blush again.

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting that. But Lexa, I would really feel more comfortable if my mum came over and checked you out again. Your fever seems to be getting worse. Please?” Lexa found it adorably cute that Clarke cared for her. She sounded like a mother more than anything else.

“Okay honey. But I would like some soup too though. I’m hungry.” Lexa gave a toothy grin before Clarke chuckled and shook her head as she walked away to retrieve them bowls of soup and called her mother in the process.

Little did they know; Abby was going to give a lecture on Lexa’s condition.

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, knocks came at the front door and Clarke scurried over to yank the door wide open. There standing were her parents, Jake and Abby, and immediately Abby saw the worry and distraught in her facial expression.

“Heya kiddo. How’s your boss doing?” Jake smiled as he walked over to give Clarke a comforting hug.

“She’s doing bad.” Clarke turns to look at her mother.

“How bad?”

“She has a fever and her temperature increased higher just about 15 minutes ago. She has been coughing and having trouble with the pain. I don’t know what to do. She’s in terrible pain mum. Please help.” Clarke was hysterical and Jake had to pull his daughter along towards the living room and sit her down.

“I’ll see what I can do okay honey? But if she’s doing bad, we will have to take her to the hospital alright?” Abby promised and kissed her daughter’s head.

“Okay mum. Do you need me with you?”

“No. You stay here with your father. I can handle it.”

Saying no more, Abby walked towards Lexa’s bedroom and opened the door. She could hear the sounds of Lexa wheezing and panting hard, shifting uncomfortably as she laid on the bed.

“Lexa honey? It’s me Abby.” Abby switched on the lights and shut the bedroom door before walking over to Lexa.

“Hi Abby. Sorry to trouble you. Clarke insisted.” She gripped the bedsheets as she panted, the pain be coming unbearable.

“How are you feeling? Where does it hurt the most?”

Abby opened her medical kit, digging out a set of stethoscope from her bag and looked at Lexa. She was shivering but sweat covered her forehead. Abby touched her arms and her neck, estimating that Lexa was indeed having a very high fever. She began pressing the stethoscope around Lexa’s naked chest, with only her bra on, trying her best to understand what might be wrong and so far, her heart was beating slightly faster than normal.

“It hurts everywhere. It wasn’t so bad this morning. But it got worse when I came home.”

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Abby asked as she began to press her fingers along her bandaged chest and abdomen. She pressed lightly around and when she heard Lexa’s breath hitch in pain, she knew that the swelling had gone from bad to worse.

“A couple of hours. Then to work around 8 am. I drove to work.” Immediately, Lexa received a glare from Abby.

“Lexa dear, you have broken ribs, bruises around different parts of your body and such. You need plenty of rest and fluids. Not running to work. You should have known better. The last thing I need is for Clarke to start panicking. And then she would go crazy. Your ribs and wound marks are swollen. Too much pressure and stress on them and inflammation of the lungs due to your injuries. So, you are to stay in bed for a few days, only get up when needed to go to the bathroom and then you stay in bed. I’ll drop by tomorrow with meds and then again on Saturday to see how you’re doing. Understood?”

Lexa gulped down wearily, knowing that she shouldn’t be messing with Abby or laughing at her trying to be helpful. Well she is a doctor. Can’t argue with that. So Lexa immediately nodded her head and smiled weakly.

“Yes doc. I’ll stay in bed.”

“Good girl. Now I know it would be hard to get sleep with you in pain like this, but I will get something for you from the hospital and bring it back okay? I’ll pass it to Clarke. Since she’s staying the night with you. Okay?”

“Thank you Abby. Sorry for causing you trouble.”

“No. This is nothing. You rest now okay dear?” Lexa smiled and closed her eyes, the pain still clearly visible on her face as Abby covered her body with her sheets and placed a soft kiss on her hot forehead before switching the lights off and closing the door.

Abby saw her daughter stand up immediately and looked at her mother. Abby realised that Lexa meant the world to her daughter. The worry and the feeling of fear that emanated from her eyes were enough to give away everything her daughter felt for the woman inside. She wondered if Clarke knew what Lexa had been through the night before. Sitting on her operating table, covered in blood and deep bruises. Broken ribs. It almost seemed as if she had been tortured or something.

“How is she mom?” Clarke ask worriedly.

“She has lung inflammation from her broken ribs. I would suggest taking her to the hospital to keep an eye on her but I’ll let her stay home tonight while me and your father head over to my office and get some anti biotics and other meds to help reduce the pain and swelling. So if anything happens while were gone, call an ambulance or call us.” Abby spoke before she walked over to grab her stuff.

“You will be fine kiddo. Just take care of your girlfriend alright. If she wasn’t sick, I would have given her a big hug to take the pain away from her.” Jake gave his daughter a toothy grin just to make her laugh and a big hug.

“Thanks mom. Thanks dad. I appreciate it. She means the world to me.” Clarke gave a reassuring smile. A smile of happiness.

“We know sweetie. We know. We’ll be back soon.”

Both her parents left and Clarke scooted around the living room and into Lexa's bedroom. She switched on the side lamp, and clearly Lexa wasn’t doing so well in getting some rest. Her facial expression expressed pain, and the sweat that still lingered on her forehead and her neck was all the more obvious.

“Hey.” Clarke said soothingly as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed beside Lexa. She rubbed her hand through Lexa’s hair and the green eyed brunette opened her eyes and gave Clarke a warm smile.

“Hey.”

“Mum would be back soon with shots and meds. Do you need anything for now?” Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I’ll be fine Clarke. Just exhausted. If you need to go home, call Lincoln to take you. It’s late.”

“I’m not leaving you. I’ll be right here by your side. I am your wife. So I would stay and make sure your fine.” Lexa smiled as she moved her hands to grab Clarke’s, and kisses her knuckles.

“Well, I never did regret marrying you on a Vegas whim then. Cuddle me?” Lexa pouted and clearly Clarke took it by surprise. Her stoic and authoritative boss was nothing but a softie on the inside? Wow. She clearly needed to know more about her. But she just had to tease.

“Did I just hear my uptight boss tell me to cuddle her?”

“Clarke…” Lexa pouted again and Clarke smirked, moving around to slide herself into bed and adjust, her body moving close to Lexa and wrapping an arm around Lexa’s stomach, careful to avoid her ribs to make sure she didn’t add any more strain to Lexa’s wounds.

“Happy?”

“Yes.”

“Big baby.”

“Shush. My ribs hurt.”

Clarke smiled and snuggled closer to Lexa, Lexa letting herself rest in her wife’s embrace. It felt soothing. It felt comfortable. They were fit for each other. Lexa was still reeling over the fact that the two had gotten married. She had already forgiven Clarke for what happened the past 6 months and they were going to make things work. Just the two of them.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. I'm sorry about the medical part there. I tried researching and tried to clarify with a friend of mine who is a doctor in study. So if its wrong I'm sorry because im unsure! And i hope my friend did give me correct information. Hope you like it. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life of Clexa.

“Why do I get the feeling there is something going between our daughter and her boss?”

 

Abby flipped through her medicine cabinet at the hospital, asking her husband Jake to write in the log book on the things she was taking for Lexa.

 

“Well, maybe something is going on. I can tell our baby girl is smiling and worrying like any married couple would do. And she hasn't smiled like that in a long time since the last dickhead I had to punch out the door.” Jake grinned, showing off that he could throw a punch.

 

“Oh Jake. Are you telling me you like Lexa?” Abby smirked as she took out gloves and syringes.

 

“Why not? She's smart, capable of taking care of Clarke, knows what she wants, respects others around her. She's perfect! I would love her as our future daughter in law.”

 

“Okay honey. Maybe a little off track there. But you are right. She is perfect. A little disturbed and closed off but overall a good person.” Abby had just finished packing the things she needed and Jake placed the bag in his arms, passing the file to Abby.

 

“So, should we try our best to get the two together?” Jake gave his wife a playful grin.

 

“I think their way past beyond that Jake. If our daughter is worrying about her crush so deeply, I say their already going at it with one another. A mother’s instinct.” Jake gave Abby a smirk knowing that Abby hated their daughter running to second and third base after only knowing someone for a week or more.

 

“Relax honey. You yourself said that Clarke is a grown woman and that she can make choices for herself.”

 

“Yes I know that. But look what happened the last time. She brought that woman named Niylah home. A bartender and a junkie to go along with that. Not saying I wanted Clarke to marry a rich man or anything, or a rich woman, but I would like is for Clarke to find someone who loves her for who she is and will take care of her. Even you want that too Jake.”

 

“I know baby. I know. And I'm telling you, I can feel it in my bones that Lexa is the one for her. Hell, the poor girl forgave our daughter for leading her on 6 months ago and then never called her back. Yet she paid our daughters rent, gave her a job and even forgave her. Which person would ever do that? Which kind soul would ever do that?”

 

Abby stared at her husband. He was right. Lexa indeed gave Clarke those necessities. No one would be as kind hearted as Lexa. Well so far. For all of Clarke's past loves were asshats and bitches. Even if Lexa had some job that was dangerous, knowing it was coming from the FBI themselves, she knew her daughter would find the happiness she deserved.

 

“Your right honey. Clarke did stumble into an angel. Come on, let’s head back and settle Lexa.”

Jake nodded and Abby checked her stuff out, talking to a few nurses who were working the night shift before walking out of the hospital with Jake. They made their way back to Lexa’s apartment, which thankfully Clarke had given them the keys in case Clarke went back home to get her stuff. So when they got there, Jake opened the door to find an empty living room. He assumed his daughter was helping to ease the pain Lexa was feeling and he heated up the pot of chicken soup that was on the stove just in case the girls were hungry and needed something to eat.

 

Abby quietly made her way across the room, making sure to bring her bag with her of medical supplies and she opened the door quietly to Lexa’s room. Inside, the view that she saw immediately warmed her heart. There on the bed was Clarke, sleeping soundly with her face nudged into Lexa’s back, an arm wrapped around Lexa’s waist, pulling her closer as their bodies touched. Lexa was still in pain as she saw the uneasy eyes move under her eyelids and her hands crunching in and out.

 

Abby silently waded over, taking out the meds and placing them on the bedside table on Lexa’s side, before taking out a syringe, injecting it into a small bottle of morphine. She lightly traced her hands along Lexa’s face, stirring the brunette awake and when her green eyes fluttered open, she smiled tiringly at Abby.

 

“I’m going to give you a shot of morphine okay? It will ease the pain and help you sleep.” Abby whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping bear that had her arms still wrapped around Lexa protectively.

 

“Thanks Abby.” Lexa smiled and laid her arm out carefully, Abby getting to work on injecting Lexa with Morphine. It was pretty fast and clean cut, Lexa immediately felt the drug kicking in and she settled her head back onto the pillow.

 

Abby laid out instructions on the table, ensuring that all the meds were written out specifically before placing a kiss in both Clarke and Lexa’s forehead. Clarke stirred slightly but only moved closer and for a second there, Abby thought she would crush Lexa. But the two slept soundly, making Abby take out her phone and snap a picture of the two before making her way back out of the room.

 

Jake smiled as Abby squealed quietly, running towards her husband ad shoving the phone into his hand. Jake immediately laughed.

 

“Oh my god. They are so cute. Man, when can I have grandkids?” He laughed and Abby swatted his arm.

 

“Don’t rush things honey. I’m sure once they decide to tie the knot in future which I assume would be soon, a year, then we can pester them for grandkids.” Abby smiled and Jake grabbed his wife by the waist, kissing his wife on the cheeks.

 

“Oh I’ll be waiting for that.”

* * *

 

 “Anya! Anya! Anya!”

 

Raven shouted as she ran around the kitchen table and jumped onto the couch where she was just finishing up some paperwork.

 

“What?”

 

“Our fucking lovebirds were cuddling together all night. Abby just sent me a picture.” She shoved the phone into Raven’s face and Anya dropped her jaw immediately.

 

“Goddamn. That was quick. And here I thought that maybe they were still going to keep a distance between each other. Eh wait a minute, why did Abby send you a picture of them?”

 

“Oh. She’s inviting us all over for dinner this weekend on Sunday and she wants to make us a part of her plan. By which she doesn’t know that Clarke and Lexa are already married. So we just have to play along and her plan is to get the two of them together. But they don't know.”

 

Anya groaned miserably.

 

“Just when I thought things would get better, it just got worse.”

 

“Relax Anya. O will be there too and we can all play along and help. We sure as hell gotta get a group chat. What should we name it?” Raven tapped her chin as she thought about a nickname they could use to make sure Abby and Jake doesn't know about the two idiots being married.

 

“Seriously honey? A name for the group chat?”

 

“Oh come on. It’s fun! Hmmmm how about Operation AJ? Sound good?”

 

“Why AJ?”

 

“Stands for Abby and Jake. Okay maybe not.”

 

“Thank god.” Anya huffed out air, knowing that the name was completely out of the question.

 

“Hmmmmm how about Clexa Vegas Whim?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You know what, I'm sticking to the first one.”

 

Group chat created: Operation AJ

 

Added Clarkey Boo.

 

Added Commander Heart Eyes.

 

Added Chef Blake.

 

Added Badass Wife.

 

Clarkey Boo: What the fuck is this Raven?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Hello Clarkey.

 

Chef Blake: Seriously. What is this?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: What do you assholes want?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Jesus Relax.

 

We need a way to keep Abby and Jake from knowing you two dimwits are fucking married.”

 

Chef Blake: Wait what? Clarke and Lexa are fucking married?

 

Clarkey Boo: Were in the same group chat O. And yes we are married.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Where is Anya? She’s dead. And I mean it.

 

Badass Wife: Don’t blame me. Raven started this.

 

Chef Blake: Holy shit. Why didn’t I know about this?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Because they couldn’t remember getting fucking hitched.

 

Badass Wife: Can we just stick to the topic at hand?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: What topic is that? And what the hell is AJ?

 

Clarkey Boo: Lexa will you come back into the bedroom? Your supposed to be on bed rest. Do you need me to call mum again?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: I wanted ice cream Clarke. I’m coming back in now.

 

Chef Blake: Is this even for real? You two are in the same house and you still text one another? Your fucking with me right?

 

Badass Wife: Jesus Christ. Why do we even bother having a group chat when we clearly avoid the fucking topic? :|

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Now that’s a first you used an emoji Anya.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Seriously Lexa?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: What? She never uses an emoji. Not even with me.

 

Clarkey Boo: Okay you know what, to discuss this topic, whatever it is, Friday at my place at 7. We can talk then since we keep changing topics here. And Lexa, if you don’t come through that door right now, I’ll break all your bones.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Fine. I’m coming love.

 

Clarkey Boo: <3

 

Chef Blake: Okay I can’t take this shit. See you bitches on Friday. Let me shove my head in a toilet bowl to process this news. Bye.

 

Badass Wife: All I can say is that sis, your whipped to the core.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Fuck you.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Hey, my wife fucks me and only me.

 

Clarkey Boo: Get lost Raven. Bye.

 

“Holy shit. The two are whipped.” Raven commented after putting her phone away.

 

“Tell me about it. I wonder how long it would take Clarke or Lexa to move in with one another.”

 

“I give them a week.”

 

“I bet a couple of days only.”

 

Raven smirked, pulling out a $100 bill and placed it on the coffee table, clearly wanting to bet with her wife.

 

“Fine. You’re on. Winner takes all and does laundry for a month.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Both of them sealed the bet with a kiss, their hands gliding everywhere around each other’s body and it turned into and all out sexathon.

* * *

 Clarke was laying on top of Lexa’s stomach, the pain having reduced and barely hurt after sleeping for the last two days in bed. Abby’s meds were strong and her fever broke the following afternoon which made Clarke extremely happy and relieved. She couldn’t imagine her wife being all grumpy and whiney when she wasn’t allowed out of bed. Two days had passed and Clarke had to inform the people at work that Lexa will be taking the whole week off so that she could rest, and also for Clarke to spend some down time with Lexa.

 

Lexa sat against the head board, her hair pushed to the side while she at her ice cream and switched on Netflix to watch the latest episodes of ‘Two Broke Girls’. Lexa was happy. Clarke and her were basically inseparable. Lexa wasn’t allowed to walk around or do anything until she was better, and she was really. She had worse injuries than broken ribs but she didn’t want to bring Clarke’s monster side out in which Clarke would scream and holler at her with every possible reason for her to stay in bed. It was more of a bonding session really.

 

They would sit the for hours, talking about their likes and dislikes, kissing and making out casually as they laid in bed together. Clarke would go home in the afternoon for an hour and bring clothes back along with her sketchbook so that she could take care of Lexa. Clarke however had another intention in mind. Since they were already married, she was waiting for Lexa to actually ask her to move in. They were inseparable after all.

 

“I can see you burning a hole through my tv. What’s going on in your mind?” Lexa asked soothingly before taking another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

 

“Thinking how we are going to explain to O and also to my mum and dad. They aren’t easy to lie to no doubt.” Clarke sighed before wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist and kissed Lexa’s stomach.

 

“Don’t worry Clarke. Will talk to them as adults and I’m sure your mom and dad won’t break my bones and ribs even more. I hope.”

 

“Nah. They love you too much to do that to you. Besides, you should be more worried about me breaking your bones.” Clarke smirked as she pulled Lexa’s shirt up slightly and biting her soft skin.

 

“Mmmmmmm and why is that?”

 

“Because I get very very jealous if someone comes into the picture and try to steal you away if it ever happens.” Lexa let out a soft moan, as Clarke licked the spot she bit Lexa.

 

“I only have eyes for a certain someone sadly. And that someone already shares a bed with me.”

 

“Mmmmmm really?”

 

“Yup. And I also plan on asking her if she would like to move in with me.”

 

Clarke immediately shot her head up to look at Lexa who was biting her spoon and staring at her with a bubbly smile. Clarke started laughing and sat right up, her blue eyes connecting with green.

 

“You want me to move in?”

 

“Well of course. You spent the last 3 nights here and not to mention last week Friday night and the night of our marriage. So yeah. I mean if you want to. The spare room could go to good use at least. Turn it into your own studio.” Lexa hummed as she watched Clarke’s eyes widen in shock but also happiness.

 

“Your serious?”

 

Clarke was about to break down in tears.

 

“Yes love.”

 

“Oh my god! Yes! I'll move in with you.” Clarke immediately lunged herself forward, placing a soft kiss on Lexa's cold plump lips that tasted like Chocolate.

 

"Well maybe next week I could help you shift your stuff. I'm pretty much still sore right now. But will be okay by next week.” That's when a concerned look hit Clarke's facial expression. Lexa wondered what made the sudden change.

 

“You’re not going to fight in the ring next week are you?”

 

Lexa wasn't surprised to say the least. Clarke knew what she had signed up and that she knew the risks Lexa had to take in order to go about doing her job. Lexa may have been better after bed rest, but taking on a fight the week after with her ribs healing, that was suicide. Might as well punch her own ribs and break them all over again.

 

“I have no choice Clarke. If I'm absent from fighting, they would know I am up to something. I have to Clarke. It’s my job.”

 

“And it’s your own health and life Lexa. Your ribs might not be healed by then and you getting beat up out there makes me feel hopeless. Like I can't do anything to keep you safe and you’re going to get hurt….”

 

“Clarke.” Lexa snapped. Clarke was rambling on again and she didn't realise until Lexa snapped.

 

"Look Clarke I'm sorry. I really am. I can't undo what has been done. I can only go forward and try to survive as much as possible. It’s what we do to survive. Death is not the end. Everything will be alright.”

 

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving? Don't we deserve better than that?” And then Lexa remembered those words. The same words that she used 6 months ago when they sat on the balcony of the hotel that night, before they shared their very first kiss that sent sparks flying.

 

"Maybe we do."

 

And again, Lexa pulled Clarke back towards her, kissing her with all the passion she could let out and show Clarke that everything will be alright. Clarke slid her tongue in between Lexa’s lips and Lexa opened up her mouth to allow Clarke access. Just then, Clarke giggled and pulled away, taking a spoonful of ice cream using Lexa’s hand.

 

“Sorry. Your mouth tasted like chocolate I just had to take a bite from you.”

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

Lexa pouted and Clarke gave her another quick kiss before stopping and opening her mouth for Lexa to feed her again. After which, Clarke moved her way back to her original position, placing her head on Lexa’s stomach and watching television while Lexa at her ice cream.

 

Soon after, the two of them fell asleep, Lexa’s hand placed soothingly on Clarke’s face and Clarke leaned her face into Lexa’s touch unknowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Octavia will be in for a shock next chapter and that Abby and Jake too will be in a great deal of shock. But of course if Raven Reyes is around, things are bound to get a little crazy and fun. See you next chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up. Abby and Jake find out the truth.

Friday came by in a heartbeat. Of course Lexa was a pain and wanted to go to work so they went that morning, after Clarke had called her mother 3 times asking whether or not it was fine for Lexa to head to work. Of course Abby went hell hound mad at Lexa for being stubborn on the phone and had threatened that if she came over for dinner with sore and aching ribs or a fever, she would literally skin her alive at the hospital. And that got both Clarke and Lexa into a fight. Clarke sat outside at her desk while Lexa sat inside on the phone, talking to investors and buyers clearly fuming still with Clarke as her tone on the phone said it all.

 

“How long will she stay mad at me?” Clarke asked Lincoln who was playing games on his PS Vista.

 

“Well, you are her sweetheart. I'd say she will be fine after lunch.”

 

“She's mad because I called my mum and told her Lexa wanted to go to work today and that now she's angry because my mum gave her an ass chewing and she will receive another tomorrow when we all have a nice lunch at my parent’s place.” Clarke huffed out in annoyance, placing her head on the table as she groaned miserably.

 

“Relax gurl! Lexa is just frustrated because she has a lot of work to do, and that her taking almost a week off and that things have been a bit over the roof the past few days. So give her some time to cool off eh? She knows you’re just being a worried lover, so give her the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“Yeah I guess.”

 

That’s when the two immediately shut their mouth when the heard Lexa hollering over the phone. This was the third time that morning she had gotten into an argument over the phone with someone. Clarke felt like her wife needed a breather. She was afraid that Lexa would be worked up so badly, it would be a strain on her still healing ribs.

 

“She’s pissed alright. I take back my words earlier Clarke. Good luck handling her.” Lincoln frowns before continuing back on his game.

 

“I’ll go in and see her.”

 

Clarke huffs and gets up from her seat, taking each step with caution, as she slowly pried the office door open, and looks around the room. Lexa was looking out the window, her back facing to the door as she continued her conversation on the phone. She was talking as per normal, not knowing when a second outburst would come again. Clarke quietly made her way across the room, stopping behind Lexa and slowly wrapping her arms around her waist. Lexa immediately stuttered her words when she felt warm hands wrap around her. Soft kisses were placed on her neck and Lexa had to end her call.

 

“Clarke. What are you doing?” Lexa asked softly as she leaned her head backwards onto Clarke's shoulders when Clarke took a bite at her pulse point.

 

“You seemed hyped up and angry. And I want to make it up to you for this morning. I know you still hate me for calling my mum in the morning and getting an ass chewing. So now I'm apologising.”

 

Lexa felt the tip of her skirt slide up as Clarke used her hand to drag it up along her thigh to her butt.

 

“Clarke… this… this is not the place….” Lexa moaned slightly louder as Clarke bit onto her earlobes. Clarke's other hand moved up along Lexa's tout stomach and grabbed her right breast.

 

Clarke was definitely taking things into her own hands. The only person who could actually hear them was Lincoln but he knew better than to listen to the moans that radiated from his boss’s office. So of course, he used his headphones to cut out the sounds of the moans. Clarke moved around, taking Lexa’s hand and placing them at her butt, before pushing Lexa lightly towards her couch. Their lips never left each other as Clarke tongued Lexa’s mouth, taking in everything and dominating her with all her might.

 

Lexa felt her body flush in heat as she felt Clarke run her fingers and palms along her abs as she pushed her shirt up, revealing her bare skin that she had wrapped up days ago and that she was on a strict no touch policy. It was exciting to say the least. Clarke was extra careful to not put so much pressure on Lexa’s ribs, in fear that her mother would release her wrath on her poor wife. Plus, she had always dreamed about having office sex in her existing life. Now she had it in the palm of her hands. Clarke topped Lexa, still kiss her and straddling the girl’s hips.

 

“I fucking hate you for this Clarke.”

 

“Why so?” Clarke smirked as she sucked on Lexa’s neck, nipping casually and leaving marks wherever she could to show that Lexa was hers and hers alone.

 

“Because you get all worried… Oh fuck… On me and call your mother… shit….. ahhhhhhh….. my mother in law…. And get…..oh don’t stop….oh…… and have her chew my ass.”

 

Clarke already had her fingers teasing and taunting Lexa’s opening that was clearly wet and soaking into her panties as her skirt was hiked up all towards the top of her waist.

 

“Then I’ll make sure to make it up to you love. I’m just being a worried wife.”

 

“Well, then. I forgive youuuuuuuu…. Oh fuck Clarke.”

 

Clarke had inserted her fingers into Lexa’s throbbing wet sex and slowly began to fuck her in and out with her fingers. It was sweet yet loving. Although Lexa and Clarke both never had office sex in their life ever before, Clarke didn’t take things to a higher level for fear of hurting Lexa in which she didn’t want to. It was something simple yet pleasurable. Clarke pressed her thumb against the swollen clit and massaged it in circles, causing Lexa to squeeze her eyes shut and moan loudly.

Not that anyone was coming to the office at this time of the day for a meeting or what not. No snoopy idiots to come barging in on them and Lincoln was definitely outside keeping watch while playing his games. Sweet and loving guy he is. No doubt. Clarke entered a third finger and Lexa’s walls clenched tighter around her fingers.

 

Just before Lexa could reach her orgasm, a loud knock on the door comes and immediately Clarke stops the movement of her hands and takes her fingers out before standing up to lick her fingers dry.

 

“WHO IS IT?” Lexa was pissed. She was so close. So close to reaching and coming and it was already gone.

 

“Lexa dear it's me Echo. We have many things to discuss. May I come in?”

 

“NO.”

 

Jealousy spread across Clarke's face and Lexa was frustrated. She adjusted he clothes and her hair, making sure she didn't look like she was just having sex. Adjusting herself in the mirror and ensuring that she was good to go, she turned around to grab Clarke by the neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

“You will finish what you started Clarke. Later.” Lexa growled before moving away from Clarke and opening the door. Lexa hated Echo. She was a bitch and she tried too hard to get attention from Lexa sometimes.

 

"Ah Lexa. I knew you were free for me.” Echo smiled before eyeing Clarke in the back who was clearly fuming.

 

“What do you want Echo? I am very busy with paperwork so make this snappy.”

 

“Well I would like to speak to you in private without your assistant if that is fine.” Clarke thought she burst into flames.

 

What the fuck did this woman want? And hitting on my wife? Bitch is so dead. If only I could get my hands on that bitch, I will….

 

“Clarke. Could you give us a moment to talk in private? I'll send for you when we are done.” Lexa gave a warming smile and Clarke could only nod before walking out the door quietly, jealousy still covering her face.

 

“You should really consider hiring a better assistant than her Lexa.”

 

“Do not question who I hire. What is it that you want Echo?” Lexa asked sceptically, sitting against her desk as she folded her arms to look at Echo.

 

“I was thinking that maybe we could go to an event tonight. I need a plus one and you seem to fit the bill as my plus one. Also, plenty of investors that you would be very interested in to say the least.”

 

Echo moved her way over to stand close to Lexa, her arm trailing up and down as she spoke in a seductive tone. But of course, Lexa wasn’t interested.

 

“I’m not interested. And I have other plans to attend to. So leave.”

 

“What? Your rejecting me? No one ever rejects me!” Echo hollers at Lexa, who didn’t tear her steely gaze away from Echo the entire time she spoke.

 

“I just did. Now, GET OUT.”

 

Lexa sneered and Echo immediately stormed out of her office. I really should have just stayed home today as Clarke told me to. I wouldn’t have to deal with shit like this all day. Lexa thought to herself. She still had to deal with Clarke’s friend Octavia who was definitely going to ask a shitload of questions. And then Sunday, whereby she had to face her wife’s parents and tell them the truth about their marriage.

 

“Babe? You okay?” Clarke slid into the office, closing the door behind her and locking to avoid anyone else from entering.

 

“I’m fine Clarke. Just tired.”

 

“Told you to stay home didn’t I?”

 

“Yes love. I should have listened.”

 

“What did the bitch want?” Lexa immediately burst out laughing. She knew Clarke hated that girl miserably and she too was extremely jealous.

 

“She wanted me to be her plus one to an event but turns out her little heart of love was broken by me. I said no and that I had other plans that require more of my attention. So I told her to get out.”

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

“An adorable one in which you love and married.” Lexa gives Clarke a big smile and wink, causing Clarke to laugh and push Lexa back towards the couch. She gently laid her back down and kissed her bite mark that was on her neck.

 

“Well then, let me finish you off.”

 

“Thank god.”

* * *

 

 “Where are the two idiots? I’m hungry as hell.” Octavia complained as she looked at the pizza boxes and Chinese takeout boxes.

 

“Chill out bitch. They will be here soon enough. So, do you want to know the story from us or do you want the full report from Commander Heart Eyes?” Raven was chugging down her coke and letting out a disgusting burp, causing Anya to groan.

 

“Firstly, your fucking disgusting. Secondly, I’ll just wait for Clarke and Lexa. You over exaggerate your story too much.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Will you two for fuck sakes stop?” Anya finally lets out an annoyed huff before looking at the two woman.

 

“Raven started it.”

 

“Did not.”

 

“Did too.”

 

“DID NOT.”

 

Before Octavia could retaliate, the door to the apartment swings open, Clarke and Lexa were holding hands, walking in like the calm before the storm, their eyes clearly annoyed with the three that were seated in the living room.

 

“Well well well. Look who decided to join us finally. You two got stuck in a room somewhere fucking each other’s minds out or that you just forgot the time?” Raven gave a sarcastic remark, only for Lexa to take out a pocket knife twirl it in her palms.

 

“Do you know what this is Raven?”

 

Clarke smirked before walking over to take a seat on the floor by the coffee table of her apartment. Raven squirmed uncomfortably and gulped down her own saliva waveringly. She felt sweat form on her face and neck as Lexa slowly moved towards Raven.

 

“It’s a….a…a knife.”

 

“And do you know what knives do Raven?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. So tell me, do I need to use it on you tonight or do you want to behave?” Lexa’s eyes were something of a sinister sadistic serial killer and Raven thought she might piss her pants any moment. Lexa’s voice was deep and seductive, but also authoritative and deadly as she now towered over Raven.

 

“Fuck Lexa. You really know how to make someone piss their pants. Fuck, I need to pee.” Raven bolted for the bathroom before the rest of the ladies burst out laughing.

 

Lexa giggled amusingly, knowing she was just trying to give the younger brunette something to be afraid off. Anya and Octavia were laughing hysterically, curled up and holding their stomachs as they continued to laugh.

 

“Alright. So, what are we exactly here for and what is operation AJ?” Lexa asked as she took a seat beside Clarke, was pouring herself and Lexa a cup of coke.

 

“That was Raven’s idea. And we have to be on the same page when we all go for lunch at your parent’s place this weekend.” Anya filled the two of them in when Raven comes walking back out of the bathroom.

 

“The mastermind is alive. Need to take a piss again Raven?” Lexa smirked, teasing the younger brunette who flipped her the finger.

 

“Shut up asshole. Your time will come.”

 

“Okay before anything else, why are you two married or should I say how were you two married?” Octavia was already shoving in noodles as Clarke scratched her head and looked over at Lexa.

 

So the story began, Lexa filling in the details of their drunken night, making sure to skip out the times they had actually fucked on every corner of Las Vegas to avoid constant teasing from her own sister and her wife. Lexa also explained that they couldn’t remember because they had been so dead drunk that they couldn’t even contemplate their actions that night. Octavia just stared wide eyed at the married couple, not expecting something such as that to happen. And to put it simply, they got married first before Raven and Anya.

 

“Wow. Through all that hassle, you two not once ever had sex?” It was the only thing Octavia could say. Raven snickered quietly at the side, and Anya simply smirked.

 

“I am not discussing our sex life with you guys. Not even a teeny tiny detail.” Lexa huffed.

 

“Hey I didn’t ask for details. I just asked if you two did fuck or not. Or did you two forget that you fucked each other?”

 

“Yes we did. Happy?” Clarke spoke up, Lexa’s face completely flustered by the question.

 

“Very much thank you. Well, congratulations. Although your parents would flip, I say this is the best news I’ve ever heard all my life.”

 

“Yeah and they would’ve been happily making babies by now if Clarkey boo here didn’t fuck up in the past. Sorry Lexa, but your wife was an idiot. And still is.” Raven commented before receiving a flying chop stick in the face.

 

“Fuck you Raven. Stop being a dick because clearly I apologised to my wife about my behaviour.” Clarke snapped and Lexa immediately grabbed her hand under the table, rubbing soothingly with her thumb.

 

“Okay, before this turns into an all-out war, can we really please discuss this Sunday’s issue at hand here?” Anya spoke up, wanting everyone to calm down.

 

“Raven, what did I tell you about the knife? Do I need to record the next time you go pissing your pants and running to the bathroom again?” Lexa snarled and that immediately shut Raven up. Clarke was fuming no doubt and Lexa just held her hand reassuringly.

 

“Fine. I’m sorry. Clarke.” Raven sighed.

 

“We done here?” Anya shook her head at her wife.

 

“Yup.” Clarke said simply.

 

“Great. So Abby and Jake doesn’t know you two are already married and they want to use us 3 to get the two of you running to second base. Or probably third I don’t know. So how do you want us to play along?” Raven was being cautious in her words, not wanting Clarke to go all crazy on her.

 

“We don’t.” Lexa said. Anya perked her eyebrows up and Octavia all but stopped chewing. Clarke looked at Lexa, trying to understand what was going on in her mind.

 

“What do you mean?” Raven asked, looking at Lexa and Clarke.

 

“I mean’t that I’m not going to keep something like this from them. I will sit down in front of them and tell them upfront on what happened. It’s either they can give us their blessings, or the latter. At the end of the day, I would fight to be with Clarke. Simple as that.” Clarke saw how deadly serious Lexa was and she felt her heart melt all over again.

 

“Great. Than we will wait for you two to talk with Abby and Jake first before we enter the house. Deal?”

 

“Thanks Octavia.” Lexa smiled and continued to chow down on her pizza.

 

Everyone was stunned. Lexa took the talk like a champ. She was really going to talk to her parents in law like a grown woman and it was really something all of them admired about her. She knew it was the right thing to do. It was her wife’s parents. Clarke was their daughter. And they needed to know if their daughter would be safe with her. That was Lexa’s thinking.

 

No doubt that Sunday could either be the end of her marriage to Clarke, or the start of a happy family. All Lexa could do was hope.

* * *

 

 “Clarke relax.”

 

Sunday it was and Lexa was driving through the neighbourhood to Clarke’s childhood home. It was cold out and Christmas was next weekend, the decorations lit up the street perfectly as they drove through the warm town.

 

“Lexa, I don’t know. I’m afraid. What will my parents think?”

 

“You’re overthinking. We will be fine. The other 3 idiots will come later and we can talk to your parents.”

 

“They are you’re in laws too.” Clarke teased and Lexa smiled, pulling into the driveway of Clarke’s parents place.

 

Lexa’s ribs were fine, only slightly sore if she moves or turns wrongly but other than that she was fine to drive. Lexa made sure that Clarke was fully covered up for she didn’t want the blonde to catch a cold. Clarke wasn’t a winter person even though she was born in New York, and that was something that Lexa truly found bizarre.

 

“Lexa, before we go in, I just want to say I’m sorry.” Guilt spread across Clarke’s face and Lexa immediately brought her hands up to kiss Clarke’s warm knuckles.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about love.”

 

“Yes. What Raven said on Friday, it was really dumb of me to have did that to you. I…”

 

Lexa stopped Clarke from talking any further and kissed her, cupping her cheeks and letting their hot breaths warm each other’s mouth.

 

“I forgive you Clarke. I always have. Stop feeling guilty. We are here now and I swear I never ever regretted marrying you. We will go in there and tell our parents what we did and I will always fight for us even if they say no. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Clarke smiled as she let a tear drop, Lexa wiping it away with her thumb and the embraced each other for another kiss, making them smile and they exited the car. Clarke was no longer nervous, knowing Lexa would do whatever it takes and Clarke too would fight for her. As they reached the front door, the door was yanked open and found Jake smiling like a little kid as he pulled the two girls in for a big hug.

 

“Kiddos!”

 

“Hi dad.”

 

“Hi Sir.”

 

Jake let the two girls go and he eyed Lexa.

 

“You kiddo will not call me sir but you can call me Jake or a more soothing word to an old man’s heart would be dad.”

 

Lexa just dropped her jaw. She was usually used to the formalities if meeting someone’s parents, but this was slightly different, but altogether warming to the heart.

 

“Okay. Dad.” Lexa smirked and was only pulled into another warm hug, but this time, Jake used his knuckle to rub her head slightly, causing Clarke to laugh at the cuteness of her father.

 

“Jake honey, don’t kill the poor girl. I don’t want her hurting her ribs again.” Abby emerges from the kitchen and smiles.

 

“Sorry honey. She’s too adorable not to do it.”

 

“Hey ladies. How are you two doing? Especially you Lexa? The ribs okay?”

 

“They’re still sore but nothing life threatening. Sorry about Friday. Duty calls.” Lexa looks at Abby wearily, waiting for Abby to scold her again.

 

“I know work is important Lexa, but please, next time stay home okay?”

 

“Yes doc.”

 

Clarke finally feels her stomach churn again and she knows she has to ask her parents to sit down and talk as a group.

 

“Mom. Dad. Can we sit in the living room and talk? All four of us?”

 

Uh oh. Lexa knew where this was going now. She would have assumed that they could have waited slightly longer but it was better to just get it done and over with now.

 

“Uh sure honey. This way.” Abby gives Jake a questioning look but he just shrugs his shoulders, clueless as well.

 

Once they were all seated down, Clarke pulls Lexa’s hand into her own and she immediately let’s out a nervous sigh. This was it. No going back now.

 

“So kiddos, what do you want to tell us?” He smiled along with Abby, who was nervous and worried at the same time.

 

“Mom. Dad. Me and Lexa….. We’re…….” The word married suddenly gets stuck in her throat.

 

“You and Lexa are what?” Abby suddenly feels her worst fears come to life as a mother. What if her daughter was pregnant? Or what if Lexa was the one who is pregnant? Oh lord.

 

“We’re married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think will happen now that Abby and Jake knows they are married. And how will they take the story of their drunken night of getting hitched? :) Let me know what do you think. See yalls soon. And the three amigos will be up to no good next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Jake react to their daughter getting married on a Vegas Whim.

“We’re married.”

 

Clarke’s voice was strong and forthcoming, causing her Jake to drop his jaw, Abby looking as if the world just ended. Lexa was staring at the floor, pulling at the collar of her turtle neck sweater as if the temperature in the room just increased.

 

“Boy kiddo, wahahaha that was a really good joke. Man, I fell for it alright. You really know how to give your old man a heart attack.” Jake started laughing and Lexa just looked at him as if he was not taking this seriously. Abby just looked at her husband unbelievably.

 

“Ummm Jake. We’re not lying. We are legally married by law. We got married in Vegas.” Lexa looked at a laughing Jake and her immediately stopped laughing.

 

“How?” Abby asked. She was still trying to process what was going on.

 

“Okay mum. Dad. We are not joking. We got married 6 months ago at Raven and Anya’s bachelorette party. We were drunk and we got hitched in the process okay.”

 

“6 MONTHS!!!! YOU WAITED 6 MONTHS TO TELL US?”

 

Abby was going hysterical. Not that she didn’t approve of Clarke getting married to Lexa but it took them 6 months just to tell her that they were married.

 

“Well kiddo. Welcome to the family. Don’t worry, your mother will come down in 5 seconds.” He walked over to give Lexa a hug and smiled, nudging her nose with his finger before sitting back next to Abby.

 

“Jake seriously?” Abby looked at him for moral support.

 

“Relax honey. Okay I am disappointed I never got to walk my daughter down the aisle, that’s one, but two, Lexa here is a fine young woman whom I can entrust my daughter with her safety and her heart.” Jake turns to wink at Lexa who was trying to control her laughter and Clarke just smiled at her father for his acceptance.

 

“Okay why did you two wait 6 months to tell us?” Abby looked at both Clarke and Lexa before dropping a glare at Jake.

 

“Okay that’s the other part we wanted to tell you.” Lexa speaks up causing Abby to eye her.

 

“We didn’t remember mom. We were so drunk we woke up the next day completely blank. We assumed we slept with another woman. And until Lexa’s colleagues informed us about our marriage, only then did we know we were married to each other.” Clarke stared at her mother deeply, Lexa was sitting calmly beside her.

 

“Well, there is nothing I can say now. It’s not that I don’t approve of the two of you being together, but of course I’m slightly disappointed that I taught you nothing and you end up marrying some stranger you met. Sorry Lexa. But you as well should have known better. Can you imagine if the two of you married someone else other than yourselves? I thought you better than that Clarke and you too Lexa. You should at least be more careful.”

 

“Yes mum.”

Both Clarke and Lexa just went along with Abby’s lecture knowing that they actually were in the wrong. Jake said nothing, but kept smiling knowing that his wife meant well, and that he knew it was for their own benefit that they were being lectured by his wife. She was a doctor after all. And a damn good one.

 

“Do I make myself clear girls?”

 

“Yes mum.”

 

“Well then, welcome to the family Lexa. I trust that you will take care of Clarke with everything that you have and you too Clarke. You’re lucky that Lexa does love you to be with you even after your little mishap. So have you two moved in or still living separately?”

 

“I’m moving in with Lexa. Sometime next week but I’m staying at her place now. So technically already moved in but not moved in.” Clarke blushed as she received a playful smirk from Jake and a smirk from Abby too.

 

“Alright then, where are the rest of the girls? I assume they know too?” Abby asked and Lexa grinned amusingly.

 

“Yes Abby. They know. Ummmm is it too much trouble if we have one more guest come by? He’s a friend and he was lonely at home because his roommate moved out and he has no one to hang with at the moment.” Clarke perked an eyebrow up at Lexa, clearly wondering who did she actually invite.

 

“Well of course dear. And call me mom. The more the merrier. Now, you both relax while me and your father go set the table okay?”

 

Abby stands up and makes her way over to the two girls and kisses their foreheads, same goes with Jake. After leaving the couple alone, the two woman whip out their phones and started texting the three idiots.

 

Clarkey Boo: Where the fuck are you guys?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Did you guys bring apple pie too?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Fuck my life. Out of all days, my fucking car broke down.

Worst of all, Octavia decides she wants to fucking hitch hike and this cute guy picks us up.

Now she’s eye fucking with the dude in the car.

 

Badass Wife: Talk about eye porn. And yes we got the pie. Only thing I’m afraid off is the cum that will fill this car if Octavia doesn’t shut her trap and her moans that she’s trying to cover from him.

 

Chef Blake: You fucking assholes. You guys are married. I’m single. Let me eye fuck can?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: O, by any chance this guy is bald and has a smile that never fades from his lips and drives a black BMW?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Are you a fucking psychic or what Lexa?

 

Clarkey Boo: Definitely Lincoln I suppose.

 

Chef Blake: Holy shit. First the marriage part, now psychic? Shit Lexa, your good. How do you know Lincoln?

 

Badass Wife: He works for Lexa idiot. He’s the driver.

 

Chef Blake: Fuck. You knew and you said nothing? You’re an ass Anya.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Now you know how much of an ass my sister is.

 

Badass Wife: Don’t make me shove your head into the fucking snow Lexa. I’m sure I could drive you deeper into the ground.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Try it Anya and you wished you never had me as your sister. Oh and don’t even dream about begging for forgiveness.

 

Clarkey Boo: Jesus Christ you two. Will ya stop?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: You know the sister’s never take advice from us right Clarke?

They would have our heads on a stake by the end of the night for interfering.

 

Chef Blake: Relax guys. If Abby finds out we have been cursing and swearing, she would ensure our ears remain detached and she will put our heads on a stake herself.

 

Clarkey Boo: Too late for that. Lexa just got yanked away by mum because she saw her text message when she came over to ask Lexa about something.

 

Badass Wife: Awesome. Don’t forget to take a pic.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Ladies, this is Abby. You 5 can jolly well sit outside on the porch when you guys get here for using inappropriate language. I guarantee you that.

 

Clarkey Boo: Sorry Mom.

 

Chef Blake: Sorry Abby.

 

Badass Wife: Sorry Abby.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Sorry Abby.

* * *

 

 “What up bitches!”

 

Raven hollers as she swings the door open, Anya, Octavia, and Lincoln tumbling in behind. Octavia has been talking nonstop to Lincoln ever since. Well, apparently, Anya texted Lincoln because she remembered that Lexa had mentioned inviting him over because his roommate had moved out and that he was alone. So of course he was a great driver and not to mention Clarke's new security detail. So yeah, Octavia hit it off really well with Lincoln and she even made a bet with Raven, Lexa and Clarke that they would be fucking by the end of the night.

 

“Raven Reyes! If I ever hear another vulgar word come out of your mouth, you can jolly well join Clarke and Lexa outside on the porch. The two of them are sitting outside now in the cold and you best better zip that mouth of yours.”

In the background, the gang could hear Jake laughing hysterically at them. In the Griffin Household, no one is allowed to use vulgarities. Not even through text.

 

"Oh come on Abby. We are youngsters. We need to use these kind of languages once in a while.” Raven chimed and only to be pulled by the ear.

 

“You're once in a while has become a habit in which this habit of yours leads to something that you use every day in your life at every second of the clock. So don't give me that gist. Now the 3 of you can scoot your butts out the door and onto the patio while the big boy here can stay inside.”

 

“Awwww come on Abby. We said nothing. Lincoln curses too.” Octavia framed him as well so that she can have him cuddle her outside in the cold.

 

“ALL OF YOU OUT.”

 

Jake laughed again, he was helping to set the table up and all the girls including Lincoln walked through the house and out the back door, finding Clarke and Lexa huddled together but with Clarke sitting on Lexa's lap, kissing the night away.

 

“Now this is something you don't see every day. A married couple making out on their parent’s patio in clear view off the parents watchful eyes. No shame whatsoever.” Anya groaned as she sat on a bench, cursing when the cold penetrated her pants and causing her vagina to shrink. It was an exaggeration.

 

“Shut up Anya. I'm just…. Making… up….. for…. Lost time…. With my…. Wife.” Lexa stated in between kisses, clearly the two were un disturbed by the group who had joined them on the porch.

 

“Oh Jesus lord. Now I'm starting to regret cursing my life away. Now I'm suffering with a horny couple who keeps making out in front of their friends.” Raven complained, shoving her hands into her pockets.

 

“Take a chill pill man. Lincoln here has got some warm arms; I’m not moving away anytime soon.”

 

“Great. Another one about to make out. First the car broke down. Secondly, I get chased out of the house for cursing. Third, I owe the two making out birds’ cash for the bet. And it isn’t cheap either.” Raven complained even more before Anya wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist.

 

“Honey, stop complaining and just wait patiently. Once Abby finishes cooking dinner, then we will be allowed in with warm soup and hot food that we can chow down to eat. Plus, extras after we go home. Sound good?” Anya smirked and Raven laughed giddily.

 

“Mmmm I get to eat my wife out for desert after all.”

 

“Oh gross. You two are ten times worse than Clarke and Lexa could ever be. The fact that the two of you go at it like rabbits, holy shit the apartment might just collapse one day.” Lincoln starts to laugh and cover his mouth, clearly showing what a polite softie he is.

 

“Shut up O. You're worse.” Clarke comments as she shifts in her position, sitting on Lexa’s lap and holds Lexa’s hand which were wrapped around her waist.

 

“Oh look who decided to come back to the land of the living.” Raven gave a sarcastic reply only to be shot in the head with a snowball.

 

“Okay who fucking did that?” Raven stood up and looked around the group.

 

“Why Raven? Scared of a little snowball?” Lexa taunted. Raven wondered how Lexa actually threw it when both her arms were wrapped around Clarke’s waist, only to realise that Clarke had been scraping snow off the table behind them.

 

“Uh oh. Lincoln, I suggest you start packing snowballs together. We are going to war soon.” Octavia whispered to him, receiving a really big smile before he bent down with her to start making snowballs.

 

“You two are going down. Literally.”

 

“Oooooh… Mommy I’m scared. Little Reyes wants to hurt me with a snowball.” Clarke and Anya were laughing so hard, Clarke slipped out of Lexa’s touch and moved to crash in the snow laughing from Lexa’s taunting with a small child’s voice.

 

Lexa too was laughing, and the next thing shew knew, a snowball came flying straight in her face.

 

“Wahahahah oh my god sis. You look like a white Racoon. Wahahahahah….” Anya clapped her hands together continuously and Lexa retaliated with a snowball to her face.

 

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!”

 

Octavia hollered and everyone scattered around the Griffin’s backyard. They were all laughing as Octavia and Lincoln kept firing away for they had stocked up on their pile. Clarke was chasing Raven with a few snowballs in her hands while Lexa was being chased by Anya. It was wonderful to say the least. Lexa then cornered and jumped on Lincoln, smashing a snowball into his face before she ran over to Octavia and tackled her into the soft snow.

 

Clarke took the opportunity to attack Anya while Raven ran up towards Lexa and Octavia who were laughing crazily. Raven jumped on top of Octavia, pushing her into the cold ground and Lexa immediately rolls on top of the two, causing Octavia to scream and laugh, trying to push her friends off. Raven being the dirty mind that she is, made sound of her fucking into Octavia’s ass, making humping sounds and movements, causing Lexa to add in extra words such as ‘Oh Raven Yes.’ Or things like ‘baby yes. Keep going.’

 

Lincoln laughed so hard and he motioned for Anya and Clarke to help him push snow on top of the three girls. Anya took out her phone and videotaped the whole commotion, laughing as the three girls shouted at the cold snow covering them up.

 

“Alright kids. Dinner’s ready. I don’t need all of you freezing to death out here.” Jake hollers from the porch, laughing as he watches the group of them having fun.

 

All 6 of them got out of the cold, still laughing and teasing each other as Abby walked down the stairs with a pile of sweaters and sweat pants that she had stuffed in her closet in case of emergencies that happened in which it involved the lot of the playing out in the snow.

 

Every one of them got changed, still playfully teasing each other and they all settled around the dinner table, ready for dinner.

* * *

 

 “I still can’t believe that Raven humped me in the snow and the fact that Lexa made those sex sounds really scarred me for life.” Octavia groans as Raven moves her eyebrows up and down gives a playful smirk.

 

“It was worth it though. Although Raven does have a small butt, I can imagine she enjoyed humping you O.” Lexa teased and Raven threw a pillow in her direction.

 

“Relax Lexa, the only person who enjoys her small cute butt will only be me. I know you enjoy certain specifics such as blonde girls with perfect size boobs and butts that your long fingers can grab. Oh and not to mention a little meaty. Just a tiny bit.” Anya sung her words delicately and Lexa just laughed.

 

“Well, that is quite true. I’m just happy that people like us can have a normal night such as this. Here with friends and family. Just enjoying time together.”

 

“Yeah Lex. It’s been a long time something like this ever happened. I’m just happy that you sis finally found happiness in life. I just wish I could have done something years ago.” Anya and Lexa stared at the scene happening before them, Raven and Clarke teasing Jake about him wearing reading glasses, Abby lecturing Octavia and Lincoln who were making out on the floor just minutes ago when Abby began ranting at the two.

 

“It’s not your fault Anya. Things were meant to happen.”

 

“Yet you still blame yourself every day for the accident. I know Lexa. Your carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and I know it’s killing you day by day. Share the load Lexa. Mom and Dad didn’t blame you for their death Lexa.”

 

“I know. I just wished I checked the car first. But it’s over. We look forward to the future. A better future.”

 

 

“Aye. You got that right.”

 

Lexa smiles at her sister who nudged her chin before Lexa turns to see Clarke crawling up to her. Holy shit that’s sexy. Lexa felt herself begin to drip from her core as Clarke’s seductive face made Lexa bite her lip as the blonde crawled up her body.

 

“Hey beautiful. Like what you see?” Clarke smirked before placing her lips on Lexa’s.

 

“Mmmmmmmm yes.”

 

“And that’s my cue to leave this position.”

 

Any groaned before moving away from the couch, Lexa laying back onto the floor as Clarke kissed her passionately, her hands pinning Lexa’s down. Jake smirked at his two daughters being overly affectionate in public and he called Abby over to give them a good lecturing.

 

“Alright that’s it. All of you will be spending Christmas outside in the cold. I can’t believe I have 6 horny teenagers in this house and all of you really don’t know how to control your urges. Have my words not sunk in to your brains yet?”

 

“Sorry Mom!” Everyone said in unison and Jake just buckled down laughing again.

 

“Oh man, I never laughed this much in my life. You kids keep it up. I like seeing you mother this way.” He continued laughing and everyone joined in laughing as they watched Abby grumble away into the kitchen to retrieve the apple pie.

 

“So Clarke, Lexa, when does kids come in the picture?”

 

Lexa all but choked on her wine after she sat up with Clarke who was munching on cookies, and Clarke had to hit her back several times.

 

“Dad seriously?” Clarke said with a tinge of irritation in her voice.

 

“Oh come on. I’m getting older by the day.”

 

“Ummmm I think we have things to settle in our life first before we can think of having kids.” Lexa cleared her throat but her voice was still raspy.

 

“Don’t worry you two, we will be the best godparent’s that you guys can ever have.” Octavia clapped happily and Lincoln just smiled like he always did.

 

“I want grandkids too!” Abby shouted from the kitchen and the whole lot of them started laughing, leaving Clarke and Lexa blushing in embarrassment.

 

They were married after all. And they are a family.

 

A happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but I'm a sucker for cuteness and fun. I like how everyone just needs a break and just have fun. I wonder what will happen next chapter? Maybe cutesy stuff, or maybe badass stuff? Who knows. See what I'm in the mood for. See ya guys soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day with Team Clexa

One would be deemed crazy in Clarke’s mind, especially on a weekday. She would usually sleep until 6 am, before lazily dragging herself out of bed, making bagels and having milk before jumping in the shower. Then, she would sing and holler in the bathroom, enjoying the hot steamy shower like a little child would do. But everything changed after she found out that she was married to Alexandria Woods. A woman full of secrets with walls so high that was built around her, making her stoic and mysterious.

 

And yes, it would be crazy to think that she was awake at 5 am in the morning, her arms pinned against the cool bathroom wall, as she allowed her wife to ravish her in the early mornings. Lexa was always up at 5 to do her morning runs, but today, she just felt like she wanted pleasure from Lexa even though they were at it since last night. Lexa was busy biting away at Clarke’s nape, she yearned to touch Lexa’s hot steamy toned body that was dripping down her front and her back, mixing water with her juices that continuously ran down her thigh. The music playing in the background was all the more enticing, setting the mood to a rainy morning in New York city.

 

Clarke felt her legs spread open, Lexa using her hands to pry them apart, their kiss never ending and not once stopping. Hot breath and hot breath mixed, creating a thunderstorm as tongues clash, battling it out for dominance. Lexa was savouring at every moment of their shower, because for a fact she would be separated from Clarke for almost the whole day because of her meetings in and out of the office and she had grown this certain feeling of attachment towards her wife that if they were ever separated, there would be an uneasy feeling that settled within their hearts.

 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, scratching the skin on Lexa’s neck as Lexa inserted two fingers into Clarke’s dripping sex. Clarke was amazed to say the least. Lexa had a beautiful tattoo on her back, her neck which had the design of a broken infinity symbol and of course the tribal tattoo that was on her left arm. But what intrigued Clarke the most was the design of her back tattoo. The intricate lines that flow down her back with wordings she has never seen in her life before, amazed her. The big circle at the top of the line that had weird wordings on it travelled down her back, 7 circles surrounding the bottom half of the line. It was a masterpiece. Clarke had always wanted to ask the meaning behind the story of her tattoo, but the moment they made love, everything was a blur. Only the love that radiated from her wife was all that she could see and feel whenever they were together.

 

Lexa was a different person from when she is a t work. She rarely smiles during meetings, hell, doesn't smile at all. She commands those around her with such power and force, no one dares to argue with her. Her expressionless face gives away nothing but the fury and pride that settles between the greenery of her eyes, taking no shit from anyone. But when she comes home, she drops all of that outside the door. What comes home is just Lexa. Soft, humble, romantic and so much more. She smiles and laughs. She cleans and cooks. She's perfectly happy. Not a care in the world. The only care she ever had was for Clarke. She gave her everything. Her heart and soul. She took care of Clarke with every fibre being she had in her as if it was the last time they would ever meet.

 

Clarke was beyond elated. She couldn't describe how she felt. But that their love was so strong, she it would last a lifetime. They were meant for each other. And a third finger was entered into her walls, drawing Clarke out of her thoughts as she panted hard, sinking her teeth into Lexa's pulse point as those beautiful long fingers pumped furiously in and out of her walls. Clarke could taste the iron that filled her mouth as she closed in on Lexa's fingers, stifling her moans as Lexa's blood filled her mouth. Lexa growled as she felt the deep bite mark, knowing after her shower, she had to patch it up. Then the searing pain of Clarke's bite gave it away that she had reached her cataclysmic orgasm, screaming Lexa's name into her shoulders, her legs shuddering along with her orgasm. Lexa gripped her leg to keep her from collapsing, helping her ride out her orgasm.

 

Once Clarke calmed down, Clarke released her hold on Lexa's neck, blood running down her neck to her chest and down to her legs. Lexa hissed in pain as she stood under hot shower, letting the blood wash off.

 

“Babe, I am so sorry.” Clarke was guilty for biting too hard but she couldn't control the pleasure pulsing through her veins.

 

“Don't worry Clarke. The scar and the pain will remind me of your pleasures that I have given you everyday. If you're happy, I'm happy.”

 

Clarke moved to place a kiss on the mark that she had bestowed upon her wife, marking her and taking her as hers.

 

“Mine.” Clarke kissed the mark again before moving up to kiss Lexa on her swollen lips.

 

“Yours.”

 

“I love you Lexa. I really do.”

 

“And I love you too Clarke.”

 

They showered in silence the rest of the way, taking in the heat and and the love that radiated throughout the bathroom, both woman placing soft kisses on one another as they shampooed and washed each other's hair, making sure each spot of skin was touched by the swollen lips of life. They would steal a kiss or two on the lips from time to time, and finally they emerged from behind the shower curtain, naked and dripping, steam emanating of their bodies.

 

“God babe, I like the steam coming off that body of yours.” Clarke bit her lip as a playful smirk came from her lips.

 

"Mmmmmm and I find your steamy body all too enticing for me not to touch right now.”

 

“Lexa… we have work. And you promised to make breakfast today.”

 

Clarke teased before opening the first aid kit that Lexa had taken out and she dabbed some antiseptic cream on her bite mark, before putting a bandage over it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you babe.” Clarke stole a quick kiss before heading into their bedroom to get changed.

 

Most of Clarke's things had been brought over to their apartment, well almost everything. Clarke's art stuff was the first to come over as Clarke would hide herself inside her studio which was previously a guest room in Lexa's apartment. Lexa had helped her clear it out, although a few times she had to stop and rest her ribs that were aching when she overdid things when her ribs were still in the process of healing. Clarke would then spend some nights after work painting, and Lexa would come in a few times to draw her out to take a break or come downstairs for dinner.

 

They basically lived like a normal couple. It was normal for them. A normal routine. Everything was smooth. But then she almost forgot. They were married but they didn't have rings. Rings! Clarke thought. She at least wanted Lexa to have something with her that would show the love that Clarke showed and she made it a point to ask Lexa during breakfast.

 

“Hey babe? You okay?” Lexa asked, a flash of worry shown in her eyes.

 

“Yeah I'm fine.”

 

“You sure? I called your name 4 times and you didn’t reply me.”

 

Lexa had already started making pancakes, on of Clarke’s favourite breakfast and also a side plate of omelette. Clarke always enjoyed having a big breakfast because at times she tends to skip lunch and therefore she had no choice but to ensure that she ate a big meal in the morning.

 

“Actually Lexa, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

 

“Oh boy. Please tell me dad didn’t drill your head with me being the first one to get pregnant so they can have grandkids? And until I’m done with the CIA, only then can I actually get pregnant.”

 

Clarke was just stunned.

 

“I actually wanted to ask if you would like to have a wedding ring, I mean if you want. But not the part of being pregnant. That maybe can wait?” Lexa immediately blushed, and just stared at Clarke with a grin to her lips.

 

“Uh sure. I guess we could. When do you uh…. Want to get one?” Lexa stuttered her words. Clearly, this was something out of the ordinary for Lexa and true it enough, they did everything the wrong way.

 

“Maybe after work I guess. I don’t know.. Maybe another day or….”

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We can get it after work.” A warm smile breached her lips and they leaned in to share a sweet kiss. Just then, both their phones vibrated.

 

Chef Blake: Yo bitches. Dinner at my restaurant tonight.

 

Badass Wife: Sure I ain’t eating poison?

 

Chef Blake: No idiot. But if you want rat poison, I could make it specifically for you.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: My sister may be a jackass but the only person who gets to kill her would be me.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Oh hell no Lexa. You kill her, I’ll kill you.

 

Clarkey Boo: You touch Lexa Raven and I’ll kill you with my bare hands and skin you alive with my mum’s help.

 

Big Bear Added.

 

Badass Wife: Did you just add Lincoln?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: O begged me to. And I plan to have him protect me.

 

Big Bear: Hi ladies. I’m not protecting you Raven. Bosses orders.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Ah shit.

 

Clarkey Boo: Linc, are you picking us up or having breakfast with O?

 

Big Bear: I’m having breakfast with O. Do you want me to pick you two up?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Nope. I’ll drive to work.

 

Clarkey Boo: Lexa, we are not taking the Ferrari.

 

Badass Wife: Since when did you get a Ferrari Lex?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Multi billionaire that I saved on one of my missions in Russia three years ago. As thanks, he gave me a Ferrari.

 

Chef Blake: Fuck. Where do I sign up to be an agent?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: You already signed your ass to Lincoln.

Anyways, after dinner, a big ass party happening at Arkadia Club. Shits going down there.

Party time ladies.

 

Clarkey Boo: Lexa and I will be late to dinner. Have somewhere to be.

 

Badass Wife: Sexathon again?

 

Clarkey Boo: Anya please…. It’s still morning.

 

Badass Wife: Hey, sex can be an hourly thing you know. Needy people these days.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Your one to talk rabbit.

 

Big Bear: Don’t piss her off Anya. I don’t need to deal with a screaming boss all day.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Say that again Linc and I’ll make sure I scream in your face.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: We going clubbing tonight or no?

 

Clarkey Boo: Yes.

 

Chef Blake: Yes.

 

Badass Wife: Yes

 

Big Bear: Yes.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Yes.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Okay cool. Lexa, you’re the base for body shots.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Ah Fuck.

* * *

 

 By 6pm, Clarke and Lexa made their way to the carpark, hand in hand as they made their way over to Lexa’s car. It had been a smooth day, no screaming Lexa and just her working perfectly on schedule. The two of them had been thinking about getting rings all day and Lexa had been in a chirpier mood, even during her meetings. Of course Echo had stopped by to speak with Lexa, but was only rejected by threatening to place a restraining order on her if she sets foot in the building again.

 

But it was dealt with easily. They drove into town, passing by countless jewellery stores, and the two of them had actually discussed that they wanted something simple and not too flashy. Lexa may be rich, but she was a woman of simplicity. So when they stumbled upon a jewellery store, something definitely caught Clarke’s attention.

 

“Lexa look.”

 

“What is it?” Clarke pulled Lexa along and they looked into the display window.

 

There, two rings were on display, the silver ring was simple yet elegant and tribal designs were engraved on the outside of the ring. In the center of both rings, a small tin diamond was in place and it reminded Clarke of Lexa’s tattoos that covered her body. She liked it. And when she turned to look at Lexa in the eye, she saw the shimmer in Lexa’s eyes and she understood that she liked it too.

 

“I love it Lexa. Can we?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Both girls laughed and they ran into the shop, startling the man working at the counter but nonetheless, he gave them a big warm smile, immediately assisting them in the ring that they have found.

 

“Ah, I see you two are interested in the tribal ring. Very rare design indeed. Just married or getting married?” The man asked. He was in his late forties, grey hair sprouting on the edges of his hair.

 

“Just married.” Clarke replied as she leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulders, their fingers intertwined with each other.

 

“Well congratulations. You both look great together. The first I have seen in my life such beautiful love that you two share. I hope love such as yours last for an eternity.” The man walked off to settle their payment and rings, leaving Clarke and Lexa staring at each other.

 

Was it true that such things could be seen between them? Was their love always meant to be? That it took them years just to find each other?

 

“You know, we could actually skip dinner and crawl back under our sheets for another loving night?” Clarke spoke seductively, running her finger along Lexa’s neck that was still littered with hickies when she took off her scarf that was wrapped around it.

 

“A very enticing thought indeed, but then again, I would like to dance the night away, making love to you under the flashing lights.”

 

“Mmmmm keep going…” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer.

 

“And the thought of me grinding you from behind, placing soft… kisses… on… your… lovely… neck.”

 

Clarke and Lexa were practically kissing and the man from behind the counter saw the small exchange going on, and he decided to take the liberty to engrave their rings with words of wisdom on the inside without their knowledge. It was his gift to them. It reminded him of his love with his own wife years ago and how it brought back the best of memories before his wife’s passing.

 

“Lexa, we have an audience in this shop.” Clarke giggled amusingly before separating from Clarke.

 

Chef Blake: Where are you two? Still fucking in the office.

 

Badass Wife: Cut the crap O. Your taking too long for food.

 

Clarkey Boo: Will be there in 20.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Eh no rush. Take your time.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Lost your balls all of a sudden Reyes?

 

Big Bear: :(

 

Chef Blake: Raven just made a bet. Dipshit lost immediately. So now, she has to be sweet as fuck to you both. Linc is hungry.

 

Clarkey Boo: Awwww Raven did lose her balls. How quaint.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Shut up. Lexa dear, what would you like to have for dinner?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: I think the earth just stood still. Could you repeat that Raven?

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Lexa my dear friend, what would you like for dinner?

 

Badass Wife: This is going to be a long night.

 

Clarkey Boo: Clearly.

 

Little did all of them know, it was going to be a very long night in deed. A very bad long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is somewhat just a filler chapter. I have something that's gonna be shitty of me next chapter and I want you guys prepared yeah. No, nobody will die I promise but just a warning. Don't hate me too much for the shit that i'm gonna write next chapter yeah. Love you guys and see you soon. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Clarke's past comes back.

The sound of the music pumping through the room sent shockwaves into the sea of people partying the night away. The bass and the beats were ongoing, never stopping until someone actually drops dead of exhaustion. Raven was somewhere on the stage, holding he bottle of beer in her hand while the other swung around wildly. Anya was jumping with the DJ, her arm wrapped around the guy’s shoulders as they sang and danced their hearts out. This was a sight that was at its rarity. Ever since the wedding, they didn’t have the time to let loose like they usually do, and this, this was their fun.

Octavia and Lincoln were dancing in the middle of the club, Octavia grinding her hips into Lincoln’s crotch. They were already banging one another as what Lexa had heard from Lincoln himself when he came to work. Plus, he was always talking to her and Clarke about her in the car on their way to events or meetings that they needed to attend. He was a happy man. And because his roommate moved out, Octavia was granted access to his apartment at any time and any place. Clarke and Lexa had won the bet after all, Raven having to borrow money from her wife just to pay them.

And then of course, lost in the crowd, were two horny women, deeply in love and making out on the dance floor. Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck, kissing Lexa as she savoured every taste of tequila that was present in Lexa's mouth. It was breathtaking. Lexa had been downing shot after shot playing with Raven because of them being late and the fact that Raven didn't want to be nice and proper with Lexa the entire night. Lexa had her hands wrapped around Clarke's waist, letting the alcohol swim around in her brain as she tried to concentrate on what she as doing. Clarke was like a poisonous venom that infiltrated her system. She had never imagined being so in love with the girl before her, to feel so alive and loved. She may have closed her heart off to the world because of what she had done to Costia. But now, her heart was shouting from the roof top that she was in love again.

Clarke soon felt the urge to do something more extreme and she pulled Lexa along with her slowly, not breaking their kiss for their tongues slid against each other as they may their way towards the bathroom. It was all a haze. Just like the night she married Lexa. How Clarke had fucked her in that street. In the chapel. In their hotel room. In the bathroom. They had sex everywhere she thought she could have the record for having sex in every corner she could find in Vegas. Then the thought hit her. She remembered. She remembered their wild night in Vegas and all the details that came along with that night, that Lexa had specifically kept the details to herself. How dare her wife keep these things from her. She will pay for it no doubt.

Reaching the handicap bathroom, Clarke slammed Lexa into the wall, locking the door and thanking the gods for having an empty bathroom that they could use. Clarke immediately undid her waist belt, tying Lexa's hands to the handicap pole, making sure it was tight enough that Lexa couldn’t break free from her bonds at all.

“You have been a bad girl Lexa. You didn’t tell me about the good sex we had in Vegas. How you fucked me on every street and every corner. How could you keep it from me?”

Lexa’s eyes widened in shock. Clarke remembered.  
“Holy shit Clarke. You remember?”

“Mmmmmmm yeah baby. Every tiny detail. And now I’m going to make you pay for keeping all those things from me.”

Clarke immediately began to unbutton Lexa’s shirt, revealing her black bra and taking her shirt out from her grey skirt. Lexa’s abs flexed as Clarke ran her finger down Lexa’s hard abs, causing her to whimper and squirm as the leather of Clarke’s belt dug into Lexa’s skin. Clarke moved away from Lexa, pulling her skirt up as she watched Lexa’s eyes turn dark in arousal. Her black shirt was dangling at the side and her arms were struggling to break free.

“Mmmmmmy poor baby. So needy. Yet, she can’t do nothing about it?”

Before Clarke could continue her dirty talk, knocks came at the door, immediately causing the two woman to snap their heads around and listen to who’s on the other side.

“Clarke, Lexa, stop fucking in there. Sorry for being a pussy blocker, but Octavia and Anya is down. Need help getting them home.”

“Be out in a minute.”

Clarke immediately undid her belt buckle and straightened herself up, along with her flustered looking wife who was giddily buttoning up her shirt and stuffing her shirt back into her skirt and adjusting her hair. The two exited the bathroom, looking around and found Raven sitting at the bar with Anya, her head on the table, most presumably passed out.

“Took you two long enough. Need help carrying this dumb bitch.”

“That bitch is your wife Raven. And you owe the two of us for cock blocking our sex bitch.” Clarke slapped her friends arm before helping to lift Anya off the table. Raven went into the crowd in search of Octavia and Lincoln, leaving a struggling Clarke and Lexa to make their way through the sea of people.

As the made their way through the crowd, Clarke gets tugged away by and unknown clubber and Anya falls on top of Lexa giggling. Clarke gets pushed against the wall, clearly angering her beyond means.

“Get the fuck off me asshole!”

Clarke shoves the man only to realise that the one person she hasn’t seen in a very very long time was standing right in front of her.

“Finn?”

* * *

 

Clarke was stunned. The man who abused her, despised her, hit her, was standing right in front of her. Clarke never thought that she would see him again, standing here before her and she just looked at him in disgrace.

“Clarke. I missed you so much.”

“Get away from me.” Clarke pushed him into the crowd, causing him to fall onto several other people that turned to look at Clarke with murderous glares as they didn’t want to have a fight in the middle of the night.

Clarke felt all the feelings of hurt, the words that burned her heart and the pain that was eft on her body fill her head as she darted out of the club crying. She was afraid of him. She was truly afraid. Clarke didn’t stop to think but ran, out into the open as she looked around hysterically for someone that she knew. But to no avail. Finn comes running after her and Clarke felt her chest heave for air.

“Please Clarke take me back. I promise to love you with all my heart. I love you so much.”

“Go away Finn. I don’t love you. I never did.”

Finn yanks Clarke closer to him before slapping her hard, sending Clarke flying against the wall. Clarke felt the air escape her lips, cursing herself for not running completely away.

“You don’t deserve love. No one will love you like I did. Your nothing but a slut and a bitch. No wonder nobody wants you. Only I was loving enough to be with you. You unappreciative bitch.”

Clarke waited for Finn to start kicking her like he used but she didn’t get any. Clarke pried her eyes open and she saw Raven rubbing her cheeks to snap her out of her thoughts. Lexa was punching Finn square in the face, not stopping for anything. She watched as Finn tumbled to the ground, Lincoln and Octavia yanking her backwards as a bloodied Finn scrambled to his feet. He went over to take a shot at Lexa, only for her to break free and grab him by the neck, sending him flying down into the ground and pushing his face to look directly at Clarke.

“You are going to apologise to her. Right now.” Lexa’s voice was a threatening low growl, sending chills down everyone’s spine.

“Fuck you bitch.”

Lexa punched him in the face again before slamming his head into the hard concrete ground.

“Apologise, or, I’ll make sure I crack your head open like an egg.”

Finn looked at Clarke directly, her eyes streaming with tears as she shook helplessly in Raven’s arms. Anya was off at the side, her drunken eyes clearly mad at Finn. Octavia and Lincoln were looking down upon him with fury in their eyes and Finn knew he best better apologise if he wishes to get out of it alive.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

Clarke just turned her head away in the opposite direction, not wanting to see the man anymore. Lexa then yanked Finn of the ground and pushed him against the nearest wall she could fine.

“You listen carefully, if I ever see your face again, or even if I ever hear of your forsaken name ever again, you will never see the end of the night or the start of the morning light. Do I make myself clear?” Lexa’s voice was all but a whisper, but ever more threatening.

She released her hold on Finn, who ran down the street for his life before walking over to a crying Clarke, curled up like a little child who had been punished for a crime she did. Raven looked at Lexa worriedly, but she didn’t say two words, she bent down and carefully picked Clarke up into her arms and walked away down the street. She couldn’t care less about the shouts from her friends. She just kept on walking, Clarke burying her face into Lexa’s neck and sobbing hard.

Lexa understood why she was in such a state. She had been abused by that man, and seeing him and him hurting her made all the bad memories come flooding back into her mind. She couldn’t handle seeing him and Lexa understood. Eventually, she did reach their apartment building, not knowing what time it was and how long she had been walking. Lexa felt her knuckles throb in pain, knowing it was already bruised. But she could take the pain. She had to be strong for Clarke.

Reaching the apartment, Lexa got them in, locked the doors and carried her all at the same time towards the bathroom. Clarke was still crying, Lexa went into their bedroom to retrieve some pyjamas for Clarke and coming back in record time to the bathroom. Lexa helped her change her clothes, took a cloth and wiped her down before getting her dressed and carrying her to the bed. Clarke was lost in her own world and Lexa knew the only way to get her to come back to her was to remain silent and wait for her to come through to her.

If she pried information now, it would be a battle to get her out of her psychological state. Pulling the covers up and making sure Clarke was comfortable, Lexa placed a soft kiss on her forehead before getting up to leave.

“Lexa….”

“Yes love?”

“Can you stay with me please? Don’t leave me.” Her voice was trembling and Lexa couldn’t do much as else and crawled into bed beside Clarke.

Lexa didn’t change her clothes, or cleaned off her make-up, she just pulled the covers over her and wrapped her arms around Clarke and kept her close. Lexa knew she would be uncomfortable that night, but she couldn’t care less. Clarke needed her and she will remain there for her wife.

“I was so scared Lexa. He hit me. He told me no one would ever love me except him. I’m afraid he might come back. I’m so scared.”

“Shhhhhh…. He won’t Clarke. He won’t. Because I’m here now. And no one will ever touch you again. No one. I will make sure of that.” Lexa said soothingly, kissing her head countless times, over and over again.

“I’m afraid. I’m so afraid.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid off. I’m here. I’ll always will be. I love you and I always will. Sleep love. I’ll be here when you wake.”

And sleep Clarke did, she curled up to Lexa, not wanting to let the girl go. She was her protector now and always would be. Lexa kept whispering words of ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re safe’ all through the night, not stopping at all. Lexa was tired, but Clarke was her priority. She had to let the blonde know she was safe.

And she prayed that everything will be okay by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Well i changed. Y mind on things and didn't want to be an evil bitch that i am. Maybe not now of course. Promised I won't kill anyone because I'll just die myself if i did kill my characters. Happy Halloween guys! Next chapter would be touching on sensitive topics of abuse. So be warned and of course if you are sensitive to topics about abuse, you might want to skip next chapter. Toodles :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke confesses her past to Lexa.

Clarke felt so at peace when she woke up that morning. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so loved and so protected. The sunlight was coming through the window, a little bird sitting outside, humming away a melodic tune that filled Clarke’s heart with warmth. She remembered last night’s event all too well. She remembered Finn hitting her. Slapping her so hard she fell backwards into the wall. Then there was Raven. Cupping her face and telling her everything was alright. That she was safe.

And then those beautiful green eyes that she loved all too much. That she cared for and loved with all her heart. Her protectiveness over her had been something so comforting. She had seen the fury in her wife’s eyes, as she laid blow after blow at Finn, making him powerless under her touch. The way she tackled him to the ground with all her might, making him apologise for what he did and she let him go. She didn’t want the animal in her to come out. For Clarke’s sake.

Clarke felt Lexa holding her tightly, her arms that never left for the entirety of the night. She could still hear the words that were still echoing in her ears and her mind. Clarke really had found someone who cared for her. Who loved her. And Finn was wrong. He was the monster that didn’t deserve love. He was the bitch and the bastard. And then a sudden thought hit Clarke in the mind. Has Lexa slept? Was she so caught up in the storm that she didn’t let herself sleep?

“Lexa?” Clarke called out softly.

“I’m here love. It’s okay.”

Clarke turned around in her position, and the sight before her made her heart drown in guilt. Lexa’s eyes were blood shot red, the dark circle under her eyes were evident, and she had pried her eyes open all night just to make sure Clarke felt safe.

“Lexa, why haven’t you slept? You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine. Just making sure you would be alright.” A small smile formed on Lexa’s lips, making Clarke’s heart flutter with butterflies.

“I’m sorry about last night. I really am.”

Tears began to fill Clarke’s eyes. Lexa had never left her side, still dressed in her work clothes since yesterday, and the warmth of her hands that kept her safe, were now cupping her right side of her face, rubbing them softly as her green eyes stared right into blue.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Clarke. That bastard hit you. I should have been there to ensure he didn’t hit you. I should be the one saying sorry. I couldn’t protect you.” Sadness lingered in Lexa’s eyes, Clarke then realising it was Lexa who was feeling even more guilty than she was.

“Lexa, it’s not your fault. You saved me. You hit him over and over again. I was scared for a moment that you actually killed him, but you didn’t. I couldn’t bear to watch them take you away to jail for hitting someone. So baby please. It’s not your fault.”

Lexa was in tears along with Clarke. Lexa was just exhausted and felt guilty for leaving Clarke alone and Clarke felt guilty for not telling Lexa about her past. Clarke immediately moved closer, trying her best to snuggle as close as possible to Lexa.

“Finn….. he was a nice guy. Met at a bar one night while I was out with the girls. He was different than other guys. He treated me with respect. Took care of me. And then after a year, he moved in. Everything was fine at first….. then…. He…..”

Lexa kissed Clarke, motioning her to stop if she could not carry on but Clarke shook her head and continued.

“He would come home from work drunk. The first time he did, I screamed at him and he hit me. He punched me. Kicked me. He said that no one would ever love me like he did. And this went on for months. He didn’t allow me to see my friends, my parents. He kept me at home, away from the rest of the world. Every day same story. Until one night, my parents came busting in, my dad beating the shit out of him and he was gone. I felt hopeless. I felt empty. That everyone hated me. My mum sent me for therapy and I got better. I didn’t date anyone. I was afraid. And then I met you. God Lexa, I was afraid that you would turn out like him. That’s why I never texted you. I was stupid and afraid. I dated a woman at a bar just for the sake of being fuck buddies. No strings attached. I didn’t know I had hurt you too in the process. Raven was the one who told me that you came to her place, crying because I was with someone else, and then I realised that you did genuinely love me. But I was too afraid. And then you went quiet and I just didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

Lexa’s heart broke at the confession. She wasn’t angry with her. She wasn’t disappointed. But she felt anger and fury. For months that bastard had treated as such. And that she was being held captive in her own home. She was helpless. And she never wanted Clarke to feel that way again.

“Clarke, I’m going to say this once and once only. Finn is not a man but an animal. And whoever says that no one will love you except him is bullshit. Because your friends love you, your mum and dad loves you. People love you. And last of all, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I will never ever make you unhappy. Because you mean the world to me. And I will always keep you safe. I swear fealty to you Clarke Griffin, to treat my needs as my needs, your world as my world. I promise I will never leave you. Ever.”

Clarke cries again and hugs Lexa, not letting her go, kissing her neck softly to tell her that she believes her and that they would get through everything together. Slowly but surely, Clarke stops crying and immediately falls back to sleep, feeling safe and sound. Lexa stays awake for a while longer, taking in her wife’s beauty and the peace that breaches her wife’s face after her confession.

She was at peace. And so finally, Lexa was able to close her eyes, and let her exhausted body finally be laid to rest.

* * *

 

“I worry for our daughter Jake. Raven was hysterical when she called on the phone. Said Lexa picked Clarke up and disappeared. I supposed she walked home.” Abby sighed as the exited the elevator leading towards Lexa’s apartment. Two days before Christmas and everything goes to shit.

“I should have killed that boy when I had the chance. A trouble maker he is. Hopefully Lexa was able to deal with a depressed Clarke. I just pray our daughter doesn’t go back into the same hole she was in years ago when that son of a bitch was kicked out by me.

“We’ll just have to find out and see.”

They reached the door of the apartment, Abby fishing out keys from when Lexa had provided them with so that Abby and Jake could come over at any time that they wished although preferably to call first so that they don’t barge in on them having sex, but that won’t be an issue at that point of time.

Once opening the door, both Abby and Jake were stunned to find Clarke going about her business in the kitchen. She was cooking and both Abby and Jake looked at each other.

“Clarke?”

Clarke turned around and smiled warmly at her parents, running over to them to give them both a hug.

“Hey mom. Dad.”

“Clarke? Are you okay? I heard what happen last night from Raven. Are you okay?”

“Yeah mom. I’m fine. I feel…. Happy.” A warm smile came across Clarke’s lips and both Abby and Jake didn’t buy it.

“Kiddo, please talk to us. We are worried about you. We know that asshole hit you again from Raven’s account. Please, don’t hide your feelings from us.” Both her parents sat on the bar stool as Clarke sighed and looked up at her parents.

“Mom. Dad. I’m fine. Really. I told Lexa everything this morning. She didn’t sleep the whole night, didn’t change her clothes. She just stayed there with me until morning. And she told me that he wasn’t a man but an animal. I know Raven told you about how Lexa took her anger out on Finn, yeah, it was scary. But I know she would never hurt me mom. She was just protecting me."

Jake smiled at his daughter. He understood why Clarke had this certain calmness to her. It was because of Lexa. Lexa may have been brutal in punching Finn, and he was proud of it. And he was even more proud that his daughter had finally stopped feeling helpless and accept the help from her wife. Clarke never accepted help from anyone. Not until her mother forced her too. But Lexa had somehow managed to get into her head and her heart, and he relaxed.

“Okay honey. I believe you. Your father and I do. We are just concerned for you Clarke. That’s all.” Abby smiled, gripping her daughter’s hand in hers.

“I’ll be fine mum. It still hurts. The memories still linger mom, but I know I’ll be alright. I have Lexa now. She keeps me safe. If anything, I’ll call both of you okay? I promise.” Clarke smiles at both her parents, who trusted her and smiled back.

They were indeed lucky to have someone like Lexa married to their daughter. She kept her word of protecting Clarke and she was an angel sent down from heaven no doubt. She was the commander for a reason. As what Raven said.

“Alright kiddo. We just want you to be okay. Where’s that lazy wife of yours?” He smirks and Abby elbows him in the gut.

“That lazy wife is here dad. Don’t be an ass.” Lexa spoke from behind.

Lexa had walked out of the bedroom in a tank top and sweat pants, still looking worse than hell for the lack of sleep. She yawned and made her way over to Abby first, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before being yanked into Jake’s arms.

“I’m so proud of ya kiddo. You really know how to pack a punch. Gotta teach ya old man how to fight like that someday.”

Abby and Clarke bursts into laughter as Jake knuckled her head like he always does, causing discomfort for Lexa.

“Honey. Please let your daughter in law go. And Lexa, take a seat in front of me.” Jake released her and Lexa immediately took a seat in front of Abby, clearly afraid of the doctor.

“Mom, please don’t kill her. I love her too much for you to kill her so soon.”

“Awwww babe.” Lexa shoots Clarke a wink, leaving her wife smiling and turning back to cooking her chicken soup.

“Alright let me see your hands.” Lexa puts her palms out, and Abby turns them over to see her knuckles which were blistered and bruised. Abby then looks at Lexa, making Lexa nervous as Abby placed her thumbs on her knuckles and presses them, causing Lexa to hiss in pain.

“Lexa dear, I know you enjoy being heroic and all, but you need to take more care of your body. And please don’t show me your abs as saying you’re taking care of yourself. And get some sleep. Your eyes look like a racoon on a scavenger hunt.”

Abby shakes her head and disappears, leaving Jake smirking as his over protective daughter who switches off the stove and runs over to her wife, grabbing her hands and inspecting them. Clarke gasps at the bruised and blistered knuckles, Clarke all about burst into a fit of anger.

“Lexa… Why didn’t you tell me your hands were bruised?” Lexa rolled her eyes and Jake all but snickered at the side.

“Clarke. It’s not a big deal. I’ve had worse. This is nothing.”

“Well Lexa, you and your little escapade has got to stop some point in time. Not once have I ever had a daughter in law who always ends up battered and bruised all the time. Clarke, stop worrying and move out of the way. I’m the doctor here.”

Clarke just grumbles and walks away, preparing the soup and pouring them into four bowls, Abby wrapping Lexa’s hands up and putting antiseptic cream on the blisters that were there. Jake was helping to set the table and when Abby was done, all four of them sat down at the table, enjoying a light hearted conversation and just being normal. The past day’s event still lingered in her mind, but was in good hands. During dinner, Clarke leaned herself against Lexa, Lexa’s arm wrapped comfortingly around her waist as they chatted with their parents.

They cleaned up and rested in the living room for an hour or two more before Abby and Jake said their goodnights, thanking Lexa for keeping their daughter safe and grounded and Abby scolded Lexa to take care of herself. Jake grabbed Lexa by the shoulders and hugged her, lifting he off the ground before letting her go and they ended up laughing. Now sitting in the comfort of their living room, Lexa laid her head down into Clarke’s lap, and Clarke automatically rubbed her hand backwards through Lexa’s hair.

“Thank you Lexa. For being you.”

“Clarke, we agreed that you would limit your thank yous of the day.” Lexa gives a tired smirk before snuggling her head closer to Clarke.

“I know babe. I know.”

Before Lexa could doze off, both phones vibrate and Lexa groans as she and Clarke picked up their phones.

Chef Blake: You two okay? I mean, after last night. You okay?

Badass Wife: We are worried you two haven’t said a word all day.

Clarkey Boo: We’re both fine. Thanks guys.

Fucking Raven Reyes: Oh thank god. Hows the wife doing?

Commander Heart Eyes: Tired.

Big Bear: Get some rest you too. We got Christmas shopping to do tomorrow before going to the Griffin House for Christmas this weekend.

Commander Heart Eyes: Great. :/ Raven, if you get me a fucking dildo, I’ll kill you.

Fucking Raven Reyes: Damn Lexa, I was thinking more of a strap on.

Chef Blake: Oh lord.

Clarkey Boo: I wouldn’t mind a strap on. :P

Commander Heart Eyes: Babe, please no.

Badass Wife: Good luck with that Clarke. Lexa got poked in the eye once by a strap on.

Commnder Heart Eyes: Fuck you Anya. That was you with Raven when I walked in on you two having sex in my apartment.

Fucking Raven Reyes: Okay, so, what time tomorrow?

Chef Blake: 6pm.

Clarkey Boo: Will be there.

Badass Wife: I’ll bring a knife just in case.

Commander Heart Eyes: I’ll bring a spear.

Big Bear: Get some rest ladies. Be nice or Santa will put you on the naughty list.

Clarkey Boo: Just stop. Not helping Lincoln.

Big Bear: Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for disappearing for two days. After my crazy night out on Monday getting wasted and coming home on Tuesday, had been nursing my hangover and after a day of rest yesterday, im back for good now. Hope you like this chapter. As i said, I'm sorry about not giving a trigger warning and hope you guys forgive me on that. And already at 300 kudos. Really really happy. Thank you for the support and will try my best to make this story a good one. See you guys soon :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping.

Clarke and Lexa had spent the rest of the night curled up in bed, Lexa being the bigger spoon while Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s arms. Warmth and love radiated from the brunette that held her close, despite the girl only having a few hours of sleep before Abby and Jake came by. Lying in bed, Clarke stroked Lexa’s hair as she watched her wife’s chest rise and fall steadily, her face looking peaceful as ever.

 

Clarke smiled as she watched the light emanating from the candle dance around Lexa’s calming features. Clarke kissed Lexa’s jaw softly, admiring how her wife could sleep so soundly, even if a bomb went off at that exact moment of time.

 

“You should be asleep love.” Lexa whispered but not opening her eyes.

 

“Sorry, was admiring your beauty.” Clarke chuckles as she smiled at her wife who let out a small whine before readjusting herself.

 

“Stop staring you creep. Makes me nervous when I sleep.” A light smirk appears on her lips but her eyes still remained closed.

 

“But you love it when I stare at you.”

 

“Sleep Clarke. I still have to deal with four other idiots after work tomorrow.” Lexa groans at the thought of all of them doing last minute Christmas shopping to bring their gifts over on Saturday to celebrate Christmas.

 

“I know I know. But it won’t be that boring at work with me around.”

 

“I’m going alone tomorrow Clarke. You can spend the day with Raven and Octavia.” Clarke was stunned. This was a first that Lexa didn’t want her following her to work. Was it because of yesterday’s issue that she wanted Clarke to stay home and rest? Or was there something Lexa was hiding?

 

“But babe….” Lexa pries her tired eyes open, a sad look in her eyes.

 

“Look love…. It’s not that I don’t want you with me, but your mum and dad are worried sick about you. And she told me that she wanted you to take the next few days easy. Go out, have some fun. Away from work and everything else. I hate that your away from me, but I do want you to just relax and maybe see an art gallery or two. I promise I would meet you and the other’s when I’m done and then we can all go shopping okay?”

 

There was no arguing there with Lexa. If her mother was involved, then it meant that it was serious words that had been warned by her mother. She could be her stubborn self and go to work with Lexa, but she knew other wise not to argue this time around.

 

“Okay Lexa. I promise I’ll meet with them. And have fun.” Clarke smiles and Lexa just extends her other arm out and pulls Clarke by her chin to give a kiss before pulling them both back down onto the pillows.

 

“Sleep love.”

 

Clarke leans her head into Lexa’s chest, allowing herself to fall asleep in the warmness of her wife’s arms and listens to the steady heartbeat that kept beating all through the night.

* * *

 

 Clarke was sipping away at her cup of tea. Raven and Octavia had the day off from work since tomorrow was Christmas and were headed over to the apartment. Clarke had a book in hand, which was one of Lexa’s favourites, A Walk To Remember, and she always knew Lexa would cry reading that book. Her softie of a wife. Lexa had gone to work early in the morning so she could be done by 5 and meet them on time for Christmas shopping. Anya would meet them around 3 as she finished her shift then.

 

Clarke was content although she missed Lexa like crazy, she would survive the rest of the day without her. Clarke was still gnawing at the thought of having to watch Lexa fight this Sunday in the ring again. She worried for her safety, her injuries that she could sustain during these fights. Some have died due to their injuries and Clarke didn’t have that confident feeling that Lexa could live through such a thing.

 

Just last week she was battered and bruised badly, she had a high fever because of it. Lexa herself said she didn’t know who she was fighting this weekend and she wanted to at least have all the fun they could get on Saturday for Christmas. Loud bangs that came from the door snapped Clarke out of her thoughts and she groaned, walking over to open the door for her friends.

 

“Hey there Griffin. How’s life?” Raven smirks before making her way into the apartment. Octavia follows suit, hugging Clarke before walking in and the two woman plop their butts down onto the couch.

 

“Ready for some shopping Clarkey?” Octavia shuts from the living room, Clarke busy grabbing three bottles of beer from the fridge and handing them to Raven and Octavia.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. So what are you guys getting for your significant other’s?”

 

“I might buy Anya a new vibrator, since Lexa broke the vibrator that we gave to her for Christmas last year and returned it to us.” Raven quipped before taking a swig from her beer.

 

“Rae, your fucking sick. We don’t need to know your bedroom shit here. Lincoln felt his balls shrink considerably after you told him that I enjoyed it rough with a big dick. His isn’t exactly gigantic and he is perfectly normal.”

 

“Hey, not as if I go peeping around at people’s dicks. I already had my fair share of Lexa.” Raven snaps.

 

“Did you fuck my wife Raven?” Clarke gasped at her friend who gave her a look of innocence.

 

“Obviously not. Well, it was a onetime thing when me and Lexa were younger before I was introduced to Anya. So it didn’t count. Okay can we go?”

 

Clarke looked at Raven with jealousy covering her face. Lexa had screwed around with Raven? Oh she was so asking Lexa about this. Clarke didn’t like to share. If it was someone she didn’t know about, then she would have let it slide. But this, this was her best friend.

 

“Don’t kill Raven yet Clarke. The two drunken dipshits were too drunk to even be bothered about the fact they fucked each other out.”

 

“BUT STILL…..” Clarke snapped. She was standing up now, ready to punch Raven square in the face.

 

“Look Clarke, it was way before me and Anya even met. We were young. We didn’t mean to I swear. We were drunk, I was on my way home from work and me and O had a good time at the bar and I stumbled into Lexa who was also drunk and we did it okay. Then she introduced me to Anya and me and Lexa pretended like it never happened. Trust me Clarke, I have no feelings for Lexa. I swear.”

 

“Clarke, chill. Your wife is so hooked on you now, I doubt she would even glance over at ugly twit here.” Raven punched Octavia’s arm before Clarke throws a pillow at Raven’s face.

 

“I can’t believe your confessing to me now. You asshole.”

 

“Look Clarke, I’m terribly sorry. We were young. We were drunk. Hey, you got married a day before me and we never got to be your bridesmaids. So technically were even.”

 

“I wouldn’t say even. Not even close Raven. You slept with her wife in a drunken haze donkey years ago. And you Clarke, your overreacting.” Octavia finishes up her beer before leaving the area.

 

“Sorry Clarke.”

 

“I forgive this time. And same as Lexa. Just don’t be a bitch and lie to me again alright. Now that were settled, let’s go shopping.”

 

Raven and Clarke shook hands, before leaving the apartment and going on their shopping spree trip. Clarke had a gift in mind that she wanted to but for Lexa for Christmas, and she was sure as hell going to surprise her with it. She told Raven and Octavia of her sweet master plan, and they gushed over it like small children who just received an ice cream from being good.

 

Clarke was indeed having a lot of fun. She was letting her memories of two nights ago disappear and Lexa was right. She needed a break. But on the other side of town, Lexa wasn’t having such a good day.

* * *

 

 “You will be fighting along with my son Roan against Cage Wallace and Carl Emmerson. They are both people I do not wish to have in the ring at all.” Nia slammed her palms down onto the meeting room table.

 

Roan had accompanied his mother to Lexa’s office which was off limits to anyone at that time of day for she couldn’t have anyone around to notice the meetings she had with a crime lord in the underground ring. Lexa knew some off her employees attended the fights and they couldn’t recognise Lexa with her war paint on her eyes during her fights. Titus was seated in one of the chairs beside Nia, his eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

 

“Forgive me. But didn’t you say you forbid anyone to fight in pairs? Let alone your competitors who you hate so much?” Lexa said in a calm manor before folding her arms.

 

“Cage and Carl would take away my business in a heartbeat if I do not let them compete. They have more control of the business sector and they have the resources and people to do their own trades and deals. And I do not like that. It is killing my trading’s and if you and Roan win, we can expand my empire to greater heights.”

 

“It would not expand your empire so soon Nia. If Cage and Carl are running the business industry, than I will have to go in on them to earn their trust. Once I have them under my control, you may work with whatever resources you need. I will be your servant in the business sector.”

 

Lexa was putting herself in hot boiling water. Roan eyed her incredulously for he knew as well what Lexa had done. She had not only work as an undercover agent on Nia, but now she was going undercover for Nia as well.

 

“I like you Lexa. You are a great asset indeed. When can you work your way in?”

 

“I’m going to be blunt. It will take months. Close to a year before anything can actually take effect. Which means whenever I am invited to their gatherings, I will try my best to gain their trust. And when I do earn their trust, every information on their shipments will be handed over to you.”

 

Lexa could sense that Titus wasn’t buying any of this. He was very protective of Nia and she was oblivious to Lexa’s true intentions.

 

“Very well then. I expect updates from you regularly. Our next shipment comes in at the end of the next month. I suggest you make haste, so as to ensure that I don’t have any further problems in future with them taking my shipments. Just make sure my business is not disrupted anymore.”

 

“I do request that my assistant and my driver assist me on this. While I will be their distraction, they can do the job of retrieving files for me.” Lexa was hoping that Nia would not question her further.

 

“Do what you need. I expect my shipment to come in smooth sailing. I will take my leave.”

 

Nia stands up and leaves the meeting room, Titus shooting Lexa a glare before following her out the door.

 

“Are you mad Lexa? My mother would find out easily about you being an agent. With Titus following her around like a dog, he is bound to snoop around and find information.” Roan spoke in a low tone, afraid that Titus or his mother could be outside.

 

“It is the only way. Cage Wallace thinks I'm just new to the game. He knows very well who am I and that he won't suspect a thing. Nia thinks I'm infiltrating them, while Carl would think I'm infiltrating her. Once I get all the evidence I need, then we could arrest them and be done with this.”

 

“You better be right Lexa. Because I can only protect you so much from my mother. But if you're going in on Carl and Cage, you best better be on your guard. I can foresee, we won't be making it out without a broken rib in place. Or even in future if shit goes down.”

 

Roan stood up to leave the room, leaving Lexa sitting there alone. Lexa knew she was reckless. That this was a disaster. It was a stupid plan but also the best plan. Clarke would kill her for this. Anya would beat her up for this. Her bosses could fire her for this. But her bosses would think otherwise as it would be a good plan. Lexa stood up from her chair and walked over towards the window, looking out at the view of the city. She was lost in a whirlwind of her own thoughts.

 

This was the closest opportunity she would ever get to destroying Cage, Carl and Nia. But a t what cost? Costia would have deemed her insane. Clarke would have screamed and shouted at her for being reckless. She wanted so bad to avenge the death of Costia, yet she didn't think about the consequences of losing someone she had come to love so much over the past two weeks. She had been given a chance to love again, and with her actions now, she would lose her no doubt.

 

Lincoln had quietly walked in, seeing the silent tears that stream down his bosses face. His partners face. He knew in that moment, his partner had done something terrible, and she regretted her decision in her heart. He knew all too well. He had seen those silent tears from time to time, when he worked beside her all those years. Before and after the death of Costia. He knew her heart ran amok with decisions and feelings, some in which she couldn't control. Lincoln strode up to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugged her tightly. It wasn't one in which he loved her or she loved him. It was one whereby he knew Lexa needed the touch, the comfort. It became a habit to him to do that every time he saw her crying. He cared for his partner deeply. She had been through so much than he had in his years of service. And this, this was his way of showing that he has her.

 

The two of them stayed there in that position for the rest of the time, Lexa finally letting her head rest backwards onto his shoulders, as she sobbed quietly in his arms. Lincoln squeezed her hard enough to ensure she doesn't slip out of his grasp and he rocked her slowly to calm her down. He had done that the day he saw Costia lying on the ground dead with a bullet to her head. Lexa was lost. Distraught. And he remembered trying to get her out of her hole, he did the exact same thing he was doing to get her back.

 

“Its not your fault Lexa.” Lincoln finally spoke up, seeing Lexa had already stopped crying.

 

“This would have all been over if I didn't fall in love. Costia would have been alive. Clarke would be safe. Hell, I couldn't even protect Clarke from a man who he treated her as an animal. And now I just dug a deeper hole. A dangerous one and I can't afford to lose her Linc. I can't.”

 

“Then you won't. I'll keep her safe. Just like you asked. I promise.”

 

“Thank you. Partner.”

 

“Anytime. Partner.”

* * *

 

 “Where the hell are those two? I'm starving.” Raven complained as she sat down beside Anya, who was holding a hot cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand to keep it warm.

 

Octavia and Clarke grumbled at Raven’s annoyingness, as they waited patiently for Lincoln and Lexa to show up. They had done most of their Christmas shopping, and then Lincoln and Lexa would be the ones to shop with their pairs, and also, Clarke was waiting for Lexa to come and pick Christmas presents for Abby and Jake as a couple, for it would mean so much to her.

 

There in the distance, Lincoln and Lexa exits the car, Lincoln always with his big smiles and waves , makes them laugh while Clarke notices the sadness in Lexa's eyes even though she was smiling too. It was one thing she had learned being with Lexa was that she could see through Lexa's walls, just by looking at her eyes, and Lexa was one who would let down her guard when she was around Clarke.

 

“About time you two showed up. Raven said if you didn't show soon enough sis, she was going to walk into the toy store and buy you a huge dildo.” Anya smirked, making Lexa roll her eyes.

 

“Need me to buy extra condoms for you're fake balls Raven?” Lexa retaliated and Raven all but choked on her coffee.

 

“Fuck off Lexa. I bought you balls to use, you broke them.”

 

"Ladies please. It's making me feel insecure being around you ladies if you keep mentioning balls being broken.” Lincoln gave his puppy dog eyes to the group.

 

“Okay people. Time to spilt up and do some shopping. Will meet back here in an hour for dinner.” Clarke says while standing up, giving Lexa a kiss before wrapping her arm around Lexa's waist.

 

“Fuck seriously? Another hour?” Raven was hungry indeed, Anya rolling her eyes and dragging her wife away to a bakery which was just nearby, stating they would call to meet up.

 

Octavia and Lincoln went the opposite direction, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone to walk towards some of the shops that were still open.

 

“Hey.” Clarke spoke as she stopped to look at her beautiful Wife.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You okay love?”

 

Concern eyes tried to infiltrate Lexa's but Lexa just stared at the ground before her. Clarke cupped her face, trying to get the woman before her to look her in the eye, but she continued to stare a t the ground.

 

“Lexa… please talk to me. Don't shut me out. I'm here for you. Please?”

 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke, seeing the sincerity and honesty that resided in her eyes, Lexa finally budged. Lexa explained everything that happened during the meeting, her worries, her mistakes, her concerns. But Clarke didn’t get angry. She stood and listened, not saying a word, and just smiled at the end when Lexa had finished.

 

“Lexa, I’m not afraid. You took care of me at my lowest point. You knew I could have gone to work today but you insisted I let loose. Just because of a reckless decision you made today, doesn’t mean I’m angry or I’m going to leave you. I love you. And we will get through this together okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Come on. Mum and Dad would be upset if we didn’t buy them Christmas presents.” Lexa chuckled, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes and they moved along. They were going to be just fine by

 

They smiled away, forgetting completely about Sunday. Somewhere on the other side of town, however, the other 4 idiots were up to no good. Or perhaps, something good.

* * *

 

 “We should really get the not so newlywed couple something for Christmas. Vibrator? Strap On? Whips?”

 

“Cut the shit Raven. They don’t do kinky sex like you and Anya do.” Octavia smacks her head.

 

“Trust me when I say my sister doesn’t do kinky. We should consider doing something else they might like. Weekend getaway cruise ship?” Anya offers.

 

“Nah. Too cliché. Movie tickets?” Lincoln states this time.

 

“Boring!”

 

“I know. We can book them a two nights, 3 days stay at the lodge we stayed at for a weekend.” Raven finally came to her senses.

 

“Eh that wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe they could go on New Years.” Octavia beamed highly at the idea that was coming along.

 

“No. We are dragging them partying at the rooftop bar and watch the ball drop during the Countdown. No way.”

 

“Yes way.” Anya sided with Octavia.

 

“Ladies…… maybe we let them decide when to pick a date okay? Fair enough?”

 

“Fine.” All three woman said in unison.

 

Just then, the whole group hears the sounds of a small animal whimpering and whining. It sounded as if the animal was crying out in frustration.

 

“Did you guys hear that?” Octavia whispers for unknown reasons.

 

“No fucking shit Sherlock.” Octavia throws Raven a glare.

 

The girls began bantering and arguing with each other. Lincoln rolls his eyes and looks around the area for the sounds of distress, and he walks over to a rubbish bin in a small dark alley. Lincoln could still hear the two woman bantering along with Anya who was trying to settle the two woman down. In the trash can, there was a small brown kitten, huddled together in the cold night air.

 

Its fur was wet and its body shaking, clearly cold from the winter air of New York. Lincoln picked it up in his big hand, placing the kitten inside his jacket to keep it warm before heading back to the group of girls who were pinned to the wall by Anya, giving them a good lecture.

 

“What was it Lincoln?”

 

“A cute teeny tiny kitten.” Lincoln reveals the little thing from his jacket and showed it to Anya, who melted at the sight and let the two other girls go.

 

“Can’t wait to tell the two lovebirds. Lexa would freak out.” Raven smiles as she pets the little one.

 

“Why so?” Octavia asks.

 

“Lexa’s afraid of cats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. Sadness is always around as the worries. But when there is a down, there is an up after. Christmas chapter tomorrow and that would be full of fun and two nosy parents going around and of course, Raven is up to no good. See you guys soon. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Part 1

“GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE ASSHOLE!”

 

Lexa hollers at Raven, who was laughing hysterically, bringing the small kitten towards Lexa who was hiding behind Clarke and using her wife as a shield. Clarke was laughing so hard she couldn't stand it. Clarke didn't know she was afraid of cats, mostly because she was scared by one in her younger days and she screwed up a proposal because of it. And Lexa has been afraid of them ever since.

 

“My o my. The big bad commander is afraid of a tiny little thing and has to hide behind her wife. Awwwww poor kitty. Mama doesn't love you like I do.” Raven teased even more, receiving a round of laughter and a very agitated Lexa to go along with it.

 

“Raven. We can't keep the cat. Our apartment is too small for a cat to live in and the environment is not exactly feasible for the cutie pie to stay with us. Gonna have to go with Lincoln and O.” Raven knew it was all a ploy.

 

Anya had known Lexa was afraid of cats and wanted her to get over her fear of it, so she created the ploy to get the kitten moving into Lexa’s apartment. Lincoln and Octavia caught on their plan fast, wanting to be assholes and so Octavia spoke up on behalf of the two.

 

“Lincoln babe, I'm allergic to cats. Can you take her?”

 

“Sorry babe. My mum doesn't like animals in the house. Be it a dog or a cat. Hey wait! Clarke, Lexa, you can take the kitten home.” Lincoln gave his big puppy dog eyes at Clarke who was trying her best not to blow up in laughter.

 

Lexa stared wide eye in horror as Clarke turned around to look at her horrified wife who was standing away from the group. Clarke gave Lexa the biggest smile, she too having caught on to the groups shenanigans.

 

“No. Absolutely not. Clarke don't.” Lexa pointed a finger at Clarke, as Clarke moved slowly to approach her.

 

“Can we keep her please? She's so cute. And cuddly. And she will love you Lex.”

 

“Clarke, you bring that thing home with us, I'm divorcing you on the spot. Don't make me do it.”

 

Clarke knew Lexa was one to never say no with Clarke. Especially if Clarke were to give Lexa her adorable pout, Lexa was sure to cave in on her. Lexa was going crazy to no end, Clarke pouted to Lexa, Lexa just looked away. The four friends were smirking from ear to ear. They weren't torturing Lexa, but they wanted her to live a life. Not just one focusing on her job. But to enjoy life with all the time she had left in the world. She couldn’t tell if the world ended tomorrow or now. But life should be lived to the fullest.

 

“Please Lexa. Pretty pretty please? I promise I’ll take her for walks and take care of it. And I won’t let her get in the way of our sex time.”

Lexa groaned as the whole group laughed at Clarke's comment, making the two woman blush embarrassingly. Lexa just stared at her wife, who looked as if she would cry if they didn't take the kitten home, and Clarke wasn't one to let the cutie go back onto the street in the cold winter. With no food and shelter, Clarke would be deeply saddened.

 

“Fuck my life. Yes Clarke. We can take it home.” Lexa let's out a sigh, Clarke running up to her and jumping into her arms, peppering her face with kisses.

 

The four behind them snickered all at the same time before high fiving each other quietly that their little plan worked. Raven was so going to disturb Lexa about it tomorrow at Christmas Dinner and she knew deep down tomorrow would be a crazy day of laughter. Everyone was excited for the dinner tomorrow. Although they would usually have dinner the day before Christmas and sleep over, their significant other halves had work to attend to and so they all agreed to open presents after dinner at the Griffin household.

 

After saying their goodnights to one another, Clarke carried the Ginger looking kitten into the car, Lexa squirming uncomfortably as she drove the two of them home. Clarke had teased her so all the way home and no doubt, Lexa had turned into a pissy mood. Clarke thought it was adorable but she quit teasing her Wife afterwards.

 

"Lexa, why are you afraid of cats?”

 

The two woman were already cuddled in bed, having taken care of the kitten, giving it a bath and some milk before placing it in a makeshift bed of towels. Lexa just closed her eyes and groaned, not wanting to talk about it.

 

“It’s something I do not wish to discuss Clarke.”

 

“Oh come on Lex. Bed time story of why you hate cats.” Again, Lexa was never the type to say no to Clarke.

 

“Fine. In high school, there was a girl I liked. Me being the outcast of the school, which meant I was a rebel, I wanted to ask this girl to go out on a date with me. So of course, I was trying to propose on my knee and this cat comes up to me and starts cuddling and playing with my shoelace. I didn't know the girl was allergic to cats and she took off running. And I hated cats from then on. The girl never came close to me again.”

 

Clarke just kissed Lexa's adorable nose and smiled.

 

“Awwwww my poor baby.”

 

Clarke peppered more kisses on Lexa's face, causing the brunette to buckle down giggling and smiling.

 

“I love you Lexa.”

 

“I love you too Clarke.”

* * *

 

“Lexa. Lexa. Lexa! Wake up!”

 

Clarke was like a little kid jumping around for it was Christmas morning on a beautiful day where snowfall was evident. Lexa was still tucked naked under the sheets, her face covered by the pillow when Clarke had opened the curtains to allow light into the room. Lexa was in need of sleep after being scared to death half the time when little Ginger came wondering into the room. Clarke had named it Ginger because of its colour and they stuck with it completely.

 

“5 more minutes Clarke.” Lexa groaned from under the pillow.

 

“No! Its Christmas and we are going to my parents place for lunch. It's already 10am Lex.”

 

Lexa just waved her hand at Clarke to go away and Clarke was having none of it. She got off the bed, Lexa thanking the gods she left, but Clarke ran forward and jumped on top of Lexa, taking the air out of Lexa's lungs as Clarke smouldered her into the bed.

 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin!” Lexa shouted as Clarke trapped her wife under her and pried the pillow from her face.

 

Clarke knew not to mess with Lexa when she called out her full name, but she couldn't care less about her agitated and annoyed wife. Clarke pressed soft kisses to Lexa's shoulders, making the brunette under her calm down slightly, but it didn't help much for Lexa pushed Clarke off with such ease and got out of bed.

 

“Lexa? Please don't be mad.”

 

“I am mad.” Lexa said simply.

 

Clarke was still not buying this at all and she laughed when Lexa turned to glare at her. Eventually, Lexa did give in and rolled her eyes, making Clarke laugh again for she knew her wife's weakness. It was Clarke herself.

 

“You’re really enjoying this aren't you?”

 

“It's Christmas and you can't resist my charms. And therefore, you can never be mad at me. Soooooooo……”

 

Clarke rolls off the bed, dragging Lexa along towards the bathroom and pushes Lexa into the shower, switching on the hot shower and immediately kissing her. Clarke felt slightly bad for making her wife get up from her restless sleep the night before because of the little kitten. But it was adorable. She had secretly taking a picture of the kitten cuddled up at Lexa's feet before going back to sleep and sending her mother a merry Christmas along with little Ginger at Lexa's feet.

 

The message that came back at 7am was enough proof that Lexa was warming up to Ginger when her mother commented about how animals like to cuddle their owners especially when Abby said that she could see a tiny bit of Lexa's breast from the angle she took the picture to have Lexa's face in it. It was embarrassing at first and she resent another photo although it didn't do any good that she already sent the first one. Nonetheless, their little shower took off into a more heated mess as they screwed each other's brains out. Clarke's favourite way of getting things to go her way but she didn't need to.

 

"Clarke.... We will be late if we continue for another round.”

 

“You’re such a buzzkill Woods.” Clarke gives a quick kiss before they showered.

 

After getting dressed and having bagels to fill their stomachs, both woman grabbed the presents that they needed to bring along and they made their way over to Abby’s and Jake’s place.

* * *

 

 “Merry Christmas!”

 

Clarke and Lexa shouted in unison as they entered the doorway of the Griffin household. Abby was the first to approach the girls, wearing a crab design apron that had Lexa laughing hysterically as Abby slapped her arm lightly before pulling both girls into a hug.

 

“Lexa, before I call your father on you, I suggest you stop laughing at my apron.”

 

“Sorry mom. It was just hilarious. I couldn’t stand it.”

 

“KIDDOOOO!”

 

Lexa’s eyes went wide in fear. Clarke immediately started laughing and Abby placed her finger on her lips, making Lexa follow silently into the kitchen, so that Jake would be the one ravaging Clarke instead. But that plan went straight out the door when Jake circled around and made his way into the kitchen, and chasing Lexa out the door into the living room, tackling her onto the couch.

 

Clarke continued laughing, Abby walking out to the scene before her and laughing as Jake pinned Lexa down into the couch as he rubbed her head again. It was his favourite thing to do to Lexa when he met her and Clarke had admitted to her mother she was slightly jealous her father who ravage Lexa first.

 

“Mom! Clarke! Help me please!” Lexa giggled out of breath for she was having trouble being crushed under the weight of her father in law.

 

“Come on ya lazy kid. Tackle your old man for once.”

 

“I'm not going to do that Jake!” Lexa laughed harder.

 

“Honey, the poor girl will eventually clip you one day. And when she does, you would be wishing you never knuckled her head all the time.” Abby pointed the spoon at her husband.

 

“Well, that's why I'm doing it. She won't tackle me to the ground.”

 

“Dad please. Don't kill my wife on Christmas. We kids are going to suffer later out in the cold because of our language capabilities. Let her go.”

 

“You’re lucky your wife loves you enough Lexa to let you live.” Jake moves off Lexa as she releases a groan, Jake giving her a pat on the back.

 

“Honey, you do realise she is still a woman right?” Abby jokes for she knew Jake treated her like a manly daughter. He all but smirks because he enjoys having some fun with a woman who could beat the shit out of a man.

 

“Oh come on. She can beat a guy up. I'm sure she's just holding back on me right Lexa?” Jake looks over at Lexa still laid face down on the couch.

 

“I think you broke my bones dad.” Lexa huffed out in annoyance.

 

Clarke had walked over to the side, giving her father death glares for pinning her wife down to the couch.

 

“Relax Lexa. It’s not as bad as you sitting in my med bay all banged and battered up. You really need to keep out if trouble Lexa.”

 

“Sorry mom.” Lexa then lies back down on the couch, prompting Clarke to jump on top of her and began kissing her.

 

“You two better not be screwing around on your father’s couch. Control your horny butts until after dinner will ya? I don't need you two making memories on the couch in which your father and I already have.” Immediately Clarke stops kissing Lexa and the two of them gave a look of disgust.

 

“Oh fuck that’s gross.”

 

“Mum seriously?” Clarke looks at Abby with grossed out eyes.

 

“Well it’s not like you don’t know how babies are made. Your father and I made you on that couch 25 years ago.” Abby smiles as Lexa’s face just turned pale and Clarke was already hiding her face in between Lexa’s boobs.

 

“Mom, I seriously didn’t need to hear how my wife was made. And it’s making me sick. Clarke I really need to puke my guts out now. No joke.”

 

Clarke was too embarrassed to even move and she could hear her father laughing in the background along with her mother in the kitchen. Lexa was covering her mouth and Clarke realised then the emergency of the situation. Clarke moved off her wife who ran towards the bathroom, puking out all that she had inside her stomach.

 

“Is Lexa pregnant? Because your father and I want grandkids.” Abby asked as she walked out to check on her still pale looking daughter.

 

“No. She’s just scarred for life that you and dad created me on that couch. And now I feel like throwing up as well from hearing that from you.”

 

Jake emerges from the kitchen and laughs again at his daughters, clearly amused.

 

“I think I’ll skip Christmas dinner mom.” Lexa comes out of the bathroom, holding her stomach.

 

“Oh relax. I haven’t even started on what position we were in when your father…”

 

“Jesus Christ….” Lexa turns her back and runs into the bathroom again, Clarke running in as well to throw up everything she had as well in her stomach.

 

“Well honey… our two kiddos will be having fun tonight.”’

 

“Oh you bet dear.”

* * *

 

 “MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!”

 

Raven bursts through the door like she always does, the other 3 trudging along behind with Christmas presents in their hands as they made their way into the living room. Raven spots the two lovebirds huddled together on the floor in front of the fire place, Jake in a heated game of chess with his wife.

 

“Did we miss anything?” Anya asks as she sit’s her butt down on the chair, Lincoln taking all the presents and placing them under the tree.

 

“Oh you did sweetie. Lexa and Clarke had their heads shoved into the toilet bowl after they tried to make out on the couch Jake and I created Clarke.” Abby moves her eyebrows up and down, only for Octavia to choke on her drink, Raven turning pale and the two lovebirds sitting by the fire groaning.

 

“That is some sick joke Mrs. G. That’s just gross.” Raven spat before covering her ears. Lincoln thought this was the most awkward moment of his life.

 

“What? I was about to tell the positions….”

 

“Fuck! Mum stop it. It’s gross. Just stop. That is between you and dad. Please stop.” Clarke had been reduced to begging now and she was clearly suffering along with the rest who had all seem to have lost their appetite.

 

"Never have I thought in a million years would I be hearing sex stories from Clarke's parents and not to mention their own daughters had already made a trip to the bathroom for a spewing contest. Sooner or later Mrs. G, we will all be occupying your bathrooms if you keep this up.”

 

Raven was already rubbing her throat. No one ever wants to hear what their parents did to make you and be delivered into the world. It's a totally different ball game when talking to youngsters about the positions and so on.

 

“Alright everyone. Let’s start on dinner shall we?” Jake asks as he stands up to smile.

 

“I just pray we survive dinner without having to run to the bathroom for another throw up session.” Lexa complains before Abby turns to smirk at her daughter in law.

 

“If you don’t give me grandchildren Lexa, I will tell you about bedroom sex between your father and I.”

 

“Clarke? Let’s have kids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. Sorry no update yesterday. Was really having a bad day because my social security number application got rejected even though I'm a US citizen. And because of that I had to turn down a job offer I really wanted. So if its terrible writing, i'm sorry. I'll try my best to keep up with the fluff. See you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topics that should not be spoken.

Abby brought out the turkey, receiving a round of ‘ooooohs’, ‘aaaaaaahhhs’ and ‘yays’. Everyone was seated at the dining table, Jake sitting on one end of the table, his eyes glued to the turkey and his mouth watering from hunger. Raven sat beside him, followed by Anya then Octavia and Lincoln before Lexa then Clarke and lastly Abby. They didn’t have thanksgiving dinner as a whole, for Lexa wasn’t even the picture then, Lincoln hadn’t met Octavia. It was just the 3 Griffin’s. Anya and Raven would be out clubbing the night away and Octavia would be spending time at her apartment with her cat.

 

Yeah, she has a cat. She lied. But now that they were all together, Abby was thankful that she could finally make her turkey for the whole lot of them on Christmas. The house hasn’t been that lively for a long time. And now, Abby and Jake has been pestering Lexa and Clarke to have kids. Clarke didn’t want to bring her kids into the world so soon, because of Lexa’s line of work, and her current line of work now after finding out her wife was an undercover agent.

 

But Clarke felt that slight tinge of hope in her heart that Lexa did want kids for she had expressed having a family of her own one day and being able to have a job outside of her current dangerous life. But it also saddens Clarke’s heart when she stares at her wife, her eyes that still held sadness in them every time she talked about a future they could be living. It was a future that was uncertain and that the fear that resided in her heart of not being able to see a bright future ahead left her in shambles.

 

“So when will I be having grandkids?” Lexa stops chewing her food as do Clarke, the joke clearly over earlier and now have turned into a sensitive issue altogether.

 

“Mum, please just don’t talk about this right now?” Clarke pleaded, knowing that she and Lexa would have to take a lot into consideration and when they would be comfortable with it.

 

“Oh come on kiddo. We are only just asking for one first. Two more later.”

 

The table goes quiet. The four friends had their eyes on Lexa. They knew she couldn’t risk bringing a life into this world for her job was a risky business. Lexa clenched her fork tightly, trying to calm her emotions that were trying to spill out. Abby saw the change in mood and she knew she had taken this way too far. Along with Jake.

 

“Look Abby, Jake. My line of work at the moment forbids me to do the things I wish to do. I have thought about it. I have thought of things about the future. But because of my work, that future that I see in my head, is nothing but a black void for now. But I can assure you this, I'm not backing away from a future that I can see Clarke being happy. And everyone being happy. We both need time to make certain decisions in our life before we take another step forward. You may tell as many disgusting stories if you wish, however, for Clarke's sake, and mine, let life lead its own course. We are taking this day by day.”

 

Everyone at the table was in complete shock. Well except for Anya, Raven and Lincoln. Raven and Anya felt sorry for her and Clarke. They knew the secrets and they knew the reason behind Lexa’s fear of the future. She had already dug herself a bigger whole in being Nia’s lapdog and spying on Cage and Carl. Lincoln was her partner. And for the longest of times, he knew the demons that Lexa battled with every day in her heart.

Clarke was debating on whether to side with Lexa or side with her parents at this point of time. Lexa had been harsh in her words, maybe not so harsh, she didn’t know. But she could see the pain radiating from Lexa’s face. Dinner was not even halfway through and the mood was sullen. Lexa didn’t blame her in laws for being persistent, but she knew they meant well.

 

“Come on people’s. Let’s just eat and have some fun yeah? Its freaking Christmas. Still wanna get my butt wet out in the snow.”

 

Raven starts laughing and Octavia snickers, laughing at Raven before Clarke throws a carrot at Anya who laughs as well. Lincoln starts stealing food from Octavia who steals his pieces of turkey. Jake starts laughing at the kids and slowly Abby smiles but her eyes never leaves Lexa’s face. The brunette was smiling, but just small occasional smiles as they went along. Abby realised how stupid she had been.

 

And she made it a point to talk to the younger girl after dinner.

* * *

 

 “Lexa babe?”

 

Clarke stepped out onto the back porch, Lexa standing out in the cold, her face tilted upwards as the cool wind blew across her face. She was only wearing her sweater and her jeans, leaving Clarke worried that Lexa might fall sick. Lexa had lost her mood at dinner. She might have been affected by the part of having kids, and it was a sensitive topic for her. The rest of the gang were lazing around in the living room, the men watching football reruns, Raven was disturbing the hell out of her mother and Anya, along with Octavia was in a heated game of Jenga.

 

“Lexa? What’s wrong?”

 

Clarke walks over and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist, pulling her closer, hearing Lexa let out a sigh of content, before leaning in.

 

“I’m fine love.”

 

“Don’t lie to me Lexa. I know you are good at hiding your feelings. Please. You promised to talk to me.”

 

“Clarke….” Lexa let’s out a sigh and turns around to face Clarke, still wrapped in her arms.

 

“What is it? Is it because of my mum? I can talk…..”

 

“Clarke stop….. I can’t…. I can’t let you live a life with me. The future that your parents want for you, for them, to have kids…. It’s not a reality that I can see in the near future. You deserve someone who could give you that. Not me.”

 

Clarke looked at the hurt that remained in her wife’s eyes. She felt torn apart at Lexa’s confession.

 

“What are you saying babe?”

 

“I’m saying that the life you want, to be safe, to be happy and grow old with a happy family, to have kids…. It’s not with me. I will only put everyone in harms way. To be an agent is to be alone. I can’t risk putting you or anyone else in danger.”

 

“Lexa please. Stop. Your talking bullshit.” Clarke raises her voice at Lexa. Anger clearly evident in her tone.

 

“I’m talking facts Clarke. My life in the CIA is not a leisurely one. My life is not a safe one. You never know when the trigger could be placed on you and the next thing you know, your dead in a ditch somewhere. I can't even protect myself, let alone keep the rest of you safe.”

 

“So what? You're just going to give up on life? Just like that? Waste it away and let someone else put the bullet in your head when you can fight back? No! I'm not buying that shit.”

 

“When will you ever understand that I don't want you ever getting hurt?”

 

“And I won't. Lexa…. I lost you once. Because of a mistake I made. I'm not going to lose you again. I don't care if one day the two of us end up dead in a ditch somewhere because I don't care about any of that. What I care about is that I love you and that if we have to die, then we die and meet each other in the afterlife. I don't care what the rest of the world thinks. Because my heart is for you. And only you. And I'm not going to walk away from that.”

 

Clarke starts to walk up to Lexa, taking each step cautiously, Lexa eyes not even moving to meet hers. Lexa was overwhelmed with too much emotions. Too much memories. To much hurt. She couldn't bare to give Clarke a dangerous life. And Clarke knew that. She had lost someone she cared about for a job, and Lexa was afraid of history repeating itself. Clarke was standing in front of Lexa now, gently cupping her face with her warm hands and rubbing soothing circles over them.

 

“Lexa…. Look at me.”

 

Lexa shifter her eyes upwards to meet the ocean blue eyes and she saw only but love and understanding in them.

 

“You’re the smartest, greatest, funniest and most loving person in the world. I know a future that we want in the future seems bleak now, but at least I know now that we can work for it together. I'm yours and you are mine. You kept me safe from Finn just two nights ago and I know you will keep me safe forever. We don't need to rush things at all. One step at a time. And I'll protect you with all my heart Lexa. My parents may go overboard sometimes, but I know we can achieve greater things together. Once the fiasco is over, I'll follow you anywhere you wish to go. We’ll be okay. Together.”

Lexa let the tear run down her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. Warmth breaths were mixed together, filling in the gaps of uncertainty with love and passion, letting each other know that they would be sticking together through thick and thin. There was no battle for dominance or roughness and sloppiness. It was just simple soft loving kiss. A kiss of comfort and knowing that everything will be alright.

 

“Girls, sorry to interrupt but its cold out and I don't need one of you dying from hypothermia.” Abby had stepped outside and found both her daughter and daughter in law caught in a warm embrace towards each other.

 

Abby had overheard their conversation from the study room where she was looking for her reading glasses, and heard their little argument. Abby should have known better when Lexa sat on her operating table with broken ribs and cuts along with bruises. That the FBI was waiting for her. And she understood completely during dinner about Lexa's line of work. Lexa was working for the FBI. Or maybe the CIA. Abby wondered if Clarke knew about it. Perhaps she did. And still her confession that she heard her daughter profess out was also enough evidence to prove that Clarke did know about it. And being her daughter, when she loved someone dearly, she would stick with them through thick and thin.

 

She found their relationship one in a million. To have forgotten being married to one another for 6 months, and some would jump at the next chance they got to get divorced.But seeing Clarke and Lexa together, they were pieces of puzzle that were meant to be put back together with the help and comfort from one another. Lexa kept her daughter safe from Finn. That was another giveaway sign that Abby should have noticed. Lexa had beaten the crap out of that boy, and made him apologise to Clarke with his face down on the ground, no regular woman could do that unless trained to.

 

Lexa was indeed special to Clarke. Very special. And Abby had to apologise.

 

“Clarke dear, could you excuse me and Lexa for a tiny bit?” Clarke and Lexa's hand were interlocked and with a slight squeeze, Clarke let's go but not before eyeing her mother and walking back inside.

 

“Look Abby, about earlier….” Abby raises her hand to cut Lexa off.

 

“I understand where you're coming from Lexa. I should have known better and should have stopped with the jokes sooner. I want you to tell me honestly. Are you working for the FBI?”

 

Lexa stares at Abby, contemplating on whether to let her know about her line of work and duty. Even Anya had said she worked as a detective but not stating as an agent with the FBI. It was for their friends and families protection. But she couldn’t lie to Abby, for it would break Clarke's heart that she would be lying. But Clarke would also understand her purpose for lying. She decided against it and told her the truth.

 

“I work for both the FBI and the CIA. Have been for many years. I have seen and done things that I'm not proud off and therefore a future with Clarke is one I can foresee happening. She should find someone else who can take care of her and keep her away from the fight. Because I can't live with myself if anything happens to her.”

 

A tear streaked down her face, making Abby pull her in for a hug. Lexa hadn't expected that. She thought that maybe Abby would yell and scream at her for being the cause of destruction to her daughter. Just like Costia’s parents did. They blamed her for not protecting their daughter.

 

“If it's one person in this world who is meant for my daughter Lexa, it's you. It kills Clarke every time she sees you in pain because I know my daughter. But she is also the happiest person alive when she is with you. And I know, that whatever it is that is going on with your job, you would always be the one to take the fall for her. And that is something I can never ask for as a mother. And you Lexa, you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself as well. There is only so much someone can take. So please, stay alive for Clarke. Because she's too stubborn to love anyone else except you.”

 

Lexa only nodded her head on Abby’s shoulders, letting the comfort from a mother’s touch engulf her. She hadn't been this loved in a very long time. She felt like home. Like there were people who could be there with her. This was her home now. And it will be.

 

“Come on. Let's go open some presents.”

* * *

 

 “Awwwww babe. I love you so much!”

 

“Fucking gross you two. Seriously.” Clarke feigned puking as she stared at the Christmas present that Anya had bought for Raven.

 

Clarke knew Raven wasn’t a book worm but she did enjoy sadistic stories and so Anya bought her 50 shades of Grey. What was really disgusting was, Anya bought Raven a new sex toy in which she had concealed to avoid having Abby and Jake getting suspicious.

 

“Relax Clarke. I thought you said you enjoyed those kind of stuff?”

 

“What stuff Rae?” Octavia asks as she puts her present down that was given to her by Clarke and Lexa.

 

“Oh shut up.” Clarke yelled back.

 

“Clarke, you do realise Raven won’t stop there right?” Anya spoke up, placing her gifts on the couch.

 

“Omg Clarke. Did you know that Raven and Lexa banged each other once?” Octavia spoke up, Raven’s jaw dropped, both Abby and Jake looking over towards the group, Anya smirking at the lot of them, Clarke glaring furiously at Lexa and Lexa was just covering her face in her hand.

 

“Okay Clarke. First of all, it was a onetime thing. Before I met Anya and that was actually how I met Anya.”

 

“Now this just got interesting.” Jake commented with a smirk on his face.

 

“Clarke, we were drunk okay? It was way before we even got hitched. Years before. Trust me.” Lexa had her hands up, Clarke was clearly mad.

 

“And you both didn’t bother to say anything?” Clarke clearly raised her voice.

 

“Okay Griff, relax. We both didn’t mean to do it. We were just screwing around back in the days and it was just one night. Just one night. That’s all.” Raven looked at Lexa who had turned around to glare at Octavia.

 

“Babe, I promise to make it up to you. Anything you want. I swear!” Lexa begged, only for Clarke’s anger to turn into a smirk.

 

“Oh there we go. You sure as hell fell into her trap Lex. You better fuck her good tonight baby sis.”

 

“Jesus Christ people. Language. Have I said nothing about this before?” Abby waved her finger at the group before disappearing into the kitchen to get some things.

 

“Oh come on Mrs. G! The party just started and your leaving?” Everyone knew exactly what Raven was talking about. It was going to be a very long night for everyone.

 

“Who said anything about leaving? I’m just getting more alcohol for you childish children. Plus, my two daughters have a head start elsewhere already.”

 

Everyone had been so preoccupied at looking at Abby towards, the kitchen, Lexa and Clarke had secretly moved away, the only person watching was Jake, who was laughing hysterically.

 

“Jesus. Those two really can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

 

“Well, if you ask me, going out the door into the cold for hank panky business is something I seriously do not approve.” Jake said before going back to his book.

 

“Then where the hell did they go?” Anya asks.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Raven looks around at everyone.

 

“Please tell me were not spying on them?”

 

“I think that’s a fabulous idea.” Raven jumps up along with the other 3 and grabbed their jackets before quietly sneaking out the back door.

 

“I swear Abby, if we had adopted all of them as our kids, I would have hung myself by now.”

 

“I already did when we had them join our little circle.”

 

“God bless us all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yalls. Wanted to make this a long chapter but I decided against it. So will update the third and final Christmas chapter tomorrow. NExt chapter will be fluff and just fluff. Tomorrow will be my last chapter for a couple of days for I am flying to Singapore to get my stuff and fly back immediately. So will try to update when I'm not dead tired. Love ya guys. See ya.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Part 3

“Oh god Lexa……”

Lexa had Clarke pinned up against a tree in the back yard, which also had a treehouse above them, giving them the darkness needed to cover them from their meddling friends sight. Lexa's hot breath on her skin made her center pool in wetness and she didn't care if it was snowing out or not. She wanted Lexa to take her there and then. While she had pretended to be mad at Lexa, she was rubbing her fingers along Lexa's inner thighs and it really made Lexa edgy.

So while their friends argued, they silently slipped away and out the back door, while their mother was busy in the kitchen and immediately began kissing sloppily as they made their way across the yard and to the tree. Clarke was letting moans as she felt Lexa's cold hands grip her thighs, pushing her up against the tree as Lexa attacked her neck, leaving as many hickies as she possibly can. One of Lexa's thighs was pressed up against her inner walls that was dripping and soaking her panties and mist probably her jeans by now. Clarke thank the gods she wore black jeans.

“Lexaaa….. “

Clarke was trying not to make so much noise and had every intention in mind in doing something she had been dreaming of doing for some time now. But Lexa was making it exceptionally hard to even do anything else and Clarke could only rub herself along Lexa's thigh.

“Fuck Lexa… it’s too cold out…. To do this…. Oh fuck… here.”

Lexa moves her head up, silencing Clarke. Tongue battled against tongue once again as they shared the heat of their own breath’s mixed together. Clarke cursed herself for even taunting Lexa back at the house. Now she had to snuggle close to Lexa for body heat. They were wearing thick jackets, but of course it wasn’t enough. Just as Lexa was about to reconnect their lips, Raven pops out of nowhere, making the couple jump apart, faces flushed.

“Damn, you two seriously need to get a room. Fucking in the cold shrinks the tits ya know?” Lexa then shoves Raven back and she topples into the snow.

“You fucking pussy blocker. Go spoil yourself with your wife and leave us alone to our own devices will ya?” Lexa snarled at her sister in law, Anya smirking blissfully as she yanks her wife off the cold ground.

“Anya, you really need to leash your wife. She spoils the mood.” Clarke complains before moving to stand behind Lexa and wrap her arms around the taller brunette.

“Forgive my annoying cock blocking wife. She tends to bite away at the leash in which I am unable to control. Let me repay you for disturbing your peace.” Immediately, Anya smirks and tackles her sister to the ground, tickling her sides.

Clarke looks fairly amused by this and she jumps on top of Anya, causing Lexa to laugh and the air escaping her lungs when Clarke’s weight was added on top of her. Raven sees the commotion, and she too adds herself on top of the other two girls. Lexa screams with laughter as Anya humps her own sister, along with Raven humping into Clarke.

“Now these are a bunch of sexually frustrated spouses who really need to get a room instead of humping each other out in the snow.” Octavia smirks as she takes a picture of the four woman on the ground, Lincoln laughing as well.

“Why O? Jealous I’m not humping you instead?” Lexa taunts as Anya immediately stops and look at her sister.

“Wow sis. You really need to ask Clarke to fuck you more often. Humping Octavia would send her flying off the bridge along with you by Clarke as well. Clarke, fuck your wife more often.” Anya shouts over her shoulder to Clarke who slams her hip into Anya’s butt.

“Don’t be a bitch Anya. I fuck with Lexa more times than not.”

“OOOOOOOOHHHH! And the cat is out of the bag.” Raven laughs, wiping away the tears that spill from her eyes.

“You ladies really have dirty minds. I’m scarred for life my boss has become a sexual predator.” Lincoln grins at Lexa who feigns shock.

“Hey! You work for me. You should be on my side. Helping me. Not calling me a sexual predator in which clearly i am not."

“Sorry boss. The only boss I have now is Octavia. She’s my sweet loving boss.”

“Seriously, they are so madly, disgustingly in love with each other, it makes me puke out my blood on a constant basis, worse than a fucking cancer patient on their death bed.” Raven sticks her tongue out at the two, causing Octavia to jump on top off Raven.

“OW! FUCK! Stop crushing my goddamn vagina. I still need it for my happy hour with my wife assholes.” Lexa is literally out of breath, but she knew as well her friends weren’t budging any time soon.

“This is what I call a human humping sandwich.”

“Gross Raven. It’s a good thing you assholes don’t have a dick. Or my ass would be numb.” Clarke berates, trying her best to get into a comfortable position.

“You dipshits are really something else. I swear. If my vagina is crushed, somebody better pay to send me for vagina reconstruction.” Lexa swears.

“Is there such a thing?”

“Of course they exist O. I plan on doing it myself. Care to join me?” Raven remarked in a sarcastic tone, making Octavia grumble miserably.

They stayed in that position for quite some time until Lexa complained that her back was getting wet and numb. Abby was standing outside on the porch, tapping her feet impatiently as the group approached Abby, cheesy smiles and red cheeks as they stood in front of Abby.

“Now how many times do I have to tell you kids to stop laying in the snow all night? I already have a fair share of seeing people dying from frostbite or hypothermia.”

“Sorry Mrs. G. Lexa was a little frustrated. So Anya had to improvise.” Raven joked only to receive a slap across her head from Clarke.

“I really should suggest all of you to do a check up on your raging hormones. You guys really need to stop it with the sexual innuendos with one another. I don't need one of you to come crying at my doorstep from having flings and affairs with each other. Especially you Raven.” Abby had her fingers pointed at the younger brunette, a small grin appearing on Anya's face.

“Sorry Mrs. G. My wife can be sexually frustrated at times and she's only just satisfying her needs.”

“You asshole!” Anya glares at Raven.

“You were humping your own sister for Christ sake.”

“Oh hell no. Don't you fucking drag me into this. I'm soaking wet and freezing up. I don't need to spend the next hour freezing to death out here because of you.”

Jake comes out of the house and onto the porch, shaking his head as he gripped Abby’s shoulders for the vulgarities spewing out of their mouths was making Abby irritated. Everybody else stared at Abby, expecting her to release hell on them but eventually Lexa sneezed and that was the cue for Abby to let them all pass into the warm living room. Changing clothes again, each couple took their presents and disappeared into different parts of the house for it was late and none of them wanted to drive home.

Abby had made it a point that she would have a long lecture with the rest in the morning and let it slide for now, so she and Jake retreated to their bedroom, not before checking on everyone, making sure they won’t go falling sick in the morning. Raven and Anya took the guest bedroom, Lincoln and Octavia taking Jake’s office where he had pumped up the inflatable bed and last but not least, Clarke and Lexa taking Clarke's childhood room. Once inside, Clarke had immediately dragged Lexa towards the window and opened it.

“Clarke? What are you doing?”

“We are going to the roof.”

“It's cold out Clarke. I have a fight tomorrow night and I don’t want to be sick.”

"Please?" Lexa could never resist those puppy eyes. Groaning, Lexa grabbed a blanket, bringing it along as they climb the outside of the house, being careful not to slip and fall to the ground as they made their way up to the roof.

At the top of the house, there was a small opening whereby it was enough to fit two people inside to look down below at the backyard, and Clarke had explained that she and her dad would usually come from the attic and step into the small space to look at the stars at night. Once they reached the top of the house, Lexa immediately wrapped themselves with the blanket that Lexa had painstakingly brought along when she climbed the side of the house.

“Okay Clarke. What are we doing up here?” Lexa snuggled closely to Clarke who was fumbling under the blanket, looking for something.

“I have a Christmas present for you that I wanted to give to you earlier, but we got a little carried away and thanks to everyone else butting in, I didn’t get the chance to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Clarke then pulls out a ring box, and Lexa gasps in surprise. Never had she imagined Clarke buying her an expensive present, and not to mention, a ring. They were already married, but is Clarke proposing to her for real. Clarke pops open the cover, revealing a ring covered with small intricate diamonds that encircles the ring. Lexa was stunned.

“I know we never actually proposed to one another and I saw this in the mall yesterday, I just had to get it. It was too beautiful not to even walk by it. So, ummmm, Lexa, I love you very much, from the time we first met, not counting our drunken night because I was totally drunk and during that reception, you were the only one who treated me like a woman who deserved the world even if it was just pretence. And when I saw you again, you still made my heart flutter with love when you stared at me with those beautiful green eyes that I will never grow tired of. And the night you came to my rescue outside the club, I knew then you would always keep me safe from harm. And I promise to live the rest of my life right by your side, to love you and cherish you, and to always be by your side no matter what. I don’t like seeing you get hurt but I know it’s your job and I will always be there watching you from afar. So I love you Lexa. And would you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Lexa was at a loss of words. Clarke didn’t want to bend down for she was freezing already from standing a slight distance away from Lexa, and she shivered, hoping Lexa would say something instead of shedding tears.

“Oh Clarke… I… Yes! Yes!” Lexa giggled and grabbed Clarke by the neck, kissing her with all her might and soul, telling Clarke how much she loved her and that they would look forward to a brighter future.

“Thank god. I was hoping you would say yes.” Clarke smiled amusingly.

“Well we are married. So I can't say no can i?” Lexa smirked.

“Your such a cocky shit aren't you Woods?”

“Duhhhh! Only for you honey bun.”

“Your insufferable.”

“Likewise.”

“Shut up and wear the ring. Before I make you dig for it in the snow.” Lexa stuck out her long magical fingers, Clarke fumbling around as her hands began shaking from the cold and slid it on to her wife's finger.

“Ouch. So much for I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke. Always have, and always will. And you did ruin my proposal as well actually. And I left your engagement ring in the drawer downstairs. So my apologies.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, giving her all the warmth she could offer to her shivering wife who was taking it badly in the snowing winter air.

“Apology accepted. Can we go in now? I'm freezing.”

“Next time, no climbing of walls for a proposal. Especially when it's snowing.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry if i have been missing for the past few days. I mentioned in the last chapter i was traveling for a few days. And I'm still tired as hell. Got back yesterday but managed to at least write a chapter for you guys. I wrote it in the plane, so if it comes out crappy and terrible, forgive me! Hopefully i can get back on schedule to write again. See you guys :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank gone wrong and a little sparring session.

“Raven? What are you doing?”

Anya moved to sit up on the bed, eyeing her wife who was fiddling around with a device in her hand which looks like a small bomb. Anya knew exactly where this was going. Only thing she didn't know about was who the targets were.

“Raven? Who are you going to blow up?”

“Not blow up. Just giving them a wake up call. My greatest invention till date.”

“And I'm guessing you are giving Clarke and Lexa a wake up call?”

“Bingo!”

“Okay Raven, why do you want to blow something up in their room?”

“Because Lexa and Clarke hung our dildo up outside the door as a joke with a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. So I'm getting my revenge.”

Raven used the masking tape to wrap her wires up and pressing the buttons on the keypad. Anya no doubt married a genius who graduated from a masters program at MIT, and Anya was beyond lucky to have a smart ass wife like her. But she also knew, that the two of them will be in a whole lot of trouble when the small bomb goes off. And she was going to be expecting a crazy looking Abby for destroying her home.

“Raven, are you sure you want to blow your thing up in their room? It could be Octavia as well you know.”

“Nah uh. No. Clarke and Lexa are two scheming assholes who will take revenge. I know.”

“Raven, Lexa has a fight tonight. Don’t be a dick and wake her up. She has to leave in a couple of hours. So the least you could do is let your ex-fling for one night sleep in with her wife. Could you?”

“Sorry honey. Paybacks a bitch.”

Anya huffs out in annoyance, watching her wife walk out the door with her cute little device in hand and make her way up the stairs. Raven was having the field trip of her life, silently tip toeing through the hallway on the second floor and making her way over to Clarke’s childhood bedroom. She was pleased with herself for finding the items needed to create her weapon of mass destruction in Jake’s garage which was full of tools. It only took her 45 mins to create her little smoke bomb and she was proud of it.

She didn’t exactly know who had placed their stuff outside the door, but she knew that the two couples would be the ones to blame for they are as mischievous as her. So she silently opened the door to the couple’s room, making her way across to place the already armed bomb, so called, on the desk and looked over at the sleeping pair. Raven hesitates for a moment as she stares at her two friends sleeping in each other’s arms. Clarke was snuggled in between Lexa’s breasts, Lexa’s arm wrapped around her waist as Clarke laid atop Lexa. The two woman were sleeping naked and Raven suspected that they had a long night before as she saw the new ring on both Clarke and Lexa’s fingers.

That’s when Raven realised it couldn’t have been them for they were way too deep in sleep to even bother about Anya and herself. But before Raven could make her way back to the table to switch off the device, the timer reaches zero.

‘BOOM’.

* * *

 

“For the love of god, Octavia, you know how Raven is when it comes to retaliation. And hanging a sex toy outside their room is a really dumb prank. And Raven, why did you even for a second think that your sister in law was the one who would come up with such a dumb prank?”

Octavia groaned, having been lectured all morning by Abby constantly about her little prank with Raven and Anya that had gone wrong. Raven was drying her hair when she emerged from the bathroom, Anya helping Jake to make breakfast while the other two love birds were still upstairs taking a bath.

“It’s a good thing it wasn’t a fucking harmful smoke bomb O. Or Clarke and Lexa would have murdered you and me both alive. Especially Commander Heart Eyes upstairs. She would be a royal pain in the butt. Not to mention she has to go to work soon.” Raven plops her ass down on the couch, eyeing Octavia.

"Jesus! Language people!"

“Sorry Mrs. G!”

“She has to work on Sunday’s?” Jake asks as he brings the girls coffee.

“Only on alternate Sunday’s. Just be prepared. She will come down and blow her head off before settling down to a plate of eggs and bacon and black coffee without cream or sugar.”

“Raven, how is it you remember so well about what Lexa likes to eat in the morning?” Abby asks, her face giving her a skeptical look.

“Oh. She stayed with us for a couple of days because she was crying her guts out because of Clarkey Boo there, that's how she got her nickname as Clarkey Boo because she sucked big time and we booed her for it. Anyways, Lexa had the same thing everyday for breakfast and I learnt it from there.”

Anya rolled her eyes at her smart ass wife, Abby clearly at a loss of words. She didn't expect the younger brunette to be so observant about everything that goes on around her, a handy gift to say the least. Lincoln then walks into the living room, having collected firewood from the nearby shed, a big smile on his face when the two girls came walking down the stairs, hand in hand, eyes burning holes into Raven’s head.

“Morning commander. Ready to murder someone or some people?” Lincoln smirks, adding fuel to the fire.

“Oh I am. Which one of you wants to die the slow way and which one of you wants to die the fast way?” Lexa was about to murder Raven first for she had set off the bomb. The bomb only consisted of black charcoal in which it was hard to get off even when scrubbing.

“Could I opt for the fast death? Since it was Octavia’s fault she hung the fucking dildo outside the door.” Raven defended herself like she always did, even though she shouldn't have retaliated.

“Don't be a fucking dick Raven. You just had to assume it was us.” Clarke argued back, only for Abby to slam her hands on the counter.

“ANYBODY WHO USES ANOTHER VULGARITY IN THIS HOUSE WILL BE SPENDING THE REST OF THE MORNING OUTSIDE IN THE COLD. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“Yes Mom!” Everyone spoke in unison, including Jake.

“Raven. I'm going to say this once and only once. If you ever set foot into our room again, you will be begging for me to kill you instantly. And if ever again I find out that you tried to do some dumb joke of yours in our room, you will be sorry. That includes you too O! Understood?” Lexa was deadly serious.

Clarke was smirking as she walked over to the dining table, grabbing a piece of toast and kissing her mother on the cheeks, who had her glasses on and a newspaper in hand as she sipped on her coffee. Octavia and Raven gulped down their own saliva wearily, before nodding their heads in understanding. Lincoln was busy putting wood in the fireplace, not before looking at Lexa and darting his eyes to the clock on the table located in front of her.

Lexa was due to meet Roan to discuss their battle plans for tonight and to train in the gym to fight in pairs. Clarke knew Lexa was due for work soon, but didn't know how soon, so she watched as Lexa fumbled around in her pocket for her phone and typed out a quick text to Clarke, stating that she had to leave soon, even though they were in the same room.

“Jesus Commander. We are sorry. It was a misunderstanding to begin with. Forgive us.” Octavia and Raven bowed their heads, but Lexa completely ignored them both and walked over to Clarke, taking the cup of coffee from her hand.

“Babe, do you have to go now?” Clarke asks as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“Yeah. Duty calls. Your guard will be picking you up later around 5. Listen to what he says and don’t do anything that will make me worry. Remember, your just my assistant and nothing more. If anyone approaches you, just let them know that you are unaware of what I do and that you are only accompanying me.”

“I know babe. Just… be careful okay? I know I won’t be able to see you until after the fight but please be safe.” Lexa and Clarke had their heads leaning against each other as they spoke softly, taking in each other’s scent like as if it was the very last time.

Clarke never knew if Lexa would come out of the ring alive, but she knew Lexa would. She trusted her with all her heart and the girl will take care of herself. The rest of the room watched as the two woman held their foreheads together, causing Abby to smile widely at the two woman showing as much affections as possible.

“I’ll see you soon love.”

Lexa plants a slow soft kiss on Clarke’s lips, savouring all of her wife before separating. Lexa smiles again before moving away and saying goodbye to the rest of the family. After she leaves through the front door, she heard Raven whistle.

“What?” Clarke snapped at her friend.

“You two are so whipped for one another, it ain’t funny.”

“Shut up Reyes. Your just jealous.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at her best friend before turning around in her chair to face a smirking Anya and Jake.

“Never in my life have I ever seen my own daughter so beautifully in love with the woman she married on a whim. I really thought things like that only existed in movies. But here we are, with the couple of the century. Awwwwwww.” Jake sang his words playfully and the rest of the group laughed.

“Dad, don’t be an ass.”

“Your father is right Clarke. The way you and Lexa look at each other, lean your foreheads together, kiss like it’s the end of the world. It’s truly amazing.” Abby smirked before joining Anya in the kitchen.

“You guys seriously… get off my case. You guys are cheesy romantic saps as well. Act so tough in front, but so soft behind.”

Groans were clearly released around the room after they realised that Abby was shooting death glares at everyone if they didn’t admit all of them were romantic saps to begin with. Anyone in love would definitely say that they were romantic saps. Clouded by the love they feel for the significant other.

“Alright kiddos. Enough love talk. You're making me mushy.”

“Oh god! Let's get out of here before Papa G starts his love stories.” Raven remarks before the whole lot of them start running for the door, grabbing their coats and heading outside to play.

“Kids these days.” Jake smiles as he kisses his wife's head.

“Live with it.”

* * *

 

Sweat trickled down Lexa's back and stomach, bruises clearly appearing on her arms and stomach as she and Roan fought hard against their instructors. Nia had insisted the two train that day before the fight that night and they were taking hit after hit from the trainers as they battled in twos. The trainers were coming at them with every possible case scenario that could happen during the fight and Nia wanted them prepared.

“Keep on your feet. They will destroy one of you before taking out the other. Focus your attention on protecting each other and not yourself.” One of the trainers hollered.

Roan side stepped one of the trainers blows, allowing Lexa to grab Roan's staff, swinging her around with it as she used her legs to kick the trainer in the face, sending him flying to ground with a broken nose. Roan and Lexa were dancing around on their feet, relentlessly throwing blow after blow at the other trainer who immediately pulls up the stop signal with his hands.

“Time out. You both have done well.”

Lexa and Roan bowed their heads before taking their leave out of the ring.

“Ready for tonight Heda?” Roan smirks at his partner.

“Are you?”

“Well lets see. Beside the fact that you lied to my mother and that you plan on double crossing our competition tonight somewhere in the near future, I wouldn't be surprised if I lived to see it happen. That's if I survive tonight.”

“Don't be such a pussy. Screw up tonight and the deal is off.” Lexa snarls at Roan before taking a sip of water.

“Oh don't worry. My loyalties lie with you Heda. At least I can guarantee my future survival with you.”

“Glad to know I have your loyalty.” Lexa replied sarcastically.

Roan immediately makes his way closer to Lexa, trailing his finger down her arms before leaning in closely to her ears.

“Maybe that's because my heart has been waiting for you for a long time.”   
Lexa pushes herself away from Roan, shooting him an angry glare before pulling him by his chain around his neck, bringing him down to her eye level so that she could look him in the eye with her fiery green eyes.

“You listen here and listen well. I suggest you put aside your feelings in which I will no reciprocate back to you. So if you want our deal to remain where it is, I suggest you keep your hands and balls to yourself. Got it?”

Roan stared at Lexa in fear. She wasn't joking when her eyes stared deep into his, making it known that she was in charge and that she was the commander for a reason. Roan backed down, knowing where his place was for he was an outcast to his own people. Meaning his mother. Lexa had been taken fairly well by her and had even replaced him as Lexa was her new pet and worker.

“Understood Heda.” Lexa released her grip on his chain before turning around to collect her stuff.

“I'll see you in 30 minutes. Get yourself ready. Shit’s going down tonight.”

And with that, Lexa walked off into the locker rooms. Roan stood there, rubbing his neck, clearly shaken from Lexa's power over him. She was a masterpiece no doubt and anybody who die to have her as their lover. Roan did realise somewhat that Lexa was gay for he remembered her CIA lover that she had shot when her cover was blown. He was there when the bullet entered that poor girls head, and the sadness that escaped Her eyes when she pulled the trigger.

Roan was smart enough to take the opportunity and jump in to save himself, for he had not wanted anything to do with his Mothers dirty work. If he could give the CIA information that they needed, then he would be able to walk away scot free. And so he did. But he also realised that if he could be in the commanders good graces by winning her heart, he could do whatever he wants. But it was a long shot away from happening. The rings on her finger suggested that she already had a significant other when she pulled it out to spar earlier. He wasn't blind. And he didn't want to break her trust either.

He just hoped that maybe the happiness he wanted with her, would be the happiness she wanted with someone else. And he prayed that tonight would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. So i finished this chapter early since i had free time. I'm sitting at the social security center and thats why the free time. Waiting forever my god. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and next one will have action all the way. See ya guys soon. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lincoln bond while supporting Lexa.

Clarke paced around the apartment, only 5 minutes to go before the clock strikes 5. Clarke had gotten home around 1 in the afternoon and she changed her clothes into something more professional for she was under the disguise as Lexa’s assistant. Her job actually was supposedly to keep watch of the people that Nia interacts with. Lexa had explained to her about the people who work in the underground ring, some were drug dealers that receive their stocks from Nia themselves, some were sent into the slave department.

 

But the one thing that Lexa had explained to her with most importance was rich businessman who would approach Nia in order to do business with the selling and buying of weapons. The CIA had been tracking the export and import of weapons, citing how Nia and a few other dealers were selling goods to terrorist outside the country. Selling it to where, none of them knew unless they could crack down on those who were in charge of selling the goods. And Clarke feared for Lexa’s life indeed. If any of those dealers found out about Lexa’s whereabouts and origins, she could be asking for a death wish.

 

The agreement made between Lexa and her bosses, Indra and Marcus, only permitted Clarke to be the person on the side lines and just observe who does what. Of course she was forced to watch Lexa fight, and she cringed at the idea for she couldn’t bear to watch her wife be thrashed around in the ring. Just then, the doorbell rings.

 

“Lincoln?”

 

“Hey there Clarkey! Ready to go?” Lincoln as usual, gives his biggest smile possible before stepping into the apartment.

 

“But how? I thought you were just a driver?”

 

“Well, that’s my cover. I’m Lexa’s partner and always have been for many years now. So I have been reassigned to be your new security detail, as per Lexa’s request.” Again with his big smile.

 

“Does O know?”

 

“Nope. Unless I’m married to her, then yeah I can tell her. But we are only dating. So it’s a big no no. Come on. We have a fight to watch.”

 

Clarke grabs her bag and the two made their way out into the corridor. Clarke was shocked to find out that Lincoln had been undercover as well. Lincoln just didn’t seem to be the type of guy to be in the CIA. But now Clarke could connect the dots on why he stayed late with her before they were reunited. Why he knew her so well.

 

“How long have you two been partners?”

 

“5 years. I was only a young rookie then and I was placed under her wing. So we are basically inseparable since then. I look out for her and she looks out for me. So now, I look out for you.” HE winks before opening the car door for Clarke.

 

“Wow. Why didn’t you or Lexa tell me this before?” Clarke eyes Lincoln as he enters the car and into the driver’s seat.

 

“Uh well. Bosses orders. Not Lexa but Indra and Marcus. SO don’t go killing me and Lexa for not telling you.”

 

“Okay. You two are forgiven. So what are we supposed to do tonight anyways?” Lincoln took out a folder from the dashboard and handed it to Clarke.

 

“Your favourite bitch will be there tonight. She is trying to do business with Nia for some time now but to no avail. She’s looking rather dashing tonight from what I heard. She’s no fighter but a damn good negotiator.”

 

Clarke flipped the file open and there she was, her enemy and the woman who drives her up the wall. Echo Chambers. Clarke immediately huffed out in annoyance. She didn’t like that woman one bit and her hogging over her wife, made Clarke want to drive a stake through her heart.

 

“Can I burn her alive?” Clarke asked with a dark tone.

 

“Hold your horses tiger. Take a chill pill. Lexa loves you more than anything else. Don’t need to be jealous.”

 

“Well sorry to say, I don’t like someone hogging over my wife.” Lincoln laughs hysterically before Clarke closes the file and pouts.

 

“You really need to calm down. Blow your cover and Lexa would kill you no doubt.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Clarke sank back into her seat, trying to calm her nerves down. The rest of the ride was silent, Clarke looking out the window as they drove through the streets of New York, watching the snow fall from the sky. As they reached the edge of town, there was an abandoned stadium that was rundown and old for the looks of the structure of the stadium, it could collapse any day now. Two men stood at one of the entrances of the old stadium, showing people walking in towards the door.

 

It looked like one of those movie scenes where invited guests were going in to an underground club below a rundown building and clearly it was the entrance to the underground ring. Clarke kept her jacket on, fearing that it wouldn’t be as warm as it’s supposed to be judging by the people walking in and leaving their jackets on.

 

“Now listen Clarke. People tend to start fights in there and also gambling is a huge thing that goes on down there. So, you stick by my side throughout and don’t go anywhere else. Anyone offers you anything, you reject it and move along.”

 

“Got it.”

Clarke puts on her glasses, giving her the nerdy Assistant look like she does at work before exiting the car with Lincoln and walking over towards the front door of the stadium. The place was dark, definitely a place for illegal shady dealings no doubt, and since everything was happening underground, she doubted the cops would even know about the illegal underground ring from the start. Plus it was on the edge of town, no one was willing to risk going that far out.

 

“How come the cops don't come looking here?” Clarke asks Lincoln.

 

“Truth be told, there have been shootings between the NYPD and the thugs that stay around here. So the NYPD know enough not to come looking for trouble here for the casualties are at a high every time they walk away from a shoot out here. Plus, these thugs here are pretty smart at covering up their path.”

 

“How many have died?”

 

“Too many Clarke. Sometimes the FBI helps to flush them out, but things never turn out the way you want them too. That's why they sent Lexa undercover for this. She has been making progress ever since.”

 

“Tell me what was she like when you got to know her.”

 

“Wow. Well, for a young lad like me, I was in love with her no doubt.” Clarke giggled as Lincoln gave her a playful wink. “But of course at that time, she was head over heels in love with Costia. Her ex lover. The two were inseparable. They were partners before we met and so Lexa was always smiling, laughing when she was around. You could say she was happy. Until the incident that took Costia away. Every agent knew. Anya as well. Indra placed her off duty for 3 months, for she was emotionally unstable. Lexa was completely void of emotions. She took to the underground ring during her time off, claiming title as the commander for she fought without emotions. Nia finally believed her story of wanting to be part of the underground deals, so they let her fight. She was the people’s favourite after all. Lexa did things behind in the dark that only she knows and keeps locked away in her heart. She never spoke much when she came back. Only that she was really quiet, did her job outstandingly, top of the agency. The best of the best. Until she met you.”

 

Lincoln finished off with a smile. Sure Lexa was the best of the best. And still is. But Clarke understood now that she had changed Lexa’s life. The stoic and cold commander that everyone talks about was nothing more than a kind and loving woman who wanted to be loved back even if she pushes everyone away.

 

“Thanks Linc. For telling me.”

 

“Eh no worries. Just stick by her side okay? If it’s one person who could keep you safe and to love until the time you die, it’s Lexa.” He winks before they enter the front door, Lincoln having explained that they were workers of Lexa and they went in.

 

“I promise. I’ll never stop loving her.” Lincoln smiled.

 

Clarke followed Lincoln down the stairs, having to navigate slowly in the dark as she held onto the railings making her way down. Lincoln walked in front of her just in case she missed her step and that he could be her wall in front. As they got closer to the underground arena, Clarke could hear the crowds cheering and screaming as they made their way towards the light that was coming from an opening a few yards away. The screams grew louder and that’s when the light filled her eyes as she stepped into the underground world.

 

People were gathered around the ring, fists in the air as they shouted towards the empty ring. The place was massive, enough to fit a least over a thousand people. No doubt that the fights held in the ring were extravagant. People were passing money around, betting on who would win. Clarke saw the vast array of people who were betting and mainly were people working in the business sector.

 

“White collar workers come here to support their bosses who fight in the ring.” Lincoln speaks up as he leads the two of them to the front row, near the ring.

 

“Wait a minute, are you saying that those who fight in the ring are CEOs from a company?”

 

“Yup. Most of them are. They win, they earn extra incentives and protection for their company. CIA and FBI have been trying for years to take them down, but of course, they were smart to cover up their tracks. If one company falls, so does everything else like a chain reaction.”

 

“So that’s why Lexa is a CEO of her own company. She funds them and they give her protection.”

 

“Exactly. By doing so, she also proves her loyalty to them. That’s how she works her way around.”

 

Before Clarke could reply, the emcee makes his way into the ring and announces his arrival. Clarke pans her attention to the emcee, and out of the corner of her eye, she finds her sexy and hot badass wife make her way into the ring with an unknown man. To the other corner of the ring, Clarke sees two other men enter the ring and she could tell the two of them were out for the kill.

 

“To left of the ring we have Commander Lexa, undefeated champion of the ring along with Roan of Azgeda. To our right, we have Cage Wallace and Carl Emmerson, leaders of Mountain Men Holdings and new competitors to the ring. Let’s welcome them all to the fight of the CENTURY!”

 

The crowd goes wild. Clarke had taken a seat beside Lincoln, her hand gripping his shoulders for her fear of watching Lexa fight had begun to settle in. Lexa was only wearing a sports bra with super short shorts, showing off her abs and her toned legs that she enjoyed all too much in bed. All three men in the ring had long sweat pants on but the top half of their bodies were completely naked.

 

“I know you enjoy watching topless people Clarke, but try not to make it too obvious that you are drooling over the sight of Lexa.” Lincoln smirks before Clarke punches his arm.

 

“She’s my wife. I can drool all I want in my imagination.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Just don’t embarrass yourself to these drug lords and dealers.”

 

Clarke moves her attention back to the ring before her and watches the four fighters move into position. Clarke looks around her and finds Nia sitting on the other side of the ring, her eyes glued to Lexa and her partner. She knew who the woman was from the files Lexa had shown her, and just right beside her is Clarke’s favourite competitor.

 

Echo Chambers.

 

I hate that bitch, Clarke thought to herself. Just before Clarke could look around even further, she hears a loud crack and screams coming from the ring. Her Lexa, was bleeding from the nose and her facial expression clearly showing pain. Oh no. That’s bad.

 

Clarke’s face had immediately turned white with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know you wanted action, but I decided to split the fight chapter into two and the next one will be coming from Lexa's side of the view. Don't hate me too much. Love you guys. See ya :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight goes on. And a little love afterwards.

Lexa sat in her locker room, rubbing her fingers on the ring that she had bought for Clarke the night before Christmas. Although she had promised to give it to Clarke last night before her proposal was ruined by Clarke, in which she all but forgave her, again she missed her chance when they got carried away by the awesome sex. By morning, she was too caught up in her anger towards Raven and Octavia, she had forgotten to propose again. She had been itching to do so even though they were already married and don’t ever plan to get divorced. Well maybe because Clarke fought for them. And she did a little bit to fight for them as well. Clarke was so determined to stick with her, Lexa couldn’t say no.

 

Lexa stood up from her seat and placed the ring back into the box, not wanting anyone to see the ring she bought, she shoved it into her gym bag and placed it in the locker that belonged to her. The shitty part about the locker areas and changing rooms was that it was shared between the male and female, making Lexa uncomfortable about the men who came in and out during fights. Roan was sitting at the corner of the locker room, blowing bubble gums as he played his PS Vista. The man could be such a kid at times. Best fighter in the ring with her, his mother’s lackey and killer, but sits and plays game. Just like Lincoln. Except that Lincoln was a softie at heart and never really hurt people unless necessary.

 

On the other side of the room, Lexa had spotted Cage and Carl, taking their shirts off to reveal their toned and muscled bodies. If only I wasn’t super gay, I would be having a field day with this. And Clarke would slaughter me alive. Lexa thought to herself. Clarke has always been the jealous type, after the whole Echo incident where she confessed to having stood to the side and tried to burn a hole through the woman’s head. Just as she was about to move off, Carl and Cage stops her.

 

“Well, well, well. Isn’t it the all so famous commander of the ring. Ruthless in her ways, and the people’s favourite. What brings a pretty CEO like you to the underground world?” Cage smirks as he places his hand on her cheeks, only to be pushed away.

 

“Awwwww, someone is getting feisty before the fight.” It was Carl’s turn to mock.

 

“I suggest you be mindful of your advances gentleman. My partner and wife would like to be left alone before she destroys you for good.” Roan walks up to the three and stands in front of Lexa, protecting her.

 

“Forgive us dear lad. We didn’t know she was your significant other. Lucky of you to find a powerful woman such as her in the business world. Tell me Ms Woods, would you be open to doing business with our company?”

 

Lexa gives Roan a nod, who steps out of the way for Lexa to approach the two men.

 

“What is it in for me?” Lexa sneers.

 

“We have a certain business in a certain place. Once in which includes buying and selling. We know who you are Ms Woods. Your reputation exceeds you and we are most certainly willing to offer some business deals that might interest you. However, everything has to be worked for.”

“What’s the catch?”

 

“Beat the two of us in the ring, swear your loyalties to us instead of a certain competition of ours and we will let you in on our business secret. I’m sure it would benefit greatly for your company. Do we have a deal?” Cage puts his hand out for Lexa to shake.

 

“Deal.” Both of them claps their hands together.

 

“People, you are due in five minutes.” A man walks into the locker room, signalling that the fight will start shortly.

 

Once the two men have disappeared, Roan looks over at Lexa, giving her a sceptical look.

 

“What?”

 

“You are writing a death wish my girl. I didn’t sign up to have my ass kicked so you could play hero and win their trust. You do realise they are making this way too easy right?”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“They were so quick to trust you. Fine you may be a popular business woman. But to make a deal with you so quick, that I find very suspicious Heda.”

 

“You know I have no choice. You asked me to get you out and pardoned, now I need you to have my back. Suspicious or not, it’s a gamble I’m willing to risk. If your mother trusts me to infiltrate them, then infiltrate I will. Once I get my hands on enough evidence, then we can take them all down. And you are free to do as you wish. Do you understand?”

 

Roan sighed. “Yes Heda. Time to go.”

 

Lexa nods her head and makes her way out with Roan. She enters the arena, hearing the sounds of the crowd cheering her on, along with Roan. She wondered if Clarke had made it to the arena by now. She kind of wished that Clarke could kiss her and wrap her warm arms around her. She wished that she could revel in her wife’s arms instead of fighting. She wished she could just pull out of all of this madness and live a simple life. But life was never easy right?

 

Lexa entered the ring first, followed by Roan, who eyed his mother who was seated with Echo. Roan rolled his eyes at the woman, knowing she was a bitch sucking off money from his mother although he didn’t care much about it, but she was a hopeless piece of trash. Lexa will forever be in his heart and he would do anything for her. Taking his side beside Lexa, he grabbed his sparring stick and Lexa’s, passing it to her and getting into position.

 

“To left of the ring we have Commander Lexa, undefeated champion of the ring along with Roan of Azgeda. To our right, we have Cage Wallace and Carl Emmerson, leaders of Mountain Men Holdings and new competitors to the ring. Let’s welcome them all to the fight of the CENTURY!”

 

Lexa braced herself, along with Roan, watching the hand that will come down, initiating the fight. Lexa drowned out the cheers of the spectators that supported her. Lexa focused her attention on the person in front of her. The sound of her own heartbeat drowned out the noise, and when the hand came down, Lexa lunged forward towards Cage while Roan lunged forward towards Carl. Lexa heard the clash of staffs, and before she could register what was going on in front of her, she felt one of the staff hit the side of her ribs, a crack sound filling the room and the sound of her own voice filling the air. Pain radiated at her side as she felt another hit to her face, snapping the bone in her nose, warm blood dripping down her mouth and to the floor.

 

She didn't see that coming. Apparently Carl had side stepped and Roan missed him entirely, giving Carl the advantage to take a swing at her while Cage used the opportunity to strike her ribs. Her almost healed ribs were definitely broken again and she was cursing in pain. Lexa moved out of the way, allowing Cage to fall forward when Roan took the chance to smack him down with his staff for he was closer to him than Carl. Lexa took slammed her elbow into his back, making him fall to the ground as she kneed him in the back, causing him to scream in pain. Carl ran behind her, having thrown Roan off his game to the side, sliding his staff around Lexa's neck and yanking her off his partner. Lexa pushed against the crushing force on her windpipe, trying to find an opening whereby she could attack without having to allow the staff to choke her even more. Roan slammed himself against Carl, kneeing him in the back and allowing Lexa to break free from his hold, coughing.

 

While Roan dealt with Carl, Lexa made her way over to a still struggling Cage on the floor, grabbing his staff of the ground and slamming the staff into his back. Cage grunted as he fell back against the floor, no energy left in him whatsoever. Then she heard a sharp cry from Roan, turning around to see him being thrown out of the ring. Shit! Lexa was in no condition to continue fighting with Carl who only had a cut above his eyebrow. Cage was dragged out by the security details at the side, leaving her with a smirking Carl.

 

“Its just you and me now princess.” Carl smirked as he got into position.

 

Roan could not enter the ring again as he was thrown out, a rule that was enforced to make the game fair. Usually it's only one against one and the last one standing would usually win. But a double fight, it was an unspoken rule to say the least. Lexa felt her ribs aching, her lungs burning, her nose aching, her body screaming in agony. Lexa steadied herself, pulling her staff up to a defensive position. It was him against her now. The rules didn't apply now. You could do anything at this point and the first one to drop, either beaten up or dead will lose.

 

Carl doesn't hesitate any longer and lunges forward, bringing his staff down onto Lexa, who was quick to jump out of the way of her attacker. Lexa grunts but manages to land a kick in the side of his ribs, causing him to be stunned before making her way over to give him a blow to the head. Carl wasn't in such bad shape as she was so he was able to recover faster. He moved out of the way of Lexa's staff swinging towards him, tackling her to the ground, Lexa struggling to get out of his hold. He had overpowered her by a great amount, making her struggle to push him off. He sunk his elbows into her broken ribs, making scream in agony for she couldn't lose to him. No way he was going to destroy her. Bit by bit, she felt her bones sink deeper into her lungs, that were now burning for air. She needed to act fast or he would crush her. And then, she will really be receiving an ass chewing from Abby.

 

Still struggling and pinned to the ground by her throat, Lexa squirmed under Carl’s weight, feeling for a weak spot that she could counter attack with. One hand was pinned down by his knee while the other was pinned by his free arm. She was stuck. And she knew he won't let go until she passes out from the lack of air. It was over. She was done for. Lexa closed her eyes, waiting for the oxygen to completely leave her body, as her mind flooded with images of Clarke. The blonde beauty that she loved all so much. She was going home tonight, to lay in bed with the love of her life, snuggled up by the fireplace with Clarke's warm touch and the weight of the world gone as they laid by each other's side, drowning in each other’s love. Lexa opened her eyes again, her vision starting to blur, and there in the crowd, sitting at the front row was Clarke. Her Clarke. Staring at her in worry and horror. Her blue eyes filled with tears that have yet to spill. But hope resided in them, giving Lexa the push she needed.

 

Lexa used all her available strength left, using her free knee to kick him right in between where his vulnerable balls lay. Carl screamed in agony and rolled to the side, grabbing his balls in pain. Lexa coughed out, gasping for air as she struggled to get to her feet. Lexa didn’t waste a second more, and she kicked him in the chest, before delivering another blow to his face, kicking and kicking, knocking him out. The crowd goes wild, clapping and cheering for her victory win.

 

Carl’s face was a mess, but she couldn’t care less as she dropped to the ground, panting hard. Her face was covered in her own blood, her lungs hurt from the protruding bone that were split in half when she had taken a hit to her side. Roan came back into the ring, hoisting her up off the ground and placing her in his arms as he carried her out. With what little space they had from the security holding the crowd back, he made his way to the locker area, signalling for Lincoln to follow, before disappearing.

* * *

 

 Clarke didn’t know how she was surviving this. She was sure as hell Lexa’s ribs had cracked from the blow. She couldn’t bear to hear the pained filled screams that escaped her wife’s beautiful and puffy lips. Clarke had grabbed hard onto Lincoln’s hands, every time Lexa was hit, she would squeeze his big muscle hands with all her might. She couldn’t stand to watch the fight.

 

Looking across the room, she spotted Echo gleaming with pride as she watched Lexa and Roan, after she had asked Lincoln who her fighting buddy was, dance around the ring as they fought. Their two competitor’s had put up a fairly good fight, making it hard for Lexa and Roan to manoeuvre around them. From the corner of her eye, she saw an elderly man in a grey suit sitting in the front, his eyes glued to one of the competitor’s. she had remembered seeing him somewhere but couldn’t put a face to where she had actually seen him. Moving her head around, she spotted a bald headed man sitting behind Nia, staring right at her.

 

She felt uncomfortable when her gaze landed on his, before she shifted her attention back to the fight before her. She still however, could see from the corner of her eye, that the bald man was still looking at her. She brushed the feeling aside only to gasp in horror when she saw her lover be pinned down to the ground. Lexa’s competition had used his arm to choke down on Lexa, and he had secured her arms tightly under him, giving her no room to fight back.

 

Oh god! Fight Lexa. Fight!

 

She couldn’t watch. But her eyes were glued to the scene happening before her. The crowd was going crazy as they watched their champion slowly begin to lose all hope of winning. If Lexa didn’t get out of that position, she would pass out from a lack of oxygen. Then those beautiful green eyes that she loved so much had locked eyes with her. She felt tears breaching her eyes but held back for she couldn’t look weak. She had to give her hope, that she could pull through.

 

And pull through she did. Lexa kicked the man right in the balls and she was quick on her feet to get up despite her injuries and she kicked the men in the chest before kicking him a couple of times in the face. That would really mess him up. And the fight was over. Lexa was the last one standing. The crowd goes wild and Clarke herself wanted to jump up and scream for her wife’s win. But she had to maintain a level of professionalism to avoid letting the rest of the world know who she is. Not that they would but she couldn’t risk it. Then, she saw Lexa drops to the floor, her arm snaking around to her ribs. Roan walks into the ring and carries her out, thanking the gods for a man like him who has some care in this cruel underground world.

 

“Time to go Clarke. She needs us.” Lincoln stands up and Clarke does as well, following him towards the direction of where they went.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks Lincoln.

 

“The back room. “

* * *

 

 “This is going to hurt miserably, but I have to put your shoulder back in place. How did you not realise your shoulder was dislocated?” Roan stands in position ready to pop her shoulder back in place.

 

“Well sorry for not paying attention to myself for I was busy. Next time you…”

 

Lexa hollers in pain as Roan used the opportunity to put her shoulder back in place, making her pant in exhaustion and pain. She glared at the man who then slams an ice pack to her broken ribs to ease some of the pain.

 

“Go to a hospital after this. You’re in bad shape.” Just then, Nia, Titus and Echo enter the room that Roan had brought her to.

 

“Congratulations Commander. You have officially dominated the ring. I assume you have spoken to Cage Wallace himself or have you not?”

 

“I made a deal with him before the fight. I would expect him to be calling soon.” Lexa assures as she moves away slightly from Echo who was standing close to Lexa, trailing her fingers up and down her arms.

 

“I’m impressed Alexandria. Very well. You are not needed for the next few months. I want you to concentrate fully on getting information from Cage himself. And I want you to be careful. His grandfather was seated in the crowd earlier. Dante Wallace. That man has control still around some of my areas. You are to report to me directly whenever you receive word. Do we have an understanding?”

 

Lexa nod. “Yes my queen.”

 

Nia says nothing more, and leaves the room with Titus following as usual while Echo stays behind.

 

“My oh my. Poor Lexa all beaten up. Need me to make you feel better?” Echo stands fairly close to Lexa, only an inch apart as she leaned in to kiss her, only for Roan to place his hands on her face and push her away.

 

“You and me need to take a walk Echo. The likes of you are not welcomed in the competitor’s room.” Roan than immediately stands in front of Lexa, shielding her.

 

About two seconds later, Lincoln enters through the door, with Clarke trailing behind, a big smile plastered to her face. Echo looks in their direction, clearly her cue to leave for the driver and assistant had arrived to take Lexa away. Not saying a word, Echo turns and leaves, not before glaring at Clarke and walking out.

 

“Thank you Roan.”

 

“Don’t mention it. I’ll be leaving you three then.” Roan as well makes his way out, closing the doors behind them, Clarke immediately sprinting towards Lexa.

 

“Hey.” Lexa manages after Clarke pulls her in for a kiss.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa’s, taking in her smell even though she was covered in sweat and blood, the smell of iron more prominent than anything else.

 

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

“Come on. Let’s get you fixed up and then we can go home.”

* * *

 

 After a trip to the hospital and plenty of lectures and hollering, Lexa was laying her head on Clarke’s lap in the car as they made their way home. Abby was called down for Clarke knew her mother would be the only one not to question Lexa’s and Clarke’s whereabouts and even though Abby already knew most of it.

 

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, letting the older brunette sleep soundly as they made the trip back home. She sat in the hospital room for most of the night and day, Lexa having to go through scans and have her bones put back into place. Her shoulder wasn’t doing to good as well and Abby had to put it in a sling in order for it to heal properly. Lexa had escaped lucky for her windpipe wasn’t crushed but bruised along with her nose being stitched. Lexa had checked out fine, but on bed rest for the next couple of days before heading back to work.

 

It was Monday evening when they arrived at their shared apartment, and Clarke rubbed her hand softly on Lexa’s face.

 

“Babe, were home.”

 

“Five minutes more.” Clarke chuckled lightly.

 

“Come on. Mom would kill you for not resting somewhere nice.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Making their way upstairs slowly, Lincoln bid the ladies goodnight and left the two woman to their own devices. Once dropping their stuff at the front door, Clarke led Lexa towards the pile of furs that were laid out near the fireplace, laying Lexa down carefully before Clarke got the fire started. Lexa closed her eyes and let herself indulge in the smell of the furs that held her smell and Clarke’s. Once Clarke had settled everything, she stripped down to her bra and panties, and crawled her way up towards Lexa and settled down in front of her wife.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. I missed you.” Lexa smiles sleepily at Clarke.

 

“I was only gone for 5 minutes.”

 

“5 minutes is too long.” Lexa pouted, only for Clarke to kiss her still swollen but cute nose.

 

“Well sorry for being gone for so long. How are you feeling?”

 

“Hurts.”

 

“Awww poor baby. Need me to ease the pain?” Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa’s chest, having already stripped out of her clothes when she came home. It was a good thing mom made her take a bath at the hospital so that she didn’t need to take another back home.

 

“Actually, I would like to give you something.” Lexa turns over and reaches for her duffel bag that was placed near the coffee table. Lexa pulls out the ring box and rolls back over to meet Clarke’s face, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“You need to stop rolling all over Lexa. It’s bad for the shoulder and ribs.”

 

“Yes mom. Here, open it.”

 

Lexa hands the box over to Clarke, who gasps in shock and flips the lid open. There inside was a simple rose gold setting ring, with a beautiful emerald in the middle, and tribal engravings that went around the ring.

 

“Oh my god Lex. This is beautiful.”

 

“Well, I wanted to give it to you that night on Christmas, but we got carried away and I had work yesterday. So that’s your engagement ring from me. I love you.”

 

Lexa didn’t need to hear Clarke’s reply of I love you for the kiss the ensued after said it all. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, pulling her close to let skin and skin touch before slowly drifting off to sleep, curled up into one another and the ring was placed on Clarke’s finger.

 

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. I promised action and of course a tiny bit of sweetness after. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a time jump forward and I will deliver some good stuff. Promise. See you guys soon :) Love yalls!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Year Anniversary.

20th May 2017… 6 months later

 

The house was filled with the smell of eggs and cheese mixed with coffee and fruits as Clarke stirred from her deep slumber. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the evening before, how she and Lexa had a wonderful dinner at a rooftop restaurant, just the two of them without a care in the world. Although she was with Lexa most of the time at work, she did miss the Lexa at home who would cook for her and pamper her with kisses and the sex. God the sex was good.

 

Clarke felt like it was the first time they consummated their love for each other every time they had sex for Lexa was always so careful and thoughtful with her when they made love, Clarke knew she hit the jackpot with her love. They had come so far in their marriage; she was blessed to have Lexa in her life. They had agreed to keep their wedding anniversary as the same day they got married even though they were only together for 6 months, it still felt like forever of being married to one another. Clarke smiled even more when she heard Lexa’s beautiful voice singing in the kitchen and she felt content. If it was 6 months ago, probably they would still be on bad circumstances for Clarke did leave Lexa without a word after the supposed date night they had at the reception.

 

Clarke eventually got up from bed and still naked, she decided not get dress for she enjoyed how Lexa would look at her hungrily when she was naked. She made her way over to the kitchen, only to find her wife making breakfast in just her work shirt from yesterday. God she was beautiful. Her naked ass was showing, her wild brown locks of hair pushed to one side and her sleeves were rolled up. Lexa wasn’t using a bra at all for her shirt was translucent and her tattoo was showing somewhat under her shirt.

 

Clarke remembered the night Lexa came home from her fight with her and they laid by the fireplace, Lexa giving her a Christmas present which was also part of her proposal to her. She had traced Lexa’s back tattoo with her fingers as she watched her wife suffer the night away. She had developed a fever and she couldn’t sleep well for her injuries had caused her discomfort. Clarke had held her in her arms as the pain came and go as Lexa panted hard from the pain. Clarke cried that night, fearing her wife would become sicker and that she had her phone nearby to call her mother in case something went wrong. But she took care of her. Changed her wound dressing when needed and fed her. Since then, Clarke’s heart grew ever more in love with Lexa, and she knew her heart wouldn’t stop loving her until her last breath.

 

Clarke moved her attention back to the singing brunette whose voice was made of angels in heaven.

 

“If we knew, then what we do now We'd hold our hands and take a bow Together we would stand our ground and fight

I remember the night we got drunk, I got sick on the subway With your hands on my face said, it don't matter, babe Cause I'm always on your side”

 

Clarke smiled as her wife moved her hips from left to right, her hands swaying in the air as she flipped the eggs over.

 

“Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind Even if you believe it Through all the hard times, I'm on your side On your side I'm on your side On your side”

 

Clarke quietly moved over, watching her wife in complete awe as she quietly giggled to herself watching her wife singing happily away. She stopped behind Lexa, slowly wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulling her in, causing her to stop her movements and smile.

 

“Happy Anniversary Love.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek which turned hot where she left her kiss.

 

“Mmmmm Happy Anniversary Love.”

 

“God, your cooking smells good. Mum would be so proud we aren’t living off take outs.”

 

“Oh please. Have you forgotten how mum and dad came over and raided the fridge? She purposely did it to make sure that our fridge was kept fully stocked at all times. She threatened me that if the fridge wasn’t full, she would slaughter me on the surgery table starting with my eyeballs.” Clarke sighed before moving away to grab two glasses from the cabinet.

 

“Mum really has some sick jokes some days. It scares me.”

 

“Cheer up love. It’s our anniversary. Which means…” Lexa places both their breakfast plates on the table before taking her shirt off and throwing it to the side revealing her toned naked body.

 

“Ooooooh are you tempting me Ms Woods?” Clarke traces her finger down Lexa’s throat to the spot where she had bitten her which was her pulse point the night before when Clarke was biting her skin and only for them to roll and fall of the couch and onto the ground, biting into Lexa’s skin way too hard.

 

“I’m not tempting. I’m offering myself to you. I’m your slave for the day mistress.” Lexa smirks before kissing Clarke with all her heart.

 

“Mmmmm are you submitting to me Ms Woods?”

 

“I am. I'm all yours. The commander is at your mercy today.” Lexa kisses Clarke's neck slowly, pushing her against the island, as she separated Clarke's leg using her thigh that was pressed against Clarke's wet center.

 

“Then pleasure me Commander. Because if you don't, I won't give you your anniversary present at all.”

 

Clarke taunted in Lexa's ears, biting on Lexa's earlobes as Clarke began grinding against Lexa's thigh. Lexa grabbed onto Clarke's breast, massaging them in a circular motion but Clarke decided to turn the tables and pushes Lexa back towards the stove. Next thing Clarke knows, Lexa is screaming in pain.

 

“HOLY FUCK!”

* * *

 

 “Clarke, how many times must I come over to your place to patch one of you up? Out of all times, you two could have had sex in the bedroom. But you two just had to do it in the kitchen?” Abby sighs as she sits on the couch, patching Lexa's butt up from being burned by the stove.

 

Jake was laughing hysterically by the dining table, sipping on a bottle of beer as he watches his own daughter groaning miserably and Lexa shouting from time to time as Abby applied burn cream and antiseptic to her soft spot.

 

“OUCH MUM. Can you be a little softer?” Lexa huffed out in pain.

 

“Not my fault you didn't switch off the kitchen stove before you decided to play commander with Clarke. The last time I came here two months ago was when Clarke slipped and fell in the bathroom because she promised you sex, ended up she had a cut above her eyebrow.” Abby scolded before purposely applying pressure to Lexa's wound.

 

“Babe. I promise to make it up to you.” Clarke says guilty for the 20th time that morning. They were supposed to spend a wonderful day out and about but after their little accident in the kitchen, they were bound to stay home for Abby would scream if they went out when Lexa's butt was burnt in a straight line.

 

"My butt Clarke. My glorious butt has a fucking burn line across. How am I supposed to look in the mirror and stare at my glorious butt?”

 

"Don't be dramatic Lexa. You stare at my butt most of the time anyway.” Clarke rolls her eyes when Abby eyes her daughter.

 

“Man, one day when you do have kids, you can tell them that your first wedding anniversary involved a stove and a butt. God, this really made my day.” Jake starts laughing again and Abby snorts at her husbands words.

 

“Jesus Christ. Seriously dad, it's not fucking funny. OW! Mum?” Lexa snaps when Abby puts a little too much pressure on her burn wound and she knew why. For the use of the word ‘fucking’.

 

“Actually Lexa, this is very amusing. In my line of work as a doctor, not once have I ever treated patients with a burn streak across their butt from having sex.” Abby smirks as she tends to the burn wound slowly.

 

“Mom. Lexa's ego is already destroyed. Let alone her pride once the rest of the gang knows about it.” Clarke smiled amusingly.

 

“I hate you guys. All of you.”

 

“Oh relax Lexa. Now you can relax on this couch, no underwear please for the day and Clarke will take care of you and pamper you all for today. Right Clarke?” Abby looked at her daughter who shrugged her shoulders, no idea of what to do now that Lexa was couch ridden with no sex.

 

“Come on Mum. I can't stay on this couch all day. I'll die.” Lexa complains.

 

“I don't want you walking around and making the burn wound worse. So your on couch rest. Clarke, you better think of something so you're wife doesn't commit genocide tomorrow for having to stay home all day.”

 

“Not even kinky sex mom?” Clarke teases and Lexa throws a pillow at her face.

 

“Don't you dare mention kinky sex Clarke. You're obsession with Fifty Shades Of Grey is ridiculous. She made me read the book to her every night mom. And she tried to get kinky with me by using my candles.” Jake bursts into a fit of laughter when Clarke groans and hides her face in her hoodie.

 

“I was just trying to replicate the scene Lexa. We both know we hate kinky stuff. I only wanted to try.”

 

"No. You said it was the one thing you wanted to try. Fifty Shades of Grey doesn't even use candles. You were using it as an excuse so you can get rid of my candles that you fear we would die of a fire breaking out in this house.”

 

“Now now ladies. Stop acting like children. It's ridiculous.” Abby takes the blanket from the chair and covers Lexa's bottom half which was naked so that the poor girl has some decency to her.

 

“Alright kiddo. Time for me and your mum to go golfing. Happy Anniversary and good luck Lexi. You're going to need it. Have fun you two.” Jake walks over to place a kiss on Lexa's head, saying some soothing words to her before walking over to Clarke and giving her a big bear hug.

 

“Remember Lexa, minimal movement unless to the bathroom and that's it. No sex for a few days. I mean it. And if your butt still hurts by Monday, please don't be stubborn and take the day off.”

 

“Yes mother.” Lexa sighs before receiving a kiss on the head before moving over to hug Clarke.

 

“Thanks mum. Sorry for all the trouble.”

 

“No worries honey. Just make sure to use the table and not the stove.” Abby warns again before kissing her daughters cheeks and waving the girls goodbye before Jake and her left the apartment.

 

Clarke looks over and Lexa who was feeling miserable, her arm lazily hanging over the side of the couch as she pulled on the string that stuck out from the carpet on the floor. She felt really bad for what happened that morning. She was so ready to go for another round of sex, only not being careful and pushing Lexa towards the stove when she distracted her when she was making breakfast. Having to call her mother and explain the situation was even more embarrassing and definitely Lexa's pride and ego had left the building when she made the call.

 

"Lexa babe? I'm sorry.” Clarke walks over to sot on the floor beside Lexa's head and pouts, wanting her to forgive Clarke for hurting her.

 

“Ok.” That's all the answer she received.

 

“I promise I'll make it up to you. What do you want? I'll do anything and everything for today. Please don't be mad. I know you love me too much to hate me.” Lexa groaned and mumbled to herself, making Clarke grab Lexa's hand and kiss her palms.

 

“Okay. I'll make lunch, get our favourite cookies and cream ice cream and also some popcorn and then I'll come back and switch on Netflix and I'll give you a nice body massage and then a nice bath and then I'll let you lay on top of me while we watch Netflix. Sound good?”

 

“Not how I expected our anniversary but I'll take it. As long as my butt stays in this position throughout.” Lexa smiles before Clarke leans in to give her a kiss. Clarke was going to spoil her girlfriend today no doubt.

 

Clarke got herself ready, taking a shower before getting dressed and grabbing her things. Lexa stayed in the same position, staring at the television as she scrolled through the movies that she wanted to watch on Netflix. Clarke smiled from behind, knowing her wife still loved her dearly even though their little mishap was causing her pain, Lexa was never one to show it. She still remembered when she slipped and fell in the bathroom, how overly worried Lexa had been, grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding and carrying her out in her arms to the couch before calling her Mother. Lexa then spent the day at home, taking off from work to take care of her and pampered her with junk food and letting Clarke binge watch House Of Cards. Lexa made them a wonderful dinner, gave Clarke a bath and massaged her. Pleasured her and forsaking all her own needs just for Clarke herself.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“Don't forget Dr Pepper as well. Cheat day for me. Oh and Taco Bell please!!!” Clarke chuckled to herself. Her wife could get ridiculous cravings especially when she's immobilised and stuck in bed. Well the couch now.

 

“Yes love. I'll get some on the way home. Now don't anything crazy. Will be back soon.”

 

“Be safe.”

 

With that, Clarke shut the door and headed out to buy groceries. No wait. Goodies. As what Lexa claims them to be.

* * *

 

 

_Fucking Raven Reyes: Are the rumours true?_

_Chef Blake: What rumours?_

_Badass Wife: Lexa had her ass burned._

_Clarkey Boo: Guys… Please don’t._

_Commander Heart Eyes: Your fucking dead Reyes. Who told you?_

_Fucking Raven Reyes: Mama G._

_Big Bear: You should have known that Lexa. We do have them in a separate group chat._

_Commander Heart Eyes: Why the fuck would you guys have a separate group chat?_

_Badass Wife: To speak ill of you sister._

_Chef Blake: I always find you two Woods the most amusing people on earth. Literally._

_Clarkey Boo: Please guys. Lexa’s ego is already at an all-time low. Not to mention her pride._

_Fucking Raven Reyes: Wasn’t it you Clarke who_

_caused the burn streak across her glorious_

_butt that I once enjoyed for a night, to_

_lose her ego and pride due to sex_

_in the kitchen?_

_Commander Heart Eyes: Don’t even think about dragging me into this._

_Chef Blake: Your already in it Lexa._

_Badass Wife: I’m intrigued. The fact that Raven remembers my sisters butt more than I do is astonishing._

_Fucking Raven Reyes: I’m trying to pretend to know Anya._

_Big Bear: Jesus Christ._

_Clarkey Boo: Why do I even have friends like you people? :/_

_Chef Blake: You love us too much Griff._

_Commander Heart Eyes: Clarke. Please come home. I miss you._

_Clarkey Boo: I’m still at Taco Bell love._

_Badass Wife: And here we go again. The disgusting lines of destruction._

_Fucking Raven Reyes: Since when did you become a fucking self-righteous nun?_

_Badass Wife: Since my sister in law burned my sister’s ass. Thanks by the way Clarke._

_Commander Heart Eyes: You fucking dick. Next time I see you Anya, you best better be prepared for a broken jaw._

_Badass Wife: Try me._

_Big Bear: Ladies, before I add Mama G in here, you ladies settle down okay? Have a good rest Lexa. See you on Monday._

_Chef Blake: Awwwwww… my baby._

_Fucking Raven Reyes: You guys are fucking gross._

_Seriously._

_Clarkey Boo: Not as gross as you, dildo._

_Commander Heart Eyes: Now that’s more like it._

_Big Bear: Don’t make me ladies._

_Badass Wife: Like hell you would add Mama G in._

_-Mama G Added-_

_Fucking Raven Reyes: Oh fuck._

* * *

 

Clarke was in her own world. It was already evening time, she was laying on the couch and her wife was laying on top of her, still wearing the same shirt she had on this morning, her hair splayed all over Clarke’s chest. The tanned brunette was sound asleep, having taken the stronger pill earlier which will help ease the pain. Abby had called to ask how everything was doing and she made Lexa take the pills to rest. Lexa was pure perfection when she slept. Unlike Clarke who drools on her wife’s chest when she’s asleep, making Lexa place a tissue there just to make sure her chest isn’t covered in saliva. But Lexa not once have ever complained about it. She loved her too much.

 

Clarke could feel the soft thumping of Lexa’s heartbeat on her chest, syncing her own with Lexa’s to enjoy the comfort and warmth of her wife. The woman whom she loved with all her heart and received a second chance from. They had their arguments once in a while, especially when Lexa comes home from her fights, battered and bruised and every time they argued, Clarke would shed tears for she fears that her wife would not come back at all. But it was also an unspoken rule that they would make up and for their argument and cuddle in bed, holding each other.

 

“Hey.” Clarke spoke as she saw green eyes flutter open.

 

“Hey. What time is it?”

 

“8. You have been asleep for two hours.”

 

“Mmmmmmm… No wonder I feel like a goddamn truck ran over me. Mum really enjoys giving me nasty pills.” Lexa groans as she adjusts her head on Clarke’s chest, causing Clarke to giggle lightly.

 

“How’s your butt feeling?”

 

“More like your Christian Grey whipping my ass gone wrong. It’s a good thing you didn’t sucker me into being your Anastasia Steele. My butt can’t handle that sort of thing anymore.”

 

“Oh please. The furthest I went was blindfolding you and tying your hands to bed and using an ice cube.”

 

“You threatened me with my own candles Clarke.” Lexa looked up at her wife who was pouting miserably.

 

“Fine. Fine.” Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed out in annoyance.

 

“But still, I wouldn’t mind you tying me up for your own fun pleasures. Just don’t whip my pretty butt.”

 

Clarke laughed before she ran her fingers through Lexa’s soft hair, making her wife close her eyes and relish in the contact given to her.

 

“You know, this wasn’t such a bad day. Giving you a bath, feeding you, massaging you, it was the best thing I could have asked for in a first year wedding anniversary.” Clarke cooed as she placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s forehead.

 

“Well, I did enjoy every bit of it too. Except for the butt issue. But all the more, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Alexandria Woods.”

 

And they ended their anniversary night with pure affection and love, kissing and making out on the couch until night became day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry for the slow update. Was busy helping to write the other fic for my friend. She is a grade A pain in my ass no doubt. But I love her anyways. So of course, I got the burning part from my uncle when he was still young with his wife, my aunt, that he burned her butt because she was cooking breakfast before he went to work. I only beefed up Clarke and Lexa's story for fun :) Hope you guys like it. See you soon ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little step backwards to two months before Clarke and Lexa's anniversary.

Roan entered the small room where Nia had requested him to come to. He hated being called to this place for it was a place of death. No one except him, Titus and Nia knew about it. They had been torturing people in this meeting room for years to get information on deals and whose selling what in the market. No one ever makes it out alive. Not one. Roan pushes his hair back before opening the door, revealing a young boy strapped to a chair, Allie, their prime torturer, stood towering above him while Nia and Titus stood to the side. Allie had been hired by Nia because his mother enjoyed the sick sadistic things that she did to her captives, destroying their will and all hope of being rescued. Nobody knew where they were.

“Come on boy. Don't make you death such a painful one. Tell us who this person is, and I'll ensure you a quick death. Tell me who was the one leading the FBI and CIA to the docks?” The boy looked at her, contemplating on whether or not he would give in to her. With one final look of desperation, the boy spits out the words that immediately catches everyone's attention.

“It's the commander. She was with them. I was on guard duty and I saw her. Heda was making deals with the FBI and the CIA.” Titus immediately looked over at Nia who was fuming with anger.

“I should have listened to you Titus. That bitch has been using us for fools.” Nia seethed through her teeth, punching the young dock boy out.

A raid had happened two days ago by the docks. Nia remembered calling Lexa to head down there to the docks in order to ensure smooth delivery of her weapons being brought in. Roan was sent down as well, for the two were working together at that time. By midnight, the shipments had arrived and Lexa was passing the orders over to Cage, whom Nia had agreed to work hand in hand with his company to ensure a larger business trade if he gave her more areas for her to control in the drug districts. Roan had mentioned to Lexa a couple times, that sooner or later, her cover would be blown if she continued up with the lies to everyone. Lexa was indeed playing a very dangerous game.

“I believe you have seen wrong my young fellow. I was with Heda when they attacked the docks. I was the one to get her out along with Cage Wallace. Do you wish to die a painful death young man?” Roan boomed, making Allie eye Nia to the side, waiting for her instructions.

“Are you sure Roan, that Alexandria wasn't the one leading the team?”

“No. She was with me the entire time. In fact, you can look at the surveillance cameras around the docks.” Roan felt pity for the young boy. He was going to die. But he also knew the sacrifices that needed to be made in order to take down everyone.

Now that the FBI had recovered the evidence needed, it had become a full on hunt for those who worked in the Coalition. Yes, the Coalition was created by Lexa herself, as a way for those who run certain areas and districts to sell drugs and weapons. Within four months since Lexa had created the Coalition, the underground business has been booming. Weapons were being sold to terrorists, one in which involved a group of militia men in Afghanistan, killing soldiers from the United States. Lexa was running out of time. She had brought Roan in to meet her bosses to discuss ways to have enough evidence to have them all arrested, but there was always a way for them to cover things up. Those who had given their contributions to the Coalition, 12 companies to be exact, had 3 out of the 12 arrested just 2 weeks ago. Roan had led the team to a shed out in the middle of nowhere, and caught them exchanging money for drugs and such, causing the media to have a field day when they got their hands on the information.

He could tell his mother was getting worried. Getting edgy and angsty. Progress has been made from both the CIA and the FBI and everything was crumbling before her hands. That's why she started taking people and questioning them. She wasn't stupid. Things have been descending into chaos for Nia had lost most of her shipments recently and not to mention the shipments that Cage and Carl had been dealing with had also been caught red handed. Nia was losing her ground. And she was losing her patience. Roan knew that all too well. She wouldn't bring anyone here for any reason. Unless to make sure that person never leaves alive.

“I swear to you. It was the commander. I saw her talking to them.” The boy pleaded.

“Now you're lying boy. First you said she was leading them. Now you changed and said she was talking to them. And my son tells me she had escaped with him under his watchful eye. So instead of blaming my best asset, I suggest you tell me who was it that called them in? Or was you?” Allie taunted.

“I swear to my grave it was the commander.” The boy pleaded harder.

“Wrong answer boy.” And Allie slit his throat.

Titus stood where he was, unmoving, watching as the boys life slowly fade away from him. Roan kept his hard facial expression on. Not wanting to giveaway how sorry he felt for the innocent boy dying because of his selfishness for freedom. Because of his loyalty to Lexa who promised him freedom. And she kept her word. And so shall he.

“What if Lexa has been playing us for fools my queen?” Titus speaks up, drawing Roan out of his thoughts.

“She would never. She already killed that CIA agent the last time, she wouldn't hesitate to kill others.” Nia looked at the boy before looking at Allie.

“The both was telling the truth Nia. The lie detector showed no signs of him lying about the commander speaking to the CIA. Or the FBI team. Unless someone else is lying.” Allie then shifts her attention to Roan.

“Are you calling me a liar Allie?” Roan challenged.

“No. But evidence don't lie either Roan.”  
“Enough.” Nia snapped. “Titus, you are to keep watch on Lexa's whereabouts. If really this boy was telling the truth, i want her here. One more thing, didn't Cage’s shipment from the north docks be raided as well?”

“Yes mother.”

“Then set up a meeting with Cage. I want to have a little chat with him.” Nia then makes her way out of the room, Titus following her from behind and out the door, leaving Roan and Allie standing there alone.

“Becareful Roan. Every rose has it's thorns. Just be sure not to touch the thorn. Or you may end up with a finger prick that won't be so enjoyable in future.”

Roan looked at Allie one last time before leaving. He needed to warn Lexa. Or she would be in a shit storm. One which would be bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

 

Titus sat in the black car across the street from Lexa's building. He had always known that woman couldn't be trusted. His queen was so oblivious to that fact, he felt like killing her as well. He had known that someone had tipped the CIA off and they had stopped the shipment boat from docking. It wasn't a coincidence that Cage Wallace had his shipments stopped as well. He had seen the look in Lexa's eyes when she pulled the trigger on the love of her life. The FBI agent or CIA agent. Not sure which one it was but he couldn't care less about it. He had known them to be lovers. He connected the dots pretty early on, that Lexa was in fact working for the CIA, but it was hard to find evidence to prove that she was with them.

Her eyes always betrayed her. And he could see how much hatred remained in her eyes whenever she saw Nia. Nia and everyone else may have been blind to it, but he knew better. He wanted to know what her game was. And how was she playing her cards if indeed she was working with the CIA. If the CIA finds out about the underground world, corruption would stop. The market would crash. Everything that has been running the system for years would be destroyed. Corporate sharks would be arrested. It would be chaos.

Just then, he saw Lexa leave the building doors, her assistant that he had come to know off leaving the premises with her. The driver, who tagged along with her assistant exited the car to open the doors for them. Titus had dismissed him as nothing more than a young dog who served its master whenever need be. He wouldn't harm a fly. He was nothing but a worker. But the assistant however, that was one he was curious about. The first he saw her sitting across from the ring during the doubles fight, he had looked at her and watched her. Her eyes spoke a lot about her relationship with her boss. Could there be something going on between the two? Then, Titus noticed how Lexa had placed a kiss on her assistants mouth. He hit the jackpot. There was definitely something going on between them.

But they didn't enter the car yet. They stood there, as if waiting for something. Two men in suits approached them after leaving another black car that was parked behind them. Dressed in suits and ties, guns to their belt, they were either the FBI or the CIA. The two men passed Lexa an envelope and she nodded to them before her assistant and her entered the car and they drove away. He started the car and followed them, making sure not to be caught for Lexa wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. So she was making deals with the authorities. He would have to report it back to Nia when he get’s back. After a 15 minutes drive, their car stopped at an apartment complex, and both women exited the car, waving goodbye to the driver and entering the lobby which was guarded by a security guard.

Titus picked up his phone and dialled Nia’s number.

“Is she loyal?”

“No my queen. She has spoken with two agents.”

“Then she is a threat. Anything else?”

“Yes. There is someone whom we can use to lure her in.”

“Good. Then we will get what we want. And she will be screaming to end her life quickly.”

* * *

 

18 March 2017…

The docks were quiet except for the people working on it. A few of Nia's men were stationed around, waiting patiently for the boat to come in with the shipment that was meant to be dropped off at midnight. Lexa, was standing there with Roan, watching, as the men continued about their business, shouting out orders and what they needed to do before having to unload the containers.

“My mother is onto you Lexa. She has been investigating around and taking people to question them.” Roan speaks up as he folds his arms.

“I just need solid evidence to put them in jail. I already have my tabs on Cage and Carl, give it a couple more months, and they will be off our hands. We already got 3 out of the 12 companies under the Coalition. Once all 12 have been taken, then can we arrest your mother.”

“Still Heda, with Titus by her side, she would catch on to it. She thinks you're selling her information about Cage’s company, not to mention his evil grandfather Dante Wallace who is calling the shots.”

"She already knows there's a betrayer in her ranks. It's only a matter of time before she figures it out that it's me selling everyone off and having them arrested. But unless I can beat them to the punch, it will be easier for me.” Lexa turns to look at her phone, checking the time before the boat arrives.

“You know I would stand by your side Lexa. As your friend now, just end this. My mother would stop at nothing to ensure your death when she finds out. The fact that you have the nuclear missile codes, she would want them to pass it on the the military group in Afghanistan. It will be destruction.”

"Then help me end this. I need them caught red handed in the act. When that happens, they would be spending the rest of their life in jail. Just help me get the agents in tonight and we can worry about arresting everyone else later.”

“Does Clarke know about this? About tonight?” Lexa immediately shot Roan a look of surprise.

“No. I only tell her what she needs to hear and do. She I filtrated Cage’s files and that was a risky thing itself. I'm not going to put her in the line of fire because of my mistakes.”

“Yet you still feel that you can't protect her.” Lexa sighed. She knew he was right. She had drowned herself in this world of corruption, drugs, lies and so much more, she was on death row.

“Roan, I need you to do something for me.”

“Which is?”

"If anything happens to me, Clarke is your number one priority to take care of. You hear me?”

“You are trusting your wife's safety in my hands? I would have thought you learnt your lesson by now not to trust strangers.” Roan smirks as her hears the whistle blow from those near the docks. Lexa's team was already assembled and ready to go.

“You’re a good man Roan. I know that. Just promise me you will keep her safe.”

“I promise Heda. I promise.”

And nothing else was said. Roan joined her, walking towards the docks, preparing themselves for the raid her team was set up to do and the sounds of gunfire engulfed the night, signalling that the raid had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a no update yesterday. Had things to do and what not. Life gets in the way sometimes. So I decided that things should take a turn for the worse. Every story needs drama. So yeah. Will be explaining more on how this chapter came to be, and will hopefully answer all the missing pieces to this chapter in future ones to come. Hopefully you guys like it. See you soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a fight.

Present Day…

Lexa was seated in her office, doing the usual paperwork she had every day when Clarke comes storming into her office. Lexa flinched when she heard the blonde storming in and stopped right in front of her. Lexa continued typing but her eyes were trained on Clarke’s, trying to understand what was making her blow her head off.

“What is he doing here?” Clarke pointed towards the door to see Roan standing in the doorway, looking away from Clarke and staring at Lexa.

“What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here Roan?” Lexa spoke calmly, Roan stepped inside and closed the doors, not wanting the rest of the world to hear.

Clarke didn’t trust Roan like Lexa did, because he was the son of Nia, a woman who Clarke had come to know as ruthless and brutal. Clarke had met the woman once, evil evident in that woman’s eyes and Clarke knew she wasn’t some fly by night drug dealer drug dealer. She was a boss. A killer. She runs the show. And Clarke didn't like the likes of her son hanging so closely around Lexa. She was afraid he would do something to betray her.

“Nia, she's on to you. The boy you set free on the ship two months ago, is dead. She questioned him last night and Nia had Allie kill him. And Titus, he’s been keeping tabs on you. I suggest you get this one out.” Roan pointed at Clarke.

Clarke's mind was running around in circles. A raid? A boy killed? Lexa has been doing things behind her back? What the hell is going on?

“Clarke listen to me, I need you to go with Roan, head back home and go to your parents place.”

“No.” Clarke snapped.

“Clarke please. Just listen to me…”

“No Lexa. You went on a raid without telling me about it? And you want me to trust him? What have you been keeping from me Lexa. TELL ME!” Clarke raised her voice.

Lexa knew she had it coming. She had kept the raid a secret. That her cover had been blown by the young boy working on the docks. He was innocent, but his death was on Lexa’s hands. Lexa didn’t know what to tell Clarke. She had wanted to keep Clarke away from the line of fire, but it turns out it only backfired on her.

“Clarke, two months ago when I told you I was out working late with Indra, I went to the docks where the shipments were being brought in. Roan was in charge of Nia’s shipment; I went with to ensure Cage got his shipment as well on the North docks. Indra and Marcus had insisted we raid the shipments to confirm that they were all indeed transporting drugs so we could make arrests in which I told you 3 out of the Coalition I formed has been arrested and their companies shut down. Nia went into hiding, Cage has toned down on his illegal businesses as well for they know someone has been tipping the FBI and the CIA off. Which is me. My cover has been because I let an innocent young boy live. And now, Titus knows who and what I am, how I don’t know but you have to leave Clarke. Stay at your parent’s place until I come and get you.”

Clarke ran her hands through her hair, trying to understand all that has been going on right under her nose. She was mad. The woman she loved so much had lied to her. She could’ve just spoke to her about it. But Lexa chose to shelter it in her heart.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Am I nothing to you?” Clarke asked in a dark tone, causing Lexa to flinch in surprise.

“No Clarke. That’s not what I meant. I was only trying to keep you safe.”

“Well clearly you seem to think that you can handle everything on your own. You lied to me Lexa. Hid things from me. I don’t know if I even trust you anymore.” And that hit Lexa like a ton of bricks.

Lexa’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Clarke immediately realised her mistake of her words. But she couldn’t apologise. She was mad. She wanted Lexa to understand that she could protect herself. That she could have helped to ease the load of the world on her shoulders. But of course Lexa was too stubborn to listen. Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes changed from being hurt to the stoic expression she always held. Cold. No emotions.

“Clarke. Leave now and go to your parents place until I come for you.”

“Or what Lexa? Are you going to kill me just like you did to your ex? Maybe that was the reason why she was killed by your bare hands. Because you lied. Because you refuse to let anyone help you.” Clarke had hit another spot in Lexa's heart. She knew that destroyed her inside.

Having to kill the one you love. Clarke then realised how much she had hurt Lexa. She may have been furious but attacking Lexa verbally with her words was what killed her wife inside. Lexa may have lied about the raid. But that was only one time. She couldn't have lied about anything else. Not that she wasn't aware off. Clarke's facial features softened slightly and she looked over at Roan for help. For him to say something. But his eyes were trained to the window. Lexa had gripped the table so hard, she was afraid the brunette would spilt her in half at any moment in time. Clarke couldn't trust herself to say anything more and she left through the door without another word.

“Should I follow her Heda?” Roan could sense the tension in the air even after Clarke left, and he stared at Lexa, whose eyes were filled with tears that were begging to be released.

“Let her go. If she was smart enough, she would go to her parents place as I told her too.”

“Vey well.”  
  
Clarke was still standing outside the door when she heard Lexa's words. She could sense the pain in the tone she used and those green eyes that she had come to love be destroyed by her. She would have to make it a point to apologise and take back her words later. If it's even possible. Clarke could forgive her for not telling her about the raid, and she knew she had done wrong. She had said things out of her anger. So Clarke made her out of the building, and stood on the sidewalk.

It was night time and the beauty of the lights of the city calmed her racing heart. Lexa would never forgive her for what she said. She wanted to tell Lexa how sorry she was. But with both their emotions running wild, it was best she left it as that. Clarke closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sky. She had to calm down before going back upstairs to talk with Lexa.

But before she could do anything else, she felt a sharp pain breach her head and everything went silent.

* * *

 

It has been over an hour since Clarke left and Lexa was growing impatient that Clarke was acting like a child and not responding to her texts. Lexa was fuming with anger. But she was also burning with pain and sadness. She knew she was in the wrong for not telling Clarke. But it was her decision to make to ensure Clarke's safety. If Clarke had known, she would have followed along. Lexa couldn't accept that if something ever happens to Clarke, she would never forgive herself. Why? Why couldn't Clarke just see that. Roan sat across the room from her, staring with worry in his eyes. The man whom she came to trust over the last 6 months had been loyal to her. He wasn't just in to be set free, in fact, the CIA offered him a position with them and that he had been working happily with them. Clarke didn't know that much about Roan and she assumed that he was only making use of the CIA for his own benefit, but he knew all too well what that meant to betray them. He wasn't dumb to spend the rest of his life in jail.

“Lexa, Indra and Marcus are on their way over here. 30 minutes tops.” Roan said after putting down the phone.

“How did Nia find out about me?”

“Apparently your most hated enemy Titus could be a blame for that. He never trusts anyone other than his owner. He is Nia's little pet. The son of a bitch hates me too. Don't take it personally.”

“And Clarke Isn't answering her phone. Goddamit!”

Lexa through her letter opener against the glass window, shattering it and the wind blowing inwards. She was concerned about Clarke, but her safety as well was on the line. God knows what Nia would do now that she was compromised.

“Lexa, maybe Clarke just needs time to cool off. You didn't say anything. And that's only half the story you told her. The other half of the story of you stealing the launch codes to the missiles that was supposed to be sent to the militia group in Afghanistan is still oblivious to everyone around you. Except for Indra and Marcus. It's in good hands with them but if Nia gets to you, she will drill you for the codes.”

“But with the codes, its useless. Special forces were already notified and they are making progress on taking down the group. Unless so happens that your bitch of a mother has other plans in mind that I'm aware of.” Lexa eyes Roan who only sighs.

“I wish I knew Lexa. But I have nothing.”

Lexa stares out the window again. Her brain working the screws over and over again. What was her plan of action? What was she going to do next? How was she going to inform Anya about this? Anya didn't know of what she was doing secretly because Indra and Marcus had sworn her into secrecy. Again, she hated her bosses. Everything was spiralling out of control. She worried for Clarke. She worried for her family and friends safety. She should have accepted her fate long ago to die. None of this would have happened. Clarke would have had a better life. Costia would have still been alive. Anya wouldn't have to deal with all the mess. Everyone would have been happier.

“Lexa, your phone is ringing.” Roan sounded before handing the phone over.

“Hello?”

‘My dear sweet Lexa. How are you?’

“What do you want Nia?”

“Seems to me your infidelity towards everyone has caught up with you. Your game is over Lexa. I know you orchestrated that raid. And you stole the codes that belong to me. So, I'll make you a deal. Give yourself to me and I will let your precious go.’

Lexa was stunned. No! That's not possible. Clarke couldn't be with her. It has only been an hour. She should be at her parents by now. Did she even listen to her? What happened? Lexa cursed herself for not following her wife out the door. And in that same moment, she heard the voice that soothed her heart every time she was feeling lost and insecure.

‘Lexa love? Don't give yourself up please! I'm sorry’

“Clarke! I'm going to get you out of there love. I promise!”

‘Oh don't worry Lexa. I assure you we won't lay a finger on her. I just want you. So does Cage and Carl. We want to talk with you. Meet me at midnight under the bridge towards the north. Don't make me kill her like I did to your beloved Costia.’ And the phone line went dead.

“Lexa?” Roan asked.

“They have Clarke. I have to go.” Lexa grabbed her keys and phone before rushing towards the door, only to be stopped by Roan.

“Lexa stop. My mother isn't that stupid to bring Clarke along with her. I know where they would keep her. I can get her out.”

“Too risky. If you break her out, Nia would know it's you.” Lexa tried to reason.

“Listen. There is no other choice. You made me promise to protect her and I'm doing my job by keeping my promise. You have no choice but to meet Nia. Her pride so high in the sky, no one would be around. I will slip in and get her out and bring her to safety. Only that you would have to get Nia to meet you in which she will show.” Roan made sense.

“Then I will pay the price for my sins. Make sure she gets to her parents house safely!”

“I will.”

With that, Lexa left her office, praying to the gods that Clarke would be okay. And hope that she would be safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be a bitch on thanksgiving. But story has gotta keep going. :( things are going to be sore in the story for a few days. But I promise no one dies. I assure you that. Just a heads up for what's to come. Happy thanksgiving all. Have a great day :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gives herself up. Clarke escapes with help!

Clarke groaned as she stirred awake from her deep slumber, the throbbing in her head becoming more and more evident as she became more aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes to look around the room which was covered in grime and dirt, a lamp hanging from the ceiling, lighting the room dimly. As she adjusted her focus, she found out that she was laying on a makeshift bed on the floor. She sat up, rubbing her head before her eyes landed on the wooden door to the room. She had been taken. That was the only conclusion that came to her mind. By who, she didn’t know, but she was in grave danger just like Lexa said.

Lexa!

Her mind raced, had they gotten Lexa too? Oh god. What has she done. Because of her anger, she said words that attacked Lexa’s heart she assumed her wife would be taking her anger out on Roan. No, she didn’t assume. She knew all too well. She should have understood the reason why Lexa had protected her. Because Lexa loved her beyond the worlds. She should have sat down like an adult and spoke to her. Her jealousy over Lexa’s relationship with Roan got the best of her and now it cost her and Lexa’s life.

And the doors of the room were unlatched from its place outside, and come walking in was Nia, Cage Wallace and Carl Emmerson.

“Ahh so the lover is awake.” Cage comments, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke sneered.

“Oh don’t worry about that my dear. She’s a smart and cunning woman. She would make herself known to me soon enough. Thanks to you, your precious lover will be mine soon.” Nia chirped happily.

“You are just a bargaining chip for her. We can ensure that you won’t be harmed.” Carl was the next to speak up.

“What do you want with her?” Clarke asked, anger radiating from her core.

“Well well well. Looks like someone is oblivious to what her precious has been up to. Tell me Clarke, are you aware of what she stole from me?”

Clarke was stunned. What was Nia talking about? Sure Lexa had gone on a raid two months ago, leading her team to make arrests at the shipyard, but what exactly did Lexa take? Nia was still smirking, staring at Clarke’s confused state.

“Looks like she doesn’t tell you squat either. You see Clarke, she raided not just my ship but Cage’s as well, and what she took were launch codes that were to be delivered to a certain militia group in Afghanistan. Call us what you want, terrorists, drug lords, whatever. We were to be paid an infinite sum of money but those dreams were dashed because of Lexa. She made you take files from my computer as well. “

“Did she tell you as well she sold us out to the FBI and the CIA?” Carl moved over to lean against the wall to have a better look at Clarke.

“No.” Clarke replied simply.

She understood why now that Lexa had kept her out of it. Because then her reaction to them would be innocent and that they would not want her in the first place. They would only want Lexa to get information out of her only. God Lexa, you always were one step ahead of everything.

“Just like she did to her beloved Costia. I really did fall for that act of hers. Such a good actress she was. Shot the poor agent in the head. Cold she is. But I guess the odds are in your favour. Once your beloved lying bitch is in our possession, I will let you go. You are just her little toy to play around with anyways. Sadly, you won’t be able to see her again.”

Both men laughed behind Nia. Clarke felt sick to her stomach. What were they going to do to Lexa? She couldn’t let them kill her. No. she couldn’t allow it. Clarke then watched as Nia took out her phone and dialled someone’s number.

‘Hello?’

“My dear sweet Lexa. How are you?”

‘What do you want Nia?’

“Seems to me your infidelity towards everyone has caught up with you. Your game is over Lexa. I know you orchestrated that raid. And you stole the codes that belong to me. So, I'll make you a deal. Give yourself to me and I will let your precious go.”

Clarke knew that ticked Lexa off. She could imagine Lexa going mad over hearing what had happened to her. Clarke felt guilt flooding her heart as she listened to her wife’s laboured breathing over the phone. She knew it was useless to say anything to her because Lexa was as stubborn as a mule. Nia handed the phone to Clarke to take.

“Lexa love? Don’t give yourself up please! I’m sorry.”

‘Clarke! I’m going to get you out of there love. I promise!’ And Nia took the phone back.

“Oh don't worry Lexa. I assure you we won't lay a finger on her. I just want you. So does Cage and Carl. We want to talk with you. Meet me at midnight under the bridge towards the north. Don't make me kill her like I did to your beloved Costia.”

And Nia hanged up the phone.

“Well Clarke. Our little chat ends here. Rest assured when your precious arrives, your free to go. Only if, she shows up.”

Nia starts laughing before leaving the room, Cage and Carl smiling from ear to ear as they left and locked the place up.   
Clarke started sobbing and crying, guilt eating away at her heart. She screamed and hurt Lexa, and now, the love of her life was going through hell and back to ensure her safety. How could she have been so selfish? She felt helpless. She couldn't warn Lexa that she was falling right into a trap. She had no phone. And the worse feeling of all, Nia was going to use her as a bargaining chip. A life for a life. Clarke's life for Lexa's. What would they do to her? Clarke could only hope Lexa doesn't give herself up.

But how could she hope, when the one person she had always hoped for is giving her life away for her.

* * *

 

Lexa drove down the road at high speed. Her heart racing as she grew closer and closer towards her destination of reaching the spot under Manhattan bridge. She couldn't think about anything else except Clarke. Has Nia done anything to her? Was she hurt? Did they torture her? She prayed not. She was going to kill her with her bare hands if she touched Clarke. Turning off the highway, Lexa circled around and headed towards the small track that led towards the water and the bottom of the bridge that led to Manhattan. Lexa was lucky enough to own a Ferrari for she could make it in record time even with shitty traffic. Of course Nia would have wanted her there. It was dark, and only a small head lmao to light up the small patch of soil around. If anyone was to be murdered, it would be the perfect killing spot.

But Lexa didn't care about dying. She cared for her lovers safety. As long as Clarke was safe, she could die in peace. Stopping near a rundown shed, Lexa parked her car and exited it with haste. She was a mess. Her hair that was done in a bun earlier had become undone, her white shirt tucked out, her heels been changed to to flats. Her make up is a mess from the silent tears that streamed down her face. She was a complete mess. Not to mention the heart ache from the words Clarke had used on her earlier.

Lexa looked around, scanning the area around her, only the sound of the water rippling as she walked in front of her car with the headlights on. Just then, Nia emerges from the darkness under the bridge, accompanied by Cage and Carl, both men smiling gleefully at her.

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa demanded, her eyes fixed upon Nia.

“She's safe. Unharmed. Have you come to surrender yourself to me?”

“Give me Clarke first before I surrender to you.” Lexa snarled.

“Well apparently she is not here Lexa. Unless you come with us, then I'll see to it she is set free.” Nia smirked.

Before Lexa could reply, a gunshot radiated through the night, causing Lexa to fall to the ground in pain. Lexa gripped her thigh which filled her hands with blood before looking up to see Titus walking up towards her.

“Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. You see, this is your problem. Always falling in love, and what does it do? It kills you. So sad. And I would've thought you had more brains to see this coming. But I was wrong. Love has really degraded you down to the dirt. Time for you to give us what we want Lexa. And you best be prepared for what's to come to you because…” Nia stepped on Lexa's gunshot wound in her thigh, causing her to scream in agony.

“This is just the beginning of your worst nightmare.”

* * *

 

Clarke slammed herself into the door, hoping that it would budge the locks on the outside but it was no use. She tried a couple of times, kicking and kicking but nothing seemed to work. She needed to get to Lexa. Clarke searched the room for anything she could use but there was nothing but blankets. So much much for hospitality. Clarke thought to herself. Clarke let out a frustrated sigh, sitting back down on to the ground and letting the tears fall again. She hoped that Lexa would find her in this forsaken place.

Just then, the locks on the outside of the door were removed due to the clattering of the metal and the door swung open. Clarke was all about ready to jump into Lexa's arms knowing she would have come for her, only to have her hopes dashed when Roan steps in.

“Great. You're mother sent you here to kill me?” Clarke spat as Roan groaned.

“No. My mother doesn't know I'm here. Lexa sent me. To get you out.” He walked over towards Clarke and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her out towards the door.

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke moved away from Roan and stopped to look him in the eye.

“I don’t know where she went to okay? She told me to get you out and she left the building before I did. Look, we don't have time for this. I'm getting you out and taking you to your parents. Indra and Marcus are there too along with Anya. So please, let's go.”

Clarke didn't need to say anything more. She followed Roan quietly and they made their way through the underground tunnels, staying in the darkness to avoid being spotted by lurking guards or workers. Clarke could tell these tunnels Had been built under the city and they had been abandoned for years. It came as no surprise for her that gangs or dealers would use this place as trading grounds or possibly torture chambers. She had learnt about how vast the underground tunnels extended to, and it could easily cause you to get lost if you didn't know the way.

After about 15 minutes of walking, Roan led them up a flight of steps and out into a clearing. Clarke looked around to try and see if she knew where she was, but there was only trees and darkness around them. Roan then headed towards a dark object and she knew it was a vehicle of some sort, most probably a car and they got in immediately, driving away, not bothering to look back.

“I'm sorry for not trusting you.” Clarke spoke softly, her eyes glued to the road.

“Nah don't take it personally, your wife beat the shit out of me before she trusted me. So I say your better. Nicer.” He smiled softly, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Tell me honestly Roan. Where did Lexa go?” Clarke felt her own words begin to choke on itself. She was still guilty about everything.

“She went to meet Nia. I hadn't heard from her since she left the office. I too hope that she's at your parents place.”

Clarke could only nod in agreement. If Lexa was there, the first thing she was going to do was hug her and kiss her and tell her how sorry she was for letting her anger get the best of her. She couldn't bear the thought of not being close to her ever again for they were basically inseparable. After 45 minutes, Roan pulled them into Abby and Jake’s driveway, the front door immediately opening up and Abby came running out, followed by Jake. Clarke jumps out of the car and runs into her mother’s arms, instantly being wrapped up with a blanket and Jake hugging both woman. Clarke bursts into tears, crying and sobbing from the nights event.

Anya steps out along with Raven, their hearts melting at the sight of their friend returning home safely, however, Clarke instantly knew from Anya's facial expression, something was truly wrong.

“Oh my god honey. Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?” Abby checked her daughter out from head to toe only for Clarke to stop her.

“I'm fine mum. Is Lexa here?” Abby's eyes immediately gave it away.

“I'm sorry honey. No one has received word on her. She's missing.” Clarke felt her heart break at the news, immediately going limp in her mothers arms and dropping to the floor.

“God mum! This is all my fault. If I had listened to her, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault. I can't lose her mum. I love her too much. I…. I just can't.” Abby hugged her daughter hard, Raven had wrapped her arms around Anya, saying soothing words as they felt the weight of the world crash down upon them.

Indra and Marcus had stepped out, their heads hung low, Roan leaning against his car, watching the sight before him, Lincoln stepping out from behind his bosses and running up to Roan, only to embrace the man in a hug before facing the rest of his friends breaking down on the front lawn.

“Do you think she's still alive?” Lincoln looked towards Roan, who nodded.

“Nia won't kill her until she breaks. We still have time to find her. We just have to pray Lexa is strong enough to make it through to buy us some time to find her.”

"I hope so. I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hating this as much as you guys are. But drama is drama. Gotta have it in the story. Just stick with me. I keep my promises of none of our beloved characters dying unless necessary for the bad guys of course. So bear with me. See you guys soon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is tortured and the rest of the gang tries to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Description of torture.

“Come on Lexa, you used to be such a team player. What happened to you?” Allie taunted before dragging her surgical knife across Lexa's ribcage, making her scream in agony.

 

Time had stood still for Lexa. She didn't know how long she had been in the room, but her injuries were getting worse. Lexa panted hard, pain evident throughout her body as Allie dug her nails into one of the cuts she made on Lexa not too long ago. Lexa was ready to die in this hell hole. She had received word that Clarke had escaped, and she felt her heart go with ease at the thought of Roan bringing her to safety.

 

“You know Lexa, for a fighter like you, the people's champion, commander, I would have expected you to put up a tougher fight. But here you are, submitting yourself to deaths hands. Maybe let's turn things up a notch shall we?”

 

Lexa braced herself for what's to come. Allie was the best in what she does, which meant torturing her captives. Allie was a great doctor in her early days, receiving awards and recognitions throughout her hospital career. But things changed when her twin sister Becca was murdered in cold blood. Allie was driven mad to the point that when she found the man that killed her sister, she tortured him for two days straight before he took his last breath. Once that happened, Allie took off into hiding before Nia found her and hired her. Lexa had known Allie as an acquaintance before she went south to torture people. And that’s what scared Lexa the most.

 

“So before I continue, would you like to tell me what the codes are?”

 

Lexa couldn't speak. Her mouth was gagged by a cloth, causing her throat to become dry and parched as the saharan desert. Lexa hung limply from the ceiling, causing the wounds on her body to stretch open and the blood to rundown her skin. She was tired. She wanted to close her eyes and give up. But Allie was making it near close to impossible to even close her eyes. The woman was good with her work in keeping her captives alive and awake. Lexa's clothes had been stripped from her before she was strung up, leaving her in only her black bra and panties. The gunshot wound in her thigh had been cleaned up, Allie’s handy work to make sure she stays alive for as long as she can. Allie had every intention of making her suffer for Nia, Cage and Carl had wanted her to suffer.

 

“Looks like your stubbornness has gotten the best of you commander.” Allie flips the switch next to her.

 

Bolts of electricity shot through Lexa like knives driving into her soul for the pain was immense. Lexa screamed again, her ears rung, her head spun and she gripped the chains holding her, begging for the pain to stop. Sweat covered her body, mixing with the blood and burning her wounds. Lexa didn't stop screaming. Allie had left the switch go, turning it up a notch, sending Lexa squirming in her position. Lexa wanted to accept the pain as her own but the current was so strong, it was useless to fight against it, but was even worse to accept it as her own.

 

“I enjoy when you scream Lexa. Makes my boss happy that she can hear your screams. It's like music to the ears you know.” Allie laughs before she pushes the switch down, cutting the current.

 

Tears filled Lexa eyes, her chest heaving in and out as she eyed Allie with a death glare before looking back down towards the ground. 20 hours of continuous torture was the most suffering thing anyone could withstand. Just then, Nia, along with Cage, Carl and Titus entered the room.

 

“That was wonderful Allie. I say your best one yet.” Nia clapped before walking over to Lexa, using her hand to cup under her chin and bring her head up to look the woman in her eyes. Nia smiled, before Lexa moved her head out of Nia's touch.

 

“I have to agree with you Nia, she is a strong one. After 20 long hours, she still hasn't passed out yet. Not once.” Allie takes off her gloves that were covered in Lexa's blood.

 

“Indeed. So are you going to tell us what the codes are, or do you wish to continue you're therapy session with Titus while Allie takes a break?”

 

Lexa only glared at Nia, not wanting to give in the slightest bit. Allie laughed, before shaking her head, and she tapped Titus on the shoulders before leaving the room. Nia smiled again before moving to the side, bringing a chair over to sit down in. Titus makes his way behind, grabbing the whip of the table and got ready in his position.

 

“Last chance Lexa, us boys would really like to have the codes. Tell you what, Titus our big boy has the strength of a bear. Carl and I however would be softer in our administrations. I think you would enjoy a deal such as that. You are our favourite woman for making deals. So what say you? Codes for a softer punishment?” Cage stood in front, waiting for her to make a muffled sound, but nothing.

 

“Oh well. Your up Titus.”

 

And when the sound of the whip touched her skin, Lexa's screams radiated throughout the night.

* * *

 

 “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIND HER?” Anya slammed her palms on the table, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

 

Lexa had been missing for 20 hours, and hope seems to be dwindling by the hour. Roan had led a team back to the underground tunnels, in search of their agent. However, only those working there had been arrested and taken with no sign of Lexa or his mother. Anya was losing it. She had screamed and hollered at Indra and Marcus, blaming them for putting Lexa in such a compromising situation and now she had disappeared off the radar.

 

“I'm saying that Nia must've changed locations in which I don’t know about. For all I know. Cage has a place of his own or Titus or maybe even perhaps Allie. If they want answers, they go somewhere where no one can hear your screams.” Roan emphasised before folding his arms and staring at Anya.

 

“Look, there has to be some way we could lure them out. Someone has to know something. Possibly Echo?” Lincoln reasoned as Indra and Marcus spoke on the phone to the other corner of the room.

“No. I highly doubt it that she would know anything. The other members wouldn't know either. Only Nia and the other 3 amigos with her. Allie is like a shadow. She wants somewhere quiet where no one is around.”

 

“Where did Lexa go to meet up with them?” Indra asked after having got off the phone, walking over towards them.

 

“She didn't say much to me, but I did overhear from Nia that she was meeting her somewhere near the North. Under a bridge.”

 

“Shit. That's either Manhattan or Brooklyn bridge. It's going to waste more time and effort having to search the area there.” Anya throws her fists in the air, Lincoln having to grab her shoulders to calm her down.

 

Everyone was on edge. Clarke sat in the kitchen, staring at the glass of water before her, her mother and father sitting beside her. Jake was concerned that his daughter had gone back into the state she was in when Finn had abused her, her eyes that held no life, her will to live gone. Abby too tried to talk to her but nothing seemed to stir Clarke out of her thoughts.

 

“Clarke, it's not your fault. Lexa got herself into a sticky situation. She will get out of it.” Jake cooed as his daughter who's eyes darted towards him.

 

“No dad. She wouldn't be there if I had just listened to her. She would still be alive here with us all right now.” Clarke shouted, causing the whole room to go silent. “She did everything on her own, hid things from everyone because she cared and loved us all. And now, at a time she needs us the most you tell me you don't even know where to look for her?”

 

Clarke felt the candle light running down low. Every minute they wasted, Lexa was suffering at the hands of a notorious criminal who would stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. They were running out of time.

 

“She stood by all of you, never asking for anything in return. She helped even when not needed to. And here you are telling me you're giving up on her because you have no clue where to start looking for her? Why can't you try? I just want her home. Here, safe with all of us. If its going to take me to walk out that door right now, and burn the whole of Nee York just to find her, then so be it. Because it seems to me that none of you can. All I ask is for you to bring her home. Please! I'm begging all of you.”

 

Just then, Bellamy bursts through the front door, causing everyone to flinch before receiving a round of glares from the group. Clarke’s eyes went wide with fear, afraid that he had brought bad news of her wife’s current situation.

 

“We received reports from residents living near Manhattan bridge that they heard screams since yesterday night. They someone or something is hurt.”

 

“Of course! Nia mentioned a bridge. That’s where she’s held.” Roan jumped for joy before bolting out the door, Bellamy following behind along with Indra and Marcus calling in for back up to head towards the bridge.

 

“I’m coming along.” Clarke says as she makes her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Anya.

 

“No Clarke. Lexa would have wanted you to stay here.” Anya places her hand on Clarke’s shoulders, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“She’s right Clarke. Lexa would never forgive herself if you got hurt.” Raven says as she walks behind to grip her friends shoulder’s along with Octavia who was finally told about the situation at hand.

 

“Please Anya.”

 

“I promise I will call the first thing when we get her. I promise.”

 

Clarke nods her head in understanding, watching as Anya runs off towards the car with Lincoln in it and driving off down the road. Clarke let her tears fall silently, praying over and over again, that she would see Lexa again.

 

And that she will come home.

* * *

 

 Lexa struggled to keep her eyes open. Everything was a blur to her eyes and the liquid filling her mouth was her own blood. After Titus had whipped her countless times, she had passed out from exhaustion, only to be shocked back awake by Carl. They enjoyed humiliating her, taunting her, hitting her, she didn’t know what was real anymore. She didn’t know if the pain that engulfed her being was real. Yet deep down inside her heart, she knew she deserved it. For what she did to Costia. For not dying with her then.

 

In came the images of Clarke, her crystal blue eyes staring back at her, smiling and laughing at her when she was being goofy or when she acted all tough on the outside, and mushy on the inside. She remembered all the little things they did together, going out for coffee breaks, watching the sunset, snuggling together by the fireplace. She missed Clarke’s warm touch on her, when she came back from her fights bruised and broken, Clarke would be there to wrap her arms around her and press soft kisses to her forehead, telling her the pain would go away soon enough.

 

“Still here Commander?” Allie slapped her face, making her snap out of her thoughts and back to reality.

 

“I’m growing tired of waiting Lexa. Give me the codes and we will stop.” Lexa closed her eyes, her head dipping forward, ignoring Nia’s words.

 

Nia nodded her head at Allie, the woman taking her knife and making another cut across Lexa’s stomach. Lexa screamed, tears leaving her eyes as she fought against the pain. Lexa couldn’t stand the pain anymore. It hurts too much to even think about it. And what she saw before her eyes, made her heart swell with pride. Those golden locks of hair that tumbled to the side, those loving blue eyes staring at her with the biggest smile was standing at the door, hands folded.

 

‘Lexa babe. You gotta be strong baby. We still have that date of ours that we intended to have. help is on the way my love.’

 

Lexa called Clarke’s name out, even though her words were muffled by the gag around her mouth. Nia and Allie looked at one another before looking behind. There wasn’t anyone in the doorway.

 

“Is she delirious?” Nia asked, walking up to stand beside Allie.

 

“It’s possible. To remove the pain from her mind, she creates a certain image in front of her. I’m surprised anyone like her has the will to do such a thing. I’m impressed.”

 

“Can you get her out of it?”

 

“More shock treatment. Should be able to erase the image of her beloved from her subconscious mind. Or maybe perhaps wipe her mind clean. I could do it.”

 

“But wiping her mind means wiping out the codes. We cannot risk that.” Nia slaps Lexa, causing the brunette to look back at the door afterwards.

 

“Well, then I can only continue to shock her.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Lexa was well aware of the conversation happening before her. But her mind was still focused on Clarke, waving her hand at her, smiling and giving her a blow kiss before walking out the door. Another wave of electricity moves through her body, making her body twitch as she screams her lungs out.

 

Just then, gunshots sounded outside in the hallway, Nia turning around quickly and making her way towards the door slamming it shut and bolting the doors.

 

“They found us. Shit!” Nia walked over towards the cabinet at the side and pulling out a gun.

 

“Like that’s going to help. The whole entire force could be here. A handgun won’t stop them.” Allie switches off the power before looking over at Nia.

 

Lexa hung limply, the sounds of hope just outside the door. Clarke went to get help. She said goodbye and went to look for help. Lexa smiled weakly at the two woman before her, laughing as the two woman looked up at her.

 

“So, your laughing now huh Lexa? Well, if I go down, so do you.”

 

With that, Nia took the surgical knife from Allie’s hand and plunged it right in the middle of Lexa’s bloodied stomach, before the doors blasted open. Lexa caught a glimpse of Clarke smiling at her before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys hate me right now. So my apologies over and over again. I promise to make it better soon. Just bear with me for the next few days. See you guys soon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team searches for Lexa.

Everyone was stationed under the bridge, agents walking around and looking for any possible sign of a struggle or that someone must've dropped something so at least they knew that Lexa had been there. Anya searched the premises with Lincoln while Bellamy followed along with Roan. She remembered when Roan first joined the CIA, everyone feared him. They thought he was out to get them or worked as an undercover spy for his mother, but of course, they thought wrong. He was loyal to Lexa, helping her out whenever he could and he was still considered undercover to retrieve information on his Mothers whereabouts. He had been giving them information, helping in raids and busting drug cartels up. He informed them about the militia group in Afghanistan, assisted in taking down corrupts in the business sector, he was a great man.

 

She also knew that he had developed feelings for her younger sister, but at that time, Lexa had already fallen in love with Clarke. Roan was initially heartbroken and she remembered seeing the poor man sitting at his office desk late at night, crying for she did not reciprocate her feelings to him. Yet even so, he remained loyal. He got Clarke safely back home. Just as Lexa had requested. Anya felt a tinge of anger for her own sister couldn't even trust her to help her when needed. But as Clarke mentioned during her outburst not too long ago, Lexa did what she had to do to protect her family. She lied to them and kept them out of the loop, only telling them what they needed to hear.

 

Anya knew Lexa had a soft spot for her friends, her parents in law and not to mention, her wife. Lexa had loved her so much, it was disgustingly cute to watch. Anya smiled at the memory of herself coming over to Lexa's place, only to find the two idiots in love naked in the living room playing cards. Not that she complained that it was something appropriate to be looking at, but it was their own house after all. Raven gave them shit about it for weeks. Then there were text messages the group of them shared. Mama G was a buzzkill, Octavia always asking stupid questions, Clarke and Lexa being disgusting and cute, Raven just being Raven. Lincoln…not so much of a fun but a big sweetie pie of a bear.

 

Anya longed for that again. To bring her sister home that she yet again failed to protect. If only she had known, she wouldn't have allowed Lexa to go solo and get herself killed. What was she thinking? Anya had no right to be angry. She didn't help her the last time Lexa shot the one woman she had loved then and now, Lexa thinks it's punishment for her. She knew her sister all too well. Lexa wanted Clarke out and she bought them time to make an escape. She doubted that Nia even noticed that her prisoner had escaped for she was too busy getting her revenge on Lexa. Stupidity at its best. Before her mind could wonder further, one of the agents shouted and everyone went bolting towards him.

 

“What is it?” Marcus shouts as he runs up to the young agent.

 

“Blood sir. A lot.”

 

Roan comes forward to have a better look at the pool of blood before pointing his flashlight towards the small trail of blood that led to the bottom of the bridge.

 

“You think it's Lexa's?” Lincoln asks Roan who had also caught on to Roan’s flashlight pointing to the ground.

“It's a possibility. We follow it. That's the only way to know.” Lincoln nodded his head before darting off, the rest of the agents trailing behind as they followed the trail. A red door was built against the wall of the bridge, the trail of blood leading inside, giving them the hope they had been looking for.

 

Two of the agents carried small bombs with them, ones used to open doors or bolted doors, attaching it to the door. Before they set of the bomb, Indra makes a small plan and shouts out her orders.

 

“Every agent is to search every last corner of that place below. We have one of our own and we are going to bring her back. Everyone to be on their guard. Understood?”

 

“Yes Maam!”

 

And the bomb went off, blasting the door down. Lincoln takes the lead being the first to enter the doorway and down the flight of steps, followed by Roan and Bellamy before everyone else piled in and Anya was the last to go down. She was afraid of what she might find down there. Of what her sister would look like. Would she still be the same smiling little sister she had always seen? Or would she see a broken woman on the edge of death? She didn't know. She opted for the latter and made her way down.

 

Anya hid behind a wall, letting the rest of the agents push forward into the tunnels and then she heard the eerie shrieks of someone screaming. Pain and suffering filled in the tone of the scream, begging to be put to sleep forever. She then knew exactly who it was. Lexa. Anya didn't wait and bolted out of her cover, running down the tunnel only to hide behind a small opening when gunfire ensued. Anya could the men who had engaged them in a fire fight was none other than Titus, Cage and Carl. The other agents were firing back, trying their best to get a clear shot at the men in front. Nia was no where in sight. Between the shouts and gunfire, Anya could still hear her baby sisters screams. Her heart ached as did the anger within her grow, she finally moved out of the corner and started firing with all that she's got. Roan and Lincoln pressed forward taking aim towards Titus who had realised that his gun was jammed.

 

Taking the shot, Roan fires his gun the bullet landing right in between Titus’s eyes, sending him flying backwards, dead. Lincoln takes another shot, the bullet hitting Cage in the neck and another to the chest. Carl sees his two comrades down and turns around to make a run towards the room where Nia is. Anya and Bellamy takes the lead, running after him and crouching down behind a wall, taking aim. Anya dives down towards the ground when Carl releases a string of shots, Bellamy taking the opportunity to shoot him the leg before Anya takes the final shot, shooting him in the head, killing him completely.

 

“Are you two okay?” Roan runs over, pulling Anya up onto her two feet.

 

“I'm good. Now, lets get my sister.”

 

He nods his head and walks over to Carl’s dead body, stepping over it and looking at the door. There was no handle and the only way in was from the inside of the room. Indra got the agents to set up small bombs to blast open the door, hurrying as fast as they could. It was silent behind those metal doors, no screams, no shouts, nothing. And that scared Anya the most. Her sister could be dead for all she knew. Once everyone was in position, the agent in charge of the bombs hit the button and the doors blew open inwards. Lincoln and Bellamy entered, shots going off as Anya and Roan pushed forward an into the room. The first thing she saw was Nia’s body on the floor, eyes open and blood dripping down her mouth. The second body to the side was Allie, Nia's worker, being pinned down to the ground by Bellamy before she looked up at the horror before her eyes.

 

Her baby sister Lexa, strung up like an animal, body covered in cuts and wounds, some still bleeding, others clearly infected. Then there was the wound right in the middle of her stomach, blood oozing out as if she had just been stabbed. Her head hung forward, the gag still around her mouth. Anya was stunned. She couldn't move. Everything slowed down around her as her eyes watched how Roan and Lincoln worked to get Lexa out of the chains. Anya lost it. Tears streamed down her eyes, guilt and pain flowing through her soul. She could hear Bellamy shouting at her to snap out of it, but she was at a complete loss of emotions. She watched as they began to lay her onto the ground, she saw Lexa’s back which was covered with big gashes and whip marks, some as big as the size of both her thighs, they laid her down on the floor that was covered in her own blood, checking her pulse before Roan lifted her up and ran towards the door, screaming for someone to call an ambulance.

 

“Is… is she… alive?” Anya stuttered her words.

 

“Anya! Listen to me. She needs you now okay? She's still alive but barely. We need to go. Can you stand?” Bellamy shook her and she nodded her head, wiping the tears off her face and following after Roan and Lincoln.

 

They emerged back into the cool night air of New York City, looking over towards the ambulance where Roan placed Lexa's lifeless body on a gurney that the paramedics had on standby. Anya took off after them, jumping into the ambulance, Roan, Lincoln and Bellamy stating they would be following from behind. Inside the ambulance, Anya held her sisters hand, as they paramedic worked on her, patching her stab wound and hooking her up to an oxygen mask with an IV drip inserted into her arms. They worked on trying to cover up any possible open wounds that was dangerous.

 

Anya thanked the gods that Clarke wasn't here to see this. If she was, it would destroy her. Clarke couldn't stand watching the one she loves so much in such a state, fighting for her life. Just then, the heart rate monitor caught the paramedics attention. Lexa had flat lined. Anya let go of her sister’s hand, tears spilling from her eyes as she watched the two men work on resuscitating her heart. They used the defibrillator, placing it on her chest and shocking her. Anya shut off from the rest of the world at that moment of time. She watched on, never leaving her eyes from Lexa. After what seemed like forever, she saw the heart monitor beeping again and she let out a small sigh of relief. She was back.

 

Reaching the hospital, Anya jumped out first, watching as doctors and nurses scrambled out to Lexa's side, wheeling her in towards the emergency operating room. Anya followed along, only to be stopped midway by a nurse, telling her to wait outside. Anya stood there, lost in her own world. Shortly after, Lincoln, Roan and Bellamy appeared, pulling Anya away from the door and down the hallway to the waiting area.

 

“Anya… you have to call Clarke. She needs to know.” Lincoln spoke softly to her, coaxing her to come out of her inner thoughts.

 

“I… i… I don't know what to say to her. She died in front of my eyes. And came back. I…”

 

“You have to Anya. You promised her.”

 

Anya nodded her head and whipped out her phone. She dreaded calling Clarke, for she knew the news would break her sister in laws heart.

* * *

 

 “I’m worried for Clarke Mama G. Clarke has been sitting there for the last two hours. She hasn’t eaten, slept or even moved from that spot.” Raven sighed as she took the mug of hot chocolate into her hands to warm it up.

 

“She wants Lexa home Raven. If Anya was in Lexa’s position, you would be the same too. She misses her and the guilt that’s in her heart, only Lexa can tell her not to feel as such. She’s too stubborn to listen to anyone but Lexa.”

 

“I just wished she would come back inside.” Octavia sighs as well, watching their friend sitting on the swing of the front porch, waiting patiently of news of Lexa.

 

“Come on girls. Lexa is strong. She will pull through whatever it is she’s going through. That girl really is special. I don’t know what it is about her but she has this certain aura around her that makes everyone happy. Safe. Loved. Clarke is lucky to have her.” Abby sips on her cup of coffee, looking at her daughter as well.

 

“Yeah. Your right.”

 

Jake walks into the kitchen, his face looking sad and worried at the same time, walked straight towards Abby, passing her the phone. She gave her husband a quizzical look before accepting the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

‘Dr. Griffin, its me Jackson.’

 

“Oh hi Jackson. How can I help you?”

 

‘I’m sorry Abby. Your daughter in law Lexa? She just arrived here at the hospital. We need you here ASAP. She’s in really bad shape.’ Abby’s heart dropped to the floor. She was devastated. Raven and Octavia stared at Abby, wanting to know what the news was but Abby turned her face to see Clarke on the phone with someone else.

 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Abby hung up the phone and look at the 3 who were still in the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong Mama G?” Raven asks with worry in her tone.

 

“It’s Lexa. Jackson just called. Said I had to go to the hospital to help. She’s been wheeled in. He didn’t tell me much but said she was in really bad shape.” Abby breathed in deeply before grabbing her things on the counter top.

 

“Mom?” Abby freezes, along with everyone else.

 

“Yeah sweetie?”

 

“You’re going to help Lexa aren’t you? Anya just called. Says she’s there. How bad is she mom?” Abby didn’t know what to do or say.

 

Clarke stared at her mother, looking for any small hint of hope that her Lexa was fine, but she saw none. The fact that Anya had called her up crying and sobbing, telling her that Lexa was sent to the hospital. She knew Anya was hiding things from her and she had to ask her mother since she saw her packing her things to go out. If she needed to go out, it meant that it would be to the hospital.

 

“She will be fine honey. Jackson said he needed help with her. Used to it already.” Abby plasters a fake smile, only for Clarke to growl in anger.

 

“Stop lying. For fuck sakes. Lexa is my wife. I deserve to know what is going on with her!” Raven stands up to place her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, watching the endless stream of tears roll down her cheeks.

 

“All I know is Jackson called and said they needed me over. He said Lexa was in really bad shape. Listen honey, I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe okay baby? I know there’s no point in me telling you to stay here. So all of you, let’s go to the hospital.”

 

Octavia and Raven had to practically drag Clarke out the door and into the car, hugging her the entire 10 minute ride towards the hospital for their friend had lost all sense of feel and emotion. Abby left the girls in Jake’s care before telling her daughter that she would do everything in her power to ensure Lexa’s safe and sound before rushing through towards the emergency room. Jake led the three girls over to the waiting area whereby they were greeted by Anya, Roan, Bellamy and Lincoln.

 

Lincoln embraced Octavia in a hug, as did Anya and Raven while Roan came over to hug Clarke, breaking down in his arms as he repeated soothing words into her ears. Jake gave Bellamy a hug and everyone turned to look over at a wrecked looking Clarke.

 

“She's going to be fine Clarke. She's strong.”

 

“It's my fault Roan. If I had trusted you, trusted her, listened to her, she wouldn't be in there. It's all my fault.” She sobbed as she clutched his blood stained jacket, pressing her against his shoulders.

 

Never in a million years had Clarke thought she would be seeking comfort from a man who was once part of the group that wanted Lexa dead. He had promised Lexa that he would keep her safe if she failed to do so and that was his purpose. Because of his undying love for Lexa, he was willing to sacrifice everything and keep Clarke safe, as a promise of his love for Lexa.

 

“She will be fine. I still need her to kick my ass again if we decide to spar on friendly terms than in the ring style.” He joked, making Clarke laugh slightly before moving away from him.

 

“Thank you. For saving her.”

 

“It wasn't just me. The entire force saved her. I think you should go to Anya.” Clarke nodded again and thanked him, before making her way over to Anya, guilt riding in her expression.

 

“Anya?”

 

“I'm sorry Clarke. I… I tried… but…” Clarke wrapped her arms around her sister in law, hugging her tightly as they silently wept, soaking in each other's presence.

 

Everyone joined in and hugged, letting Clarke and Anya know that they were all sticking together like glue no matter what. They were being strong for one another and they will always be strong together.

 

“So what happens now?” Anya whispers into Clarke's ears.

 

“We wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me yet. Things will get better. I'm working on it. Just gonna have to be patient the next few days okay :) See you guys soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting game.

Clarke walked into the room, her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the beautiful woman she had come to call her wife. There laying in the hospital bed, was Lexa. Sleeping peacefully as Clarke stepped closer towards her wife. Her beautiful brown locks of hair were pushed to the side, her face smooth as a flowing river, her skin glowing under the light. God she was beautiful. Clarke thought to herself. She had no cuts on her whatsoever and she thank the gods Lexa was unharmed. Clarke couldn’t have asked for more. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Clarke traced her fingers up Lexa’s arm.

Slowly, her fingers moved to trace Lexa’s killer jawline and using her thumb to brush her puffy lips that she adored so much. Her lips were soft and smooth, making it hard for Clarke to not lean in and kiss her right there and then. Slowly, she moved her eyes up from Lexa’s lips, only to fall back into place with those beautiful green emerald eyes that she always found solace in staring back at her. Clarke felt the tears brimming in her eyes as her beautiful wife brought her hand up to cup her face. But something felt entirely wrong. Clarke saw sadness and pain in Lexa’s lush green eyes, making her move back up to look at Lexa entirely.

“Lexa?”

“Why Clarke? Why couldn’t you trust me when I told you to stay? Why did you leave?” Clarke was stunned. And it hurt as well. Those words coming from Lexa just when she woke up.

“I…I… I’m sorry Lexa. I truly am. I… I just felt stupid for not trusting you that you had the best interest in mind. I never should have said those things to you…”

“Yet you did.” Clarke felt her heart sting. Her Lexa wasn’t Lexa at all. Her tone was cold as ice, her face void of expression, her eyes as hollow as an empty wall.

“I’m sorry Lexa. I don’t know if you can ever forgive me. But I want to try and work on this. I… I sorry. Please forgive me.”

Lexa stared straight ahead of Clarke. Clarke could sense the pain and anger swirling around in her heart, the gears in her head working around.

“I’m sorry Clarke. But I think it’s best we don’t see each other anymore. I don’t think I could ever forgive you for saying those things to me. I’ll see to it that I get the divorce papers settled.”

Tears were streaming down her eyes. Clarke couldn’t believe the words that left Lexa’s lips. She couldn’t understand the reason why Lexa would be as such. The kind and forgiving wife she always had was nothing more than a vessel for something else entirely. What had changed?

“Please Lexa… I love you.”

“I’m sorry Clarke. But I no longer do.” Lexa eyes her with tears in her eyes as well and Clarke knew at that point of time, it was over. Everything was over between them.

Her Lexa was gone from her.

* * *

 

“Clarke! Wake up. Clarke!”

Clarke jolts awake, bumping her head into Raven’s, causing the younger brunette to scowl in pain before sitting down back into the chair.

“Oh my god Raven. I’m sorry.”

“Jesus Clarke. I know you hate me so, but not enough to bruise my precious head.” Even after everything, Raven still managed to have snarky remarks just for the fun of it.

“I’m sorry.”

Raven scoots her butt closer to an already awake and seated upright Clarke, placing her arm over Clarke’s shoulder’s and nudging her chin softly. “It’s okay. I was just joking. You had a nightmare. Had to wake you up.”

“Thanks Rae.”

“Want to talk about it?” Raven knew her best friend needed all the moral support that she could get at the moment.

“Haix… I don’t know Raven. I dreamt that Lexa would never forgive me for walking out of her office the other day. If I had stayed and listened to her, or gone to my parent’s place as told, she wouldn’t be in the operating room right now.” Raven used it as an opportunity to smack her hand across Clarke’s head.

“Ouch! What the fuck was that for?”

"For being such an idiot. You really think Lexa will leave because of a silly mistake you made? Hell, she went through the gates of hell and back for you. Don't ever think that she won't forgive you. Maybe she already has. Just gotta wait for Mama G to get her ass out and send flowers to you from Lexa.”

Clarke chuckles, making Raven sigh out in relief that her friend had at least managed to laugh and not so depressed. Anya snorts from hearing Raven’s words of wisdom which she always thinks is a crock of shit.

“Oh boy. Ladies, I suggest calming your tits before going at one another. If Anya starts snorting a you Raven, shits going down.” Octavia warns before Anya glares at her.

“I think the only one here snorting up Anya's ass is Raven, O.” Clarke teased, causing the whole lot of them to laugh.  
“Oh no. You assholes don't get to have the liberty of teasing me. Nah uh.”

“Come on Anya. Loosen up. I know you're just as soft baby kitten on the inside.” Roan taunts, only to have Bellamy rub his finger up and down his sleeve of his tailored jacket. Roan pushes his hand away, only for it to go to his thigh.

“Since when did you turn gay Roan?” Lincoln asks, slightly amused that Roan was being entertained slightly by a very horny Bellamy.

“Shut up. You can't keep your hands off your own girl anyway. I still remember that party you made me attend and Anya here was so drunk she spilled her drink on me. Only for her to give me a lap dance before this crazy other half of hers does the same.”

“Why is it I know none of this?” Clarke looks at the group, wondering how they have gotten to hang with Roan without her knowledge.

“That's because half the time you're screwing Lexa's mind in and out either in her office or at home. Look how many times Mama G has to get your sorry asses out of the house. Look at the time the whole lot of us got worried and barged in on you assholes fucking in the room. Octavia actually you two had turned into zombies for a whole month of you two lovebirds not socialising.”

Clarke enjoyed this. It was comforting. Although her friends were going at one another, it was nice to know some old memories to help soothe the ache in everyone's hearts on Lexa's current state. It had already been 13 hours that her mother had jumped in and they were still waiting. Clarke had slept a good 5 hours, everyone taking turns to stay awake. Clarke realised her father wasn't around, most probably off somewhere buying coffee. Clarke was exhausted for the lack of sleep and worrying of her wife. She had never felt this calm. It was no point to keep worrying about the outcome because she could feel Lexa's heart still beating with hers. What killed her earlier was when Anya broke down to her that Lexa's heart had stopped, Clarke had passed out on the floor, Roan having caught her.

Clarke woke up an hour later, eyes red raw from all the crying, on a hospital bed that was provided for her when the nurses brought Roan over to place her on the bed to rest. She remembered stumbling out in a mess, hysterical and wanting to know if Lexa was out of surgery yet. But to her dismay, there was no news of her. She only received word from Marcus and Indra that Allie was taken in, and they had begun the cleaning process of everyone involved in the underground ring. It was finally over. But the battle wasn't over with Lexa. She was still fighting a war to survive and Clarke really wished she could fight her battles for her.

“No jackass. You almost burnt Mama G’s favourite kitchen apron because the dumb chicken you tried to cook caught on fire and you tried to be funny with it.” Raven spat back at Roan who smacked his palms to his face, shaking his head.

“That wasn't my fault Raven. That was Lincoln’s dumb idea to use the freaking apron to put out the fire.”

“It was not. It was Anya's fault. She insisted we had to eat healthy by cooking the chicken on a pan than have us barbecue it outside.” Anya threw her badge at Lincoln, landing square right in his face.

“I like a hunky man who can barbecue.” Bellamy coos towards Roan, tracing his jaw, making Roan push his face out of his way with his palms covering Bellamy’s face.

“Oh everything’s my fault. Wow. Thumbs up for you suckers for putting the blame on a woman.” Anya rolls her eyes, making the group laugh at her.

“You were always the guy in the relationship between yourself and Raven.” Octavia comments, earning groans from both Anya and Raven themselves.

Before anyone of them could continue, Abby walks in to the waiting room, causing all heads to turn to look at her. The laughter and the bantering had ended immediately and the look in Abby’s eyes gave them an unsettling feeling that it was something bad that happened.

“Mom… How… how is she?”

Abby took a deep breath before speaking.

* * *

 

Abby had been accustomed to rushing in to the emergency room whenever she gets a call when she was off duty. But only thing she was accustomed to was the fact that her daughter in law that she had come to love so much was laying on a bed, dying, blood covering her body from head to toe. Abby assumed the injuries sustained was simple and easy to fix such as wrapping her ribs up from her fights that she had. But she wasn't prepared for the sight that was bestowed upon her when she pushed open the operating room doors.

There she was. Lexa. Cuts littered all over her body. The surgeons and nurses were pressing down cloth after cloth in the middle of Lexa's stomach, trying to contain the bleeding. Abby felt sick to the stomach. She had done plenty of surgeries before. But this, this was someone who was tortured to the brink of death, let alone someone she cared for. She pushed all her thoughts to the back of her head, she slipped on her gloves and moved over to the other nurses and surgeon.

“What the status?” Abby asked.

“She has multiple wounds on her back from being whipped. Some needs stitching, but the wounds on her stomach and ribs are the more serious ones. She's been stabbed in the middle, the knife having missed any important organs. But it needs fixing doctor.”

“Her heart rate is dropping.” Another surgeon informs and Abby gets to work.

Abby painstakingly took care of her stomach wound first, checking to see if anything else was harmed and Abby let out a small sigh of relief that nothing was harmed. Stitch by stitch, Abby closed up the wound, only for Lexa to crash out. Her heart had stopped for a second time, Abby rushing to do CPR on her. Abby continued pumping, her old hands growing numb as she pumped the girls chest. Still nothing. Abby took the defibrillator and shocked her again and again until her heartbeat came back into a weak pulse. Abby went back to her work on Lexa's wounds, stitching up the bigger gash wounds that she received on her ribcage, wiping the blood off as she went along.

Hours passed as Abby looked at every cut that was littered around. The next one she dealt with was the head wound she had received, shouting orders to have a CT scan ready when they had cleaned her up and patched her from head to toe. Abby hasn't even flipped her over to look at her back. There were so many cuts, it was literally a miracle Lexa had survived despite the fact that she had flat lined twice now. She hoped she didn't crash for a third time, not knowing what the consequences would be if she did. Once the wounds in front of Lexa were settled, they carefully flipped her on her back, some of them gasping in surprise, others praying to the gods to save Lexa's soul. Her back had huge gashes, some already been infected and Abby knew this was going to take a long time. She had to be quick though for her stomach wound be an issue if she laid on her stomach too long, could cause long term effects if left in such a state.

So, Abby began to work on wiping her back down off blood, slowly revealing more cuts and gashes. It was painstakingly hard to even begin, he gash wounds that were criss crossed on her back had overlapped with others, Abby herself didn't know where to begin. They tried their best, to stitch which ever places they needed, the other nurses and surgeons disinfecting her wounds before washing her down again of the blood. It took another couple of hours for that, most of them growing tired, including Abby. Lexa's heart rate was still fairly low, and what made things worse was a fever that Lexa began to have. Her temperature had increased drastically. Abby knew this was bad. An extremely high fever could be significantly dangerous and Lexa had to have cold water dabbed around her mutilated body.

The last to work on was Lexa's thigh, which she was thankful whoever was there had patched up her gunshot wound decently and she only needed to check the wound again, re stitch it back and wrap it in bandages. Abby looked down at the poor girl, her chest rising and falling in such a weak manner, they couldn't do nothing more. Lexa had to fight now. The tube running through her throat, supplying oxygen to her bruised lungs from the beating and punching. Abby stroked her face, the cut across her cheeks having been patched up as well.

“Dr Griffin, are we to put her in artificial coma?” One of the nurses asks as they wrapped up Lexa in bandages.

“It's a given. Her body is weak, very weak and the torture she received, i… yes. We should put her in one. She has taken a beating to the head several times and after a CT scan is done, we can induce her into one. Great job everyone.”

Abby takes off the gloves, only to be pulled aside by Jackson.

“Do you want me to tell your family about Lexa's condition?”

“No. I'll have to do it. It's my daughter anyways. Thank you Jackson.”

“Sure thing.”

Abby exits the room, leaving the rest of the staff to get Lexa settled in before walking over towards the waiting room. She knows Clarke would be devastated to learn about Lexa's well being and for a fact that if Lexa's heart continues to beat weakly, she wont survive the night. Another issue to worry about was the fact that the CT scan would show, hopefully nothing severe but with the head beatings she received, it was better to be safe than sorry. Walking into the waiting room, the laughter emanating from the entire group fell deadly silent.

“Mom… How… how is she?”

Abby looked at her daughter, her eyes still red raw from all the crying she's seen her daughter in. Abby took a deep breath before answering.

“She's unstable as off now. We're putting her through a CT scan to check for any brain damage and so on. We have no choice but to place her in an artificial coma just to be safe. Her head had taken a significant beating from punches and what not. As for her back, it.. we… we managed to close up most of the gashes she received from the whipping and the cuts. Her stab wound was abled to be stitched up. Whoever stabbed her had a bad aim and we are really lucky that it didn't hit any important organs or arteries that are life threatening. Her lungs are bruised due to her broken ribs and we fixed up everything we possibly could. But… we are hopeful she would at least survive the night. She lost a lot of blood and it's a miracle she's still going on now. She… she crashed out halfway through, her heart stopped for a good ten minutes and she's going to be kept under watch for now. All I can say is to hope for the best.”

Tears filled the room, including Abby, knowing it was a hard time for everyone. Clarke shook her head, not wanting to give up hope even when the tears streamed down her eyes. Abby could only permit one person in and that was Clarke. Her friends had no option of arguing and when her husband came back, he knew the look all too well that something bad was in the atmosphere.

“Only one person allowed in. So you guys decide.”

“Clarke goes.” Anya speaks up and Clarke nods her head in thanks before standing up to follow her mother.

Glancing back one last time at the rest of the group, Clarke makes her way towards the room, her heart bracing what is to come when she lays her eyes back upon the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously not a medical expert so if things don't match up I'm sorry. I suck at it big time. I just go with what i think its right i guess. Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you soon :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a struggle when your heart is over the place for the one you love.

Clarke stood in front of the closed door to Lexa's room, her hands on the door handle but not pushing the door open. She didn't know what to expect when she walks in. The nightmare she had replayed clearly in her mind like a broken record player that would never end. Lexa saved her by drawing Nia out, giving Roan the chance to get her out. But if she stuck by Lexa's side, Lexa wouldn't have to give herself up. It was the same guilt that continued to eat away at her, no matter how many times her mother or father or friends had said to her that Lexa would forgive her, she still didn't believe until she heard Lexa's own voice telling it straight to her face.

Clarke knew her mother was hiding something from her about Lexa and she didn't want to ask anymore at the moment. Clarke gripped the handles harder, leaning her head against the door, steadying her heart rate. With a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped into the room that was lit dimly. It was a fairly small room, only the light above the bed to shine light in the room. A chair was placed beside the bed, most probably by Abby herself and a small drawer at the side. As Clarke strode up to the bed, tears filled her eyes again by the sight of her wife.

There she was. Her Lexa. The most loving and beautiful soul to have found her and loved her like the end of the world. Her heart broke when she saw Lexa's body mostly wrapped up in bandages. Her arms were wrapped. Her wrists, her chest. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's uninjured cheek, rubbing them softly as she traced her thumb on Lexa's cracked lips that were dry. A tube ran into her mouth, pumping oxygen into her lungs as Clarke looked up at all the monitors that surrounded her for different purposes. Some parts of Lexa’s skin that was not bandaged had turned blue black and Lexa’s face was donning the same bruises to her cheeks and her eyes.

“I’m sorry my love. This was all my fault.” Clarke whispered as her tears dripped onto Lexa’s cheek, making Clarke rub her face softly to rid her precious face of Clarke’s undeserving tears. “You always had my back, you protected me from Finn, you gave me everything. And I... I couldn’t even trust you. Because of one lie, I said words that hurt your heart and I am so so sorry my love. I wish I could turn back time to undo what I had done.”

Just then, Abby enters the room with a blanket in hand and made her way over to Clarke.

“Here. Thought you might need a blanket since you’re going to be here a while.”

“What aren’t you telling mum?” Abby was caught off guard by Clarke’s sudden change in tone.

“What do you mean?”

“Please mum. Don’t lie to me about Lexa. What’s wrong with her?” Abby decides to take a seat in the chair since Clarke was seating on the bed beside Lexa, their hands intertwined together like she had always seen them do when they were together.

“The gunshot wound to her thigh caused her bone to shatter. Although it was patched up to stop the bleeding and the veins, her bone had to be put back together. It will heal in time Clarke, but she would need a leg brace to help her walk without putting strain on her bones in her thigh. It would take months of therapy for her. We finished a CT scan on her and we also found a certain swelling in the back of her head from being hit by an object. It’s nothing deemed serious so far but we have to keep watch. If it gets worse, the possibility of her having surgery is in a higher percentage. I’m sorry Clarke. We understood from Allie’s report, Lexa had gone delirious at a point of time and we fear it’s the swelling of the brain that caused it. We are uncertain. But all we can do is hope for the best Clarke.”

Clarke could only nod her head. Lexa would be devastated about her leg. The other issue she knew was life threatening was the swelling in her head. That could be a serious issue and the fact that Lexa had gotten delirious, that scared her the most.

“She won't make it will she?” Tears had been flowing since Abby explained the reality of the situation.

“No honey. She's strong. I believe that if she wanted to go, she would have gone the first time she flatlined. Yet she's still here with us, fighting to come back to you honey. You just have to be patient. Everything will be alright.”

“Thanks mom.”

Abby smiled at her daughter, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to give Clarke all the space she needed to be with Lexa. Clarke traced the tattoo on Lexa's arm that was still slightly visible, letting her fingers get accustomed to the soft and smooth skin that she always loved.

“I miss you love. I really want you to come back to me. Please. I love you so much. Please come back. I don't know I can stand living without you. Please come back to me.”

* * *

 

Clarke didn't know exactly what had happened. She had fallen asleep sometime after exhaustion took over, her head laying on top of Lexa's hand when she felt the bed shaking. Clarke had jolted awake, only to find Lexa having a seizure before her heart stopped beating. It was the third time that it did and she watched as the doctors and nurses worked tirelessly to bring her back. Abby had rushed in to pull her daughter out, her screams filling the room before Jake ran in and grabbed his daughter by the waist, pulling her out of the room. The gang was still hanging around in the hospital, not one if them wanted to go home and they took turns sleeping when a nurse came by to inform them about Lexa's situation from Abby.

None of them cared about the rules and they rushed over towards the room, finding Clarke sobbing hysterically on the floor with Jake holding her close. Abby had gone back inside to assist, having to do CPR manually by hand after the machine didn't work. Anya sat down on the chair, knowing her baby Sister was gone for good for three times did her heart stop and this was the final time. It won't start again. Octavia had her head buried in Lincoln’s shoulders as her boyfriend watched on, Abby trying desperately to bring Lexa back. Roan rubbed his neck, praying hard in his mind and soul to bring her back, begging god to let her live for she didn't deserve this fate at all. 

15 minutes of watching the scene before them play out, the beeping of the monitor starts again. The doctors and nurses in the room were shocked beyond belief. It was a rarity that someone could die for 15 minutes before coming back. Raven’s knees had gone weak from watching everything and she sat down on the chair, trying to get herself to calm down. Bellamy was holding onto Roan who was finally accepting the comfort of the man holding him. Jake was still on the floor coaxing Clarke that everything would be alright before Abby exits the room to bend down on the floor and hug her husband and daughter. It was a rough time for everyone emotionally.

“I suggest everyone go home and get some rest. You can all be back in the morning.” Abby says, wanting everyone to get some rest before having to come back and see their friend, sister and love in a depressing state. They needed the rest.

“Go home kids. I’ll stay and look after her.” Jake offers, only for Clarke to reject.

“Please dad. I want to stay by her side. I can’t leave her.”

“Clarke, I am you father. And I say you go home and sleep. I’ll stay the night and ensure that she’s safe. I promise I’ll call if there is anything going on okay?” Clarke was taken aback by her father’s sternness. He was always the happy go lucky guy full of smiles and laughter, and now he was wanting Clarke to go home and rest.

“Okay dad.”

“You kids can stay at the house. Plenty of rooms for all of you to share. Go.”

The gang heads off, Bellamy and Roan picking Clarke up and letting her see Lexa one last time before dragging her out of the hospital and towards the car. Clarke went with the girls in one car and the boys took the other car. Clarke fell asleep on Octavia’s thigh. Clearly exhausted, including the rest of them. Raven had taken to driving for Anya was staring straight ahead with little to nothing of emotions. It was a silent drive back to the Griffin house. The boys arrived first, getting out blankets and preparing warm food while the girls sat in the living room, huddling next to each other with the fireplace going. No words were exchanged between anyone and the boys worked around one another with ease, knowing what needed to be done and when everything was ready, they passed out sandwiches to the ladies, Raven coaxing Anya to eat while Octavia tried to coax Clarke into having something.

Being too tired, Clarke crashed onto the blankets and pillow that was laid out in the living room, everyone following suit after and letting themselves rest, their hearts and minds going out to Lexa.

* * *

 

“How you doing sweetheart?” Jake walks into Lexa's room, bringing a cup of coffee over to Abby before grabbing the other chair that was brought in for him to sit down.

“Tired. Worried.”

“You did the best you could love. Miracles don't happen for a reason.”

“She died three times Jake. An average person perhaps would only be two. And it's either they stay for good or they go. Lexa… she's special. I've never seen anyone like her. Its like she's battling her inner self to not give up and come back. Her fever sky rocketed after we brought her back and god… I don’t know what to do Jake.”

Jake wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her forehead over and over again, giving her the reassurance that the night would be over soon and that the morning light would shine through and make everything alright.

“I miss her.”

“I know. We all miss Lexa. She's still alive right there. Maybe give her a little tickle to the side and a kiss on the lips from her great father in law. Sleeping beauty will wake up disgusted eventually.” Abby laughs at her husbands remarks before putting their attention back to their sleeping daughter in law.

“God Jake. I think if she ever hear that from you, she will eventually stop coming over to our home for gatherings and will definitely forbid you from seeing her. Still can't believe she hasn't trashed you yet.”

“Oh she loves me too much to even bother about it. But like I said earlier, its hard for the rest but it's going to be even harder for Lexa. The girl is going to be crushed when she finds out by her leg.”

“Yeah. I've already gotten hold of a therapist and a psychologist. As long as Lexa attends the sessions, she will be alright I hope. She's going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital and it's going to kill her. Lexa doesn't like to be held up in this place.”

“Well you could send her home when she's strong enough. Clarke would be free to help as well.” Jake reasons only for Abby to shake her head.

“Lexa doesn't like to be shown as weak. She won't accept help from anyone. Just like Clarke. Stubborn as a Mule. At least Clarke allowed us to help. Anya says Lexa won't. She would rather die than be a burden to the world. Well, moral of the story, she has a lot of issues and she didn't have the best record of family helping her Jake.”

“Hey hey! We're her family now. And we just have to try our best okay? Look, we can have Lexa and Clarke stay over at our place, enough for them to heal and work on their relationship together. At least you would be there, or when I'm not at work, one of us is around to help. Clarke won't leave Lexa's side.”

“I guess one step at a time then. I wonder how the rest are doing back home.”

“Beats me. Probably asleep I guess. Hopefully. They need it. How long will she be under induced coma?”  
“Two weeks at least. Gives her body rest and for us to monitor her condition. Her head as well seems to be swelling still so we need to keep a look out on that too. She’ be okay. I can feel it in my old bones. She loves our daughter too much to let her live alone in this world. If it's one person I'm really proud off, it's Lexa.”

Jake smiles before kissing his wife's head again. Of course she was. He was proud too. She was the better person than the last person Clarke had been with. Lexa was worth dying for. And worth living for too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty chapter guys. And the late update. Had things to do and stuff needed to be settled. So yeah. I was trying to write but always things to do. Promise tomorrow will be a lighter chapter. Well things ain't better yet but I'm working on it. See you soon!


	33. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends fight and Clarke ignores them.

Clarke woke up the next day, rejuvenated and refreshed. She sat up from the makeshift bed on the floor and looked around the room. It felt as if it was just a normal day after a crazy party with her friends and they crashed over at her place, but only this time, it wasn’t that cause at all. Lexa was still in a death like sleep and Clarke’s heart immediately turns to worry when she checks the time on her phone. She immediately sent a message to her mother, asking about Lexa’s condition before jumping up and running upstairs to take a shower, not before stepping on Raven’s hand in the process, causing the younger brunette to holler awake and cause the rest to groan and wake up.

 

“You asshole. Do you just have to be our morning wake-up call?” Octavia curses from the side.

 

“Not my fucking fault Griffin had to step on my fucking fingers.”

 

“Great Raven. Putting the blame on someone early in the morning. Nice.” Octavia retorts, annoyed at the fact that Raven had to be so sarcastic in the morning when clearly everyone was still on edge with worry since the night before.

 

“Oh that’s nice O. Everything is my fucking fault. Why don’t you take the blame for my hand once in a while?”

 

“Will you two shut it? What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Anya snaps, her irritation level at it’s maximum peak.

 

“Well clearly your wife doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘Keep Your Voice Down’ so others can rest too. It’s not just you Raven.”

 

“Oh for fuck sakes. What the hell is wrong with you women in the morning? Why are you even screaming at one another?” Roan stands up to stretch his legs before looking over at the group. Lincoln was already standing along with Bellamy, all of them looking at each other.

 

“You know O, maybe if you did something useful in your life for once, it would be a great help instead of mouthing off at others.” Raven retaliates, adding fire to the fuel.

 

“Cut the crap Rae, you didn’t even help either. Where were you when Clarke needed us?”

 

“Oh so it’s my fault again that Clarke didn’t get the help that she needed because of a fucking asshole who kept her locked up? Tell me O, did you even know about it? Because sure as hell only Jake and Abby did!”

 

“Enough you two. I don’t need this kind of fucking crap in the morning. So shut up.” Anya hollers, but nothing seemed to be working.

 

“Don’t start Anya. You sure as hell didn’t even pay attention to your goddamn sister.” Raven started now with her wife.

 

“Why in the hell are you all fighting for? Seriously?” Roan asks, bewildered by the sudden outburst by the group, trying to understand why everyone was being so pissy.

 

“You stay out of this Roan. You were nothing but trouble before Lexa took you in and saved your goddamn life after you beg for her to get you out. To be pardoned.” Anya berates him, getting hyped from all the negative energy going around the room.

 

Due to that, each of the friends get into an argument over ridiculous things, blaming one another for issues that had happened in the past and were suddenly throwing them out left right and centre. Clarke finishes her shower upstairs, only to hear the ensuing argument downstairs, and she rushed down the stairs to finding the boys holding the ladies back from one another.

 

“What is going on?” Clarke shouts, only to receive angry glares from the girls.

 

“Oh look who decided to join us. Thanks for stepping on my fucking hand.” Raven spat as she turned her attention back to Bellamy and Lincoln who were defending Octavia.

 

“Well I’m sorry okay? Why are you guys fighting?”

 

“God Clarke, you’re such a bitch. Why do you always act like the innocent one? Oh that’s right, you were always so fucking innocent that’s why Lexa ended giving herself up. Because you were so oblivious to everything.” Octavia yelled and it hit Clarke like a ton of bricks.

 

“You were in the same position Octavia. You didn’t know fucking squat. While Lincoln went around helping Lexa, you just decided to jump on the ride and go with the flow, pretending like they were children going out on a shopping spree.” Anya shoots back, earning a growl from Octavia.

 

“Oh stop shielding your fucking sister. She paid the price for her actions and her decisions. She downright deserved it. She lied to you, and you, to all of us and the excuse you could think off was she wanted us to be safe? Really?”

 

“You watch your tongue. The only reason anyone one of us is still safe and sound is because of her. My mother would have killed all of you if she found out about anyone of you. You’re lucky your boyfriend didn’t bring you in on the secrets that he holds back as well.” Roan argues, causing Bellamy to grab his shoulders to calm him down.

 

“You know, you were all my friends. Fuck I thought you would understand why I felt as such when Lexa decided to hide things from me. I understood her reasoning and yes it was my fault for getting her in there. But I’m going to live with the consequences for my actions and if Lexa never forgives me for it, I’m willing to accept it. But at least I don’t go around blaming each other for the shit that happens. You know what, don’t bother. Because I don’t ever want to see any of your faces ever again. If I so much as see anyone of you except Anya in Lexa’s room, it will be the death of you.”

 

With that, Clarke wipes away the tears from her eyes and leaves the house. She could hear distinctly that someone had called her name, but she didn’t want to deal with them. Anyone of them. What Lexa did to ensure she had no friends or family to protect them and here they were arguing for whatever fuck sake reason that started it, turning into an all-out war of blaming Lexa. She was pissed. Her friends, the people she trusted would say such things about her wife in front of her was beyond her understanding.

 

Getting into the car, Clarke took off towards the hospital without turning her head to look behind at her friends who had bolted out the door to stop her. Her phone rang countless times on the way to the hospital but she refused to pick up calls from her friends before she proceeded into the hospital and heading to Lexa’s room. There, she found her mother and a few nurses changing Lexa’s bandages and checking her vital signs for any abnormality.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Her father’s soothing voice came from behind and she immediately wrapped her arms around her father.

 

“Hi dad. How is she?”

 

“Well, I kissed her last night hoping to wake sleeping beauty up but I’m not her true love so definitely sleeping beauty is still asleep. Your mother is jealous I did that but don’t tell her I said it.” Clarke chuckles lightly into her father’s chest before her mother comes out of the room smiling.

 

“Good morning baby.” Clarke in turn hugs her mother and smiles as she greets her mother who was definitely happy about something.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yes baby. She’s fine. She still had a high fever but she stabilised this morning, which is good because she’s getting stronger again. Also, her wounds don’t look as bad as when we patched her up but she’s healing. As for the brain swelling, it had reduced greatly too, which is really great even though there is swelling still but she’s getting better. Once we think she’s strong enough and the swelling is gone, we will take her out of the artificial coma we placed her in. Most probably a couple of days.”

 

It was music to Clarke’s ears. She was happy that Lexa was going to be okay despite some worrying things but she was stable and that was a good sign. She smiled brightly at her mother before giving her another hug and relaxing in her mother’s touch.

 

“Well kiddo, where’s the rest of the gang?” Jake asks as he takes a seat on the chair nearest to him.

 

“I don’t want to see them anymore.” Clarke says disappointingly, her mother moves away to look her daughter in the eye.

 

“What happened honey?”

 

“I… I don’t know. I went to take a shower and when I came back down, they were all in an argument before they started blaming Lexa for holding back secrets and all. I don’t really know what ticked them off but they were just going at one another. I just don’t understand.”

 

Clarke shook her head and laid her head back on her mother’s shoulders, silently weeping as she remembers the argument that happened just 20 minutes ago.

 

“It’s okay baby. Me and your father will talk to them.”

 

“No mum. I… I just don’t want them near Lexa and I. Anya is allowed but not the rest. Please mum… just please. I don't want to see them. Not now. Not for a while.” Abby sighs and nods her head as she rubs soothing circles around Clarke's back.

 

Clarke would never do this for any given reason. The fact that she refused to see her friends anymore made her worry about why her daughter was so distraught over them and she made it a point in her head to speak to the rest later. She would scream and holler at them but she would abide to her daughters wishes, only allowing Anya to come visit her sister anytime she wants. At least Clarke was civil enough to let Anya in. Maybe she didn't have an issue with her? Abby didn't know.

 

“Listen baby, your father and I have been talking and we think that it's for the best. For both of you. To heal.”

 

Clarke nods into her mother’s shoulders, knowing that her parents were always right and that they could take care of them. Help them to heal. They are her parents after all. That they will always love you no matter what happens. And Clarke accepted, even if Lexa doesn't want to. It will help greatly.

 

“Thanks mom. Dad.”

 

“Anything for you baby.” Jake smiles and hugs his daughter too before both her parents disappear out o the corridor, headed for home.

 

Clarke goes into the room, greeted by the same sight of her wife that laid there as still as death, unchanged and sleeping. Oh how her dad always had a way of joking about stupid things even when everything was a mess. To be honest, she just wanted Lexa now. She didn't want her friends who forever arguing about nonsensical things to each other, blaming one another. Clarke already blames herself for Lexa's condition, let alone having to hear it from her friends. Her mom and dad were the only ones with enough brains and care in the world to tell her that people make mistakes, and everyone deserves forgiveness. Eventually.

 

Moving to the same spot, Clarke sits down on the bed and curls herself into Lexa's side, careful not to put any weight on the brunette but just enough to feel her still hot body pressed against hers.

 

“Come back to me love. I miss you and I need you. Please come back.”

* * *

 

A month had passed and Lexa was still in a sleep like state. After the doctors had taken her out of the artificial coma three weeks ago, they said it was up to her when she would wake up on her own. And for two weeks that she was out, she hadn't stirred, moved or even open her eyes. Clarke saw her injuries healing and the bruises that were on her face had disappeared completely. The cut across her cheek was just a faded line and it would be gone in a weeks’ time hopefully. Clarke never stopped coming to the hospital. She would go home to their apartment at night, get showered and have something to eat before going to sleep and would come back in the morning first thing. She spent the hours sitting beside Lexa, drawing and sketching to pass time as she waited for the love of her life to wake up.

 

Anya would visit every day as well, the two of sharing a simple conversation, nothing more, before Anya left for work. Clarke had blocked her friends out, not wanting to hear their apologies and sorrys. She didn't know what her parents spoke to them about, but they were relentless and continued to call and send. Most of the time Clarke would switch off her phone, the nurses would call her out when Abby calls the office to know what Clarke is doing. Clarke would talk to Lexa about her day, the weather, read her a book, especially Lexa's favourite which was forced on her. Fifty Shades of Grey. Clarke enjoyed Lexa reading her that book every night before bed and now that Lexa was still in slumberland, it was her turn to read it to her.

 

Lexa only read her that book because of the jokes that they would make about the movie and that they would compare it to and it brought back wonderful memories of them together. Running around the apartment, Clarke making Lexa her model which has still yet to be finished. And all the good sex that came along with it. She just didn’t go for the sex, but she went for Lexa’s heart. The innocent, loving and caring woman who had a heart of gold even though her ulterior expression was cold and stoic. Clarke then ran her fingers along her drawing of Lexa as sleeping beauty, laid in a bed of flowers with the moon in the background window, her facial expression soft and peaceful.

 

“That’s a beautiful drawing.” Clarke flinched when she heard Anya’s fill the room behind her.

 

“Thanks. How’s work?”

 

“The usual. Boring. We caught all the bad guys already. So it’s a breather now. How’s sleeping beauty? Dad kiss her yet?” Clarke chuckles softly before moving out of the seat so Anya could rest.

 

“Nope. Said now that she could wake up anytime and that if he kissed her, she would unconsciously slap him to Neverland.”

 

“Ah he’s a chicken shit. Don’t tell him I said that.” Anya looks over at Clarke worriedly, not wanting to be in trouble with the older Griffin.

 

“Nahhh. I heard nothing.”

 

“Good. And I know you don’t want to hear this, but everyone misses you and wants to meet up and apologise.” Clarke sighs.

 

“I don’t know An. I just… not now. I just want to be here for Lexa and that’s all that matters to me at the moment.”

 

“Your friends do too Clarke. Look, it was all a misunderstanding and you can’t hate Raven and Octavia forever.” Anya gives a small smile, moving to stand up.

 

“I know. I know.”

 

“I know. I know. Come on Clarke. Pick a day and talk. I’m going to get coffee and come back. You want anything?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Anya salutes before walking out the door and headed towards the canteen. Clarke rubs her neck, thinking about whether to sit down with her friends to talk about things since she hasn’t spoken to them in close to 5 weeks. Walking over towards Lexa’s bed, Clarke sat at the side, leaning her head down into her lover’s shoulders, letting the tears fall silently as she cried.

 

“I need you babe. I need your advice. I need you. I don’t know what to do or whether I should forgive them for what they said about you. I miss you so much…”

 

Just then, Clarke felt a hand rubbing her back in circles. Clarke stopped for a moment. It couldn’t be Anya. Anya just left. Clarke shot up only to be met with the forest green eyes that she missed so much. Her Lexa was awake. Tired but beautiful eyes stared directly into hers.

 

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. 500 kudos already. I really thank you guys so much for reading my work. I really appreciate it. I know some of you wished for Lexa to awaken and yes I decided to do so. Will continue next chapter and things will get emotional. Brace you tissues for the occasion. See you guys soon :) Also, will put in the part whereby Abby talks to the group next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of argument and Lexa tries to come to terms with her own self.

5 weeks ago…

Abby and Jake enters the Griffin household, both their faces in clear anger mode as they opened the front door to find everyone sitting in silence in the living room. Abby looked at Jake before looking back at the rest of the group.

“I am utterly disappointed in all of you. Really I am. To have my daughter come running into the hospital in the morning and telling me she doesn’t want to see her friends anymore? Now, that I worry. So all of you better goddamn tell me what happened this morning.”

Abby wasn’t taking any crap from the group. Clarke hadn’t mentioned anything to her about what happened but Jake was glaring at the group who by all means tried to avoid looking in their eyes.

“Is one of you going to speak up or do I have to pry it out of each and every single one of you?” Jake threatened this time and Anya took the liberty to explain.

“We had a misunderstanding. Clarke stepped on Raven’s hand by mistake in which she apologised for, but… each of us were worried and agitated that we said all sorts of things to each other that hurt.”

“And I said somethings about Lexa that I didn’t mean to say. We are all sorry.” Octavia then speaks up, rubbing her neck, ashamed of her behaviour.

“You’re sorry? Tell me, how sorry were you when all of you decided to use your mouths first before using your brains? Clarke has seen enough for a lifetime. I bet you didn’t go through the same shit that the two women who are your friends, your family, who is sitting in the hospital, one who had been lying in deaths graces for 48 hours or more while the other loses all sense of love and hope?”

Abby scolds the lot, knowing her words were true. She understood now why they had even started a fight. She didn’t need to know what they said, but because of the level of stress that they dealt with, it was a given that a fight would star out sooner or later. Jake places his arms on his wife’s shoulders, signalling that he would take over in the talking and he looks over at the group, some had tears rolling down their faces, some clearly lost in their own state of mind.

“I don’t know what am I supposed to do with you kids. Clarke is hell bent on not seeing anyone of you except for the exception of Anya for reasons only because Lexa is her sister and that she has every right to visit her. From what I gather, you guys are angry because Lexa kept secrets, am I right?”

“Yeah.” Raven said simply to reply him. Now it was Jake’s turn to unleash his anger at the group for saying stupid things.

“If you were in her shoes, would you not have done the same to protect your friends? Your family? Hell I would. The fact that your friend had to suffer and be tortured because of her love for not just Clarke, but for all of you, I really salute her. I don’t even recall having her ask any of you for help even when she needed it. You know how broken me and Abby were every time we go over to their apartment to find Lexa in pain after her fights, laying on the floor with Clarke having to hold her close and being unable to ease her pain? Lexa is not even close to being awake and here you are blaming her for one pathetic little lie.”

“We truly are sorry. We really are.” Octavia finally speaks up, knowing she and Raven had been the main cause of the argument in the first place.

“You don’t say sorry to us. The two people at the hospital are the ones you should say sorry to. I don’t know how you people plan to do it, but you better figure it out.”

Abby turns to walk away into the kitchen, leaving Jake standing there looking still at the whole lot of them. Abby had nothing more to say for the disappointment in her tone was clearly evident and that she too didn’t know what else to say.

“Just don’t regret losing the two people you call your friends because of your stupidity. I suggest all of you go back to your respective places, clear your minds and deal about your apology later. Clarke really doesn’t want to see any of you. So pack your things and go home.”

They did as told, packing their stuff and leaving without saying another word. All of them went their separate ways, Octavia and Lincoln heading off together, Raven and Anya, and lastly, Bellamy and Roan, Bellamy heading over to Roan’s place to have a drink since Roan had offered so.

“Do you think Clarke would forgive them?” Jake asks as he takes a seat at the island, taking the cup of coffee from Abby.

“I hope so. They need each other. They are stronger together. Then again, Clarke only needs Lexa. She’s content with her and that’s about it.”

“Well, we better pray Lexa doesn’t drive herself mad. We don’t need two train wrecks trying to blame themselves for everything and end their relationship.”

“I know honey. They wont. I know they wont.”

* * *

 

“I missed you too.”

Clarke couldn’t believe it. Five long weeks of eternal silence. Five long weeks of missing those beautiful green eyes. Five long weeks of not being able to tell her how much she loved her with all her heart, and here she was, staring right back at her with so much emotions riding in her eyes that Clarke was overwhelmed with happiness. Clarke didn’t wait a second longer and lunged herself forward, placing her lips on Lexa’s and kissing her with all her heart.

Lexa was stunned at first, but eventually reciprocated and kissed Clarke back softly for she was still tired. Clarke allowed her tears to run, staining her lover’s cheeks in the process and holding onto her cheeks like it’s the last time.

“I’m so so sorry Lexa. I’m so… sorry. This was all my fault. I…”

“Shhhhhhhhh… I’m just glad your safe.”

Lexa smiled weakly at Clarke, clearly the kiss had drained her of some of her energy and she tried to adjust herself, only to wince in pain when she moved her bad leg. Lexa looked towards Clarke’s direction before done to her leg which was wrapped up and placed in a brace.

“Here… Drink some water.” Clarke offered Lexa a glass of water, helping to tip the glass slowly as Lexa gulped down the cool liquid, wetting her dry and parched throat.

“Thank you. Clarke… how long… have I been asleep?”

“5 weeks Lex. I… I’ll go get the doctor. Or mum. Hang on…”

Before Clarke could walk away to avoid having to tell Lexa about her leg, Lexa manages to grab her wrists, not hard enough to hold Clarke back but Clarke stops anyway to turn around and look at her lover, her eyes full of pain and suffering as she begged for Clarke to tell her everything that’s happened.

“Don’t go… Please...”

“Lexa. I’m going to get mum and come back.” And that’s when Clarke realised why Lexa didn’t want her to go.

The last time Lexa let her go, she was taken by Nia and used as a bargaining chip to lure her out and brought to her impending doom. Tears fill Lexa’s eyes, breaking Clarke’s heart ever more, and Clarke immediately sits back down on the bed, cuddling herself into Lexa. Clarke started sobbing before turning it into a full blown crying session, her tears wetting Lexa’s blue hospital gown as the cried.

“Please don’t ever leave me again Clarke. I… I can’t watch you go.” Lexa’s chest heaves in and out as she tries to contain the tears that leave her eyes and Clarke could on press he face deeper into Lexa’s chest.

“I’m so sorry Lexa. This was all my fault. If I… if only I listened to you… you wouldn’t have gone and gotten yourself killed. Please forgive me Lexa. Please… I’m sorry.” Clarke gripped onto Lexa’s shirt tightly, guilt wracking her body all over again.

Clarke waited for Lexa to push her away. To scream and shout at her for not listening to her and saying things that shouldn’t have been said. For hurting her. She was the reason Lexa was here and she couldn’t bear the thought of having to watch Lexa suffer even more than she already had.

“I’m not angry Clarke. Yes you did say some hurtful things and it still hurts. I just need time to adjust myself and clear my thoughts okay? But I assure you, I hold nothing against you and my love for you hasn’t changed. I’ll always love you. I just need… time.”

Clarke nodded in Lexa’s chest, wanting to give Lexa all the time she needed before they jumped back into their normal selves. Lexa had only woken up a short while ago and learning that she had been asleep for 5 weeks, many things have come and gone, and there was so much that Lexa needed to be informed about. But for now, she had to get her mother in there to check her out. But of course she didn’t need to for Abby comes walking in with Anya, who had a cup of coffee in hand before she stops dead in her tracks.

“Lexa?” Anya puts her coffee down and runs over to kiss Lexa on her face, tears spilling from her eyes as the older blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa.

“I didn’t know you can actually cry.” Lexa gives Anya a tired smirk, only for Anya to laugh and kiss her face over and over again.

“Fuck sakes Lexa, don’t go playing hero again alright. Even batman needs his robin too you know. I’m just glad your awake.”

“Me too An. Me too.” Abby clears her throat from behind, Anya taking it as a signal to let the older Griffin through to check her out.

“Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Abby checks Lexa out, moving around the bed as Anya and Clarke take a step outside the room so that Abby can do her job.

“Hurts. My back, stomach but my leg hurts the worst. How bad is the damage mom?” Abby hesitated for a moment. Clarke hadn’t told her about her leg yet. She decided to tell Lexa the full diagnostics of her body first, leaving the leg until the last part so that she could prepare a sedative just in case Lexa gets hysterical.

“Lexa… your leg that they shot you in, the bone is shattered. I’m sorry Lexa. We tried our best to salvage as much as possible on your leg, patched it up but you can’t walk around without a brace on. It’s the only thing that will hold your leg together and the pain would come and go in time to come. You don’t necessarily need a walking stick, but the brace is a permanent thing. No more sports and doing extreme fights or anything else. I’m sorry Lexa. I truly am.”

Lexa nods her head, tears streaming down her face as she turns her head away from the older Griffin, trying to accept the new information that was given to her. Abby placed her hand on her daughter in law’s cheeks, rubbing soothing circles into them before wiping the tears away which continued to fall.

“I... I just need time alone. Please. I don’t want Anya and Clarke here right now. Please?” Lexa spoke softly, as if telling a secret with such a soft voice.

“Of course Lexa. Look, get some sleep. If you need anything, just press the button okay?”

“Thanks mom.”

“Always sweetie.”  
  
With that, Abby moves away and walks outside, closing the door behind her and looking at Lexa from outside the window. Clarke and Anya were standing at the side talking, having not noticed Abby yet as she watched Lexa break down in the room, screaming and hollering. It was a good thing that the rooms were soundproof and that no one on the outside could hear to provide privacy for its patients and relatives. Lexa had become a train wreck just like she predicted and she didn’t know how Clarke was going to even get close to her after she had learned the extent of the damage of her leg.

“Mom? You alright?”

“Yeah Mama G. You look pale.” Indeed she did. She just told her daughter in law about her leg that would remain that way forever.

“Lexa wants to be alone for now. I suggest you two take a walk.”

“She didn't take the news well did she?” Anya asks before looking in the direction of the room, watching as her sisters head faced the opposite direction, not wanting the rest of the world to see how weak she was.

“No. She needs time to adjust to it. Give a her a while. Don't even think about going in there Clarke. She doesn't want to see you now.”

“But mom…”

“No Clarke. I'm the doctor and I know. You both go take a walk please!”

Anya had no choice but to drag Clarke away, understanding Abby's reasoning for asking them to have a walk for she knew her own sister wanted to be alone. She had made Abby promise to give her some space so that she could let out her feelings. Abby followed the two along, leaving Lexa alone and away from their watchful eyes.

They secretly hoped that Lexa would be strong enough to ask for help.

* * *

 

Lexa sobbed quietly as she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. She wanted to be angry. She wanted scream and holler and trash everything in the room. She was so very angry. Her bone was shattered. She can't do things like she used to anymore. Not that she was going back to work for the CIA or anything but she wanted to live a normal life that is. She remembered the hours of pain that she felt, ripping her apart every minute as the faces of Nia, Allie, Carl, Cage and Titus filled her head over and over again. When she slept, her dreams replayed over and over again. She wanted to wake up so badly. But her body rendered her incapable of waking up. The night Clarke had walked out on her, saying hurtful things to her, she swore upon her heart she never wanted to forgive her. Yet she had when her eyes landed on those beautiful golden locks of hair.

Clarke was crying when Lexa opened her eyes. She didn't register everything at first, but eventually she came to a realisation that Clarke was feeling guilty. She had heard Clarke talk to her sometimes even when she was asleep. Some in which were the annoying words that came out from Fifty Shades of Grey while others were soft sobs and words of sorrows and forgiveness. Lexa heard it all during her death like sleep. She knew how sorry Clarke was and that she blamed herself for what had happened. Lexa was mad. But her heart got the best of her and told itself that you can't be angry at her anymore. Things happen for a reason. But for now, she just wanted to be alone. To let the quietness of the room fill her ears with only her sobs and tears to fill the room. She felt claustrophobic. She felt helpless. She had been this room for 5 weeks and everything came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

Instantly, Lexa's chest grew tighter, her breathing growing increasingly rapid, she gulped for air. Her rate increased and within seconds, Abby comes rushing in through the door, a look of worry plastered to her face.

“Lexa… I need you to breathe okay dear? Take deep breaths.” She was having a panic attack. Another list of worries to add on and Abby grabbed her hands.

“I…can't.” Lexa huffed out, her lungs getting tighter by the second.

“Yes you can Lexa. Breathe. Count with me. 1 inhale.  
2 exhale. 3 inhale…”

And they kept doing it. Slowly, Lexa was able to breathe, her heart rate slowing down and they continued counting even though Abby knew she was fine. Tears still rolled down Lexa's face and Abby was surprised that Lexa would take such comfort from her rather than Clarke. Abby moved closer, rubbing the tears off before pulling her into her arms.

“Please don't let Clarke know about this. I don't…”

“Shhhhh its okay Lexa. It hurts I know. But Clarke needs to heal with you. You both are part of each other Lexa. You need to talk to her and she needs to talk with you. Both of your souls are intertwined together and only the two of you can bring each other up again. Okay?” Abby runs her old palms through Lexa's hair, letting the motherly feel warm her aching heart.

Lexa never had the luxury of a mother's touch, but here now, she was given that luxury. Placing her head on Abby's head, she inhales the older woman's scent, basking in the loving warmth of her mother in laws touch.

“Thank you mom. For saving my life.”  
“No Lexa. Thank you for saving us all.”

With that, Lexa falls back asleep into her mothers touch, having exhausted herself through all the news she's been receiving. Abby moves away slowly, seeing Clarke through the window and motions for her to come inside. Anya was on the phone with someone and only Clarke was paying attention, so she enters and Abby pulls her to the side.

“She needs you more than anything Clarke. Stay the night with her. I'll get clearance for you to stay. Also, I suggest you lay next to her. She's needs someone's warmth for now. Just stay close to her okay?”

“I will mom. Thank you. For everything.”

“I know sweetie. I love you too.”

Abby draws the curtains and exits the room. Clarke takes off her shoes and jacket, sliding into bed beside Lexa and instantly wrapping her arms around her wife. Instinctively, Lexa grips onto Clarke's shirt, her head turning sideways to lean into Clarke's neck, letting the feel of her Wife comfort her. Clarke was happy that Lexa was at least letting her be near her. To be there for her even when she was pushed away earlier. It eased her heart slightly and Clarke whispered the words of love that she would never grow tired of telling.

“I love you Lexa. With all my heart.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

Clarke heard her soft whisper, and they both submitted themselves to the ever growing darkness of sleep, holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda sucky and sad. It's not easy to come to terms with what has happened and the injuries sustained. Plus having a motherly figure around does help with the pain for a mother's touch is always comforting. So you won't be seing the gang together so soon. Clarke is not ready just as Lexa and next chapter will be all about finding each other again and healing. :) see you guys soon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time will heal all wounds.

The weeks that went by wasn't as easy as it was. Clarke and Lexa was on edge with one another most of the time. Clarke admitted that she had given Lexa as much space as possible but sometimes she felt helpless that Lexa wouldn’t accept her help and would only end up in a long argument over something as simple as just talking. It was killing them to be honest. Lexa was having therapy sessions for her leg, Lexa forcing herself to keep going on even though it was hurting so much that sometimes she passes out from it. Clarke was worried. Lexa had shut herself off from the world, only focusing on the pain in her leg and often times she would be crying to herself at night. The biggest help was Abby when she was working for she was the only one who could get through to Lexa only reason being was because Abby treated her with much love and care as a mother would do with her own child. Clarke still wondered if Lexa was angry at her even though she had already forgiven Clarke on the things she said. Clarke never once stopped coming to be by her wife's side, even when Lexa would break down crying for feeling helpless or embarrassed, Clarke never once budged.

 

Clarke had spoken to Lexa about what their friends had said, clearly Lexa didn't want to see them either. Anya only came by once a week, after Lexa had gotten into an argument with her sister about not supporting Clarke and letting Raven and Octavia say such things to Clarke when she was asleep and helpless. And that's where the guilt was coming from. Lexa blames herself for everything that happened, for lying to Clarke, for not being able to fight for her wife. And Clarke on the other hand was feeling guilty about not trusting Lexa, for saying things that she shouldn't have said and for walking away. She too felt guilty still that if hadn't walked away, Lexa would still be the same person she was before being taken. That they could have worked everything out together. Clarke was still angry with her friends and eventually after sometime, they stopped calling and sending messages altogether. Lexa had told Anya that if anyone of them contacts Clarke again, she would see to it that they would receive every nasty word that comes out of her mouth through text message. In a way, Lexa had been looking out for Clarke.

 

It was a mess. But the one thing that wasn't was the fact that when Clarke could stay overnight at the hospital, Clarke and Lexa would find comfort in each just by holding each other close. It was something that they sought out for. It was an unspoken rule to do so. Which in fact Abby found it weird. They wouldn't talk to each other about their feelings but yet they could lay together in a bed most nights without having to say a single word. Sometimes when Abby worked the night shift, she would check up on them and most of the times, it was Lexa who would spoon Clarke. Clarke was like a little child wrapped up in a mother's care, even with some discomfort for the older brunette, Lexa still held on to her tightly.

 

There were times as well that Clarke would sit outside of the room when Lexa had finished her therapy session, and the outburst from Lexa had her crying like a little child. Clarke had watched through the window as Lexa screamed and hollered, tired of living and wanting to end her life and misery, blaming herself that she was holding people back. The nurses had to restrain her to the bed, giving her a shot to calm her down and put Lexa to sleep, making it even more so worrying as Clarke watched helplessly from the outside. She couldn't talk to her friends about anything for she had cut off all contact with them, not even wanting to see them. Anya had stopped by to see Lexa but she never went in to the room to actually talk to her since the argument they had over Clarke's safety and why the whole group had blamed Lexa for everything. Clarke fully understood then that because of that, Lexa's outburst of emotions and the panic attacks that she had now developed was the cause of her not protecting her friends. Clarke had reminded her a couple of times that it wasn't her fault and they would either accept it, or Lexa would completely shut off.

 

Clarke and Lexa had gone for counselling, the first two to three sessions had been either Clarke or Lexa alone, the psychologist wanting to understand the story and everything that was going on and happening before bringing the two together. During the first session as a couple, they had let out a lot of pent up emotions, fighting and arguing before the psychologist had to stop them from ripping each other apart. The second session however had been a little easier, getting them to talk about the good things in life and what they saw in each other as their strength. It was to enable to see the good things in life and the happiness that they had shared with each other. The third session however, involved them coming out on how they felt during the time when Clarke had walked out, the things she said that hurt Lexa and the torture she went through. The psychologist wanted Lexa to explain the emotions she felt then, so Clarke could understand how much it hurt Lexa just as much as it hurt her. And that they had to come to terms with the fact that it did happen and only then can they move on. Soon enough, everything had settled down and both woman were able to move past the issue.

 

Trust was what they needed. And finally after spending a total of 5 months in the hospital, Lexa was finally released, and ready to go home.

* * *

 

 “Welcome home love.” Clarke said as she helped Lexa through the front door, only to be greeted by their lovable pet Cat who ran straight towards Lexa, having missed its other owner.

 

“God. I need a shower. I reek of your mother's hospital smell.”

 

“Would you rather have dad filling the room with his smell? It's kinda gross if you think about it.” Lexa chuckles before sitting down on the couch slowly and placing her feet on the table.

 

“God no. He already tried to kiss me on the lips because he can't help but keep claiming that he is Prince Charming. It's a good thing I'm way too fucking gay for that shit.” Clarke ends up laughing as she grabs two bottles of beer before making her way over to Lexa, handing her one bottle before plopping her butt down.

 

“Well, you earned the new nickname Sleeping Beauty to dad. But for now, I just want to relax here with my beautiful wife.” Clarke turns her head around to kiss Lexa, just a soft one, enough to make the two of them smile and giggle before Clarke leans back into Lexa's shoulders, basking in the quietness of the apartment. Just then, the answering machine comes on.

 

‘Hey guys. It's us. We umm… we heard that you guys went home today and we just wanted to say welcome home and uhhh… yeah. We… I don't know if you guys want to meet up sometime to talk. But uh… yeah gotta go. Bye.’

 

The message ended and they knew straight off who it was. They had heard from Abby that they had met up today over at Raven’s place and Raven decided to call. Lexa sighs before leaning her head back onto the sofa, Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and pulls her closer.

 

“We need to talk about this Lexa. We avoided them for 5 months Lex.”

 

“I don't know Clarke. Can we actually forgive them? I mean I don't know. I still haven't found that part of me to forgive Anya yet either. I mean, it took us a while just for us both to be normal again after how many counselling sessions. Tell me honestly Clarke, after these long 5 months, have you found it in you to forgive them?”

 

“No.”

 

The words came to Clarke's lips without a thought and Clarke realised too that she wasn't ready as well to forgive her friends. She didn't want them near Lexa after what they had said about her being the blame for everything and that she couldn't forgive them for not even trying to come down and make an effort to see Lexa and her. At least she would have screamed and hollered and maybe would have tried to forgive them. But they just disappeared and here 5 months later, they decided to call.

 

“Look Clarke. I'm not saying that we shouldn't forgive them, but maybe I think it's best for us both to maybe just hear out what they have to say, and maybe, just maybe, we could try to forgive them. But if you don't wish to, I understand.” Lexa smiles, before rubbing her wife's cheeks.

 

“I know love. I just want to be with you for now. At home. When do you go back to the office? I know Indra said that you could keep running the company if you wanted too since you’re the best boss in the world.”

 

“Well since its early November, I'll just take the next few weeks off and start on 1st December. I still need an assistant too you know.” Lexa gives a sly wink, only for Clarke to slap Lexa's arms playfully.

 

"You just can't get enough of me can you?” Clarke teased before Lexa pulls her in and kisses her forehead before moving to stand up.

 

“Maybe. But I'll put that thought aside for I am going to take a nice warm bath. Soaking in the tub with my wonderful candles that I miss all too much. My poor babies, mommy misses them so.”

 

“Oh my god stop Lexa. It's too creepy. Like candle creepy.”

 

“Candles are not creepy and they help you relax. So run along away from the bathroom if you think my candles are creepy.” Lexa sings playfully before disappearing into the bedroom, leaving Clarke sitting on the couch biting her lips.

 

She was really tempted to chase after her wife. The way her wife would sway her butt as she walked even with her bad leg, it was all the more breathtaking. Her body had been restored to its former glory, except for the scars that remained scattered around her body, but Clarke didn't think any less of it. Lexa's back tattoo was still visible even though there were scar lines that went across her back, she would still trace it when they enjoyed taking a shower together at the hospital. It was hard at first for Lexa didn't allow Clarke to even look at her, but after their counselling sessions, they were back to their old selves and Clarke would trace every scar on her body as a reminder that no matter how her body looks like, she's still beautiful in her eyes.

 

Clarke decided she would be joining Lexa after all, and she did miss teasing her wife when she was naked and so Clarke made her way into their bedroom, stripping down to no clothing at all before walking into the bathroom. Clarke could feel the hear radiating from the tub as she slid in quietly, noticing that her wife had her eyes closed as she relaxed in the warm tub. Clarke moved across the bathroom quietly, stopping in front of the bath and thought to herself on which position she should be in. Sitting in front or behind. Clarke wanted to pamper Lexa and so she pushed her Wife forward, gaining her attention and slid in behind her wife, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette and Lexa leaned backwards into her wife's chest, letting out a contented sigh.

 

“I missed this.” Lexa said, closing her eyes as Clarke kissed her shoulders.

 

“I missed this too. Although I do miss you reading my Fifty Shades of Grey in here, but I'll pass it for now.”

 

“Oh god. You really need to get that addiction of yours sorted out babe.” Lexa laughs, rubbing circles into Clarke's thigh.

 

“Hmmmm how about a weekend getaway, just you and me to a deserted cabin in the woods, I promise no kinky stuff and also no Fifty Shades of Grey, just us two cuddling by the fire in the middle of the night?”

 

“Why do I get the feeling we are going to die in the woods? You did watch the movie the Cabin In The Woods right? God, I think if I had to choose a way to die, I would choose riding the motorcycle to my death. I will literally die in style.”

 

“Babe, your such a dork. Literally. We definitely won't be dying idiot.”

 

“What? Hollywood makes movies about it for a reason. So there must be a real story behind it.” Lexa retaliates back, knowing that Clarke would let her win eventually.

 

“Lexa, stop overreacting. I promise to keep the monsters away okay? If they disturb our sex time, I'll club them to death.”

 

“Okay! Deal. Now shush. I'm sleepy.”

 

Clarke chuckles before kissing her wife's neck and allowing Lexa to get comfortable. Shortly after, Lexa was fast asleep while Clarke traced her body with her fingers to all the scars that remained. The biggest scar on her body was her thigh whereby her leg had been worked on, the wound had healed and now that she could see it, she wondered how Lexa was coping with it. She has gotten stronger with therapy and such, even going to great lengths as to running on a treadmill with her metal brace on. Lexa was always an overachiever. And a strong woman by heart. Clarke was content in just laying here with her wife, not having to be anywhere else but here. Her sweetheart was home. Home in her arms. Not on the brink of death. She remembered the time they talked, when Lexa had died three times before coming back, and Lexa's answer to her was that she couldn't leave her because she loved her too much. And Clarke had broke down in tears because of it. Lexa loved her too much to head over to a better place.

 

“Babe? I can feel your brain working.” Lexa murmured.

 

“It's nothing love. Sleep.”

 

“You want to talk about it?” Clarke sighed, unable to hide her feelings and her thoughts from Lexa.

 

“Just thinking about the time you told me you came back three times because you loved me too much to leave me. I know we moved past that and everything but… I just… I'm just happy that your home with me.”

 

“Hey babe it's okay. It's okay.” Lexa moves around to face Clarke cupping her face with her warm palms and pulls her into a soft kiss.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa. I still am everyday for hurting you.”

 

“Shhhhh its okay. People make mistakes Clarke. We are only human. And we go on from there. You stood by me for those 5 months that I was a wreck, and I probably still am. But that doesn't mean we keep blaming ourselves and hurting each other. I promised you then that I wouldn't leave you. So stop blaming yourself for everything in which it wasn't your fault. I love you and I always will.”

 

Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa's, taking in her smell and her warmth in the dim bathroom. “But your leg Lexa… it's not going to be normal anymore and…”

 

“It won't be Clarke. But I live with it. I don't hate it Clarke. Things happen and we go on. And when I do go on in life, I still want you to be there in it. Just like how you want me to be in yours.”

 

With that said, a smile comes across both their faces, giving them the strength that everything will be alright, and that they were healing the way they should be. They could finally be at peace at last.

* * *

 

Pants filled the room, sweat dripped onto the bedsheets, the room lit dimly with candles that had the smell of lavender filling the room. After their shower, Lexa had led Clarke towards the bed, pushing Clarke down slowly as she interlocked their lips into a searing kiss, Clarke running her tongue along Lexa's plump lips, requesting for entry. Lexa was quick to open up, their tongues gliding and sliding against each other's as Lexa trapped Clarke's arms down into the bed. The sounds of thunder rumbled outside, the soft music playing in the background gave the room a seductive yet warm feel. It was just like the very first time they made live once they found out that they were married to one another. It was slow and soft, careful to not overstep boundaries in the case of the other feeling uncomfortable and could be given the opportunity to stop. They hadn't had sex for 5 months, for the two were in the process of healing and that they had been agitated with one another to a point that they couldn't even touch each other's skin. Now, it was like the very first time.

 

Lexa made her way down to Clarke's neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point, biting hard enough so that it would leave a mark for Clarke had always expressed how proud she was to receive as many marks a possible whenever Lexa makes love to her body. A sign of how much Lexa appreciates her body and that only Lexa could give her marks as such. Trailing kisses down her chest, Lexa takes one of Clarke’s nipples into her mouth, sucking and twirling the already turned on nub while Lexa massages Clarke’s other breast. Soft moans and whimpers escape Clarke’s breathless lips, Lexa’s sweat mending into hers. Clarke has never felt this alive in ages. She was on fire and the fire building in the pit of her stomach churned violently as Lexa placed her good leg in between Clarke’s already dripping wet sex. Lexa felt the wetness on her legs and decided to speed things up a little, dragging her tongue down Clarke’s smooth stomach to place a kiss just right above her dripping sex. Clarke’s legs were spread open by her hands, Lexa trailing her finger up and down Clarke’s opening making her lover buck her hips up in desperation.

 

Diving in, Lexa begins licking the sweet juices that were released by Clarke, savouring the taste of her wife that she’s missed so much in her life. Sucking and licking Clarke’s clit, Clarke’s moans increased in volume as she felt herself drifting towards the edge of insanity. Lexa takes those encouraging moans into her ears, sliding three fingers immediately into Clarke’s tightened walls and furiously pumps her finger in and out. Clarke grips harder on the bedsheets as her wife takes her into oblivion, her orgasm hitting like the waves crashing onto the shores of the most beautiful beach in the world. Clarke screams out her wife’s name over and over again, waves of orgasm rippling through her body. Soon after, Clarke begins to calm down, and Lexa removes her fingers, sucking and licking what’s left of Clarke’s wetness before moving up to tongue her wife, letting Clarke indulge in her own taste of love that Lexa had enjoyed.

 

Clarke then flips them over, mouth and mouth still attached as tongues battle it out and both their lungs screaming together for air. Thunder fills the night air again, making Lexa shudder under Clarke’s touch as she bites down into her neck, drawing blood, the taste of iron and salt mending together from the sweat that still trickled down Lexa’s body. Clarke moved up to look at her wife, despite some scars, she looked absolutely stunning and beautiful, her toned abs clenching together when Clarke brings her finger through its valleys. Clarke moves her hands back towards her breasts, cupping each one and massaging them in a circular motion, making Lexa arch her back at the contact. Clarke takes one of her hand and slides two fingers Lexa, causing the older brunette to arch her back even further as Clarke starts a slow pumping motion. Clarke was then hovering over Lexa, both woman panting hard as Clarke continued her work on Lexa’s pulsing sex, her moans that came and go faster and faster as Clarke sped up.

 

Lexa was clutching Clarke tightly, her sweaty forehead leaning on Clarke’s shoulders while Clarke continued to bite Lexa’s earlobes, sucking on them before adding a third finger to her wife’s tight walls. Their heart rates were in sync, Lexa’s breathing slightly faster as she gasps from the fingers curling in and out of her before she lets go. Her orgasm ripples through her veins, sending waves of pleasure and her screams that came along before landing backwards onto the bed, Clarke riding her through as their lips crashed again, the air in Lexa’s lungs burning away at the searing hot kiss. It has been too long since they had sex with each other.

 

Clarke slowly removes her fingers, sucking them dry and laying down on top of her spent wife, nuzzling her face into Lexa’s neck. “I love you Lexa.”

 

“I love you too Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after all the shit I put them through, I decided its time to let them rest and relax with each other again. Which means sex of course. As promised some of you didn't want them to reconcile with their friends yet and so I shall not. Give it a few chapters and will see how it goes okay? Hope you guys like it and sorry for the late update. Was tired because I had some things to do. See you guys soon :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke receives a surprise from Lexa.

“No mom. We are just going on a vacation.”

 

‘To where? Why? Are you sure you two will be okay?

 

“Mom stop worrying. Lexa and I are fine okay? Just going to a lodge somewhere in the woods and just spend sometime together. That's all.”

 

‘Okay dear. Please don't do anything stupid. I don't need anymore hospital visits for a while. Hows Lexa's leg?’

 

“It's doing good. As what she claims. But I know sometimes it hurts her and she just has to take it easy. Other than that she's doing good.”

 

A week after returning home, Clarke had pitched the idea out to take a week’s vacation and that Lexa was in on the idea since she doesn't return to work until December, along with her as well, so they decided to go up to Letchworth State Park whereby Lexa could do her snowmobiling despite the fact that her leg wasn't in the best condition. But Lexa reassured that she wouldn't be a daredevil and would most likely go slow for the sake of Clarke tagging along behind her.

 

‘She's not going to do any sports is she? Please tell me that.’

 

“She will not mom. Besides, it's just us two going around looking at historical sights and go on walks. Nothing challenging okay?”

 

‘Alright sweetie. Oh speaking of which, are you two coming over for thanksgiving?’

 

In the living room, Lexa was seated on the couch, reading her favourite book, A Walk To Remember, when she overhears the word Thanksgiving and immediately Clarke turns her head to look over at her.

 

“Uh mom, me and Lexa, we don't want to see the rest yet. We're both just not ready yet.” Lexa places her book down and slides over to wrap her arms around her Clarke's waist.

 

‘I know baby. But how long more do you plan to ignore your friends?’

 

“If they were my friend’s mom, they wouldn't have said anything hurtful to begin with. Look, I gotta go mom.”

 

‘Okay sweetie. Have a good trip. Say hi to Lexa for me. Love you.’

 

“Love you too mom. Bye.”

 

‘Bye.’

 

Clarke hangs up the phone and sighs, moving and laying down, her head resting on Lexa's lap as she looks up at her wife's green eyes, her long fingers running through her hair softly and lovingly.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Lexa asks quietly even though she knew the topic to talk about at hand.

 

“Thanksgiving. With the rest. Yay or nay?”

 

“Hmmmm… How about we send a message to the group chat that we have. To meet after we come back from our vacation? At least we can have fun first before dealing with anything else.” Clarke smiles and nods her head, knowing that it would be the first step into talking with their friends after five long months. It’s a start.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: We are willing to meet up to talk.

 

Chef Blake: How are you both?

 

Badass Wife: Yeah. How are you two doing?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Were fine. Name a place and time and we’ll talk. I suggest leaving next week out for we won’t be around.

 

Fucking Raven Reyes: Meet at our place? Since it’s only 20 minutes

From your place? Around 7pm in two weeks time?

A week before thanksgiving?

 

Commander Heart Eyes: Will be there.

 

Chef Blake: Thank you for letting us talk.

 

Commander Heart Eyes: We are only there to talk and that’s all. It changes nothing.

 

Big Bear: We understand.

 

Lexa switches the group chat to mute and puts her phone away. It was a step forward and she was thankful their friends didn’t pester them any further or she would have completely ignored them.

 

“When are we meeting them?”

 

“Two weeks time. A week before thanksgiving at Raven and Anya’s place. Should be okay I guess.”

 

“Yeah. Definitely. So, when are we going to the lodge?”

 

“We leave tomorrow morning and we should be able to get there by nightfall. Also, I have a surprise for you that I want you to come with me now.”

 

Clarke perks her eyebrow up at her wife. Lexa wasn’t one for surprising Clarke if it wasn’t a special occasion. Well she did once when she got free tickets to watch Cat’s live in the theatres which Clarke had wanted to see so badly, so Lexa had bought them tickets to the show.

 

“Lexa? What is it? Please tell me you your surprise doesn’t involve me dragging you to the hospital.” Clarke was worried as she’ll ever be when it came to something crazy Lexa had in mind.

 

“Geez. Not that bad. Come on. You have to see it for yourself. Let’s go.”

 

Lexa moves off the couch, yanking Clarke to her feet as they stumbled out the door like two teenagers on a date after school, Lexa grinning amusingly at her wife who was actually nervous about the surprise that Lexa was going to give her. Taking the elevator to the ground floor, Lexa turned to the right, tugging Clarke along and stopping in front of the door of the shop that was located at the entrance of their apartment building. There on the door was the initials that were carved into it and Clarke was stunned.

 

CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN WOODS

 

Clarke stared at her name on the door and she didn’t understand why. Lexa digs out her keys in her pockets, before unhooking it from the ring and grabbing Clarke’s hand, placing the key in her palms and facing her towards the door.

 

“Go on. Open it.”

 

Clarke does as she’s told, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door to an open space room, Clarke immediately recognising the space that it used of the previous shop that was there. It had a big space and Clarke wondered what she was supposed to do with it.

 

“Babe, what is this space for and why is my name on the door?” Clarke turns around to look at Lexa, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Remember the first time you told me in the office that you were an artist and that we had our so called first date out at the art street doing graffiti? Well, I know you always had dreams to have your own showroom, so I made a deal with the owner here that contributed to me buying this space completely and he has a great sum to live out the rest of his retirement with his wife.”

 

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Clarke was smiling so hard, she thought she would burst.

 

“Yes love. You can do whatever you want with it. Just try not to burn it down to the ground okay love?”

 

“OMG! I love you. I love you. I love you…”

 

Clarke runs up to Lexa, jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around Lexa who was laughing hysterically at her cute wife who peppered kisses all over her face, and hugging her tightly.

 

“You can camp here too you know?” Lexa leaves a sly smirk plastered to her face and smiles before turning around and bringing them back towards the elevator. Clarke was always Lexa's big baby and even with her leg, Clarke was still surprised at how strong her wife was carrying her without even breaking a sweat.

 

“Maybe after our trip we can camp downstairs.” Clarke kisses Lexa's cheeks.

 

“Yeah right. I've yet to call the exterminator to clear out the rats.”

 

“Ewww gross. Okay. Clear that first, then we camp in there.”

 

“Uhhh I have to get the heater fixed as well. So unless you plan to freeze to death and Mom finds our frozen corpses in the morning, then yeah, be my guest.” Clarke whines as she snuggles into Lexa's neck, clearly the thought of them camping in the store. Lexa huffs out in annoyance, having to carry her baby koala back into the house and plop themselves back onto the couch.

 

“Okay baby koala. Need to grab junk food first. Before we crash here on the couch and can't move for the rest of the day and night.” Clarke only tightens her hold on Lexa, whining even more and sticking to her like super glue.

 

“Ahhhhhhh!!!! Your comfy. I don't want to move. Can I lay on you?” Lexa groans again. She knew Clarke always enjoyed snacking while laying on top of her and she also knew Clarke would get hungry if they didn't keep food nearby.

 

"Clarke, you know how you get clingy and lazy when your hungry. So let me grab snacks and sandwiches and then we can lay here all day.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes Clarke. Now let me go.”

 

“Carry me there and back? I don't want to let go.”

 

“Jesus Christ Clarke. What happened to my small speech I made just 5 seconds ago?”

 

“Pretty pretty please?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Clarke claps happily and grips onto Lexa who stumbles towards the kitchen, trying to manoeuvre around without hitting anything for her sight was blocked somewhat and that it was near damn possible to navigate with her baby koala hugging her. Grabbing the sandwiches from the fridge and the snacks from the dry cabinet, Clarke grabs a bottle of wine from the island and they make their way back into the living room, Clarke giggling happily as she was being carried by her still so strong wife. Laying the stuff on the coffee table, Lexa immediately sits down on the couch and lays on her back so that Clarke could lay on top of her.

 

“Happy now?” Lexa groans before receiving a kiss on the lips from Clarke.

 

“Yes baby.”

 

“Good. I think my back would break in half if I continued any longer.”

 

“You overreact too much.”

 

“I state facts Clarke.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“You know what… just shush.”

 

“Yes love.”

* * *

 

 Sunday came by fast and both Clarke and Lexa were moving their stuff into the car, getting ready to make the trip out to the lodge. Clarke was wearing a thick turtleneck top with a winter jacket and leggings while Lexa stuck to her jeans and tshirt with a thick jacket to keep her warm with her boots. Lexa insisted on driving for she was the more careful one on the road than Clarke was after an incident whereby Clarke wasn’t paying attention to the road and was looking at the view, their car had skidded slightly, immediately scaring the older brunette. From then on, only she would drive if it was just the two of them going around anywhere.

 

It was okay for her to drive as well for she used her right leg most of the time while driving and her injured leg was on the left side. So Clarke wasn’t so worried about it. Hitting the road by 9 am, they went through traffic slowly, being the shitty morning traffic in New York despite it being an off day for most people, but nonetheless, traffic was sucky. Once reaching the outskirts of the city, it was an easier drive, giving Lexa a break and they went smoothly towards the more scenic route towards the lodge. Clarke had turned up the volume of the song, singing away and drawing as they made the trip. Clarke’s sketchbook was always filled with drawings of Lexa, some of which she had clothes on but most of them were nude drawings of her wife.

 

Clarke enjoyed taking drawing nudes of Lexa for it was a great masterpiece because of the contours of Lexa’s body and the edges that were in perfect symmetry to her body which made it perfect for painting or drawing.

“Babe, I can see you staring.” Lexa states, her head and eyes focused on the road but despite that, she could still tell the Clarke was watching her.

 

“Oh just admiring you. How beautiful you look in the sunlight.”

 

“Mmmmmm I’m a sun person. Can imagine myself basking in the sun. God I miss it.”

 

“I enjoy picturing you in the sun with your sunglasses on, looking all bloated and pregnant with our two other kids playing around with you while I watch you with them.” That had Lexa gripping the steering wheel hard.

 

“Three kids Clarke?”

 

“Why not? I like how they would play around with each other, fighting and laughing and smiling with us. Maybe we could start a family sometime soon? I mean I don’t really know if it’s the right time or what not and I don’t want to rush things and stuff…”

 

“Clarke!” Lexa stops Clarke’s ramblings in which always happens whenever she gets nervous talking about a certain subject.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to throw all that in.”

 

"Hey. Relax. How about we start off with two first? Then decide later if we want three?”

 

“You really want kids?”

 

“Sure why not? I mean I don't owe anything to the CIA or FBI anymore. I'm just a regular CEO and we can live life simply. So yeah, why not? Oooh and to have them running around the house naked with blue colour eyes and brown hair like mine. It would be soooo cute.”

 

Clarke stared at her wife in awe. Lexa was giggling and laughing about all the scenarios she could picture in her head about them and their kids, Clarke's heart was flustered with love. Just then, Lexa felt the tires of their car blow, sending them screeching to a full stop. Clarke and Lexa's heart was hammering in their chest, hands gripping each other hard as they looked out the window and back to each other. Lexa opens the door and steps out, walking around the car to find two tires blown. Lexa immediately curses her luck before Clarke leaves the car as well.

 

"What's the problem?”

 

“Both tires on the right side blew. We must've hit something hard. How far are we from the next gas station?”

 

“Well if we head back the opposite direction, its about 13 miles. Going forward, maybe about another 8.”

 

“Jesus Christ. Phones?”

Clarke whips out her phone, only to show ‘No Service’ and Clarke grunts before taking out Lexa's phone. Same issue.

 

“No service. Both.”

 

“Great. Well, its either we walk through the snow towards the gas station and ask for a tow truck, or we can sit in the car and wait for someone to come by.” Lexa leans against the hood of the car, adjusting her leg brace before standing back up to look at Clarke.

 

“Or we could just ask this car coming for help.”

 

Both woman stood out, waving their hands in the air, trying to get the driver’s attention and hopefully they would stop. To their glorious luck, the car eventually stopped, only for Lexa to groan when the windows were rolled down.

 

“Hello ladies. How may we help you? Oh look ladies, these two are married. Such a cute couple.”

 

Clarke was close to bursting out laughing. It was a car with drag queens in them. Lexa was stunned. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen drag queens before but they knew the nature of them and it was amusing to say the least being around them. Not just that, they were hilarious in their antics and jokes, both woman had to agree drag queens were special people to be around.

 

“Could we hitch a ride with you uhhhhh ladies… to the nearest gas station?” Lexa asks hesitantly.

 

“Why of course darlings. Come on in.” The drag queen with the black dress on invited them in and two other drag queens waved at them to enter the car with big smiles on their faces.

 

“Babe… your seriously not taking a car with drag queens right?”

 

“Why not Clarke?”

 

“I’ll die of laughter.”

 

“You have any better idea?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then shush. Let’s go.”

 

This was going to be a fairly exciting vacation after all. Maybe a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Well I decided to get rid of the angst stuff for now and pull in the laughs and craziness fro these two woman. So next chapter is going to be all laughs and smiles and fluff and whatever you wanna call it. Plus maybe I might not update tomorrow. Maybe for I have another fic to work on a bit. So we will see how it goes yeah. If I'm diligent, i'll upload. See you guys soon :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a vacation.

Clarke watched as her wife took a drag from the joint that was passed to her from Kayla, also formerly known as Kaven before he became a drag queen. Clarke wasn’t the type to do drugs, but watching Lexa let loose was definitely a sigh to see. She watched as Lexa would laugh and take pictures of Clarke, smiling and talking proudly to the rest about how in love she was with Clarke. It was really amusing. Half the time the three drag queens were talking about politics to stories of how they came about, causing Clarke to laugh at the jokes they cracked. Lexa was leaning on Clarke's shoulder, clearly high up in the sky, smiling as she continued to stare at Clarke. The one driving in the front was telling Clarke that her wife didn't need to be high in order to show all her love for Clarke. They said it was possible to see it in her eyes and that they believed with all their heart and soul that their love was meant to last a lifetime. And that got Clarke thinking back to the conversation they had before their tires blew.

Lexa had wanted kids too. How she had imagined their little ones running around the apartment, giggling and laughing as they played with their mothers and how it would make them a complete family. Their son or daughter who either had blonde locks of hair with green eyes or the opposite of which they had brown hair and blue eyes. It would be beautiful. The thought of seeing her wife all pregnant and bloated, sitting by the fireplace with their two kids and listening to the stories from their mother. Soon enough, they reached a gas station that so happens to have wifi and also service for their phones. They had thanked the drag queens for giving them a ride, and they said that they were invited to their show down in town, about 6 miles from their lodge to watch their show and Clarke had promised to visit them there soon enough once they get their car settled.

Now sitting at the gas station, Lexa's pupils were dilated and that she was completely zoned, only her giggles that were continuously going on had Clarke laughing to herself. Her poor wife. Forced to take the joint in order to prevent Clarke from playing some weird game which involved Clarke having to down alcohol and Lexa knew how bad it would be when Clarke starts drinking. She gets horny and then they would be in big trouble.

“Lexa love, the tow truck is on the way. He will be here in about 20 to 30 minutes. Do you want to sleep it off for a bit?”

“Yesssss Clarrkeee. Can I huggg youu?”

“Yes babe. You can.”

Lexa immediately wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, nuzzling her cold nose into Clarke's neck and smiles. Clarke didn't know whether to laugh or scream at Lexa for getting high. But on the other hand, she looked so goofy and silly, Clarke snapped a picture of her high wife before hugging her and keeping her close.

“Never in my life have I ever imagined myself looking like a broke woman with no home sitting on the street with a high up in the sky wife waiting for someone to throw me money. Sheeeesh.” Clarke comments, only for someone to throw them a five dollar bill into her open hand, signalling that her mouth has a way of jinxing things.

“Stop sighing Clarke. Me love you enough to not sigh.” Clarke laughs at the statement. Clearly her wife needs a bed now and time to clear her fuzzy brain.

Lexa finally drifted to sleep while Clarke sat there annoyed beyond her wits. The people passing by the gas station kept putting money on the ground or in her hand as they went by even after giving them the death stare that ‘I’m not poor’ look, but it didn't work. Her butt was getting cold and Lexa was just dead in sleep. She knew now her wife wasn't good with joints just like she was. She didn't like Lexa taking it from the drag queens, but she had to admit she enjoyed the fact that they were such nice people. Finally after a good 45 mins since the guy couldn't find them, Clarke aroused the sleeping bear, who looked like shit but somewhat aware of her surroundings and they headed back towards the car.

Clarke did take the cash with her and made it a point to donate it to charity once things were settled.

Lexa groaned as she shifted around the bed, prying her eyes open to only have the sun blaring into her eyes and she covered her face with her pillow. She felt as if a tow truck had ran over her head, her mouth felt like a parched desert and she felt absolutely like shit. She wondered what the hell happened the night before, clearly having had her head up in the clouds made her lose her sense of time and surrounding. She then opened her eyes again to look around the room and to an empty bed, before realising the smell of eggs and bacon coming from beyond the room. Clarke must be making breakfast. Lexa slides out from under the sheets and walks out, not realising she wasn't wearing any clothes and makes her way towards the kitchen.

Clarke was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she sees her naked wife walking towards her with a smile on her face. Clarke wanted so bad to laugh at her wife but bit her tongue just to keep from making a fool out of herself. But then again, it was always something she enjoyed seeing when Lexa walks around naked. Her hips that would sway from left to right, her still toned abs that were showing on her stomach, her perfectly sized breast that she enjoyed smothering her own face in at night. Despite the few scars added to her body, Lexa was all in all outright beautiful.

"Morning babe." Clarke says with a smirk plastered to her lips.

“Morning. Uhhhh what happened yesterday?” Lexa takes a seat at the island before looking down at her naked body, before looking back up with a sheepish smile.

“Well, you were quite the extraordinaire babe. You were laughing and smiling and professing your love for me to the world and how in love you are for me before stripping down in the cold for the pizza guy when we ordered and he said he didn’t need a tip at all before giving an extra box of pizza. Best of all, you gave me a lap dance and then you said you wanted to sleep naked in the snow, in which I had to lock the doors before you went to bed.”

Lexa groaned, placing her head in her hands, hiding the blush that filled her face, making Clarke laugh at her cute looking wife.

“God. That was just embarrassing. Clarke! How could you let me see the pizza guy naked?” Lexa stared at her wife in disbelief.

“Uhhhhhh okay that part you actually tied me to the chair because you wanted to give me a lap dance and yeah. That’s why you were ummmm yeah.” Lexa stares at her wife, clearly not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

Clarke bites her lips as she looks at her wife, afraid that she would start scolding her and screaming at her. But all that went out the door when Lexa started laughing and laughing, walking up towards Clarke and kissing her on the lips. And then Lexa peppers kisses all around Clarke’s face, making the blonde laugh and squirm in Lexa’s hold before Clarke is carried and placed on Lexa’s shoulders, her upper body hanging behind Lexa’s back as she laughs harder, wanting her wife to put her down.

“LEXAAAAA! The food will get coldddddd!!!”

Lexa only laughs and carries them towards the bedroom, closes the bedroom door, her wife’s giggles filling the lodge as they engaged in another round of morning sex.

* * *

 

“Lexa, I’m not sure if this is safe. What if we crash?”

“We won’t crash love. I’m driving it. We will live. Trust me.”

It was the third day that they were at the lodge and the weather was looking beautiful. So Lexa decided it would be a nice day to go out snowmobiling and look around at the scenery and the forest, going on trails and such for the day.

“Still Lexa, I’m afraid of us getting stuck in a ditch somewhere and then mom would kill us along with dad…” Clarke’s words were cut short when Lexa cups her face and kisses her lips, her cold nose touching Clarke’s, making the girl giggle.

“Come on babe. What happen to spontaneity?”

“Oh alright. Just be careful. If your leg starts to hurt, you stop okay?”

“Yes love.”

Clarke gives Lexa another quick kiss before she settles behind Lexa on the snowmobile, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist tightly and they headed off onto the trail. At first, they were only moving through the forest, white covering the ground, darkened leaves that were repetitive as they made their way along. Lexa manoeuvred the snowmobile carefully through the trees, going slow so as to not make Clarke feel uncomfortable for she could tell her wife was hugging her tightly. It was a good 30 minutes ride through the forest before reaching a clearing. Lexa came to a stop, parking at the edge of a cliff and Clarke’s jaw drops in awe. The view was spectacular.

It was a clearing with small mountains in the distance. It would have been nice to see it in the summer but it was still beautiful with the white patch that filled the valley. It took Clarke’s breath away as she moved to stand at the edge, scanning the valley before she heard the sounds of a camera snapping a photo.

“Lexa!!! I wasn’t ready.” Clarke pouted at her wife who chuckled lightly.

“You look too beautiful not to take a photo. You were smiling so peacefully, I had too.”

“Okay can we at least take a selfie us both together?”

“Yes dear.”

They two woman huddled together on the snowmobile, the view behind them, and Lexa outstretches her hand, snapping a photo of the two of them having the time of their life. Clarke made funny faces along with Lexa, snapping as many photos as they could possibly get. They were having fun. And that was the most important thing ever. They decided to continue on the trail, riding around since the sun was still out, hitting areas such as the caves and the mountain trails that lead up to the peak. Although it was a long hike up, and Lexa's leg was hurting somewhat, she never gave up until they reached the top. And true enough, the view was something to die for. There they stood, huddled together, watching the late evening sun go down, Clarke's head resting on her wife's shoulders, just admiring the view.

“This is beautiful Lexa.”

“Not as beautiful as you love. You're my beautiful star. And I'm lucky to have you as my wife.” Clarke felt tears welling up in her eyes.

“Awwww babe. I never regretted marrying you love. I'm yours just as you are mine. I love you Lexa. With all my heart.”

"And i love you too Clarke. With all my heart.”

And their lips touched, eliciting the same spark they felt for the very first time they met.

* * *

 

The fireplace was buzzing with flames, heat radiating off the wood that was burning a bright yellow. Blankets and furs were placed on the floor near the fireplace, leftover Chinese take out and bottles of wine were placed nearby. Lexa's chest heaved in and out as she hovered over Clarke, sweat covering both their bodies as they leaned their head against one another, trying to catch their breaths. It was their last night at the lodge before returning back home, having had the best week of their lives in a very long time. Abby had called once during the week, asking about how they were doing even though she saw their photos uploaded to Facebook and Instagram, showing how happy they were without any worries or care in the world.

They didn't bother about their friends whom they knew were over at Abby’s place for the day when she made the call and just kept it brief so that they could visit the museum and head into town to watch the Drag Queen show. It had been a great night with drinks and laughs, no joints involved of course and the ladies came home to great sex. They had sex almost everyday, never getting tired of it and they could significantly hear their parents voice in their heads reminding them of how active their sex life was. They spent time reconnecting by talking about everything and anything, likes and dislikes, talking about where they would be in 10 years time. It was wonderful. And here they were, making love again before having to return back the next day, having to face the music of seeing their friends again after 5 long months without any contact.

Clarke leaned upwards, capturing her wife's lips that were still soaked in her juices that she had just only finished sucking dry, tasting herself like she always does and letting her tongue roam around Lexa's mouth. Clarke always loved when Lexa was on top of her during sex. For she knew that even though Lexa was on top, Clarke was always the one to take control of the situation most of the time. Lexa was a gentle person and she would allow Clarke to be rough on her but she would never be rough back unless given the green light to do so. It was a bittersweet gesture. And Clarke loved it all the more. Clarke took the initiative to flip them over, her hands trailing along Lexa's contours, rubbing her fingers into her skin, eliciting a moan from her wife. Clarke straddled her wife's hips, letting her still wet center touch her skin before bending forward to latch her lips onto Lexa's already bruised neck. The bite mark mark on her pulse point was red raw, tiny beads of blood still sipping through her wound.

Clarke ran her fingers into Lexa's hair, tugging her up roughly, lips crashing into each other hungrily, sweat dripping down their body. Leaning into Clarke's touch, Lexa felt her neck throb in pain as Clarke sucked on her but mark, before she felt teeth sink in, drawing blood again like a vampire sucking it's victim. Lexa tilted her head backwards, giving Clarke all the space she needed to enjoy her body. Lexa's finger nails raked down Clarke's back, letting the sweat soak into her fingers. The heat between intensified when Clarke brought her hand to cup Lexa's sex, making her wife gasp out, the feeling of her wife's fingers touching her wet and dripping sex. Trailing her fingers up and down her sex, Clarke pressed her thumb on her clit, causing Lexa to moan out in pleasure, wanting more and more of her touch. Lexa's legs spread open wider, giving the hint that she wanted Clarke's fingers inside of her.

Sliding two fingers into her wet folds, Lexa gasped out again, leaning her sweaty forehead against Clarke's shoulders as she felt Clarke pump her fingers in and out. Lexa's panting increased, her walls getting tighter and tighter, Clarke's lips ghosting over her neck. Tugging her hair backwards, Clarke slams her lips against Lexa, her moans and whimpers escaping into her mouth, hot breaths exchanging between the two. Lexa was struggling to breath as Clarke quickened her paced, her fingers going pumping in and out rapidly and curling inside of Lexa's walls that were pulsing with heat. Clarke eventually placed her lips on Lexa's ears, biting her earlobes before whispering into them. “Come for me love.” Lexa felt herself crashing down, her orgasm rippling through her like electricity running its course throughout, her scream filling the room before going limp in her wife's arms as she shuddered with satisfaction, her breathing running wild.

Clarke carefully laid her back down onto the furs, her fingers and hand coated with Lexa's juices that were sweet and warm after sucking them dry, before laying back down on top of Lexa, feeling her chest heave in and out as she tried to catch her breath and bring herself back from the stars that she sent herself to. Clarke took to looking at Lexa again, looking the scars left on her body from 5 months ago. She touched everyone one of them, filling her heart grow in sadness for what was done to her. Lexa then realised the look in her wife's eyes, and she pushes herself up on her elbows to look Clarke in the eye.

“Clarke? Are you alright?”

“I'm sorry…” Tears were spilling from her eyes as she closes them, prompting Lexa to move up and cup her wife's face.

“Clarke listen to me. This was never your fault. Okay? These scars will forever remain there. And I can't get rid of them. But I'm here now being happy with you. And that's all I'll ever ask for. So please love. Don't blame yourself again for this. Please. I need you here with me.”

“I know love. I'm sorry. I just wish it never happened. But I know, I've moved past this. And yeah…”

“Hey. Come on. I love you. I'm here now. And forever.”

“Forever.” The smile breached her face, placing a soft kiss to Lexa's forehead and remained in that position for some time, taken in the feel of her wife's love.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much needed vacation that they needed and of course next chapter would be the ultimate one whereby they would have their talk with their friends. So things is going to get shitty. Im sorry before hand. See you guys soon :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang comes together to talk and resolve their issues.

“Awwww honey, look. They look so cute together.”

 

Abby was on her Instagram, her glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose as Jake walks up behind her with his reading glasses to look at the photo of his daughters, smiling happily at each other. Jake smiled as well, resting his head on Abby’s shoulders before placing a kiss.

 

“Oh gross Mama G. Get a room.” Raven walks into the kitchen carrying empty plates and witnesses the older couple being lovey dovey with each other.

 

“Oh Raven… Hush. We were just looking at Clarke and Lexa having a good time on vacation. See.”

 

Abby hands the phone over to Raven, a small smile forming on the brunette’s lips as she looks at the photo of her best friend and sister in law. How she missed them all so much. Anya has had a rough time, trying to get back in communication with her sister, but after their big blowout that happened in the hospital, Lexa had refused to speak with Anya. She couldn’t blame Lexa for being such. The woman had gone through so much trauma, it was bound to happen. She had heard from Abby as well that Lexa had initially refused to have help, pushing Clarke away too for a while before she finally managed to accept help.

 

Most of them have been wrecked with guilt, sometimes when they met up, they would wonder what was going on with them, what they were up to since they had blocked them on every social media website that they were friends on. The only source they could find was Abby's media platforms and asking Abby about how their status was. Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. They waited for the day that Lexa was sent home before they made the call. Anya had insisted that they make the call because she missed her sister dearly. Anya didn't blame Lexa at all. None of them ever did. And they were together when the call was made but of course, there was no answer and they hoped that maybe they would respond to wanting to meet and talk.

 

Eventually, Lexa herself did. And everyone was ecstatic to know that the couple was making contact with them. They made small talk but they could still feel the anger radiating from Lexa's tone through her messages. It was a start for everyone, and the friends had discussed among themselves to not push things to far when they met for they didn't want to lose their friends again.

 

“They look happy. Really happy. Which makes me happy.” Raven says before handing the phone back to Abby.

 

“They will come around kiddo. Just gotta give em time eh! They've been through so much together. So just take it easy. Everything is a work in progress.” Jake says before taking the plates off her hands.

 

“We know. Just that we miss em both a lot. It wasn't the same without them. Always joking about their mushy feelings in the group chats. God they can be so disgusting at times. And that's what we miss the most. It's just…”

 

“Empty.” Abby said simply.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Remember what I said Raven. They may be hurt and broken, but they can be patched up. Use your words carefully. Push them and they will shut off again. They only had themselves for the last 5-6 months. So the bond between them is really very strong. Nothing can separate them. So be wary when you start to apologise. One agrees while the other doesn't. Or the other way around. It all depends. If you can come to a point where both of them agree or disagree at the same time, then your making progress.”

 

“Mama G is right. It's freaky I know but that's how they work. They went through a lot of therapy to work in such a system such as theirs. Take it as a common understanding between the two.” Jake adds in as well

 

"Yeah. Okay. Hopefully.”

 

Raven smiled and walked back into the living room where the rest of the gang were huddled around by the fire place talking. Anya was cleaning up at the dining table, Octavia and Lincoln seating together side by side near the fire, Bellamy and Roan holding hands on the sofa and enjoying the comfort of each other.

 

"Hey guys, so i spoke to Mama G, we have to be extra careful with our words alright?” Raven informs the group, wanting to be sure that everyone was on the same page as she was.

 

“Got it.” Roan acknowledges before concentrating his attention back to his boyfriend.

 

Raven makes her way over to Anya, who hasn't been in the best of places for a while, was staring at the empty bottle in her lap. It was easy for everyone but they were happy as long as their friends were happy. But to Anya, she misses her sister dearly and she knew it was her fault too that their relationship was severed when she barged into Lexa's room at the hospital, throwing fits of anger at her when Lexa was in such a bad place. It was her mistake too.

 

“Hey babe. You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just tired that's all.” Anya gives her wife a warm smile before staring back again at her beer bottle.

 

“I know your scared about meeting your sister again Anya. But I'm sure she won't push you away. She's better and stronger. She's going to talk to you again. Promise.”

 

“I know babe. Just missing my baby sister a lot. That's all.”

 

“We will see them soon.”

 

“Soon.”

* * *

 

 Clarke walked out of the bathroom that morning, feeling anxious and afraid. Today was the day her and Lexa would be going over to Raven’s place, where Anya, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln and Roan would be waiting. They were going to talk and get things sorted with one another for the first time in months of no contact with each other whatsoever. While Clarke was afraid, Lexa wasn't doing so good as well. Lexa didn't have that much sleep the night before, dreading her encounter with her sister again, for they had parted with each other on such bad terms, Clarke herself wondered if it was even repairable. But like Lexa had said to her, they weren't going to forgive them that day, but just to talk and understand what went wrong and then decide from there on how they were going to move forward.

 

It was gut wrenching when she thought about it. Lexa was seated on the bed, putting her leg brace on in which she uses almost always to get around. It hurts to see her wife struggling sometimes but she knows better not to bring up the topic of the past. If she ever felt the need to talk to Lexa about her feelings, she would not hesitate to talk. Lexa was dresses in a simple pair of jeans and a tight fitting white shirt, pulling her ankle boots up before looking at Clarke with a hopeful smile that everything was going to be alright. She looked tired, somewhat nervous and sad, but she had Clarke with her and that’s all that mattered to her in this world now.

 

Clarke got dressed silently, wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans before pulling on her knee high boots. There was no need for small talk for they understood the need of silence in the bubble around them. It wasn’t the time to laugh and smile about their day. It was a time of understanding and letting go. So once they were ready, they made their way over to Raven and Anya’s apartment, holding each other’s hands as they drove towards the apartment building. Lexa was driving and Clarke dozed off along the way, her hand still intertwined with Lexa’s. Soon enough, Lexa woke Clarke from her slumber and they exited the car, making their way towards the elevator. As the level increased, so did their heart rate. Making their way out, they stopped in front of the apartment door, looking at one another before Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug.

 

“Are you ready?” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ears, rubbing her back as Clarke tightened her hold on her wife.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

And Lexa knocks on the door.

* * *

 

 Everyone in the apartment freezes. Octavia perks her head up to the door, her eyes wide in fear, along with Raven, Anya, Roan, Bellamy and Lincoln. It was time for the to face the music and they braced themselves for what’s to come. Raven gets up from the couch, makes her way over to the door and breathes in a lump sum of air. Exhaling, she closes her eyes before pulling on the handle and opening the door. There right before her eyes, was Clarke and Lexa, holding each other’s hands, standing close together not an inch apart.

 

“Please… Come in.” Raven clears her throat.

She wanted so much to hug the both of them but she knew there were boundaries still in place and it wasn’t exactly the best of ideas to hug them. The two woman bowed their head and walked in only to come face to face with the others all standing in the living room, their faces covered in guilt and regret after seeing the two walk in. Lexa’s eyes were fixed upon Anya, who was clearly about to break down in tears after seeing her sister again after such a long time. The awkwardness in the room just increased and if someone didn’t talk now, Raven might just blow the room up with her makeshift bomb.

 

“How have you two been?” Lincoln was the first to speak up after Clarke and Lexa took their seats on the couch, eyes looking down at the floor.

 

“Good. Were good.” Clarke replies sourly.

 

“Clarke… Lexa… we all wanted to apologise. Especially Raven and I. And Anya too.” Octavia speaks up, earning a cold stare from Lexa before her gaze shifted to her sister.

 

“I think Anya can speak for herself.” Lexa’s tone was as cold as ice, only for Anya to start with her sister.

 

“Don’t start that thing again Lexa. Please… I’m tired.”

 

“And you think I’m not? You know how tiring it was for me to come home every day, having to replay those images in my mind of the person I used to love, a bullet in her brain caused by my own hand? Where were you Anya? Since you claimed at my hospital bed that you were there for me. So tell me now… where were you?”

 

The room was deathly silent. They knew never to get into the mess between the sisters. It was their problem to settle and to settle alone.

 

“How many times do I have say how sorry I am Lex? I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you on time. I’m sorry for everything… It was never my intention to hurt you sis. I promised mum and dad to keep you safe and I didn’t. I am sorry.” Tears were streaming down both Lexa’s and Anya’s face.

 

Lexa was still all so very mad at Anya for what she had done in the past. Anger and pain rushed through her, trying her best to keep the tears from falling but to no use. It had hurt her and Anya so much that because of past issues and words, they were broken.

 

“As much as I refuse to blame you Anya… I really don’t know if I can. Some of the things you did were to your own benefit then. I stood up for you. When Kane threatened to have you fired because you did what was right, I stood up for you. Yet, I never asked you to help me with anything, you tell me that I was stubborn and wrong to have given myself up. What would you have done Anya? If the one person you love gets taken away and your only left with one option. Wouldn’t you have done the same? Would you?”

 

Anya didn’t reply. She knew damn well Lexa was right. She would have done the same thing if Raven was the one in Clarke’s shoes.

“I would have. But you are also my sister Lexa. And I can’t just ignore you too. I wanted you to open up to me. To tell me what was going on, but you didn’t and I… I lost it when you died in that ambulance Lexa. Fuck I watched you die. And I didn’t know what I could have done more to save you… I’m sorry.”

 

Anya wiped the tears from her face that continued to fall, clearly defeated that there was no way to get her own baby sister to forgive her. Their relationship had severed far too long ago and there was no way to turn back.

 

“You’re lucky I’m still your flesh and blood. Or I wouldn’t have forgiven you for everything.” Anya snaps her head up in shock.

 

“You….you … what?”

 

“I forgive you Anya. In fact, I forgive everyone in this room. Because I clearly believe that people do deserve second chances. So yes, I do forgive everyone.” Lexa said calmly, having said what she needed to say before looking at Clarke who nods her head to go on and speak.

 

“I have to agree with Lexa. People do deserve second chances. But that doesn’t mean the two of us have forgotten everything. Especially you two.” Clarke points her finger at Raven and Octavia. “I was really hurt, no broken that you two would say such things about Lexa, the woman who did everything to keep us safe. Yet you didn’t even have the decency to think about the words you said. I am still angry at that and it happened. We both may forgive all of you, but it doesn’t change the fact that what you people said hurt. For me to have to watch Lexa blame herself every day for everything that happened and you assholes didn’t even think to use your fucking brains.”

 

“We are truly sorry to the both of you. I know what we did was wrong. And yes, we can’t undo what we have done. And we deserve every part of it. But we too missed the both of you so so much. And we… we love the both of you so much. Were sorry.” Raven speaks up for the group who was all in tears, including Roan, and Lincoln. They were truly sorry.

 

“God stop. You guys are such a romantic mess. You guys seriously need to stop spending too much time with my parents. God….” Lexa smirks at her wife’s comment, clearly making the lot of them laugh through their tears.

 

“Mama G has too many BBQs. But the food is good. No doubt.” Bellamy says, everyone agreeing with it.

 

“We really missed you two a lot. And we are sorry.” Anya speaks up, and the two woman nodded their heads.

 

“You guys coming to thanksgiving?” Clarke asks and they gave her a look of disbelief. Knowing for a fact that Abby had told them the last time that the two hadn’t want to attend for they would be there.

 

“Yeah. We will be there.” Lincoln says.

 

“Very well then. See you all there. Clarke and I need to excuse ourselves. We have somewhere to be.” Clarke and Lexa stands up, giving the group a small smile before being escorted out by Raven.

 

“Thank you again for coming. Both of you.” Raven says at the door as she watches her friends leave.

 

“See you at thanksgiving.” Clarke waves before the elevator doors closes.

 

Everyone felt the weight of the world finally lift off their shoulders and each of them were making progress somewhere somehow. And it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time that they forgave one another. Not back to the whole group chat laughter and shenanigans but at least it's a stepping stone for them to move forward and try to go back to normal. Hope it wasn't too bad. So I have decided that this story will come to an end soon. Like I mentioned before, I already planned my stories from beginning to end and I know the flow of it so it definitely is ending soon. To be precise, about 4-5 chapters left. Plus I have other fics that I would like to work on as well. But thank you to all those who have followed me on this journey. You readers are truly amazing. Especially some of you regulars who comment on the story. I know who you are ;) Don't worry, I have good stuff planned out to come.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving

“Lexaaaaaa…”

 

“Clarkeeeee…”

 

Clarke groans as she miserably places the flour onto the table and pouts, clearly annoyed with the ingredients and measurements that she seemed to be getting wrong someway somehow. Her wife was helping either for she was doing her morning exercise, which meant doing pull-ups and push ups along with sit ups and the whole lot. Clarke always found it sexy to watch her sweaty wife workout in their living room and those sweaty abs that Clarke would drool over every day made it hard for her to paint sometimes. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Abby of course had made it a big deal to come down for dinner, so Clarke had the task of having to bake cookies. Even though Lexa was the better chef and baker.

 

“Can you stop being annoying and come here and help me? Your abs will disappear in future anyway.” Clarke smirked and Lexa all but stopped, her puppy dog eyes and her mouth pulled into a big pout.

 

“I hate you…” Lexa moves over towards the kitchen, sits herself on the chair and folds her arms pouting.

 

“You love me too much to hate me. Now help me with the cookies so mum and dad doesn't complain about it and start their lovey dovey story on how they banged each other and I came about.” Lexa wasn't budging, clearly still giving her the upset face after the comments she made.

 

“I hate you still…”

 

“Jesus Christ you big baby.” Clarke smiles and walks over, spreading Lexa's legs apart and leaning in to kiss her wife's cheeks, before moving slowly down to the side of her lips and eventually placing a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Okay. I forgive you.”

 

Clarke smirks knowing her wife had eventually caved in on her wife's touch and she shifted in her seat when Clarke pulled away to get back to baking cookies. Lexa brings the cook book over, the one she and Anya had kept since their grandmothers passing when they were only kids. Lexa didn't remember much about her grandmother for she was too young but the Chocolate Chip Cookies had been the best thing ever. Clarke scratches her head, trying to figure out how her wife was scanning the pages and pulling out the utensils needed to make the cookies.

 

“How is it, you, an uptight businesswoman who fights like a pro, knows how to make cookies?” Clarke takes the bowl of eggs and places it in front of Lexa.

 

“Making cookies is just like doing business Clarke. You have to feel it in your bones and make transactions with the right amount.” Lexa sings her words cheerfully, moving off the chair and passing the bowl back to Clarke and sticking the whisk in her hand while Lexa grabs the measuring cup to begin adding ingredients.

 

“You know Lexa, you remind me of a joke a friend of mine told me once when I was away in Russia for a holiday once with my parents. She told me about how Russian moms look hot in their bra and panties only and have hot abs just like you baking cookies in one hand, a kid in the other hand and also the phone stuck to your ear. It was hilarious.”

 

“What? So nowadays you picture me holding our future kid in one hand, standing only in my current pieces of clothing which is my bra and my panties, baking and cooking and doing business on the phone? Damn, I should have been born in Russia. Or maybe even become a Russian spy.” Lexa moves her eyebrows up and down with a smirk plastered onto her lips.

 

"Idiot. Can't believe my wife is a dork.”

 

“A cute dork that you married in a drunken stupor and still love me so.” Lexa stuck her tongue out at her wife, who playfully threw a spoonful of flour at her, before going back to whisking the ingredients in the bowl.

 

Just then, the phone rings and Clarke smirks, handing the phone over to Lexa, the caller id being her mother in law.

 

“Hi mom.” Lexa says into the phone, placing it on her shoulders as she continued to measure the amount of sugar into the measuring cup.

 

‘Hi dear. How are you two?’

 

“Making your loving cookies that you made Clarke do in which she sucks at it and now I have to help her.”

 

‘Please tell me you're at least wearing clothes because Clarke enjoys talking about some Russian joke that I still never understood from the time we went to Moscow for a holiday. She thinks I'm a hot Russian mum.’

 

“Should have told me earlier. Clarke just talked to me about it. Her and her Russian fantasies. I feel hurt that she likes the Russian chicks more than me. Can I divorce her and live with you mom? Too heartbroken to love her anymore.” Lexa teases, Clarke walks around the counter and wraps her arms around Lexa's waist, trailing her fingers up and down Lexa's tout stomach.

 

“Sorry honey. I wish I could but Clarke would destroy my beautiful kitchen with her tears and ransack my cabinets full of food. She enjoys munching. Anyways, I called to ask if you ladies are actually okay spending thanksgiving with the rest or that you two still need the space?”

 

Clarke slides her hand into Lexa's panties, cupping her sex and placing soft kisses on Lexa's shoulder blade, making her gasp in want and pleasure, her sex beginning to pool in wetness on Clarke's hand. Lexa moves her head backwards to rest on Clarke's shoulder, the kisses moving up to her neck.

 

‘Lexa?’

 

“Sorry mom. Was a little distracted.”

 

‘If you two are having sex again, please wait until I'm off the phone. Jesus you two.’

 

“We… are not… having sex mom. Just trying to get the…

ingredients into the bowl.”

 

‘Yeah sure. So are you two going to stay for dinner?’

 

Clarke uses her free hand to massage Lexa's breast, purposefully rubbing her nipple that was still concealed under her exercise bra. Lexa was trying hard not to moan into the phone, for Clarke enjoyed seeing Lexa squirm and shudder under her touch.

 

“Uh yes… mom. Will… be there. Cookies too… will…”

 

Clarke nibbled at Lexa's free ear, causing her to clamp her mouth shit to avoid moaning into the phone. She hated this.

 

‘Put Clarke on the phone right now.’

 

“Tell Mom I'm busy doing cookies.”

 

“Clarke says… she's busy doing… cookies.”

 

‘Tell her if she doesn't answer the phone right now, so help me I will come over there myself and you two can jolly well control your raging hormones for I'm forbidding you two from having sex at all.’

 

Clarke was quick to take the phone out of Lexa's hand, but her other hand was still pressed down onto Lexa's sex, her thumb circling around her clit as she felt her wife fall forward, her hands outstretched towards the counter to hold herself together.

 

“Hi mom.”

 

‘Clarke… how many times do I have to call Lexa on the phone, clearly on the brink of losing herself because of your sexual hands that roam her body? I am your mother and at least show some dignity for the both of you.’

 

“Yes mom.” Clarke takes her hand out and immediately Lexa scowls at the lost of contact, having been so close to reaching and Clarke decides to take her hand out. Clarke gives Lexa an apologetic look before returning her attention to her Mother on the other side of the line.

‘Just make sure you bring the cookies as I asked you to. And don't be late. Tell Lexa she better have that Apple Pie she bought the last time or I'll hunt her down to the ends of the earth for it. Love you honey.’

 

“Love you too mom. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

 

‘Bye.’

 

After hanging up the phone, Clarke looks over at Lexa, who was busy whisking the ingredients together, her stoic expression put on display. She was upset. Clarke sighed and again she walked around to stand behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning in.

 

“Babe? I'm sorry…”

 

Lexa remains quiet, continuing to ignore even when Clarke placed soft kisses on her shoulders, wrapping her arms tighter around her waist. Lexa didn't even take notice for she didn't get to finish before Clarke stopped. And Lexa didn't like the fact that she couldn't finish. For it made her even more worked up than anything else.

 

“Lexa please? I promise to help finish for you the next time. Or maybe even right now. I'm sorry love.”

 

“I'm not in the mood.” Lexa finally breaks, her tone clearly not interested in entertaining her wife.

 

"How about this... we take a nice warm bath, I make lunch and dinner today, and I'll wash you and massage you and after making cookies tonight, I promise to worship you until the ends of the earth. Sound good to you?”

 

Lexa was really tempted now. Clarke always had a way of breaking down her walls and this was the way to do it. Fuck it.

 

“You promise?” Lexa turned around in her wife's grasp.

 

“Yes love. All for you. I love you.”

 

“Love you too Clarke.”

* * *

 

 Abby stood in the kitchen, her hand full of plates as she made her way into the dining room to set the table. Clarke and Lexa hadn’t shown up yet to the dinner and she was beginning to wonder if they would even show up at all. The only reason she made them bake cookies was so that they would at least come over and celebrate the holiday with their friends. Raven and Anya had updated Abby about their little talk, which went well, they were forgiven but it would take time for them to go back to usual and it was something to look forward for.

 

The rest of the gang were seated in the living room, the boys watching the football game on tv, the girls were helping to get the meals prepared in the kitchen, Raven and Octavia working on the drinks and salad, Anya taking out the briquettes from the oven. She enjoyed their little work in heaven here but as usual, it wasn’t complete until the other two had arrived. 30 minutes later, the food were all placed outside on the dining table, the turkey being placed in the middle and the whole group was sitting around. The sullen look on their faces were clear enough evidence that their friends were not coming and the excitement they had was all but gone.

 

“Well… I guess we should all start without them.” Jake said as he sat down in the chair next to Abby.

 

“I don’t think their coming at all Jake…” Roan says, the group of them nodding their heads sadly at the truth of the situation.

 

Just then, the front door bell rung, Abby gets up from her seat and makes a run for the door. Taking her apron off and opening the door, there stood her two daughters huddled together in the cold, bright smiles on their faces, their cheeks red and flushed from the cold.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving mom. Sorry we’re late. Clarke forgot the cookies and we had to drive all the way back and then go collect the pie then come all the way here.” Lexa smiles and walks in with Clarke in tow, Clarke giving her mother a big hug.

 

“For a minute there we thought you two weren’t coming at all.”

 

“Says who? Lex here is afraid that you might come over and destroy her for not bringing you cookies.”

 

“Hey! I’m so not afraid. Mom loves me too much to kill me.” Abby smirks at Lexa, taking the cookies and pie from her hand so that she could take off her jacket.

 

“Do you want to go down that road again Lexa? My surgical table has been empty for the past few months.” Lexa’s face goes pale and her hair stands at the back of her neck.

 

“Jesus mom. Forget I even said anything.”

 

Rounding the corner towards the dining room, all heads turn towards Clarke and Lexa, Jake smiling as he watches the two woman give each other a warm kiss before looking at the table with all their friends around. There was a mixture of awkwardness and fear, for their friends didn’t know what to say or do now that their two friends had joined them.

 

“What are you all staring at? Don’t you want to eat?” Clarke sounds as she looks at the rest, who clears their throats or coughs before holding hands to say grace.

 

“Thank you god for brining everyone together for this special occasion. For providing us with the food you have given for us and also for keeping our love ones safe. As we come together at this special time, let us pause a moment to appreciate the opportunity for good company and to thank all those past and present whose efforts have made this event possible. We reap the fruits of our society, our country, and our civilization, and take joy in the bounties of nature on this happy occasion. Let us also wish that, some day, all people on Earth may enjoy the same good fortune that we share. Amen.”

 

“Amen.”

 

“So why were you two late? Stuck banging in the car?” Raven decides to joke and Clarke perks her eyebrows up at Raven.

 

“That’s so high school Raven. Their called beds for a reason.” Lexa comments, taking the bowl of salad.

 

“Oh please. Don’t be a saint sis. I can count the number of times you did it in the worst of places. Don’t act like the bed is the best place in the world.” Anya points her fork at Lexa who sticks her tongue out playfully.

 

“Why is it every time we sit a dinner table, the topic is always about sex? Is it really the only thing you people know about?” Abby shakes her head at the youngsters sitting there.

 

“Oh come on Mama G. The last time we were over at thanksgiving, you made us all sick to the stomach because you wanted to talk about your sex life. Not to mention that couch you keep talking about.”

 

“Oh god. Please O, don’t make me and Lexa head for the toilet again. The food is too good and I don’t plan on spending it in the bathroom. Thanks but no thanks.”

 

“Boring…. You used to be fun with the vomiting Griffin. After your intake of alcohol and such, shit that was epic.” Raven moves her eyebrows up and down with a playful grin to her lips.

 

“Jesus people. I’m trying to stomach my food here. Not disgusting things at the dinner table.” Lexa scolds, taking a handful of meat and placing it on her plate, Anya eyeing her incredulously.

 

“Oooooh the commander is back to her snarky remarks. I like that.” Anya coos, only to receive a smack across her head from Abby.

 

“Again…. Before you kids spend the rest of the evening out in the cold, I suggest you all keep your comments to yourself and eat.”

 

“Clarke started it!” Bellamy shouts, causing the group to laugh.

 

“Fuck no. It was Raven.” Lincoln pointed and laughed as Raven cursed.

 

“LANGUAGE PEOPLE!” Jakes bursts into laughter at his wife.

 

And the bantering went on throughout dinner. Everyone was having a jolly good time for they were happy that things were finally returning to normal. Slowly but surely, things are getting better. The laughter and the talks with the comments and jokes made the home warm again and everyone was happy. But what made them extremely happy was when the group caught Clarke and Lexa standing outside, wrapped in each other’s arms, Clarke’s head leaning on Lexa’s as they watched the stars. They all saw the love that radiated between the two and that they were happy. That they were meant to be there with each other.

 

They were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... Sorry I didn't update for so long. I was kinda waiting for Christmas weekend to get closer for my next chapter is going to be about Christmas and I wanted to upload a chapter on Christmas :) therefore the wait. So hopefully you guys enjoyed this little comeback and the Christmas chapter will be uploaded on Christmas. 3 more chapters to go until the end of this fic and not to mention 600 kudos. Thank you guys. Really happy with how you guys enjoy this story. I promise to give the best remaining chapters ever. See you guys soon.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas :)

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Clarke and Lexa walks through the front door of the Griffin household, big smiles on their faces as Abby walks out of the kitchen smiling happily. Ever since thanksgiving, everyone has been doing well. All their friends had patched up their relationship between each other and that they were extremely happy that they could be back to normal again. Raven, with her crazy schematics, had suggested that they take a road trip after Christmas, only to have Anya and Lexa scream at her for they had work to attend to. Lexa had returned to the company, Indra and Marcus finally sending her off from service and giving her the company on her own standards to work and enjoy the new life she had now. No more undercover work, no more fighting.

Clarke was happy that happened. She went back to work as Lexa's assistant, but most of the time, Clarke would be in her newly created office painting and doing her art stuff while Lexa was in meetings and such. On the weekends, the two would spend their time downstairs in the showroom that Lexa bought for Clarke, painting and decorating for Lexa had insisted that Clarke give it her own little touch instead of hiring people to do it for her. So Lexa would help her with it, and more often times than not, they slept in there, making Abby and Jake worry that their daughters had disappeared. Only when Clarke told Abby that they were downstairs, had Jake laughed at his wife's reaction when she barged in on them having sex and she immediately gave them a good hounding.

Anya returned to service, alongside Roan and Bellamy, having become great partners in taking down crime while Lincoln retired as well and joined Octavia at the restaurant, becoming the head bartender. He enjoys it a lot more for he could be closer to her. Raven was just plain Raven when she became a millionaire for selling her software that she created and that earned her a spot in the CIA in which she rejected, stating that she would rather have more free time than being cooped up in a shitty dingy office. Abby continued to work at the hospital, taking less shifts at her husbands insistence for he sold off all his shares to Lexa, saying that Lexa would know what to do with it and eventually Lexa did buy over the company for better profits.

“Where is my kiddo Lexa?” Abby and Clarke laughs as Lexa runs into the kitchen, not wanting to face her father in law.

“She's in the kitchen dear.” Abby shouts, only for Lexa to groan.

“Jeez mum. What happened to protecting your daughter from the insufferable bear?”

“Oh please. It's not like he will eat you alive.” Abby comments, Clarke walking into the living room to put the presents under the tree with Lexa keeping her half of the load in the kitchen to avoid Jake.

Clarke pops her head back into the kitchen, a smug grin on her face as Jake comes in behind her.

“God dad please no no no!” Lexa pleads, Jake ignoring her and wrapping his big arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Lexa whines and struggles in his grasps before he kisses her head over and over again.

“Dad! Please let my wife go before you crush her to death. I still want her to live you know?” Clarke smacks her dad's arm and he let's Lexa go.

“I think my lungs are crushed.” Lexa coughs and Abby smacks her head lightly.

“Don't be so dramatic Lexa. No one is dying on Christmas in my house. So, anyways, what is this news about that the two of you wanted to tell me and you're Father?” Abby folds her arms and Jake follows exactly the same pose as her.

Clarke smiles, walks up towards Lexa and wraps her arms around Lexa, the two woman smiling and looking at each other before looking at their parents. “Well Grandma, Grandpa, I think it's time you meet your future grandkid.” Clarke pulls up Lexa's sweater and rubs her hand around Lexa's small bump on her stomach and both Abby and Jake gasp in shock and tears of joy spilled from Abby's eyes as she hugs her two daughters, Jake laughing out loudly and hugging the whole group.

“How far along are you?” Abby looks to Lexa who smiles and pulls Clarke closer for her wife to spill the beans.

“6 weeks along. The day we went to see the gang to kiss and make up, we went for an appointment that we decided to try. And we were lucky for a first time try.” Clarke kisses Lexa and the two woman smile happily at each other.

“Oh my two babies, I'm so proud of you two.” Abby smiles again and hugs them both.

“Now kiddo, I really am going to miss hugging you and slam dunking you onto the couch for the next 8 months. I hate this.” Jake pouts and Lexa gives him a hug to soothe the old man.

“I think you won't even be bothered with me once this little one is born.” Lexa teases and the four of them laughs.

"Damn... you know me too well kiddo. Can't wait to be a grandpa. Do the others know?”

“Nope. Lexa and I suggested we tell you two first before we tell the rest. Don't want you two crying and being upset we didn't tell you first!” Clarke jokes and her mother swats her arm.

The girls laugh and they help Abby around the kitchen while waiting for the rest to show up. Clarke and Lexa couldn't be more happier. The life that they wanted to live, was now right in their hands. They were starting a family. They had their parents, their friends whom they had chosen to love again even after everything and now, their lives were perfect. They had each other. Clarke watched as her mother and wife laughed and joked, putting a smile on her face. She couldn't ask for more. Clarke remembered the year before on Christmas, how things were at a standstill, where they could not foresee a future together, of having a happy ending. But now, after a year plus of madness, they have the life that they wanted. In fact, they have yet to tell everyone that they were moving out of the apartment to a house just outside of town. It was only 15 minutes away from Clarke's studio and 30 minutes away from Lexa's office. It was a nice suburban home, one Lexa had brought her two after they found out that Lexa was indeed pregnant. They wanted to have a home for their kids and it was the best feeling in the world.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!”

Abby all but turned and frowned, Clarke bursting into laughter when she heard Raven’s voice from the front door. Lexa gave a playful smirk when Anya entered the kitchen with pie and Raven peeked her head around the opening of the door to see if Abby was there.

“Raven Reyes… how many times do I have to tell to watch that tongue of yours? Do you want to spend the rest of the evening outside in the cold?”

“Oh come on Mama G, it's only bitches!” Raven exclaims, only to have Anya smack her across the head.

“You idiot, bitches is still considered rude.”

“Ah no. You don't act all innocent Anya. Before I throw you outside too, best you keep you mouth shut.” Abby warned the two of them who groaned, Lexa chuckling hysterically at the back.

"God this is way too good. No one can ever beat Mama G.” Lexa clapped.

“Yeah yeah! So Clarke, why are you and Lexa so secretive about not letting us come to your place? Oh wait, on second thought, are you guys refurbishing the house with sex toys because we don't need to see it to know it.” Anya teased, receiving a smack across the head from Abby now. Raven just buckles down laughing.

“Sex and language. You ladies really need to go to church and cleanse yourself.”

“Who needs to cleanse what?” Octavia walks into the kitchen to greet the girls and Abby. The boys had all crashed in the living room with Jake to watch football.

“I was just telling your friends here that their brains are so full of shit they need to go to church to cleanse themselves.”

“Ooooooooooo!!!! Mum used the shit word!” Raven hollered and the girls shook their heads in disappointment at Abby.

“Oh no! You girls don't get to question me on my language. All of you are ten times worse. So you don't get to question. I'm the one cooking and I say when you all can eat! Got it?” The girls groaned harder and went back to chatting among themselves.

“So what's with the no visitation to your home you two?” Octavia asks as she pops a cookie into her mouth.

“Well, Lexa and I sold our apartment and we bought a nice suburban home just 15 minutes away from our old place.” Anya drops her jaw, Raven goes wide eye in horror, Octavia chokes on the cookies she's eating and Abby all but dropped the spoon.

“Wait a minute, you mean you guys were moving house all this time? What the… I mean why? Why the sudden change?” Raven was confused, so were all the girls, except Abby who caught on as to why they moved. They were starting a family and they wanted a bigger home.

“What aren't you telling us guys?” Anya points out and Abby chuckles, making the girls turn to look at the old woman.

“What's so funny Mama G?” Octavia asks, still confused.

"I think maybe you guys get their point.”

Anya looks to Raven who then looks to Octavia before looking at each other and turning to look at their friends. Clarke and Lexa had a shit eating grin on their faces and true enough the thought clicked into all their minds. Clarke was standing behind Lexa, her arms wrapped around her waist, but the hand that was moving soothingly around Lexa's stomach said it all.

“Holy fucking shit! Lexa! Your pregnant?” Lexa nods and the girls squeal in excitement, their three friends jumping around the kitchen, rocking the floorboard, making Abby worry slightly.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt. Yes! Woohoo!” Anya dances around the room with Raven and Octavia, who were screaming out loud at how they were going to be aunts too before they started bickering at one another on who was going to be the best.

"Come on girls. Dinner is ready. I think the boys are starving enough as it is!” Abby jabs and brings out the food with the girls, only for them to continue bickering about everything.

“Jesus. Since when did you ladies get so chattery?” Roan asks, taking a seat next to Bellamy.

“Oh it’s the best news ever!” Anya states, her hands cupping her own face so hard, it turned red.

“Uh what exactly is this news?” Lincoln turns to look at his girlfriend.

“Lexa is pregnant, and to top it off, their so called secrecy to not letting to their apartment is that they sold it and they bought a house in the suburbs. Isn't that fucking sweet Linc?” Octavia gives the puppy dog eyes and Lincoln all but laughs.

“Also everyone, me and Anya has something to say!” Raven stands up before Abby or Jake could start to say grace.

“What? You guys finally stopped fucking like rabbits?” Clarke comments and her mother smacks her head.

“Whatever! Anyways, Anya and I finally decided to get an adoption done. Which means we are getting kids too!” The group claps and cheers as Anya stands up to pull Raven into a kiss.

Everyone was happy. They were having such good news that this Christmas was the best Christmas they could ever wish for. One couple was starting a family, another was getting adopting, and the rest were flourishing in their own relationships, life was blissful. This was the life that was supposed to be. And this Christmas, this was the best Christmas in a really long.

And it was full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for a really late update, hope it's not too late. Im stuck working at the bar and it's been a long day for me. So hopefully you guys enjoyed this little bit. Two more chapters to go and see you guys soon. Merry Christmas and a happy new year :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new someone joins the family and Raven and Anya make a decision.

“Mom… I really need help here. Again.”

Clarke sighed into the phone. “What did you do this time? Please tell me you didn't argue with her?”

“I did. And she locked me out of the bedroom. I wanted to surprise her for our anniversary tomorrow but she… took it the wrong way which is my fault and yeah she won't even come out.”

‘Jesus Clarke. How many times do I have to tell you, a pregnant woman's hormones are a mess and pissing them off is the last thing you would want to do. And she's 6 months along Clarke. Don't you have the extra key?’

“I do mom. But this is really the first time she's this upset and mad. And I'm not sure if I should go in.” Clarke sighed over the phone.

It was a nice Friday night, Clarke was making them dinner and tomorrow was their anniversary. So she decided to keep a secret on where they were going to the next day but somehow or rather, Clarke mentioned Lexa being fat but not telling her she loved it and Lexa got upset and ran into the room. Clarke kicked herself in the head for it because she knew never to mention her being fat about eating too much during their previous year Anniversary when Clarke burned Lexa's butt on the stove. The last few months have been great for Clarke. She managed to be on Lexa's good side, being sweet and loving and taking care of her at work. Lexa tends to overwork but usually Clarke is always around to make sure Lexa takes a step back and relax.

‘Well sweetie, your just gonna have to go in and face the music. You should have known better. It's not like you first knew her yesterday. Go and talk to her. If she pushes you away, then best you go all out to earn her forgiveness. Take care and say hi to Lexa for me. Love you both and the little one. Bye.’

“Bye mom.”

Clarke hangs up the phone and sighs. It was her mistake for being insensitive and so she decided to talk to Lexa first before continuing on making dinner. Silently padding her way through their warm home, Clarke goes upstairs to their bedroom door. Clarke takes the keys out from her pocket, sliding in the one for their room and opens it quietly. Looking into their dark room, there her wife lays on the bed, soft sniffles could be heard as Clarke stared at her wife who back faced her. I really should keep my mouth shut about being fat next time. Clarke scolded herself.

“Lexa… my love?”

“Go away Clarke…” she croaked. Clarke's heart stung when she heard her wife's sad and hoarse voice.

Clarke instinctively crawled her way onto the bed, being careful to go slow, before wrapping her arms around Lexa, pulling her close to her body. Clarke's hand moved under Lexa's shirt, placing her hand open and rubbing her hand soothingly around her wife's pregnant stomach which had grown significant in size and was fairly round. Clarke enjoyed Lexa in the mornings when she was naked walking around their home, having grown accustomed to the sight of her wife all pregnant. Their little miracle that grew healthy and well as the months progressed, until the night they were relaxing on the couch, Lexa sleeping soundly, and Clarke felt the first movements of their child.

She remembered waking Lexa up and bringing both their hands to rest on her stomach, their little one moving around actively and the tears of joy that escaped their eyes said all the love they had for each other and for their child.

“I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to say such things. Your beautiful just the way you are love. And I love you for who you are.”

“Just admit it Clarke. I'm fat. And ugly…”

“No Lexa. Your fine. You're not fat. Your carrying our little love in here...” Clarke rubs her hand around, a small kick coming from the baby currently residing inside. Their little one was an active one.

“Whatever Clarke.” Clarke sighed knowing that her wife wasn’t going to forgive her that easily.

Just then, their home doorbell rang, Clarke groans knowing her wife was still in a bad mood and she knew Lexa wanted her here, just that she refused to admit that she was overreacting. Clarke begrudgingly left the comfort of her wife and headed downstairs towards the front door. Looking through the peeping hole, Clarke reluctantly opens the door to find Anya and Raven smirking widely at her.

“What are you two doing here?” Clarke snaps when they push their way in.

“Abby called an S.O.S on us and we bought stuff for your mopey and pissed off wife. And knowing she wouldn’t say no to us bringing her treats, I’d say thank you if I were in your shoes.” Raven chants and sets the bags on the kitchen counter.

“She’s not going to eat. I happened to have a conversation with her and I claimed that the good food was having was going to make me fat, she got upset and has refused to eat dinner. What makes you think she would listen to either of you?” Clarke folds her arms and looks over at the two.

“First of all Clarke… never ever mention the word ‘fat’ in front of my sister. Secondly, my sister may hate that word, but she will never say no to food for she loves it so. And since her raging hormones require her cravings to be satisfied, I can say for certain she will budge. And I’ll let Raven do the honours.”

“No way. Lexa won’t come down. I guarantee you that.” Clarke huffs out in annoyance.

“Fine. 50 bucks I can get your precious wife to come down and eat. If not, I’ll give you a 100 bucks for failing to get her out.” Raven smirks.

“You’re on.” Clarke shakes her hands with Raven who then disappears upstairs.

“You know… Raven will win. She…”

“Shut up Anya. I don’t need you to pull my ego down any further. How did you two get here so fast anyway?” Clarke snaps back, making Anya chuckle at the younger blonde.

“Oh, we were down at the adoption place finalising papers and what not. So, which means, the kid will be coming home with us on our anniversary day. Not to mention it’s only 10 minutes away from here. We decided we were going to drop by anyway and Mama G called. So yeah.”

So Anya gets the food ready, having bought apple pie with cookies and cream ice cream, chinese take out, the chicken alfredo pasta that Clarke had made for dinner was reheated and laid out on the dining table, four plates put out so that they could eat together. After 15 minutes of waiting, Raven proudly emerges from the steps, Lexa following behind, her eyes still puffy from crying and joining the company downstairs.

“Lexa…” Clarke sighs when her wife ignores her.

“I’m not talking to you Clarke. You hurt my feelings.”

“I said I was sorry love. I didn’t mean it I swear. I love you so much.” Clarke pleads.

Raven happily grabs Clarke’s wallet from her bag and takes out the 50 dollars note and shows it to Clarke who waves her off in order to avoid Lexa making assumptions that they betted on her.

“So Lex, we will let you two talk first while me and Anya go scan the backyard for those racoons and we will come back in okies?” Lexa nods her head and the two woman leave the kitchen and out onto the back porch.

Clarke shifts out of her chair and kneels in front of Lexa, intertwining their hands together before looking up to the tired green eyes that were staring right back at her. Clarke kissed both of Lexa’s knuckles, making sure she touched each knuckle before kissing her stomach and looking up to Lexa.

“Lexa… I will keep saying how sorry I am until the day you forgive me. I know I hurt your feelings so much, but trust me when I say you’re not fat. Your beautiful, kind and loving, glowing like the sun that sets in the horizon, the ones we enjoy watching so much. And I don’t care about anything else except for you and your heart and the little one. I promise I won’t say such words next time. I love you and I love all of you no matter what. Will you forgive me?”

Lexa was crying again. She sighs, closing her eyes as the tears fall for she was an emotional wreck. Lexa was never like this. But now with raging hormones, she was a mess. But she was Clarke’s beautiful mess.

“Jesus Clarke. Haix… I love you too.” Clarke moves up to wipe the fallen tears away, smiling at her with the warmth and the love that she could show that radiated from her heart and piercing those beautiful green eyes.

“So am I forgiven?” Lexa nods her head and smiles; her mood having changed for the better after Clarke tried her best to apologise.

“I know… I’m such an emotional mess and I shouldn’t be mad at you for saying such things. God, my emotions are everywhere. I’m sorry Clarke.” And Lexa starts crying again.

Clarke knew enough to not laugh, but she felt her heart melt that her wife was being so honest. True her emotions were running wild, but she only needed to suffer for at least another 3 to 4 months more before everything settles down. Rubbing the tears away, Clarke smiles at her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids and her forehead. Raven and Anya were watching from behind the doorway, watching the sweet exchange that was happening between the two. Anya smirks and shakes her head before walking away with Raven following in tow behind.

“They are so fucking sweet Anya. I think I just developed diabetes.”

“Relax. Its sweet. Disgusting sweet, but all the more, that is pure love right there. It shows how in love they are. Hell, everyone else says the same thing when they look at the two. I guess we were lucky to finally be on their good graces again after the whole hoo-haa with the shit that happened last year.”

“Don’t Anya. Those were really dark days for the two of them, especially Lexa. God, she was so broken, I didn’t want to see them as such again. Never ever.”

“You got that right. Should we crash the party? I’m starving.” Anya groans, wanting to chow down into their Chinese takeout.

“Leggo!”

Walking back into the kitchen, Clarke was smiling happily, her wife in a good mood again, and she motioned for them to join around the table. Lexa was holding her cup of water, staring at the food laid out before them. There was Chinese takeout, taco bell taco’s, Clarke’s noodles and also apple pie. There was plenty of food that could feed an entire battalion, but of course, they were big eaters, and Lexa always finished up the food anyways for she was hungry all the time.

“You know Rae, I want to know how you manage to convince Lexa to come down and eat.” Clarke eyes her best friend; Lexa pulls a smirk before looking at Raven.

“Easy Clarke.” Raven nudges Lexa’s shoulder, making Anya laugh out loud.

“Rae told me that if I didn’t wash my face and come down to eat, she will blow up the apple pie parlour and every taco bell around even if it means spending the rest of her life in jail. But that doesn’t mean you get to use that shit with me Clarke. I will never forgive you if you did.” Lexa warns her wife, who only manages to pout.

“Not fair.”

“Don’t piss your wife off anymore Clarke. My sister has the strength of a horse that can kick your ass to kingdom come. Now let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

The girls laughed and joked through the evening before Raven decided to ask Clarke and Lexa a serious question. Anya and Raven sat the two other woman down in the living room, their faces serious as can be.

“So… what exactly do you two want to talk to us about?” Clarke begins, looking at her friends with worry in their eyes.

“Right… since the kid were adopting is 10 years old, we wanted to stay with you guys since it’s nearby to the school he goes too and also close to his friends. And me and Anya thought that maybe we could rent out one of the rooms that you two don’t use. I mean you have 3 extra rooms and the kid can take one while me and Anya take the other. So we both will pay rent for both rooms and we will do groceries as well. Help around the house and stuff. But that's only if you two allow it of course.”

Clarke and Lexa were more surprised than anything. Anya and Raven bit their lips, trying to hide the nervousness of being rejected by their friends in terms of them staying at the house. Raven worked from home anyways, Anya works close to Lexa and Clarke and it was pretty much simple routines that they could work out with much ease. Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers, and they silently agreed with their eyes to let them stay, before turning their heads to look at their friends.

“Well, welcome to the family you two.” Clarke smiled along with Lexa, their two friends embracing them in a hug for they were gladly accepted.

“Boy… we thought you guys would kick us out anyway. Phew…” Raven wiped the sweat from her forehead even though it wasn't exactly hot in the house.

“Alright, before you guys go all celebratory, we got rules.” Lexa states, making Raven and Anya sit back down across from them.

“Name it.”

“First of all, you two don't need to pay rent. We are willing to let you stay for free. We take turns to pay for weekly groceries of course. Third, you can have all the sex you one since Clarke and I know how you two go at it like rabbits during easter, so, try to keep it down when the kid gets here. Fourth, Clarke and I call dibs on the bedroom closest to us as the nursery room. The rest you two can decide. Cool?”

“No problemo.” Both woman nodded in agreement and the laughed at each other.

“Alright then, the two of us will head home first. See ya guys tomorrow. We're bringing the kid over to meet you two.” Anya and Raven gets up to give their friends a hug, thanking them again before heading out the door with the trash in hand and waving goodbye before going off.

“Wow. We are going to have our hands full with them.” Clarke comments before shutting the door.

“Hmmmmm well they said the kid is 10 years old, so, I guess it would be easy then. Unless it's a really young one then yeah.”

“I wonder though, why did they decide to adopt that kid. Like out of the blue.”

“I remembered Anya telling me about this case she worked on. The kids parents were murdered and yeah sent to a foster home. Anya felt bad for him and the two actually talked it out and decided to adopt him. Forgot his name though. Anyways, it seems pretty exciting to be meeting this kid.”

“Yeah it is. Maybe the only reason why Raven and Anya decided to stay with us was for his friends to be close to him and not to mention social services coming to check up from time to time.” Clarke pointed out.

“True that.”

“Well, let's get some rest. We have a new man in the house tomorrow.”

"Cuddle me?"

“Yes love.”

* * *

 

“So we are staying with your friends?”

Aden Brighton, was sitting in the back of the car with a burrito in hand, looking at the junk that Anya and Raven had piled into the car. Raven was holding a package in her hand, Clarke and Lexa's anniversary present for having to move in on that day itself. Aden was just tagging along for the day to see the two other people who will be living with him and he was more than excited to see them.

“Yes honey. Lexa is Anya's sister and Clarke is her sister in law. They are really nice, trust me. Only thing is, not to mention the word ‘fat’.” Raven chuckles as the boy looks over the seat at her.

“Why is that?”

“Because my sister is pregnant. She's six months along and she can be grumpy at times.”

“Ooooh I learnt something like that in school. My teacher told me that pregnant woman get grumpy when their in a bad mood. But she also said they are really really nice. Is Lexa going to be grumpy when we get there?” Aden questions the two woman who turned to look behind at him.

“No Aden. Lexa is really nice. She likes kids. Same as Clarke. Just that, when they kiss, you have to close your eyes.”

“Ewwwww gross. I think I'll just stay in the car.” The two woman laughed at the young boy. He was smart for a ten year old and they were pretty much happy with adopting him. He would be given to them tomorrow and Raven and Anya were more than excited to have him in their new home with their close friends.

Pulling into the driveway, they realised that Lexa's car was gone and most probably they were out for it was their anniversary. Raven remembered Clarke telling her that she was taking Lexa to the graffiti wall that they had their first date on and would most probably be back by mid afternoon. So, they had the house to themselves. Aden had made a nice gift for the couple as well for Anya had told him two weeks ago that they were going to be visiting them on their anniversary. So in his pottery class, he made a vase which had curvy lines going around for the design and lots of emojis on it with cute colours. Raven could tell Lexa would melt at the sight of her gift. The girls would be back soon, knowing that Lexa gets tired more easily from carrying their little baby in her belly, and most probably would bring food too.

“This place is awesome! Can I look around please?” Aden gave the cutest of eyes, his little legs bouncing up and down, begging to look around.

“Okay. But don't go too far. Don't want you getting lost alright?”

“Thank you.”

Anya and Raven chuckled as he watched the boy run away, looking around the area and heading behind towards the backyard. They continued towards the front door, taking the key from below the door mat and opening the door, making their way into the house. Raven headed for the kitchen and dropped the grocery supplies on the table before finding the note that was written by Clarke.

“Raven and Anya,

Lexa and I went out for our anniversary date. Will be home by the time you guys get there. Lexa's not feeling too well so we will be cutting short our day. Also, there’s food in the fridge for you guys to eat. Just try not to trash the place up or your asses are mine.

Love Clarke.

P.S. Don't even think about stealing cookies from Lexa's cookie jar.”

Raven gulped down knowing Lexa always keeps a stash of cookies nearby and that Lexa actually did count the number of cookies in the jar. It was kinda creepy that she kept tabs on her cookies but it was something in which she did anyway. At least this time she could blame Aden for taking cookies. Anya was busy carrying their boxes upstairs to their bedroom, Aden playing around outside with the swing that had been hooked up to the tree. He was really a sweet boy.

After 2 hours of settling in, the other couple returns, Clarke was the one driving and coming out of the car to open the car door for her wife. Raven comes walking outside, seeing as Clarke had brought extra groceries home and helps her with it while Anya cooked dinner.

“Jesus Lexa.. you okay man?”

"Yeah. Sick that's all.” Raven knew straight off that Lexa wasn't feeling well with her voice hoarse and a jacket over her clearly meaning she was pulling in a fever. Her face was pale and definitely they did stop by the hospital after their date.

“Lexa babe… why don't you head upstairs and rest okay? When dinner is ready later I'll wake you up.”

“Okay love.” Clarke kisses her wife before she heads upstairs and closes the bedroom door. Anya comes back down and stares at the two woman who were looking rather worried.

“Please tell me somebody didn't die today?”

“Apparently my sister in law is sick Anya. And she was looking pale. Did you two head to the hospital to check?”

"Yeah we did. Doc says it's just the normal bug that got to her and that she needs rest. You know how things get when she works. She worked late yesterday and because she was upset about me calling her fat and all, the crying and stuff exhausted her. So he prescribed her meds and stuff. But bed rest until Monday. She's just upset again that the day was ruined although we did have fun.” Clarke smiles but feels sad her wife thinks as such.

“She'll be okay Clarke. Let her rest up and she'll be good as new. So, come with us and come meet the new man.” Raven smirks when Clarke's eyes light up as bright as the city lights.

The 3 woman made their out towards the back porch, and Clarke gasps when she lays her eyes upon the little boy who was running around outside in the yard. He was adorable. And then the 3 woman groan when they see a golden retriever chasing the boy around, big smiles on his cute little face.

“Since when did you two get a dog?” Clarke asks the two with bewilderment.

“Uhhhhh that's just it. We didn't.” Anya opens the porch door and they walk outside to look at the little boy.

“Aden dear, could you come over here?”

The young boy giggles and runs up, the dog following him behind, following him.

“Hi hi. Can we keep him? I mean sorry. I should ask the owner of the house first. The kind grandpa guy next door said I could have him.” Clarke then realised the dog belonged to Mr. Winters, her neighbour just down the road who usually walks his dog in the mornings had asked her if she and Lexa wanted to adopt the dog for he was moving away to his grandchildren’s place for good. She and Lexa didn't agree to it first for they were going to have their hands full with a baby coming along.

“Well Aden. I guess we could keep him. And my name is Clarke.” She smiled at the young boy who pulled out a toothy grin and ran up towards her, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I promise I'll take good care of him. Thank you.” He kissed her cheeks, both left and right, smiling brightly like the sun.

“Okay kiddo. You wanna help us make dinner?” He smiles and grabs all three hands of the ladies the best he could and drags them inside, the dog following them in.

“So Aden, I guess your moms told you about Lexa right?”

“Yes. When can I meet her? Is she grumpy like they said she would be?” He face full of innocence, causes Raven and Anya to turn away and run into the kitchen, Clarke shooting them a death glare and chuckling at the boy.

“Well Aden, she's not grumpy. She's just feeling sick today and she's resting upstairs. So… to make her feel better, let's make her a good warm dinner. You can be the chef tonight. How about that?”

“Yay! Can I wake her up too later? I want her to like me like you do.”

“Oh she loves you alright. And yes. You can wake her up later okay?”

“Yippie!”

Aden takes off running into the kitchen, Clarke watching the little boy take off. She imagined their own child being like him, full of smiles and life, and she was more than ready to welcome their little one into the world. 

And Clarke was truly excited.

* * *

 

Lexa felt small hands tapping her shoulders, her head spinning as she groaned on the pillow. Her head was pounding and she immediately regretted working too hard. Clarke had scolded her for making herself get angry at the board members and that even after work, she came home and continued on the paperwork that was needed for one of the campaigns that was starting next month. Again the small hands tapped her shoulders and Lexa was really about to blow when she pried her eyes open to look at the young boy staring at her with eyes that was afraid of the sun.

“Hey.” Lexa smiled, her annoyance immediately dissipating.

“Hi hi. Clarke told me I could wake you up when dinner was ready. I'm Aden.” Lexa smiled and ruffled his head, putting a big smile on his face.

“Well hello Aden. I'm Lexa. Sorry if I didn't meet you earlier. Was feeling sick. So I had to snore for a while.”

He giggled before he jumped on the bed beside her. Lexa was already seated, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Lexa then realised Aden was staring at her belly, curiosity radiating from his eyes.

“You can touch if you want.” Lexa smiled and he looked up at her.

“Is there a baby in there?” He asked curiously.

“Hahaha yes there is. Here…” Lexa took his little hands and placed it on her stomach, the baby inside moving around at the touch of another hand. Aden’s jaw dropped as he felt the movement of her stomach, and he brought his other hand over to place it on her stomach. His eyes widened and he was clearly fascinated by it.

“Cool. Do babies do that?”

“Yes they do Aden. And clearly the baby likes you a lot since it's moving around happily. The baby wanted to say hi to you.” She smiled and he took his hands off to stand up. Lexa giggled with him and he grabbed her hands to lead her downstairs towards the kitchen. Raven and Clarke were already seated at the dining table and Anya was finishing up in the kitchen.

“Hey babe. How are you feeling?” Clarke stood up to wrap her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling her into a chaste kiss before seating down together.

“It was so cool. The baby likes me! It was moving around when I touched Lexa's belly.” The girls chuckled at his cuteness.

"I bet the baby does. Think you're going to enjoy having a baby brother or Sister in the house in a few months?” Raven asks the little boy, who jumped on the chair near him to look at the food on the table.

“Cool! I always wanted a baby brother or sister. But I never got the chance to have one.” His smile turns into a frown, and the ladies felt sorry for him that his parents were no longer around.

"Hey Aden, were your new family now. And we promise that we will be there for you every step of the way okay? And you can have all the little baby brother and sisters you want. But maybe for now just one yeah?” Clarke smiles and he beams with pride.

“Awesome. I promise I will keep them safe from any harm. No one messes with them.” He fold his arms and give the cutest angry face in the world, making the girls laugh.

“Alright little man. Best you eat up you veggies if you wanna be strong.” Anya places his plate in front of him and he chows down on his food immediately.

The dog barks, startling Lexa and the group laughs again. Their house was becoming full. And everyone felt loved.

This… this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. One more chapter to go. Hopefully that chapter would be up today to complete the story by New Years tonight, but if i don't then i wish all you readers happy new year and party hard. Love you guys and have fun! Stay out of trouble :)


	42. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Finale.

“Hey uh Lexa… can we borrow your ladder since Bellamy kinda destroyed ours.” Roan and Lincoln scratched their heads, Bellamy standing to the side, guilt ridden.

 

“How in the hell did you mange to do that?”

 

Lexa was beyond understanding how Bellamy could have destroyed the ladder they brought along. Lexa was 9 months pregnant now, and her belly was huge. She was due to deliver the week before but apparently as what Abby had said, the kid is as stubborn as their mother's. Octavia, Clarke, Raven and Anya had taken Aden out after school to the mall downtown just to keep him away while the boys built his treehouse. Things were going great around the home, the ladies going to work while Aden went to school after he started living with them. After joining the family, Lincoln had suggested building a treehouse for his tenth birthday and so they got to work on it. Lexa was home for the last few weeks and she sat in the living room doing her paperwork.

 

“Well Bellamy here thought that taking his shirt off to impress his boyfriend on the ladder was the coolest thing ever. And so, while doing it, he stomped on the step because he lost his balance and he came crashing down, snapping the last few steps below.” Lincoln explained and Roan all but laughed.

 

“Why did you guys use a wooden ladder in the first place?”

 

“Yeah well, we uh… never mind. So where can we take the metal ladder?” Lexa gets up from her seat, her back aching miserably as she led the three men towards the garage. She pointed them towards the tools that were laid out on the table and the ladder placed beside it.

 

“Geez Lexa. Do you ladies even use this at all?”

 

Roan scanned the shelves and tool boxes, clearly a perfect man cave for the boys.

 

“Don't ask. Jake had me buy em so he could come over and repair stuff during his free time. It's his man cave. So use whatever you want. Just make sure to put it back in the same place.” The boys took whatever extra tools they needed and headed back towards the porch. She had to admit that the boys look rather hot wearing jeans only and if she wasn't that gay, she would have fallen head over heals for them.

 

Making their way back, Lexa decided she wanted to have a look at the treehouse and followed the boys outside, watching them do their handy work. Bellamy saw Lexa standing outside and he immediately brought a blanket over and wrapped her up, not wanting her to catch a cold for it was dropping in temperature for New York.

 

“Awwww my lover is so sweet. Tell me Lexa, does Clarke do that for you?” Roan jokes, only to have Lincoln smack his head.

 

“Of course Clarke would do it idiot. She's her wife.”

 

Roan then tackled Lincoln to the ground, the two men wrestling around as Lexa watched and laughed hysterically at them. Bellamy was pretending to be the referee, shouting out and commenting on their fighting styles. Just then, Lexa felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to grip the hand rail of the back porch, bending over as she sucked in air that left her lungs. That's when she realised her water broke and she felt another contraction come through, worse than the first.

 

“Hey Lex, you okay?” Bellamy had run up to her, having saw her bend forward in pain and he leaves the two men fighting.

 

“I… I think… my… oh fuck… my water just broke.” Bellamy’s eyes go wide in horror and he immediately helps Lexa back into the living room and to the couch.

 

“I'll get the other two.” Bellamy rushes back out the door to find the two laughing at each other. “Guys… we got a problem. Lexa's water just broke. What the heck are we going to do?”

 

“Oh shit. What do we do?” Lincoln begins to panic. Clearly he has never been in this situation before and the same for Roan and Bellamy.

 

“How far is it to the hospital?” Roan asks as they make their way back towards the house.

 

“Fuck I don't know? A good thirty minutes drive I guess.”

 

The three of them bolted into the room to find Lexa gripping hard on the fabric of the couch and she screams out in pain from the contractions. This was bad. They stood there, fear and panic running through their minds as they tried to think of a solution.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STANDING THERE FOR? WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL.” Lexa screams in frustration and pain, making them move quickly as Lincoln headed out towards the car while Bellamy and Roan tried to help Lexa out if the couch.

 

“Okay Lexa… we are moving you to the car now. So we are asking you permission so we can carry you. You know… not purposely wanting to touch you…”

 

“JUST FUCKING DO IT FOR CHRIST SAKES. FUCK!!!”

 

They didn't need another second to ask her again and they picked her up carefully, making their way out the door and into the car. Roan jumped in front, Bellamy sitting behind, allowing Lexa to lean onto his chest for support as Lincoln sped off out of the driveway and onto the road. 30 minutes was going to be an extremely long one for them for they had no clue what to do.

 

“Okay Lex. You have to breathe. In… out… in…”

 

“Don't you start with me Bell. Don't you fucking tell me to breathe when… argh fuck…” Lexa was panting hard. She gripped both his hands hard, making him even more worried that they might not make it to the hospital on time.

 

“Lexa I'm going to call Clarke okay?” Roan looks to her who was sweating profusely, Bellamy trying his best using the tissue in hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

 

“Why DON’T WE CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD TOO. How ABOUT… FUCK.. that?”

 

Lincoln just had to burst out laughing. Roan looks to him in disbelief and Lincoln decides to shut his mouth in the case of trying to avoid having Lexa cursing out more profanities at them.

 

“Seriously Linc? You just have to laugh?” Bellamy muses, rubbing Lexa's stomach as if the rubbing was going to help with excruciating pain. Lexa screamed again and Roan fumbled with the phone in hand, trying to dial the number.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“What Roan?” Lincoln looks over at him.

 

“The battery just died.”

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OUT OF ALL FUCKING TIMES THE PHONE DIES? WHY EVEN BOTHER HAVING ONE?” Lexa hollers at him, Roan clearly regretted saying anything. Bellamy fishes out his phone, dropping it on Lexa's head by mistake before passing it to Roan. Lexa grips Bellamy by his necklace and pulls him close to her face.

 

“Did you just drop a phone on my head?” Bellamy gulped down hard, knowing Lexa was in pain, the contractions making her extremely agitated and he was in a world of shit.

 

“I'm sorry. I swear.” Lexa smacks his head and screams out in pain again, all three men praying that the ladies would do so much better than them right now.

 

“YOU ASSHOLE.”

 

“Jesus. I pray Octavia doesn't end up like this when we decide to get hitched and have kids.” Lincoln sighs and Bellamy all but smacks his head.

 

“Your supposed to be helping to calm her down and not make comments idiot.”

 

“Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to call Clarke here.”

 

“YOU ASSHOLES ARE FORBIDDED TO COME TO MY HOUSE. FOREVER!”

 

The guys groaned again, knowing Lexa was just saying it out of pain. Indeed it was a long ride.

* * *

 

“I wonder how the boys are doing back at the house.” Octavia states as she takes a bite off from her burrito.

 

“Probably messing around but still getting the job done. I'm sure they would finish it up before we get back tonight. Lexa would make sure of that.” Raven points out before looking over at Anya and Aden choosing the burrito he wanted.

 

“Oh yeah she would. I'm just worried about her. She's was due last week but apparently, our little one is still hiding in her womb.”

 

“Jesus Clarke. You have been impatient for months now. What's wrong with waiting a while more?” Raven says before sticking a french fry into her mouth.

 

“Yeah I know. But I feel bad for leaving her at home with the boys. Her being cooped ip at home for the last few weeks is driving her crazy. You know how she is. She's been sweet and nice to me like really.” Clarke takes a small bite out of her taco, thinking on whether she should bring back some for Lexa.

 

“Ma! Momma, Aunt Octavia! Looky what mummy got me!” He shows his big burrito to the girls, smiling like the happiest kid in the world.

 

“Wow. Can I steal some from you?” Octavia tries to take the burrito out of his tray but ends up a small tap to her hand.

 

“No stealing. Mum says it's bad to steal.”

 

“Oh did she now? Did she tell you it's good to share too?” Octavia tries to play with the kid only to have it backfired on her.

 

“No! Mum says that I can't share with people who doesn't deserve to have it shared because that person tried to steal it from you. Only unless they say sorry for trying to steal, only then can you share.”

 

Raven cackles with laughter, Anya staring in shock for her sister really knew how to teach the kid some good manners. Aden has been hanging out with Lexa most of the time since she was the only one home from when Aden comes home from school. She was usually the one standing outside waiting for him to come out of the school bus and brought him inside, Lexa having the chance to walk outside just to get some fresh air.

 

“You spend way too much time with Lexa kid. That woman is a fighter. Like a real badass chic.”

 

“Ma!! She used the word ass in a word.” He pouts and Anya joins Raven in a fit of laughter.

 

“Well honey. It's technically not a bad word. Your mum uses it too.” Clarke smiles and ruffles his thick brown hair, the exact same colour as Lexa's.

 

“Yeah but she said I'm too young to use it. So you guys can't use it too. Because it's not fair.”

 

“God Jesus! If Mama G was here, she would have a field day with this. Period.” Anya states, sitting down with he food.

 

“Grandma says it's forbidden to use bad words.” Aden says as he eats his burrito, continuously slapping Octavia’s hand away from his fries.

 

“Your grandma is right. But sometimes we as adults tend to use them when we are angry or mad. Other times we use it in jokes. And it's bad to use them yes. But we have a bad habit of using it. So listen to your Grandmother please.” Clarke says, a smile on her face and Aden all but winks at her.

 

Just then, Clarke's phone rings, the caller id being Bellamy. Bell would never call her for any reason. So she answered it, the rest of the girls pausing their actions to look up at her.

 

“Hey Bell. What's up?”

 

“It's Roan. We need you pronto. Lexa just went into labour and we are kinda…” That's when Clarke heard Lexa scream in the background. She turned white.

 

Her child was coming. She felt the panic and excitement in her heart stirring around and moving through her body like wildfire. Clarke jumps up from the table and runs towards the car, the rest struggling to grab their things and follow along.

 

“I'll be at the hospital Roan.”

 

“Hurry. Bell is about to cry his ass out.” That’s when Clarke heard Lexa screaming. 'You motherfucker. Bellamy is driving me insane.’ She was trying her best to get a sense of direction and hung up the phone before Octavia and Raven grabs her by the arm.

 

“Jesus speedy gonzales. Calm down. What is going on?” Octavia tries to get an answer from her, only having Raven to smack her head.

 

“Calm down and tell us what the fuck is going on?”

 

“Lexa… she… she went…” Anya walked up with Aden and she there and then that her sister had gone into labour. The girls caught on to it and they immediately dragged Clarke towards the car, Anya taking to the wheel and speeding off.

 

“Chill Clarke. We are going to make it there. Just hope and pray that Anya doesn't have to get pulled over and be ticketed for speeding.” Octavia exclaims.

 

“You asshole! Stop jinxing things for fuck sakes. That is the last thing we need right now for Clarke wants to see her child born in front of her fucking eyes you douche bag.” Raven throws a crushed piece of paper at her head before getting into a long argument.

 

Aden sits there with his hands covering his ears, not wanting to listen to the vulgarities spewing out of their mouths, Clarke clearly annoyed and began arguing with them, only for Anya to cut across and park the car at the side of the road which she is not supposed to do for she was breaking the law.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT! So help me I will kick your asses to kingdom come if you don't shut the fuck up. Piss me of some more, Clarke you can forget about being there by my sisters side. You dig?” Aden all but laughed for Anya's face was deadly serious about stopping there.

 

“Fine.” Clarke settles back down with the rest of the group, her anger radiating throughout the car.

 

Indeed, this was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

 

 “OH FUCK!”

 

Lexa cursed, panting hard as she gripped Bellamy’s hands harder. They were only 10 minutes or less away from the hospital and she was beyond the point of no return for the pain. Bellamy was trying his best to wipe the sweat from her forehead but it wasn't helping. Lexa pushed herself further back into Bellamy, making him lock the doors in which he should have done earlier, Roan giving him an unbelievable look.

 

“How much longer… I… fuck… ahhhhh!”

 

“Were going to make it Lexa. We already called Dr. Johnson. He is on standby. Clarke is on her way and Jake and Abby are too. Just got to hold on.” Lexa screamed again, Bellamy squeezing her hand in comfort.

 

Just then, a police siren goes off and Lincoln turns white. Roan looks behind to see the police car honking at them to pull over. Bellamy looks over the two and Lincoln had no choice but to pull over. Lexa's face changes to anger, burning a whole through Bellamy’s head. The officer parked his car behind, stepping out and walking over, with his buddy exiting the car as well.

 

“Your fucking dead Lincoln. I swear…” Lexa growls only to bite down on her tongue when both officers walked up to both sides of the car.

 

“Good Afternoon gentleman. Do you know how fast you were going?” The officer asks them, only to look behind in the back seat to see Lexa panting and groaning in pain.

 

“Please officer… my…”

 

“You should have called an ambulance instead son. But I clearly see that your wife is in excruciating pain, will make it an exception for now. It's not everyday a woman has 3 wonderful men in her life to take care of her. Congratulations maam. I'm sure the kids fathers will be extremely supportive. If not, don't hesitate to call for help.” The officer to the right, on Roan’s side nodded his head at him, clearly bewildered by the officers sudden comment. Lexa just stares at him in shock, don't know whether to try and understand the words coming out of his mouth, or that the increasing pain from her contractions wasn't helping at all.

 

“I don't give a shit right now about this but so help me if you guys don't get me to a hospital, I'm fucking shoving my foot up your asses so hard, you wished you didn't have a butt hole.” Lexa snarled, making the officers back away and for Lincoln to start the car again, driving off.

 

Soon enough, they pulled into the emergency doors, the female nurses dropping their jaws as they witnessed three half naked men with a pregnant woman. And the three men were extremely hot looking, making the nurses comment on how lucky Lexa was. Or the other way around for how selfish Lexa was for keeping three gentlemen with her.

 

“So which one of you is the father? Or husband I should say.” The nurse asked. The 3 men looked at her with irritated looks.

 

“None of us are. We're just friends. Her wife is on the way. Or here already we think.”

 

“Uh okay.”

* * *

 

 Clarke jumps out of the car and rushes into through the hospital doors, Raven and Octavia following suit with Aden while Anya drives away to find a parking spot. Clarke was in no mood to care about anything else except being there for Lexa. She runs around, asking the hospital staff around if there was anyone who knew where Lexa is, only to bump into Dr. Johnson, who was making his way towards her room. Following him, Clarke feels her excitement kicking in now that she was going to see her child soon enough, and she completely ignores her friends who were calling after her. Making their way to the delivery ward, Dr. Johnson enters the room and finds all three men huddled around Lexa, Bellamy and Lincoln on either side if Lexa, holding her hands while Roan dabbed her forehead with a cloth. Clarke was clearly amused by the whole situation, but she made it a point to joke about them later for their faces were flustered with annoyance and embarrassment for being half naked.

 

"Alright. Only Ms. Griffin is allowed in here, the rest of you will have to wait outside.”

 

“Thank god Clarke you’re here. We need a shirt badly.” Lincoln jokes, making Lexa wail in pain, her eyes closing shut, Lincoln missing her eye roll.

 

Clarke chases them out and shuts the door, moving back to her position beside Lexa and holding her hand. “Hey baby. Sorry I'm late.”

 

“What took you so damn long. I'm suffering here.” Lexa pushes her head back into the bed, tears leaving her eyes.

 

“Traffic babe. I'm sorry. But you're doing so good love. I'm not leaving your side.” Clarke kisses her wife's sweaty forehead, giving her the encouragement needed knowin soon enough Lexa would retaliate with a snarky comment.

“You and your fucking traffic Clarke. Oh…fuck… ahhhhhhh!!!”

 

Dr.Johnson moves to have a look in between Lexa's spread open legs, and smiles up at Clarke. “Not long now. You ready Lexa?” Lexa nods as her chest heaves in and out terribly. Exhaustion was written all over her face and Clarke kisses her cheeks.

 

“You can do this love. You can do it. I love you.”

 

“Okay Lexa… time to push.”

 

Screaming and hollering, Lexa uses all the energy left in her to push as much as she possibly could. For the longest 45 minutes of their lives, Clarke holds Lexa and coaxes her into pushing as much as she can, until they hear the sounds of their baby crying, giving Lexa the last ounce of strength and she screams, the nurses immediately wrapping the baby and cutting the umbilical cord before placing their new born into Dr. Johnson’s arms.

 

“Congratulations you two. It's a healthy baby girl.” He moves over to place the baby in Clarke's arms, Lexa having passed out from the exertion of force and energy used, before he checks up on her. Clarke wanted Lexa to see their little girl badly but with her passing out, she was worried that something was wrong.

 

Dr. Johnson ushers her out and closes the door, making Clarke ever more worried. Clarke then looks down at her baby girl, the blue eyes that resembles her strikingly, was looking right back up at her with tears in her eyes. “Hey baby girl. I love you so much.” She looked more like Lexa and she loved her so much.

 

The rest of the gang came towards them, their heads all popping over the side of Clarke's shoulders to have a look at the newborn. Their hearts melted instantly at the sight, Aden trying desperately to jump up and have a look, until Lincoln picks him up so that he can see his new little sibling. Anya arrives shortly after, Jake and Abby in tow whom she met in the parking lot and they too walked over to have a look.

 

“What happened to Lexa?” Abby looks at her daughter, already handed the baby over to Jake, so the others could tease and have a better look at the baby.

 

“I… I don’t know mom. She passed out after giving birth and Dr. Johnson sent me out. I’m scared mom.” She hugs her mother, Dr. Johnson opening up the room door, smiling at Abby.

 

“Lexa’s doing fine. She passed out from loss of blood and her high blood pressure was extremely low. But we got her hooked up and she’ll be fine. She’s barely awake but I think maybe you can introduce your little one before she goes back to sleep.” Clarke turns around and hugs the man, before thanking him and taking her daughter much to the disappointment of the group.

 

Carrying their little love back in with her, Lexa was half asleep, her eyes closed but she stirred when she heard the door close. Prying her tired eyes open, Clarke smiles before sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Hey love.”

 

“Hey.” Lexa croaked, her voice hoarse after screaming for a long time.

 

“Meet our little girl.” Clarke shifted downwards, so that Lexa could have a look at their daughter, bright blue eyes looking up into green. Tears welled up in her eyes, making Clarke cry too, for they were happy at the miracle that came into their world.

 

“Her eyes are as beautiful as yours. What should we name her?”

 

“How about Tris? Tris Griffin Woods?”

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Lexa leans up to place a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips, the two woman soaking up the feel of each other as they watched their little girl grab Clarke’s finger with her tiny hands. The rest of the group stood outside, watching their friends huddled together, happiness filling their own little bubble and they too were all in tears. They were happy for them. And this was their world. This was the happy ending that both Clarke and Lexa deserved.

 

And they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... its the end of the road for this story. And a brand new year for us all. Happy 2017. It has been a pleasure writing this story and to all those who read this. Thank you for reading and commenting. Although Clarke and Lexa are no more in the series, but they will always be in our hearts and our souls and in all the great stories that other's write. Hopefully their love and legacy last's forever. Thank you guys again. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the ending. Love you alls. I will be writing other stories of Clexa so don't worry, I'm not gone yet. Until next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I just started this new fic as I am finishing the last one I had started. I can't help it but I feel the need to keep writing these fics. I live for it. So definitely Lexa being a badass CEO and Clarke as the innocent assistant. And yes, they got married on a drunken night of a bachelorette party. Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
